Bow Down (to no man)
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Lima est une ville extrêmement pauvre, où coexistent deux clans, les New Directions et les Warblers. Ils s'allient et se détestent, marchant sur leurs plates-bandes, et au milieu de ça, Kurt et Blaine se haïssent plus que tout. Excepté que pas du tout.
1. Prologue : Bow Down (to no man)

Bonjooooooooooooooooooooour :D Je suis **RAVIE** de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour vous présenter ma nouvelle fic qui est mon plus gros projet jusqu'à maintenant :3 (et ma 10ème fic !)

Alors quelques petites choses avant de vous laisser lire :

\- Cette fic est née de la chanson _Bow Down (to no man)_ d' _HOGNI_ d'où elle tient son nom (sans blague). Il y a quelques mois j'ai eu une obsession pour cette chanson comme j'en ai souvent, je n'écoutais qu'elle non-stop pendant un mois environ, et l'histoire de cette fic m'est venue toute seule.

\- J'adore Skank!Kurt (même si c'est plus Badboy!Kurt mais comme il a les cheveux roses on va l'appeler skank) et Badboy!Blaine et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux ensemble donc voilà ma contribution au fandom ;) Et Klaine étant ennemis est mon truc préféré au monde entier donc bon ;)

\- Cette histoire va être un peu plus spéciale que mes autres fics, plus sombres, plus crue, avec plus de drama et d'angst... Je ne veux pas mettre tous les warnings dès le début, je les mettrai au fur et à mesure :)

\- Je tiens à vous dire que c'est surtout le début de la fic qui sera le plus sombre et même déprimant, mais c'est le but.

\- Sachant que cette fic vient d'une chanson, j'ai décidé de donner à chaque chapitre un nom de chanson dont j'aurais traduis les paroles moi-même à l'exception d'une seule :)

\- Pour l'instant j'ai écris 15 chapitres, et il devrait y avoir 20 chapitres ou un peu plus :)

Voilà, c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser jusqu'à maintenant x)

 **/!\ Language vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Prologue : Bow Down (to no man).**_

* * *

 _« I won't bow down to no man (Je ne m'inclinerai devant personne)_

 _Not even if I need a ride to the next village (même si j'ai besoin d'un conducteur vers le prochain village)_  
 _Not if I need to cross continents (même si j'ai besoin de changer de continent)_  
 _Nor if I need money, yeah (même pas si j'ai besoin d'argent)_  
 _Or when I feel lonely, yeah (où si je me sens seul)_  
 _...will I ever bow down to no man (...je ne m'inclinerai devant personne)_

 _Not even if you have a car with a tank-full of gas (même si tu as une voiture pleine d'essence)_  
 _Not even if you have a ship to cross the seas (même si tu as un bateau pour traverser les océans)_  
 _Nor if you own a bank full of employees (même pas si tu possèdes une banque pleine d'employés)_  
 _Or if you lead your own church, and put your soul at ease (où si tu diriges ta propre église, et met ton âme à l'aise)_  
 _...will I ever bow down to you (...je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant toi)_

 _I won't bow down to no man (Je ne m'inclinerai devant personne)_  
 _I won't bow down to no man (je ne m'inclinerai devant personne) »_

 _HOGNI – Bow Dow (to no man)_

* * *

Lima était encore endormie. C'était lorsque Kurt la préférait, inoffensive et calme, lorsqu'il n'avait personne à qui parler, personne venant lui reprocher son droit d'exister, personne à qui faire face.

Lorsqu'il était encore si tôt, le ciel encore bien sombre, le soleil brillant à peine, Kurt restait allongé dans son lit, calculant le moment où son père devrait se lever et pensant. Ce matin-là, un beau matin de février, lorsque la neige était encore présente sur le sol de la ville, il pensait à aller s'acheter des cigarettes. En vérité, c'était exactement la même pensée qu'il avait tous les autres matins, mais il la voyait toujours comme une nouvelle chose, précieuse et fragile, qu'il devait accomplir le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne se brise.

Sur ce, Kurt commença à s'habiller, enfilant un legging en-dessous de son jean troué et un tee-shirt manche longue derrière son pull avec une tête de mort, avant de mettre sa veste en cuir par-dessus. Il se regarda dans le miroir, admirant ses cheveux teintés de roses sur le dessus, avant d'enfiler sa boucle d'oreille en pic et de se détourner, mettant ses Doc Martens noires au-dessus de deux couches de chaussettes et montant de sa chambre au salon, prenant une pomme et un bagel avant de sortir chez lui à la hâte, priant pour que son père ne se réveille pas à ce moment et regarde par sa fenêtre.

Il prit sa voiture, mangeant son bagel et posant la pomme sur le siège à côté de lui, conduisant vers l'épicerie la plus proche, venant d'ouvrir, et s'achetant son paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une de ses doigts gelés et la fuma doucement dans sa voiture, la fenêtre ouverte, profitant du calme encore pesant de la façon la plus relaxante.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la portière opposée de sa voiture, en retira la pomme qui s'y trouvait et s'y assit avant de refermer la voiture violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que ? - » souffla Kurt, tournant la tête vers celui qu'il croyait être Puck.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Comme tous les autres matins depuis des années. Il regarda longuement son plafond, serrant son coussin contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de sa couverture.

Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, décida-t-il, alors il se leva, s'habilla chaudement, enfilant ses plus beaux piercings et boucles d'oreilles, enfilant son pantalon troué par-dessus un vieux leggings, portant un tee-shirt manche longues avec un gros manteau noir bien chaud, et enfilant ses chaussures de combats au-dessus de 2 paires de chaussettes.

Il sortit immédiatement, tombant son sa mère qui buvait une bière devant la télé, qu'il ignora royalement tout comme elle le fit, et sortit en claquant la porte, juste pour les ''faire chier''.

Une fois dehors il marcha dans le froid jusqu'à l'épicerie la plus proche, avant de se rendre compte que son porte-monnaie était vide. C'est alors qu'il vit la voiture d'Hummel, garée à quelques pas de là. Il tenta sa chance, sachant très bien qu'il aurait une chance sur deux de se prendre un coup dans la gueule, mais il la tenta quand même. Il était trop désespéré.

Il ouvrit violemment la portière pendant que Kurt regardait de l'autre côté, poussa la pomme qui se trouvait à sa place et s'assit avant de refermer la voiture. Hummel tourna la tête brusquement, un air surpris, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qui était là.

« Qu'est-ce que ? - » commença-t-il.

« J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. » le coupa Blaine.

« Et tu m'as pris pour un distributeur, c'est ça ? » dit Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'assez généreux pour m'en donner une que je te rendrai plus tard. »

« Plus tard voulant dire jamais. » grommela le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Je te promets que je te la rends à la fin de la semaine. »

« Depuis quand tu supplies un ennemi, Anderson ? » cracha-t-il, roulant des yeux.

« Depuis que j'ai putain besoin de fumer. »

« Et ben va te trouver l'argent. »

« Je peux pas encore, personne n'est réveillé. Mais je te rembourserai, je te le jure. » murmura Blaine avec des yeux de chiens battus.

« T'es vraiment désespéré. » souffla Kurt, lui enfonçant une cigarette dans la bouche.

« Un briquet, s'il-te-plaît. » demanda le brun.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Va te faire foutre ! »

« S'teu plait Kurt, fais pas l'enculé ! Jeff me l'a piqué ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Okay, okay, mais ferme ta gueule, je t'en pris. » râla le plus grand, approchant son briquet de la cigarette encore dans sa bouche, ne faisant pas attention à leur proximité soudaine.

« Merci. » sourit Blaine, avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Connard. » souffla Kurt, avant de se remettre à fumer, regardant la silhouette de Blaine partir en courant dans le froid, les mains dans les poches. Il soupira, passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux à moitié fermés avant de se remettre à conduire, espérant avoir le courage de survivre à une journée de plus dans ce trou de merde qu'était Lima.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D J'ai vraiment tellement hâte de vous publier la suite *.* Mon rythme de publication sera toujours le même, une fic le mercredi, dans le cas présent _The Blind Series_ , et une fic le samedi qui est juste celle-là ;) Donc restez connectés tous les samedis :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** pour encourager mon travail, de **suivre** cette histoire pour être averti de l'horaire de publication de la suite et aussi de la mettre en **favori** si vous l'aimez bien :3 Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lost Stars

Bonjour :D Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce tout premier chapitre de la fic, super angsty et hardcore pour un premier chapitre x)  
Comme je l'ai dis dans l'introduction du premier chapitre, les premiers chapitres sont les plus hardcore ! Surtout celui-ci, c'est le pire !  
Enfin bref, si vous vous êtes embarqués dans cette aventure c'est que vous savez déjà à quoi vous attendre ;)

Au fait, toutes les chansons en début de chapitres sont des favoris plus ou moins gros. Celle-ci est l'une de mes chansons préférées, je l'adore ! En plus elle vient d'un de mes films préférés, New York Melody :) Dites-moi dans une review si vous la connaissez !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **Blainey's Blue Days :** Hey, merciiiiii :D (Et je suis contente que tu sois encore là, ça me fais super plaisir !) Je les adore aussi, mon dieu ! Et Kurt avec les cheveux roses est tellement hot, gooooood *.* C'est vrai que GYOW est un peu la référence haha :') Perso l'histoire va être complètement différente donc attends-toi à un Kurt beaucoup moins innocent que celui de Zavocado x)_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Merci beaucoup honey ! Merciiiii pour le compliment :* Et non, les chapitres seront là en temps et en heure haha x) Pour Burt, tu comprendras au fur et à mesure, cette fic est beaucoup plus progressive que les autres ;) De rien, merci à toi :*_

 _ **Marie :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Guest :** Merci !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ;)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Hey ! Génial, même si ça me fout la pression, heureuse de savoir que ça touche ta corde sensible :D Exactement, ils se connaissent. Mais ils ne sont définitivement pas encore ensemble :') Oui, Kurt est vraiment très mal, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre :/ Merci beaucoup en tout cas :) Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Usage de drogues.**

 **/!\ Mentions explicites de sexe.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

(Wow, c'est la première fois que je mets autant de warnings x))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Lost Stars.**_

* * *

 _« Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy? (Qui sommes-nous ? Juste une poussière flottant dans la galaxie?)  
Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality (Mon deuxième nom est infortune, si nous ne faisons pas attention ça tourne à la réalité)  
Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow (N'ose pas laisser nos meilleurs souvenirs t'apporter de la mélancolie)  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer (hier j'ai vu un lion embrasser un cerf)  
Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending (tourne la page peut-être qu'on trouvera une toute nouvelle fin)_

 _So let's get drunk on our tears and (donc soyons ivres de nos larmes et)_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young (Dieu, donne-nous la raison pour laquelle la jeunesse est gâchée sur les jeunes)  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run (c'est la saison de la chasse et les biches sont en train de courire)  
Searching for meaning (cherchant la signification)  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark ? (mais sommes-nous tous des étoiles perdues, essayant d'allumer la nuit?)_

 _I thought I saw you out there crying (J'ai cru que je t'ai vu là-bas en train de pleurer)  
I thought I heard you call my name (j'ai cru t'avoir entendu appeler mon nom)  
I thought I heard you out there crying (j'ai cru t'avoir entendu pleurer)  
Just the same (seulement la même chose)_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? (mais sommes-nous tous des étoiles perdues, essayant d'allumer la nuit?)  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? (mais sommes-nous tous des étoiles perdues, essayant d'allumer la nuit?)_ _»_

 _Adam Levine – Lost Stars_

* * *

« Monte dans la voiture, Finn. » ordonna Kurt, regardant son ami finissant une crêpe au chocolat avant de rentrer finalement, s'asseyant à côté de l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? » demanda le géant, avançant sa main vers le paquet de cigarette que Kurt avait posé sur le tableau de bord, mais celui-ci tapa sa main et mit le paquet dans la poche de sa veste, détournant son regard de la route pour le fusiller du regard.

« Pas touche, Anderson m'en a déjà piqué une ce matin, j'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi. » grommela-t-il, se garant devant chez Mike, klaxonnant comme un fou, avant d'apercevoir celui sortir de sa maison, courant jusqu'à la voiture.

« Anderson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec toi ? » interrogea Finn, écarquillant les yeux.

« Anderson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » lança Mike en rentrant dans la voiture, Kurt démarrant dès la seconde où il eut fermé la portière.

« Ce connard n'avait pas de fric pour s'acheter une putain de clope donc il m'a supplié à genoux pour que je lui en donne une, prenant en otage ma caisse. Il est pathétique. » cracha Kurt, conduisant vers la maison de Puck.

« Anderson, te supplier pour une pauvre clope ? Ce mec n'est pas, genre, d'une famille super riche ? » lâcha Finn, pensant à sa propre mère qui avait du mal à concilier ses tours de jour et de nuit à l'hôpital, juste pour pouvoir élever son fils correctement. Kurt se gara devant chez Puck, qui n'était pas très loin de chez Mike et l'homme à crête, qui était déjà dehors, rentra rapidement dans la construction de métal.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? »

« De ce putain de bourge d'Anderson. » siffla Mike.

« Putain, lui et ses potes, venant de leur putain d'école privée, je peux pas les blairer. » hissa Puck, son visage devenant soudainement sombre et agressif, ses mains se fermant en des poings menaçant.

« A ce qu'il paraît ses parents sont des putains de dépressifs, maintenant. Et il paraît aussi qu'Anderson vend son cul à un vioc' pour gagner l'argent que ses vieux n'ont pas. » rit brutalement Kurt, arrivant devant chez Sam, sortant de sa voiture et grimpant à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec l'échelle qui était installée pour le réveiller. Ils avaient mis au point ce système car Sam avaient deux frères et sœurs qui se réveillaient plus tard et ils ne voulaient pas casser leur sommeil si tôt.

Il toqua à la fenêtre et vit le blond en train d'enfiler son manteau lui faire un grand coucou et ouvrir la fenêtre avant de descendre l'échelle à va-vite, la cacher derrière des plans de fleurs et courir dans le froid jusqu'à la voiture.

« Hey les gars. » dit-il finalement, s'incrustant aux côtés de Puck qui s'était installé au milieu. « Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De ces putains de gosses de riches de Warblers. » répondit Mike en le saluant.

« Ah... Pour changer. » sourit le blond, laçant ses chaussures qu'il avait eu à peine le temps d'enfiler. « Les autres sont où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jesse les a cherché. » L'atmosphère se tendit, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Jesse. « Eh, je sais que vous l'aimez pas mais c'est le seul qui a une piaule, donc on n'a pas le choix. » râla Kurt en regardant la petit bande à travers le rétro-viseur. « Il fait partie de la famille, maintenant. »

Tous firent la moue mais acquiescèrent, et Kurt se reconcentra sur la route.

* * *

« Salut Wes. » dit Blaine lorsque son ami vint lui ouvrir. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Partis acheter des cigarettes. » répondit l'asiatique, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil abîmé de son appartement.

« Vous auriez pû me dire ça avant que j'aille supplier cet enfoiré d'Hummel ce matin ! » râla-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Comment ça se fait que t'as pas de fric ? Je croyais que... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? »

« Georges. » murmura le brun, regardant par la fenêtre sa petit bande revenir.

« Georges. Je croyais que Georges te payait pas mal, non ? »

« Il paye plus que pas mal, pour ce qu'on fait. » lâcha Blaine avec un sourire vicieux. « Mais mes parents me piquent mon fric pendant mon sommeil. »

« Les connards. » siffla Wes.

« Qui sont des connards ? » demanda Nick, rentrant par la porte ouverte.

« Les New Directions, je parie. » rit Jeff, le suivant de près, le tapant doucement sur les fesses.

« Non, les parents de Blaine. » répondit Wes, attrapant le paquet de cigarettes que le blond lui lança, en sortant une et l'alluma avec un briquet.

« Hey, c'est mon briquet ! Connards ! » cria Blaine, l'arrachant des mains de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? » interrogea Sebastian de son air blasé habituel, s'asseyant sur les genoux du brun.

« Me dit pas qu'ils lui ont encore prit de l'argent. » souffla David, apportant un grand sac de course.

« Si. » acquiesça Wes, soufflant un grand nuage de fumée vers le plafond de son appartement merdique.

« Où sont Thad et John ? » questionna Trent. « Et tu devrais te casser de chez toi. »

« Pour aller où ? » murmura Blaine, jouant avec son piercing au sourcil.

« Ben chez Georges, voyons. » rit Sebastian, et il lui pinça la taille ce qui lui fit pousser un cri semblable à celui d'une chauve-souris.

« Georges... » il se leva et alla fouiller dans le sac de course, y cherchant un bagel et croquant dessus. « ...est mon porte-monnaie. On a aucune attache, on a juste un accord. Il m'entretient et je le laisse baiser mon petit cul de jeune. » Il sourit d'une manière triste, mais entièrement sauvage, comme à son habitude. « Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'irais vivre avec lui. Je préfère crever. »

« Tu pourrais vivre ici. » proposa Wes. C'était le seul à avoir son propre appartement.

« Ils me retrouveraient. Tu sais, ils ont l'air sans vie et complètement cons, mais je suis le seul à leur rapporter du fric, alors ils me retrouveraient pour sûr, et je me ferais buter. »

« Hey ! » annonça Thad, suivit de près par John, mais ils se turent immédiatement au regard que Nick leur lança.

« Le seul moyen pour que tu t'en sortes est de te casser d'ici. » dit David.

« Mais c'est impossible. Tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas de fric, et ensuite parce que je partirais pas sans vous. On est plus que des amis, on est aussi la seule famille qu'on a. On a tous des parents de merde et des familles qui en ont rien à foutre de notre gueule. Alors on s'est choisis nous tous parce que notre bande est la putain de meilleure famille que la terre ai jamais connue. » sourit Blaine, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son bagel.

« Ouais ! » acquiescèrent les autres, souriant.

Blaine se rassit sur les genoux de Sebastian et profita de ce court sentiment de plénitude qui ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

* * *

La fumée envahissait la pièce. D'ailleurs, au fond, c'est tout ce qu'ils faisaient, fumer.

Ils étaient avachis dans la maison que Jesse avait hérité de son arrière grand-père, pas très loin de Lima, et ils fumaient tous, de simples cigarettes alternées avec un joint de temps à autre. Parfois, l'un d'eux se questionnait sur ce qu'il faisait là, sa vie se résumant à un bain de fumée quasi-constant, quelques vols et arnaques à de crédules lycéens et des occasionnelles avec d'autres voyous de Lima.  
C'est fou à quel point, lorsqu'on devient un adulte sans emploi et sans réelle vie active et professionnelle, on devient un semi-vivant. Comme si le simple fait de se lever le matin pour aller à un endroit fixe, pour effectuer un boulot fixe, vous rendait automatiquement meilleur que les autres. Comme si le manque de but vous empêchait à chaque fois d'atteindre l'objectif.

Ils regardaient des films, parlaient avec véhémence du clan ennemi, s'enflammait au sujet de l'injustice de la pauvreté dans laquelle ils vivaient, ou encore se moquaient les uns des autres. Parfois, exceptionnellement, ils passaient leur journée dehors, allant au centre commercial ou à Colombus pour simplement traîner. Souvent, ils s'ennuyaient dans cette maison trop grande et finissaient par hanter les rues de Lima et provoquaient ses habitants avant de fuir dès qu'ils appelaient la police.

Ces jours-là étaient les plus longs, les plus ennuyeux, et aussi les plus déprimants mais ils finissaient toujours par se confondre avec les autres, plus excitants et joyeux. Tous ces jours, les différents et les communs, finissaient par former un seul et même néant qu'était leur vie.

C'était triste et sans intérêt, mais c'était tout de même la seule vie qu'ils avaient.

Dans l'après-midi, ils allèrent devant leur ancien lycée, attendre le petit frère de Puck afin que celui-ci lui donne les clés. Ce fut rapide, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sans occupation.

Ils allèrent dans un parc, là où ils croiseraient des gens, notamment des lycéens qui y traînaient après les cours. Et venait donc leur moment préféré de la journée, celui-là même qui donnait un but à leur néant de vie : la représentation publique.

A cet instant, tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, avant de se baisser devant leur passage, comme une crainte qu'avoir un réel contact visuel avec un membre de la bande risquerait de les tuer. Ils étaient craints, tout le monde dans Lima les connaissaient, tout le monde dans Lima savait qu'ils ne savaient pas s'y frotter.

Ils adoraient ça être le centre d'attention. Ils adoraient inspirer la peur et la crainte, ils adoraient être des sortes de stars dans ce trou perdu, c'était leur seule victoire.

Et puis ensuite, après avoir fait une brève apparition, ils s'en allaient, et redevenaient de simples fantômes.

A 18 heures, Kurt se leva brusquement des genoux de Rory et s'en alla, prétextant à ses amis le fait que son père avait besoin de lui. C'était la même excuse que d'habitude, celle qu'il connaissait être efficace et sans argument.

Il tourna les clés pour allumer sa voiture, mit une cigarette dans sa bouche, l'alluma de ses doigts tremblant et démarra. Il partit en direction de sa maison, avant de tourner à gauche quelques rues avant d'y arriver et de continuer son chemin sur les routes gelées de Lima.

Il arriva dans un quartier sombre, celui où personne n'ose s'aventurer la nuit à par ceux qui y vivent où y connaissent quelqu'un, et pénétra dans une petite rue transversale, menant à un cul-de-sac, formé par un mur haut de plusieurs mètres, dont la brèche entre celui-ci et le mur était à peine visible dans la nuit noire.

Kurt s'y glissa et arriva dans une cour, où une seule porte était distinguable. L'homme aux cheveux roses y pénétra et soudainement, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien envahie ses poumons, ainsi qu'un énorme nuage de fumée imprégnant ses vêtements. Il marcha le long du couloir avant d'arriver à la partie principale de l'immeuble caché par le cul-de-sac.

Dave était là, avec Azimio et Todd, fumant des joints, un air détendu sur le visage. Lorsque Dave le vit, il se leva brusquement et s'écria, « Bébé ! »

« Salut Dave. » sourit Kurt, regardant l'homme plus âgé avec des yeux plein de luxure. Il ne voulait pas David Karosky, oh non, ça pas du tout, mais il avait _besoin_ de ce qu'il lui donnait. Tellement besoin que ça lui tordait les entrailles. Il embrassa ardemment l'imposant homme, nouant ses mains dans son cou et laissant les grosses mains de son dealer glisser sur son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses, qu'il laissa toucher brutalement, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. « Tu as mon acide ? »

« Oh que oui bébé, une très bonne dose rien que gratuitement pour toi. Mais tu sais ce qu'il faut pour que je te le donne. » sourit vicieusement Dave, donnant une petite claque sur ses fesses.

« On va dans la chambre ? » dit Kurt, voulant partir le plus vite possible.

« Pourquoi ne pas en faire un show aux autres ? » proposa le grand, lançant un regard à ses partenaires qui sourirent, regardant Kurt comme s'il était un morceau de viande, donnant à l'homme à la peau de porcelaine une soudaine envie de vomir.

« Okay. Mais ils ne me touchent pas. J'ai juste accepté pour toi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux bébé. » répondit Dave, avançant ses mains pour lui retirer sa veste en cuir, mais Kurt le précéda et sa déshabilla seul, devant les regards pervers des trois autres hommes.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Kurt était en train de chevaucher le sexe de son ancien tyran et qu'il sentit un énorme sexe noir se glisser dans sa bouche sans lui laisser le choix, il ferma les yeux et pensa à l'état dans lequel il serait dans quelques heures. Il rouvrit ses orbes bleues et bougea les hanches encore plus vite, suçant plus fort, et prenant même dans sa main le sexe tendu de Todd. Il les satisfit tous les trois et rentra avec ses comprimés de LSD, s'enfermant dans sa chambre sans croiser son père qui était encore au travail et s'allongea sur son lit. Ses intestins se tordirent à nouveau et il ouvrit le paquet.

* * *

 **Georges, 14:12 :**

 **Je t'attends à 18 heures bébé. Ne sois pas en retard.**

Kurt releva la tête de son portable, voyant que ses amis avaient toujours la même discussion inintéressante qu'avant qu'il décroche. Encore une journée inintéressante, passée à fumer des clopes et des restes de joints, regardant des films qu'ils avaient tous déjà vus et étant sortis intimidés des pauvres gamins dans la rue. L'exacte même routine que tous les autres jours.

Alors lorsque Blaine reçut un message de Georges, il fut presque heureux. Presque, tout de même, car c'était toujours Georges. Un hommes de 60 ans encore dans le placard avec une femme et des enfants qui le payait pour pouvoir le baiser.

Blaine n'avait aucune sympathie pour Georges, en vérité, il le dégoûtait. Il était vieux, ridé, d'une beauté quelconque, et il avait raté sa vie il n'avait jamais honnête et ne le serait jamais, et était condamné à payer un gamin désespéré pour pouvoir baiser avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait vraiment. Georges lui faisait pitié et le dégoûtait, mais il était la seule raison pour laquelle Blaine n'était pas battu quotidiennement par ses parents et avait de quoi manger.

Alors Blaine fermait sa gueule, lui souriait, l'embrassait avec passion, et le laissait le baiser et faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec lui. Parfois même, le vioc le suppliait de le baiser, et Blaine le faisait, enfonçant sa queue dans son cul de menteur. C'était les fois qu'il appréciait le plus, voir ce con sous lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut avec son corps rouillé. Blaine jouissait ces fois-là.

Il quitta ses amis à 17 heures, rentra chez lui pour aller prendre une douche et enlever ses piercings, avant de se rendre au même hôtel qu'il fréquentait depuis des mois, _Le Vagabond_ , et de monter à la même chambre que d'habitude, la _206,_ sous le regard habitué de l'agent d'accueil.

Il se déshabilla, s'allongeant sur le lit face à la porte, attendant impatiemment qu'elle s'ouvre. Georges fut en retard, de 15 minutes exactement, mais Blaine oublia tout lorsqu'il le vit. Il pensa seulement à son argent.

« Vous avez commandé l'accueil royal ? » sourit-il, regardant le regard du vieil homme balayer son corps nu d'un air gourmand, avant de se lever, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui retirant sa veste.

« Oh, mais que tu es beau mon bébé. » lança Georges, caressant doucement ses fesses. Blaine sourit, se retenant de le taper à cause son envie de dégueuler.

« Seulement pour toi. » souffla-t-il, posant une main douce sur l'entre-jambe déjà bombé de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, et se déshabilla rapidement, avant d'abuser de lui de cette façon si dégoûtante qu'ont les porcs de profiter des âmes désespérées.

* * *

Un comprimé sur la langue, un peu d'eau, et Kurt ferma les yeux.

Des couleurs folles se mirent doucement à danser sous ses paupières fermées, créant des formes ne ressemblant à rien de réel et inondant ses pensées. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et vit la chaise de son bureau danser.

Il se mit à rire aux éclats, ses doigts, se resserrant sur son matelas et ses yeux lui faisant mal. Il les rouvrit et aperçut sa chambre, floue et envahie de couleurs, lui donnant une folle envie de rire à nouveau et c'est ce qu'il fit, il éclata de rire, pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant son pot à crayon se faire pousser des pattes et se mettre à marcher jusqu'à sa lampe avant de se faire pousser des bras et de l'allumer.

Il rit encore, son rire possédé résonnant dans sa chambre, peut-être aussi dans la maison, et il se leva, regardant autour de lui, les murs semblant faits de guimauve, tremblants et coulant même sur le sol, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de fermer les yeux, avant de les rouvrir immédiatement, riant à nouveau, et encore, et encore, et encore... Tout au long de la nuit.

* * *

« C'était délicieux bébé. » sourit Georges, fouillant dans son porte-feuille et en sortant deux billets de 100$. « On se revoit dans trois jours, okay ? »

« Pas de problème. » sourit Blaine, finissant de nouer ses chaussures et lui arrachant les billets des mains, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'en aller.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans la nuit noire, il mit un billet dans son boxer, le seul endroit où ses parents ne penserait pas à chercher. Il arriva vite chez lui, le dîner étant sur la table avec ses parents.

« Où est notre fric ? » demanda son père dès qu'il le vit. Il tendit sa main incrustée de saletés vers son fils, ne lui jetant même pas un regard. Blaine y déposa les 100$, et fut immédiatement emporté par un poing se resserrant autour de sa gorge, le plaquant contre l'armoire en bois brute de la salle à manger. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Seulement 100$ ?! » grommela son père, son haleine chargée d'alcool suffoquant Blaine.

« C'est tout ce qu'il m'a donné, il a plus autant de fric ! » répondit Blaine, la voix serrée à cause du poing patriarcale l'étouffant.

« Menteur ! Tu veux pas donner de l'argent à tes putains de parents, c'est ça ?! » hurla son père, le poussant contre les côtés saillants de l'armoire sculptée. Blaine hissa de douleur et regarda sa mère, toujours attablée, buvant sa soupe en le fixant du regard.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant qu'elle ne dise d'une petite voix rauque, déformée par la cigarette et l'alcool, « Lâche-le, Robert. S'il te dit qu'il n'a que 100$, c'est que c'est le cas. »

L'homme à la mâchoire serrée regarda sa femme un court instant, avant de lâcher Blaine, qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. « La prochaine fois que tu le voix tu lui demandes 200$ où tu lui feras rien. Ou alors fais-toi baiser par deux mecs, je m'en fiche. Mais je veux au moins 400$ par semaine, tu m'entends ? Sinon je te bute. »

Blaine acquiesça doucement, se releva et fonça dans sa chambre, essuyant les larmes de rage coulant sur son menton.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla dans un grand sursaut, voyant qu'il était bientôt 11 heures, et se rappela de la nuit dernière de sa tête qui tournait, de ses yeux qui piquaient, et surtout d'à quel point il avait été heureux et avait oublié.

Il souffla et s'habilla, avant de monter dans la cuisine vide, trouvant un énième mot de son père, parti pour le travail, _« Kurt, pour la centième fois, arrête de rire aussi fort toute la nuit, ça m'empêche de dormir. Sérieusement gamin, il y en a qui travaille 7 jours/7 dans cette maison. J'espère que tu daigneras recroiser mon chemin un jour. Tu me manques. Burt, ton père, qui, malgré tout, t'aime à la folie. »_

Kurt lu et relu le mot, avant de le déchirer, balançant les miettes en dessus de lui comme des confettis et essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées. « Je t'aime aussi Papa. Et tu me manques comme un fou. » souffla-t-il, avant de se rappeler qu'il était dimanche, et que c'était son jour sans la bande.

Ils étaient tous avec leurs familles, et lui se retrouvait seul. Comme chaque dimanche matin, après un samedi soir passé dans la drogue hallucinogène, il alla s'habiller en conséquence, prépara une serviette, une grosse bouteille d'eau et sa carte de membre, et prit sa voiture pour aller boxer.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla, et se massa la gorge, ayant gardé des traces violettes de sa rencontre avec son père la veille. Il regarda son calendrier et vit que c'était dimanche, ce qui voulait dire que la bande était avec sa famille.

Il était 11 heures, il avait beaucoup dormi, ayant passé la nuit à pleurer et à faire des cauchemars. Il se leva du lit, enfila ses affaires de sport et prit un sac avec une serviette, une grosse bouteille d'eau et sa carte de membre, avant de marcher – il n'osa pas prendre la voiture de ses parents, et il n'avait plus de voiture lui-même – pour aller boxer.

* * *

Ils se virent dans la rue, juste devant la salle de sport.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et restèrent de cette façon pendant de longues secondes, les enfermant dans leur monde et les emportant loin de celui qui les maltraitait.

Ce fut Kurt qui brisa le contact, et le silence. « Alors Anderson, on vient boxer ? »

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se croise ici. Ça te dérange ? » souffla Blaine, sentant une rage immense s'emparer de lui.

« Non. J'allais juste te proposer qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre au lieu de prendre des tours sur le punching-ball comme on le fait souvent. » dit Kurt, évitant son regard en posant le sien sur la devanture cheap de la salle de sport. Mettre sa fierté de côté pour proposer ça à Blaine était difficile, ça lui faisant physiquement mal. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas se battre. Pas autrement que sur le ring, en tout cas.

« Je suis partant. » lâcha finalement le brun, se rapprochant considérablement de lui pour qu'il soit forcer de plonger son regard dans le sien à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Hummel, mais s'il pouvait le cogner avec son accord, il n'allait pas refuser. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, autrement que sur le ring.

« Bien. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. » lança Kurt, disparaissant dans le bâtiment envahi de graffitis jusqu'au premier étage. Blaine resta figé quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de suivre la tignasse rose à l'intérieur de l'immeuble crasseux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre :) J'espère que les ND et les Warblers en bandes ennemies vous ont plu ! A votre avis, comment va se passer leur petite séance de boxe ? :p

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** (s'il-vous-plaiiiiit *yeux de chien battus*), de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori** si elle vous plaît. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fighter

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de cette fic qui arrive avec un peu de retard dû au décès de ma grand-mère comme je l'ai dis dans la part 26 de The Blind Series.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **IheartIns :** Je pense que tu peux te douter que ça va se passer comme tu le souhaites, ne t'en fais pas ;) Bisous !_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup ! :) Ouais, Roméo et Juliette, West Side Story, ce genre de trucs ;) Oui, de toute façon cette fic est sombre et violente mais les scènes de sexe vont s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas :p Et Kurt les cheveux roses c'est ma vie pourtant :( En tout cas merci beaucoup, bisous :)_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Honey ;) ON EST D'ACCORD ! JE VEUX UN SPIN-OFF DE GLEE AVEC BADBOYS!KLAINE ! Burt est vraiment mon personnage préféré après Kurt, je l'adore plus que tout au monde. Bref. Haha, désolé, mais il y aura des explications pour le comportement des parents de Blaine tout au long de l'histoire :) Malheureusement il n'y aura pas plus de moments avec de la drogue parce que sinon ça sera trop répétitif :/ Carole et Burt arrive super tard dans l'histoire, mais ils arriveront ;) Thanks, love ya too :*_

 _ **Blainey's Blue Days :** Merci ! Et oui, je sais que Kurtofsky est super récurrent et en vérité j'ai vraiment rien contre Dave mais il fallait bien un méchant et donc c'est tombé sur lui :') Mdrrrrrrrr tu m'as trop fait rire xD Apparemment oui, Papy à encore la force :') Non sérieux, en fait quand j'imagine la tête de George j'imagine la tête de Walter, ce qui est super creepy mais bon x) Ouiiiiiii je sais, même moi je commence à en avoir marre . Mais il faut bien une raison que Blaine soit aussi dépressif, donc bon :/ Et sa mère est pas mal non plus..._

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci :) Ouaip, t'as tout saisi ;)]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Fighter.**_

* * *

 _«_ _After all you put me through (après tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre)  
You'd think I'd despise you (tu croirais que je t'abhorre)  
But in the end I wanna thank you (mais au bout du compte je veux te remercier)  
'Cause you made that much stronger (parce que tu m'as rendu beaucoup plus fort)_

 _Well I thought I knew you (eh bien, je croyais que je te connaissais)  
Thinking that you were true (croyant que tu étais vrai)  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff (je suppose que je ne pouvais pas croire ton bluff)  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough (les minutes sont écoulées, car j'en ai assez)_

 _You were there by my side (tu étais là à mes côtés)  
Always down for the ride (toujours d'accord pour faire de la route)  
But your joy ride just came down in flames (mais la joie de ta compagnie a juste brûlée dans les flammes)  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm (parce que ton avidité m'a rendu honteux)_

 _After all of the stealing and cheating (après tout ce vol et cette tromperie)  
You probably think that (tu croirais probablement que)  
I hold resentment for you (je t'en veux)  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong (mais non, tu as tort)_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all (parce que si ce n'était pas pour tout)  
That you tried to do (ce que tu as essayé de faire)  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through (je ne serais pas à quel point je suis capable de m'en sortir)  
So I wanna say thank you (donc je veux te dire merci)_

 _'Cause it (parce que ça m'a)  
Makes me that much stronger (rendu beaucoup plus fort)  
Makes me work a little bit harder (m'a fait travaillé un peu plus dur)  
Makes me that much wiser (m'a rendu plus sage)  
So thanks for making me a fighter (donc merci de m'avoir rendu un battant)_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster m'a fait apprendre un peu plus vite)  
Made my skin a little bit thicker (a rendu ma peau plus épaisse)  
Makes me that much smarter (m'a rendu beaucoup plus vif)  
So thanks for making me a fighter. __(donc merci de m'avoir rendu un battant)_

 _Christina Aguilera - Fighter_

* * *

S'il y avait bien un endroit à Lima qui réunissaient toutes les mauvaises personnes, c'était bien la salle de sport _Dynamics_. Là-bas s'y rendaient des voleurs, des dealers, des voyous, des criminels parfois... tous les hommes pourris jusqu'à la moelle allaient y faire du sport.

Cette salle était exclusivement masculine, aucune femme n'y venait depuis qu'une d'entre elle s'était fait violée dans les douches. Lima était une ville suintant de pauvreté, mais comme toutes les autres villes elle possédait des quartiers pauvres, nombreux, et des quartiers riches, un peu plus rares mais devenant de plus en plus habituels.

 _Dynamics_ se trouvait dans le quartier le plus pauvre de Lima, celui-là même où on pouvait louer un appartement trois pièces à 300$ et où on trouvait des préservatifs par terre sans que ce soit surprenant. C'était le quartier de la terreur, celui, encore pire que celui de Karofsky qui était à quelques minutes, dans lequel les gens s'enfermaient à triple tour une fois la nuit tombée, bien que leur porte soient si fragiles qu'elles puissent voler en éclat d'un coup d'épaule.

Mais Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas peur d'y venir. Ils étaient connus dans la ville, et dans ce quartier également, et personne ne voulait avoir des problèmes avec eux, tout d'abord parce Burt Hummel était le seul garagiste de la ville et qu'il était toujours très généreux sur les réductions et donc on ne touchait pas à son fils, et aussi parce qu'il courait sur Blaine la rumeur qu'il avait tué ses parents et s'était baigné dans leur sang.

Ainsi, on ne prêtait pas attention aux deux pédés qui venaient boxer à côté d'hommes baraqués qui pourraient les casser en deux, et on les ignoraient simplement, ces deux petits voyous faisant les criminels de demain.

* * *

Le ring était vide. Il était toujours vide, parce qu'à chaque fois que deux hommes engageaient une bagarre, cela finissait à l'hôpital, ou alors d'autres personnes s'en mêlaient, et on ne pouvait pas déranger l'ordre des clans. Chaque criminel avait ses amis et ses ennemis, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se froisser avec les amis de ses amis sous peine de perdre de précieux alliés.

Le ring était donc vide, comme depuis plusieurs années, et pour la première fois les deux pédales étaient montées dessus avaient dérangées le peu d'ordre qui régnait dans un endroit pareil. Mais ce qui faisait aussi la réputation de Kurt et de Blaine, c'était le fait qu'ils s'en fichaient.

Ils s'étaient fait cassés la gueule plusieurs fois, et ils n'avaient jamais rouspété, jamais voulu prendre de revanche, ils se faisaient juste buter et rentraient chez eux. Ils étaient bizarres et quelques personnes les croyaient même fous, où masochistes. Mais personne n'en avait quelque choses à foutre de leur pomme, chacun avait assez de problèmes comme ça. Alors on les ignorait, comme deux fantômes hantant les lieux.

Kurt monta le premier sur le ring, un débardeur noir et un short de la même couleur lui collant à la peau, enfilant ses gants de boxe et faisant claquer son piercing à la langue sur ses dents. Blaine arriva peu de temps après, dans un débardeur blanc et un short bleu marine, ses gants déjà en place.

« Il y a des règles ? » demanda-t-il, frottant ses boucles brunes de son avant-bras.

« Des règles, Anderson ? » dit Kurt, sa voix résonnant dans la salle, quelques têtes regardant la scène qui était devenue comme un rêve, à présent. _Quelqu'un était sur le ring. Non, pas quelqu'un, ces pédés d'Hummel et d'Anderson._ Kurt les regarda tous d'un air supérieur, et ils détournèrent la tête en roulant des yeux. _Ils n'en valaient pas la peine._ « On a jamais fait dans les règles, je vois pas pourquoi on commencerait. » Il fit une pause, s'appuyant ses les bords, du ring, se laissant tomber en arrières sur la surface élastique, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. « Mais si tu veux une règle, je vais t'en donner : la seule règle est de se défouler tout en cassant la tronche de son pire ennemi. Ça te va comme ça ? » cracha-t-il, se remettant en place.

« Oh Hummel, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ça. » sourit Anderson, la rage tordant son estomac.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Ils se rapprochèrent du milieu du ring, leur regard emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, serrant leurs mâchoires, et ce fut Blaine qui décrocha le premier coup, en soufflant, « Je vais te défoncer. »

Il s'approcha de sa mâchoire, mais Kurt l'empêcha de l'atteindre en le bloquant avec son bras, avant d'enfoncer son genou dans l'estomac du brun, le faisant suffoquer. « On dirait bien que c'est moi qui vais te défoncer. » dit-il, portant son gant vers le visage de Blaine, atteignant sa joue et le faisant valdinguer loin de lui.

Blaine se releva et reprit ses sens, avant d'enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire de Kurt, réussissant à atteindre son point cette fois-ci, avant de répéter son action de l'autre côté, rendant l'homme aux cheveux roses complètement sonné.

Après ça, pendant une heure, ils se frappèrent, essayant toujours de nouveaux endroits, voulant se faire mal, réussissant, et recommençant encore, tapant, tapant, et tapant encore.  
C'était encore mieux que le punching-ball cette fois, quelqu'un leur rendait leurs coups. C'était bon, de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'on déteste depuis autant de temps, c'était bon de souffrir, de sentir leurs forces les quitter, et de sentir la sueur couler le long de leurs corps bleuis. C'était bon de ressentir.

Ils durent arrêter, à un moment, les cris de leurs corps devenant trop puissants pour les ignorer. Ils retirèrent leurs gants, finirent leurs bouteilles d'eau, et se regardèrent un instant avant de descendre du ring et de se rendre aux douches, heureusement vides, où ils se mirent d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle, se douchant dans un silence presque effrayant.

Ils se rhabillèrent dans le vestiaire, proche l'un de l'autre, et Kurt retourna dans la salle. Blaine l'attendit, le regardant de loin. Il le vit donner un paquet à un baron de la drogue, qui lui donna plein de gros billets. Il le vit les glisser dans son sac, qu'il tenait près de lui pour que personne ne puisse même en toucher la surface. Il le vit le rejoindre, et Kurt sembla surpris de le voir encore là.

Ils ne se dirent rien, et rentrèrent ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Blaine sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, celui qu'il avait acheté le matin même avec l'argent que son père ne lui avait pas pris, et en mis une dans sa bouche, avant d'en tendre une à Kurt, qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as fais vite. » dit-il, souriant, son visage balafré se tordant d'une façon presque douloureuse.

« Je t'avais dis que je te la rendrai. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » dit Blaine, son visage lui piquant brusquement, et ce n'était pas dû au sang séché lui faisant une sorte de masque.

« Et tu vas aussi me rendre mon coup de briquet ? » souffla Kurt.

« Non, désolé, cette fois-ci c'est David qui me l'a piqué. »

« Oh, et bien je suppose que tu me dois deux coups de briquet maintenant. » dit l'ancien châtain, sortant le sien et allumant sa propre cigarette avant de passer à celle de Blaine. Ils fumèrent en silence, avant d'arriver à la voiture de Kurt. Il ouvrit sa portière et s'appuya dessus, regardant Blaine. « C'était cool ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. » Blaine sentit un goût amer sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était physiquement puni par son corps de dire ça.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit-il, rentrant dans sa voiture et fermant sa portière. Il ne démarra pas tout de suite, et regarda Blaine longuement à travers sa fenêtre ouverte. « Monte. » murmura-t-il finalement, si bas que Blaine faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je monterais ? » siffla-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

« Parce que t'as que ça à faire, tout comme moi. » répondit Kurt en soupirant, roulant des yeux.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre d'une manière déplaisante, avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Il fit le tour de la voiture et rentra à l'intérieur, regardant le profil de Kurt qui avait les yeux fixés sur la route ; il démarra la voiture, emmenant l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus, et ignora le sentiment qui envahissait sa poitrine : un savant mélange de la joie, du dégoût et de la panique. Il se tourna vers Blaine, qui le regardait aussi, et ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant de tous les deux se reconcentrer sur la route.

* * *

« McKinley, Hummel ? Tu m'emmènes à McKinley ? » demanda Blaine, regardant les lycéens s'étalant devant le bâtiment de l'ancien lycée de Kurt.

« Tais-toi, tu verras quand on y sera. » répliqua Kurt en roulant des yeux, avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, le brun le suivant, l'air ahuri et perdu.

Ils marchèrent à travers les troupeaux d'étudiants, la plupart les reconnaissant et leur jetant des regards effarés ou baissant le regard. Ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans le bâtiment public, avant de tourner à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite et encore à droite, afin d'arriver à la cuisine. Blaine s'apprêtait à râler lorsque son ventre se mit à gémir. _Oh. C'est vrai que manger serait pas mal._

« Bonjour Mme Rose ! » s'exclama Kurt en se dirigeant vers une dame avec un filet de cuisinière sur la tête, plus grosse qu'une maison, et déposer un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

« Bonjour mon petit Kurt ! » lança-t-elle, allant à l'arrière de la cuisine, en sortant un repas emballé dans une boîte.

« Vous avez changé quelque chose, non ? » souffla l'homme aux cheveux rose, la regardant d'un air fasciné. « C'est un nouveau filet ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet des doigts.

« Non, c'est toujours le même. » sourit la grosse dame. « Mais... » elle sembla intimidée, « Je dois avouer que j'ai perdu un peu de poids. 2 kilos ce mois-ci ! »

« Wow ! Eh ben ça vous va très bien. » sourit-il, prenant la boîte qu'elle lui tendait. « Oh, et je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup... mais mon... ami... Blaine n'a rien mangé non plus et je me sentirais mal de manger devant lui. Est-ce que vous pourriez lui donner un petit quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr mon petit. Tu sais très bien que sinon les restes vont à la poubelle. »

Elle lui remplit une boîte semblable à celle de Kurt, avant de la lui donner et de dire. « Toi aussi tu es un mauvais garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est des Warblers. Vous savez, la bande ennemie à la notre. »

« Oh ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? »

Kurt lança un bref regard en biais à Blaine, avant de hausser les épaules. « Vous savez Mme Rose, la plupart du temps, je ne me comprends pas moi-même. »

Elle rit et leur dit au revoir, et ils partirent, marchant encore et tournant dans toutes les directions, avant d'arriver devant le placard de produits à entretien.

Blaine haussa un sourcil, et sourit malicieusement. « Tu veux qu'on s'fasse un coup rapide ou quoi ? »

Kurt le foudroya du regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au placard et d'exploser de rire, ses yeux se fermant presque, créant des ridules sur les coins, laissant apparaître son piercing ç la langue et exposant ses petites dents blanches, semblable à des perles. Durant un court instant il perdit son air féroce, ses manières de goujat et son langage grossier et redevint l'enfant souriant et rieur qu'il était autre fois. « Putain, j'men étais pas rendu compte ! » s'écria-t-il, reprenant son souffle et voyant l'air surpris de Blaine, il rougit et se racla la gorge avant d'ouvrir la porte.

C'était bien un placard de produits d'entretien, mais au fond se trouvait une seconde porte, qu'ils ouvrirent rapidement, et tombèrent sur un escalier, que Kurt se hâta de monter, suivit de près par Blaine qui lui emboîtait le pas. Les escaliers étaient longs, comme s'ils étaient en train de grimper jusqu'à la lune.

Blaine était sur le point de faire une remarque, lorsque Kurt s'arrêta brusquement dans sa progression et poussa la porte qui se trouvait devant lui, et soudain, ils furent aveuglés par la lumière du soleil.

Ils s'avancèrent et Blaine comprit qu'ils étaient sur le toit de McKinley. Ils s'assirent sur un rebord, et regardèrent les lycéens manger et discuter ensemble, avant que Blaine ne rompe le silence. « Ami, Hummel ? J'étais pas au courant. »

Kurt le regarda avant de répondre. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Je sais pas, moi... Ennemi semble plus approprié. » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Si tu essaies de me faire avouer qu'intérieurement j'ai envie d'être ton ami, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Anderson. Je ne veux pas de ton amitié ni de rien d'autre. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » cracha-t-il, ouvrant sa boîte et mangeant une nuggets.

Blaine abandonna le sujet et se mit à manger les nuggets qu'il avait dans sa boîte. « Tu fais ça souvent ? »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Kurt, les yeux dans le vide.

« Venir sur le toit de ton ancien lycée, demander les restes à la dame et les manger ici ? »

« Tous les dimanches. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas les passer avec ton père ? » questionna Blaine, se mordant la lèvre.

« Va te faire foutre, Anderson. » siffla Kurt, l'attrapant par le col, là où son père l'avait quasiment étrangler la veille. Blaine poussa un cri de douleur. « Merde. » jura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Kurt défit le long manteau de Blaine, ne pensant pas au froid et retira son écharpe. Il aperçut les traces violacées et poussa un halètement de surprise. « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Blaine remonta son manteau et remit son écharpe, se détachant de Kurt. « C'est pas tes oignons. » dit-il d'un ton définitif, regardant les élèves retourner en cours tandis que la sonnerie hurlait jusqu'au toit.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, les pieds dans le vide, et le froid frappant leurs visages. A un moment, Blaine n'y tint plus, « T'as vendu quoi à ce dealer ce matin ? »

Kurt recroisa son regard. « LSD. Comprimés. » répondit-il simplement, détachant son regard et mangeant les frites que Mme Rose lui avait donné.

« Tu les as eu où ? »

« Quelqu'un me les donne. J'en garde un peu pour moi et je vends le reste à Aaron. »

« Tu prends de l'acide ? C'est super dangereux ! » s'exclama Blaine, avalant une frite.

« Seulement quand je suis pas bien. » grommela Kurt, mettant fin au sujet en regardant Blaine avec des yeux presque suppliants.

« Okay. »

Ils finirent leurs repas et fumèrent respectivement les cigarettes qu'ils avaient, Kurt allumant toujours celle de Blaine. « Tu me dois trois coups de briquets, maintenant. » avait-il sourit d'une manière presque joueuse mais tout de même incroyablement mélancolique.

Ils restèrent encore là quelques temps, presque plusieurs heures, avant que la nuit hivernale ne tombe. Ils étaient arrivés tard ici, après tout, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient une si longue durée ensemble, seulement tous les deux. De midi à 17 heures, 5 heures. C'était un record.

Ils descendirent ensemble, et lorsque Blaine allait repartir à pieds. « Monte dans la caisse, Anderson. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Blaine en se retournant.

« Monte. Dans. La. Putain. De caisse. Je t'ai emmené à l'opposé de là où tu vis. Je te ramène. » expliqua Kurt.

« Okay. » souffla le brun, montant dans la voiture et regardant le profil de Kurt durant toute la route. C'était bizarre, presque gênant, de passer autant de temps ensemble. Mais c'était peut-être moins désagréable que ce qu'ils auraient cru.

* * *

Kurt déposa Blaine devant chez lui, ne lui lançant pas un sourire ou secouant sa main en guise d'adieu. Il n'entendit pas les remerciements de Blaine et prétendit qu'il s'en fichait. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'alluma une cigarette et alluma la radio, la mettant à fond, avant d'aller dans l'épicerie la plus proche pour s'acheter un sandwich et de rentrer chez lui, grimpant jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre et restant à l'intérieur toute la soirée, la porte verrouillée.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, et vit les bleus sur sa mâchoire et ses hanches, ainsi que la plaie de sa bouche explosée. Il sourit, se trouvant laid, mais adorant la vue de ses blessures de guerre, lui faisant mal et lui rappelant d'être un homme. Blaine Anderson avait sû se montrer utile finalement.

* * *

Blaine était rentré à pieds de l'endroit où Kurt l'avait déposé. Il lui avait demandé de le laisser descendre quelques rues plus loin, ne voulant pas que ses parents le voient arriver avec un garçon. Ils ne le voyaient jamais avec personne, et même s'ils se doutaient qu'il ne passait pas toutes ses journées seul, Blaine ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils penseraient en le voyant accompagné. D'un homme, qui plus est.

Il rentra dans la maison, et ses parents étaient comme d'habitude avachis devant la télé en train de boire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda sa mère, lui jetant seulement un rapide coup d'œil. Blaine fut surpris au début avant de se rappeler son œil au beurre noir et son nez explosé.

« Je me suis battu. » répondit-il, commençant à monter les marches menant à sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son père.

« Disons juste que c'était un conflit d'intérêt. » souffla-t-il, avant de s'en aller.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il admira ses bleus et ses plaies. Il se trouvait laid, mais ses blessures de guerre le rendaient plus heureux que n'importe qui. Il sortit de son boxer un billet de 50$, et le mit avec les 94 autres dans le tiroir à double-fond de son bureau. L'homme aux cheveux roses n'avait rien remarqué. Kurt Hummel avait sû se montrer utile finalement.

* * *

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! » s'exclama Rory, touchant son visage tuméfié avec stupeur.

Kurt sourit. Rory était si naïf et innocent, à peine sorti du lycée, et il était en quelque sorte son préféré. Il ne connaissait pas les règles de la bande, celles qui stipulaient qu'on ne parlait pas des bleus sur le visage d'un de ses membres, sauf s'il en parlait lui-même. Il était mignon.

« Tout va bien, Rory. Je me suis juste battu avec Anderson. » expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il était juste avec Joe, Jesse et l'irlandais, Finn et Puck étant partis acheter du cannabis, Sam s'occupant de sa petite sœur malade et Mike étant avec ses parents. C'était cool, presque encore plus que lorsque toute la bande était réunie. Jesse était détendu, ne se sentant pas mis sous pression par Puck et Finn, et Rory et Joe parlaient pour une fois, d'habitude discrètement cachés dans le fond. Kurt les aimait bien tous les trois, bien qu'ils ne soient pas très proches.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Joe.

« On s'est mutuellement pétés la gueule et ça a fait putain de trop bien. » sourit-il. Jesse se leva et revint avec un coton d'alcool et des pansements. « Merci. Tu sais Jesse, je t'aime bien. »

Le châtain lui sourit tristement. « Je sais. Et je t'aime bien aussi, mais j'aimerais bien que les autres mecs... »

« Ils s'y feront. Je leur ai déjà dis que tu faisais partie de la famille maintenant et que tu ne bougerais pas. »

« Viens là. » souffla-t-il, et Kurt se leva pour se placer devant lui. Jesse lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant doucement entre ses bras. Cela surprit Kurt, au début, puis il fondit dans cette embrassade, la première depuis bien trop longtemps. « Tu es un mec bien, Kurt. Et je sais que dans quelques années, tu seras dans une autre ville, avec un bon métier et même un prince charmant. » Kurt roula des yeux et il rit. « Mais j'espère que tu ne nous oublieras pas. »

« Jesse, » souffla Kurt, le regardant dans les yeux, « Vous êtes une partie de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier. »

* * *

« Putain Blaine, qu'est-ce t'as à la gueule ? » siffla Trent, se levant pour toucher son visage.

Blaine sourit. Trent était si naïf et innocent, à peine sorti du lycée, et il était en quelque sorte son préféré. Il ne connaissait pas les règles de la bande, celles qui stipulaient qu'on ne parlait pas des bleus sur le visage d'un de ses membres, sauf s'il en parlait lui-même. Il était mignon.

« Rien. On s'est tapés avec Hummel. » répondit-il, déposant un baiser bruyant sur la joue du rondouillard.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Sebastian en riant.

« Ta gueule, Seb. » lança Nick. « Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« A la boxe. On est montés sur le ring. »

« Quoi ? Mais personne n'est jamais... » souffla Jeff, rejoignant son petit-ami et posant une main douce autour de sa taille. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Et bien on l'a fait. Et c'était bien. Et ça m'a aussi profiter, je lui ai piqué 50$. »

« Quoi ?! » hurla Wes.

« T'es complètement taré, mec ! » renchérit John.

« Non, je suis juste désespéré. Mais il avait 750$ dans son sac, alors un billet de plus ou de moins... » dit-il haussant les épaules.

« Tu vas foutre la merde... » murmura David.

« Et bien je m'en fous. J'économise pour me casser d'ici, okay ? Je pense enfin à mon avenir, et si Hummel avec ses putains de 700$ obtenus sans rien foutre est pas content, qu'il aille se faire foutre. » cracha Blaine, ses yeux remplis de rage.

« Il a raison. » acquiesça Sebastian.

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire l'un de l'autre. » continua-t-il en haussant les épaules, sortant une cigarette de son paquet et cherchant son briquet pour l'allumer. « Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me piquer mon putain de briquet ?! »

* * *

Voilà, c'était tout, comme on a pu voir Kurt s'est montré assez vulnérable dans ce chapitre, ce que je mets dans ma tête d'auteure sur le compte des résidus de drogue dans son esprit et de la lettre de son père. Le prochain chapitre est le début des problèmes, et j'espère que vous avez aussi hâte que moi parce que ça va être aussi violent (et sexuel) que le reste de cet fic :D

Sinon pour la chanson, Fighter a bien sûr été repris par Blaine dans Glee, sauf que cette fois-ci c'était à propos de Kurt ;)

 **Et aussi ! J'adorerais lire vos théories sur les raisons du comportement de Kurt et Blaine : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont devenus des badboys ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt se drogue et ne parle plus à son père ? Comment Blaine a-t-il obtenu les 50$ ? Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, ça m'intéresse !**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	4. Chapitre 3 : Animals

Bonjour, bonjour :D Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le chapitre 3, et je peux déjà vous dire que vous allez l'apprécier ;)

Sinon, je précise bien que samedi prochain il n'y aura pas de publication pour cette fic mais pour _Les étoiles filantes_ , tout simplement parce que la fin de ce chapitre est un cliffangher et comme je suis un peu sadique et que je dois publier mon 2e OS, je me suis dis que je vous ferez attendre 2 semaines pour la suite :D Ne suis-je pas adorable ? ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** L'entraide sera grande durant ce chapitre ;) N'est-ce pas ? J'adore cette chanson :) Pour ta théorie, tu as pas mal raison, mais je te laisse un peu de suspens :p_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiii :) Mais non, ne soit pas triste, tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas ;) Bisous :*_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! :D Georges, haha, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait de la peine et rire en même temps x) Mais oui, ils vont se rapprocher plus tôt que tu ne le crois, ne t'en fais pas ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** On est d'accord. Miam. Awwwwww, merci beaucoup babe *.* Tu as raison, ça ne va absolument pas durer longtemps... pour l'instant ;) Gros bisous, je t'aime :*_

 _ **mamstaz :** Ils sont un peu masochistes, haha x) Et très bonne théorie ;)]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Mentions explicites de sexe.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Animals.**_

* * *

 _«_ _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight (Bébé, je te suis ce soir)_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive (te chasse et te mange tout cru)  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals (comme les animaux)_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide (peut-être crois-tu que tu peux te cacher)_  
 _I can smell your scent from miles (je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres)_  
 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals (commes les animaux)_

 _So what you trying to do to me (donc qu'essaies-tu de me faire?)_  
 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies (c'est comme si on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, nous sommes ennemis)_  
 _But we get along when I'm inside you (mais on s'entend bien lorsque je suis à l'intérieur de toi)_  
 _You're like a drug that's killing me (tu es comme une drogue, ça me tue)_  
 _I cut you out entirely (je te coupe entièrement)_  
 _But I get so high when I'm inside you (mais je suis si fou lorsque je suis à l'intérieur de toi)_

 _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free (ouais, tu peux tout recommencer, tu peux t'enfuir)  
You can find other fish in the sea (tu peux trouver d'autres poissons dans l'océan)  
You can pretend it's meant to be (tu peux prétendre que c'était écrit)  
But you can't stay away from me (mais tu ne peux pas rester loin de moi)  
I can still hear you making that sound (je peux encore t'entendre faire ce bruit)  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground (me faisant tomber, roulant sur le sol)  
You can pretend that it was me (tu peux prétendre que c'était moi)  
But no (mais non)_

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight (Bébé, je te suis ce soir)_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive (te chasse et te mange tout cru)_  
 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals (comme les animaux)_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide (peut-être crois-tu que tu peux te cacher)_  
 _I can smell your scent from miles (je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres)_  
 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals (commes les animaux)_

 _Maroon 5 – Animals_

* * *

Ils ne se revirent pas pendant plusieurs jours après ça, ce qui ne les affecta absolument pas. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils se s'appréciaient même pas, tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'ils se connaissaient.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre à _Scandal's_ , un bar gay dans l'Ouest de Lima où personne ne vérifiait jamais les cartes d'identités. Sebastian y allait aussi, et Nick et Jeff l'y accompagnaient, parfois, lorsqu'ils voulaient sociabiliser avec d'autres gays. Blaine s'y rendait plus rarement, lorsqu'il voulait se bourrer la gueule ou alors danser avec le peu de mecs potables ; Kurt était aussi peu présent que lui.

Ils se croisaient parfois, et c'était un de ces moments où on décidait par un simple regard de mettre la plus grande distance entre nous et de s'ignorer pendant le reste de la soirée.

Mais, ce soir-là, lorsque Kurt et Blaine se croisèrent, ce ne fut pas le cas.

* * *

Kurt voulait baiser un cul. Il venait de se prendre l'infeste bite de Karofsky dans le cul, comme chaque samedi, pour repayer sa dose de 20 comprimés de LSD qu'il lui refilait mensuellement, et ce soir-là il avait envie de baiser à son tour.

La seule solution était _Scandal's_ , où il risquait de croiser un Warbler, mais comme à chaque fois, la luxure était plus forte que l'appréhension, donc il s'y rendit. Il évitait toujours le Mercredi des Drag-queens parce que ce n'était pas son truc, mais le samedi était toujours la soirée Shirtless, ce qu'il appréciait pour un homme sur dix, mais qu'il appréciait quand même.

Il passa la sécurité sans problème avec sa fausse carte d'identité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas pour un sou et qu'il utilisait depuis des années, et dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur il retira son gros manteau sous lequel il ne portant que sa peau nue. Il pénétra dans la salle miteuse du bar, sentant l'alcool et la sueur, et vit deux hommes en train de s'embrasser avec ardeur dans un coin de la salle, et aucun Warbler en vue. Il sourit ; ce n'était pas parfait, mais dans cette salle, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être celui qu'il était.

Il s'assit au bar et salua le serveur – le même depuis qu'il y était allé la première fois à 16 ans – avant de se commander une bière. Il était en train de siroter sa boisson lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

* * *

Blaine avait envie de baiser. Bien sûr, il couchait avec Georges deux fois par semaine, mais on ne pouvait pas appeler ça satisfaisant, et ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'était pas allé entre les murs rassurants de _Scandal's_.

Blaine y allait d'habitude lors du Mercredi des Drag-queens, car elles le faisaient rire et qu'il était devenu en quelque sorte – et bien-sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne – ami avec elles. Cette fois-ci était une première fois : il n'était jamais venu au bar un samedi soir.

Trent le déposa, étant bien sûr le seul à être assez gentil (et surtout sensibles aux yeux de chien battu du brun) pour lui rendre une pareille faveur. Il passa la sécurité sans problème avec sa fausse carte d'identité, qui lui donnait 38 ans et qu'il utilisait depuis des années, et l'homme à l'extérieur lui annonça que c'était la soirée Shirtless, ce qui lui fit plutôt plaisir, il se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements et de les accrocher à un porte-manteau avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Il pénétra dans la salle miteuse du bar, sentant l'alcool et la sueur, et vit deux hommes en train de s'embrasser avec ardeur dans un coin de la salle. Il sourit ; ce n'était pas parfait, mais dans cette salle, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être celui qu'il était.

Puis il aperçut Kurt, et son sourire sincère fut remplacé par un sourire malicieux, avant qu'il ne parte s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une des chaises du bar.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Kurt sans même lui jeter un regard.

« La même chose que toi, je suppose. » répondit Blaine, commandant une bière identique à celle de Kurt et prenant une gorgée.

« Il n'y a pas grand-monde d'intéressant, je dois dire. »

Blaine se retourna pour regarder autour de lui : c'était vrai, il n'y avait personne d'intéressant ce soir-là, les seuls hommes présents ayant plus de 40 ans, un gros bidon sortant de leur jean, un torse couvert de poils gris bouclés partant dans tous les sens et des poils bien trop longs sortant de leurs aisselles. Peu appétissant.

« Il y a pas de monde. » souffla-t-il finalement.

« En même temps, quand on y réfléchit bien, on est à une soirée Shirtless alors qu'il fait -2°C à l'extérieur. » sourit Kurt de ce genre de demi-sourire quasi-insultant qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Et dire que je suis le seul coup potable de cet endroit. » taquina Blaine, enchaînant avec une seconde bière.

Kurt claqua sa langue percée contre son palais et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. « Tu rêves, Anderson, s'il y en bien un baisable ici, c'est moi. » siffla-t-il, les yeux rieur. « Mais je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal dans le genre court sur pattes. »

Blaine se sentit envahi d'une vague de culpabilité en un instant ; le voilà, avec Kurt, dans un bar, ne s'ignorant pas pour la première fois et étant même sympas l'un envers l'autre, alors que Blaine avait volé.

Blaine Anderson était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un voleur. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses pourries dans sa vie, comme se prostituer à un vieux pour de l'argent, ou encore tabasser un crétin avec sa bande, mais il n'avait jamais volé et s'était promis de ne jamais le faire.  
Et le voilà, avec celui qu'il avait volé, dans un bar, à gaspiller l'argent de son crime dans des boissons alcoolisées et à simplement être un menteur. Pour la peine, et parce que la logique de Blaine lorsqu'il se détestait était au plus bas, il se mit à boire.

Au bout d'une heure, Kurt en était à sa troisième bière et Blaine à sa... huitième ? Ou bien neuvième ? Il n'était pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient définitivement plus les mêmes Kurt et Blaine, avec leurs carapaces dures comme la pierre.

« Kuuuurt, tu as la peau si pâle. » rit Blaine, touchant le visage de l'autre homme.

« Lâche-moi. » souffla celui-ci, faisant une moue adorable... Adorable ?

« Mais Kurt, pour une fois qu'on ne se déteste pas, on doit en profiter. »

Kurt gloussa. « C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Pour célébrer notre entente temporaire, je propose qu'on danse ensemble. » sourit Blaine, sautant sur ses pieds, et tendant sa main vers Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas... » murmura Kurt, un grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, regardant Blaine comme s'ils étaient plus que des connaissances, pour la première fois de leur vie. Il prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

Au début, c'était plutôt mignon et innocent ; ils dansaient comme des idiots – surtout Blaine, sérieusement qui lui avait donné autant d'alcool ? son petit corps ne pouvait pas le supporter – et riaient, se fichant de la vingtaine d'hommes présents qui les regardaient.

Mais ensuite, et bien ensuite, une de ces chansons parlant de sexe, avec un rythme lent et terriblement sexy passa. Kurt pensa d'abord à partir de la scène, mais Blaine l'attrapa par la taille et il mit ses bras autour de sa propre nuque, remuant, collé contre son corps, chacun distinguant des tatouages sur le corps de l'autre mais n'y prêtant pas attention.

Il fit soudainement bien trop chaud et humide autour d'eux. Leurs visages étaient si proches, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. De la sueur perlaient de sous leurs cheveux, coulant jusque dans leurs dos, faisant briller leur peau comme des milliers de petits diamants et les rendant exceptionnellement magnifiques.

« Tout le monde nous regarde. » souffla finalement Kurt, jetant des regards anxieux autour d'eux.

Blaine sourit et mit sa main sur la mâchoire du plus grand, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, les beaux yeux de Kurt le regardant avec des pupilles dilatées. « C'est parce qu'on est complètement sexys ensemble. » dit-il.

« Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. » grommela Kurt, faisant glisser une main sur le torse du bouclé.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas me détester pour ce que je vais faire ensuite. » sourit Blaine d'un air suffisant.

« Je te hais déjà. » taquina Kurt.

Blaine retira ses mains de sa taille et empoigna son visage à pleines mains avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme il n'avait certainement jamais embrassé personne d'autre. Leurs bouches étaient scellées l'une contre l'autre, leurs dents s'entre-choquaient et leurs langues se caressaient. C'était... parfait.

Ils se détachèrent et Kurt le regarda d'un air rieur. « Quoi ? » demanda Blaine, ses mains se détachant de son visage. Il remarqua que les mains de Kurt étaient toujours autour de son cou, et celui-ci resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa encore, d'une manière scandaleusement sexy, avant de se détacher à nouveau de lui.

« Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'embrasserai Anderson, je lui aurais sûrement rit à la gueule puis je l'aurais défoncé. » dit-il.

« Je dois avouer que j'aurais fais la même chose. » acquiesça Blaine, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, collant leurs corps complètement l'un contre l'autre avant de se détacher et de se remettre en position de danse, une chanson qui était plus une invitation au sexe passant.

Ils étaient ivres, presque plus ivres de danser ensemble que d'avoir bu, et ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle de leurs actes, se draguant ouvertement et sans vergogne, s'embrassant passionnément sur la piste de danse, et oubliant leur passé.

Ça dura une heure ou quatre, avant que Kurt pousse Blaine contre un coin des toilettes désertes, lui mangeant la bouche et baladant ses mains sur son corps, Blaine gémissant faiblement contre ses lèvres. « Je te veux tellement. » souffla finalement le brun.

« On devrait aller chez moi. » dit Kurt, le tirant par la main jusqu'à sa voiture. « Tu n'as pas de voiture ? »

« Nope. Mes parents me l'ont confisqués. » répondit le brun en haussa les épaules, rentrant dans la voiture.

Kurt abandonna le sujet et conduit rapidement vers chez lui, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était. Il devait déjà être bien trop tard, il pensa à son père qu'il réveillerait sûrement avec ses gémissements et ses cris.

* * *

Le dos de Blaine cogna contre le matelas doux du lit de Kurt. Il était déjà quasiment nu, ayant seulement enfilé sa veste par-dessus son torse-nu. Kurt était comme lui, se jetant au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant bestialement, ouvrant rapidement son pantalon et le glissant jusqu'en bas, arrachant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes par la même occasion.

Il regarda Blaine Anderson, dur et gémissant sous lui, et sourit en l'embrassant glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et haletant un peu. Il retira son propre pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent sexe contre sexe, seulement séparés par l'épaisseur de leurs boxers,leurs torses trempés de sueur l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres ne se séparant pas plus que quelques secondes.

« Retourne-toi. » chuchota-t-il.

Blaine fronça son sourcil percé en interrogation. « Qui t'as dit que je voulais me faire prendre ? » sourit-il vicieusement.

« C'est le seule truc que je veux faire, donc sois tu te retournes gentiment, sois tu rentres chez toi sans avoir joui. » répliqua Kurt en le regardant sur un air de défi.

Blaine soupira et se retourna promptement, sa tête s'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Il sentit les lèvres de Kurt sur sa nuque, puis son dos, laissant des petites traînées mouillées le faisant frémir. Kurt lui écarta les jambes. Il sentit une langue léchant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et descendant jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies, passant sur la raie jusqu'à arriver à son intimité, le faisant gémir. C'était une première fois.

La langue de Kurt était très habile, l'ouvrant par des minuscules mouvements, le faisant sentir si bien, comme s'il flottait sur un nuage, et Blaine put s'empêcher de se frotter contre le matelas, sentant son sexe dur comme de la pierre et prêt à exploser.

Puis la langue de Kurt n'était plus là, et Kurt fouillait dans un tiroir, en sortant un préservatif et du lubrifiant, avant que Blaine sente un doigt enduit de liquide glacé pénétrer dans son intimité, l'ouvrant encore un peu, trouvant presque immédiatement sa prostate, lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir.

Kurt fit ça vite et bien, avant d'enfiler un préservatif en de l'enduire encore un peu plus de lubrifiant. Il pénétra en Blaine d'un coup sec, le faisant gémir faiblement, son souffle coupé contre le matelas, ayant à peine la force de soulever ses fesses lorsque Kurt plaça un oreiller sous son ventre.

Après ça, Kurt le prit durement et brutalement, martelant sa prostate avec facilité, enroulant ses bras autour de Blaine et collant son torse contre son dos, allant encore plus vite et encore plus fort, gémissant lui aussi parce que c'était délicieux.

Blaine était un tas quasi-inconscient au dessous de lui, l'acceptant d'une manière presque soumise, et ne se retenant pas de mettre son plaisir à l'oral, criant de toutes forces et approchant de l'orgasme.

Kurt laça ses doigts autour de son sexe et commença à le branler, se sentant venir dans peu de temps et voulant le voir venir avant lui. Blaine jouit dans un grand cri, étouffé par celui de Kurt qui le suivit à quelques secondes près, avant de se retirer et se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, jetant le préservatif n'importe où dans la chambre.

Ils respirèrent avec difficulté pendant un moment, tous les deux face contre le matelas, hors d'haleine et épuisés. Avant qu'ils ne puissent penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

La peau de Blaine était chaude et douce contre lui, et Kurt faillit tomber du lit en se rappelant les événements de la veille. Il réussit tout de même à se calmer, regardant l'homme à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, qu'il regardait Blaine de la bonne façon, mémorisant chaque détail de sa peau musclée.

Il regarda ses tatouages, auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant. Entre son cou et son épaule se trouvait un losange, les contours en noirs et l'intérieur sans rien ; autour de son téton gauche se trouvait un cœur noir percé par une flèche, le sang rouge dégoulinant le long de son torse. Sur sa hanche droite se trouvait un pistolet, petit et qu'on aurait pu presque confondre avec une tâche de naissance ; le long de sa colonne vertébrale, que Kurt avait adoré embrasser la veille, se trouvait des lettres, formant les mots _'Teenage Dream'_ de manière verticale. Puis Blaine bougea son bras en marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, et Kurt put apercevoir une cage avec un oiseau à l'intérieur, le regard triste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda soudainement Blaine, et Kurt usa de son sang froid pour ne pas sursauter.

« J'étais en train de me tâter à aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu mais j'avais pas envie d'avoir froid. » mentit-il, regardant l'homme à côté de lui se redresser sur ses coudes et pousser un grognement presque animal.

« Putain... T'aurais pas un Doliprane ou un truc du genre ? » dit-il en se massant la tête.

Kurt se leva, ne pensant même pas à enfiler quoi que ce soit et ratant l'air satisfait que Blaine lui lança en le contemplant de la tête aux pieds. Il lui rapporta un vieux comprimé qu'il avait piqué à son père pour les soirs où il rentrait trop bourré, et remplit un verre d'eau dans sa salle de bain.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? » proposa-t-il après que Blaine ait avalé le médicament.

« Hum... Je – je crois que je vais rentrer. Je me doucherai chez moi. » répondit Blaine, évitant son regard.

« Okay. » répondit Kurt, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Okay. » répéta Blaine, se tapant mentalement.

« Tu vas répéter tout ce que je vais dire ? » taquina Kurt, lui tendant ses habits.

« Non, c'est juste que – oublie. » lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête, se rhabillant rapidement. « Je vais y aller. » annonça-t-il une fois ses chaussures lacées et son manteau enfilé. « C'était... cool. Salut. »

Et en seulement quelques instants, Blaine était sorti par la fenêtre du sous-sol, laissant Kurt seul avec lui-même et ses pensées vénéneuses.

* * *

Il rentra pour trouver ses parents endormis sur le canapé, ronflant si fort que ça couvrait le son assourdissant de la télé. Ça l'arrangeait, en quelques sortes, comme ça il n'avait pas à leur parler et à faire bonne figure.

Il monta directement dans sa chambre et fonça sous la douche, lavant chaque parcelle de son corps avec frénésie, comme à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, comme pour effacer le toucher de leurs doigts sur sa peau et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait oublier Kurt, ils avaient bien baiser, même très très bien, mais... la culpabilité était trop forte, il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait et rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il se sécha et s'habilla à nouveau, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'essayer d'allumer une cigarette. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas de briquet, et sourit en pensant à la tête de Kurt s'il allait lui demander du feu à cet instant. Son sourire s'effaça presque immédiatement, pensant à Hummel, qui, malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille, était toujours Hummel.

* * *

Kurt se doucha, et descendit manger quelque chose sur le coup des 14 heures, croquant dans sa pomme avant de tomber sur un énième message de son père. Il hésita à le lire avant de le prendre en main et de le voir extrêmement long, alors sa curiosité piquée, il le lut.

 _« Salut Kurt, comme tu le sais je suis au travail et je suis épuisé parce que je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit parce que ton ''ami'' était extrêmement bruyant. Tu sais que je m'en fiche que tu t'envoies en l'air, gamin - même si j'aurais préféré que tu attendes au moins tes trente ans - mais fais-le lorsque je ne suis pas là ou hors de la maison._

 _Tu me manques toujours, comme d'habitude, et j'espère que tu viendras à la raison très vite et qu'on réussira à se parler en face à face. Dans tous les cas, tu sais que je t'aime toujours._

 _Sinon, je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal. J'ai besoin d'argent. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à demander des sous aux gens, surtout mon fils qui refuse de me voir depuis des mois. Mais j'ai un minuscule début de tumeur, Kurt, et je dois la retirer au plus vite mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour. Ça coûte 500$. Tout ce que je demande c'est 100$ ou 200$ dollars, comme tu peux donner, que bien sûr je te rembourserai. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, Kurt, ma banque refuse de me prêter quoi que ce soit et je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander._

 _Si tu tiens encore un peu à moi, je sais que tu me donneras quelque chose. Si tu n'as pas d'argent, ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu as, aide-moi, je t'en supplie.  
Enfin. J'espère qu'on se verra prochainement, je t'aime. »_

Kurt monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, cherchant dans son sac de boxe les billets éparpillés de 50$ chacun, et les compta : 50$, 100$, 150$, 200$, 250$, 300$, 350$, 400$, 450$, 500$, 550$, 600$, 650$, 700$. 700$ ?! Kurt était sûr que Aaron lui avait donné 750$, il en était certain.

Il chercha dans sa tête les personnes qui avait pu lui voler l'argent. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'assombrirent avec rage, tandis qu'un seul prénom apparaissait dans son esprit. C'était lui. Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Que pensez-vous que Kurt va faire pour se venger de Blaine ?

Anecdote : Cette semaine on a parlé du LSD en sciences. Ça m'a fait penser à Kurt, c'était drôle.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A dans deux semaines,

Axelle


	5. Chapitre 4 : Bad

Bonjour :D Me revoilà pour le (un peu court) chapitre 4 ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait 5 minutes que j'ai posté le prologue, ça passe trop vite x)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Non, je ne savais pas ! T'en fais pas :) Le point de vue de Blaine viendra, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Crois-moi, il y en aura d'autres :p T'aimais Georges ? C'est étonnant xD Merci beaucoup, bisous !_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Hey, oui hahaha x) Oui, ils sont vraiment sexys *.* Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ça s'arrangera... Pas ce chapitre, mais ça s'arrangera ;) Merci beaucoup, bisous._

 _ **IheartIns :** Bah oui, c'était obligé x) Oh, ça va être la merde :') Bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Oui, très belle partie de jambes en l'air haha x) Tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Moi aussi je l'adore ! Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr mon dieu tu m'as trop fais rire xD Je t'aime trop putain :') Burt arrivera, il va prendre son temps mais il arrivera :) Oui, l'action est à son max dans ce chapitre :') Et non, pas de bisous baveux, beurk ! :*]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Bad.**_

* * *

 _« Your butt is mine (Ton cul est mien)_  
 _Gonna tell you right (je dois te dire la vérité)_  
 _Just show your face (montre juste ton visage)_  
 _In broad daylight (dans la lumière du jour)_  
 _I'm telling you (je te dirais)_  
 _On how I feel (comment je me sens)_  
 _Gonna hurt your mind (je vais te faire du mal)_  
 _Don't shoot to kill (je ne tire pas pour tuer)_  
 _Come on, come on, (viens là, viens là)_  
 _Lay it on me (donne-moi tout)_  
 _All right... (allez)_

 _I'm giving you (je te donne)_  
 _On count of three (jusqu'à trois)_  
 _To show your stuff (pour me montrer ce que tu as)_  
 _Or let it be... (où vas-t'en)_  
 _I'm telling you (je te dis)_  
 _Just watch your mouth (fais attention à ce que tu dis)_  
 _I know your game (je connais ton jeu)_  
 _What you're about (ce que tu es)_

 _Well they say the sky's the limit (ils disent que le ciel est la limite)_  
 _And to me that's really true (et pour moi c'est vrai)_  
 _But my friend you have seen nothing (mon ami tu n'as encore rien vu)_  
 _Just wait 'til I get through... (juste attends que je te trouve)_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (parce que je suis mauvais – viens là)_  
 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (tu sais que je suis mauvais – tu le sais)_  
 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know (tu sais que je suis mauvais, je suis mauvais – vas-y tu le sais)_  
 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
 _And the whole world has to (et le monde entier doit)_  
 _Answer right now (répondre maintenant)_  
 _Just to tell you once again,(pour te dire encore une fois)_  
 _Who's bad ? (qui est mauvais?) »_

 _Michael Jackson - Bad_

* * *

Kurt tambourinait à la porte des Puckerman depuis deux bonnes minutes, il commençait à perdre patience. « Puck ! Ouvre cette putain - »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jake, ouvrant la porte d'un air ennuyé, faisant presque tomber Kurt sous la surprise.

« Puck est là ? » répondit-il par une autre question.

Jake soupira avant de se pousser pour le laisser entrer. « Dans sa chambre. » dit-il finalement, et Kurt monta les marches deux à deux, passant devant une Mme Puckerman bafouée.

« Bonjour Mme Puckerman, quel plaisir de vous voir. » lança-t-il avec un sourire, avant d'ouvrir la chambre de Puck et de la refermer immédiatement.

Puck avait son casque sur les oreilles, et le retira immédiatement en voyant Kurt arriver, un air de surprise peint sur le visage. « Kurt ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton flingue. » souffla l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton putain de flingue ! » répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci sa voix envahissant toute la pièce.

Puck poussa un halètement de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Anderson m'a volé de l'argent. Je veux lui faire payer. » Ces mots étaient dit avec tellement de haine, les yeux de Kurt semblant sortir de leur orbite.

« Quoi ?! L'enfoiré ! » s'exclama Puck, se levant de son lit et fouillant dans les tiroirs de son bureau, en sortant un pistolet d'assez petite taille mais tout de même horrifiant. Avant de le lui donner, il s'arrêta, « Attends, tu vas pas le tuer quand même ? »

« Non. Je veux juste qu'il se chie dessus en croyant que je vais vraiment tirer. Retire toutes les balles s'il-te-plaît. » Puck s'exécuta, et lorsqu'il tendit le pistolet à Kurt, celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci. »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? » proposa l'homme à crête.

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non. C'est mon combat. »

Puck hocha la tête et lui donna une accolade amicale avant de le laisser partir. « Bonne chance. » dit-il avant que Kurt ne sorte de sa chambre en trombe, descende les escaliers et claque la porte.

Dès l'instant où il se retrouva seul, Puck appela la bande pour les prévenir et organiser une réunion. Les Warblers allaient connaître leur vengeance.

* * *

Blaine était en train de frapper le punching-ball de toutes ses forces, faisant sortir toutes ses frustrations, toutes ses colères, toutes ses peurs, se détendant enfin.

« Anderson ! » hurla Kurt en rentrant dans la salle en courant, l'empoignant au niveau de la gorge et le poussant contre le mur le plus proche, le regard foudroyant de Kurt le transperçant comme s'il voulait le tuer. Il se mit à paniquer lorsque Kurt sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le pointa dans sa direction. « Tu croyais pouvoir me voler sans que je m'en rende compte ?! Comment as-tu osé abuser de ma confiance ?! » hurla-t-il devant un Blaine entièrement blême.

« Hey, Kurt, calme-toi. » lui souffla un des habitués de la salle.

« Va te faire foutre. » hissa-t-il en pointant le pistolet vers le gars qui leva les bras en l'air en signe d'innocence. Il retourna son attention – et son flingue – vers Blaine, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, vraiment désolé. J'avais besoin d'argent. »

« Toi, besoin d'argent ? » rit Kurt, et Blaine entendit quelques rires des hommes qui suivaient la discussion. « T'es qu'un putain de gosse de riches né avec des couilles en or et en plus tu fais la pute auprès d'un vieux, et tu vas me dire que t'as besoin d'argent ? T'es qu'un sale hypocrite. »

Le pistolet était contre sa tempe à présent, et Blaine sentait ses jambes défaillirent, simplement retenu par Kurt et son poing de fer. « Mes parents me piquent mon argent, ils me laissent rien. J'ai besoin de partir d'ici, et je n'ai même pas de voiture pour le faire. J'avais besoin d'argent et tu en avais - »

« Donc tu me l'as volé ? Quand j'essayais d'être gentil et amical avec toi ? J'appelle ça de la trahison. » Certains hommes acquiescèrent et Blaine sentit des larmes arriver à ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, s'il-te-plaît ne me tue pas. » implora-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » rit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Soudainement il se recula, laissant Blaine tremblant contre le mur et mis son doigt sur la gâchette. Blaine ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il tire, attendant le moment où il serait enfin libre. Il n'avait même plus peur de la mort. Il attendit le coup de feu, mais il ne vint jamais.

Blaine rouvrit les yeux et vit Kurt éclater de rire, suivit par les membres du club. Des larmes rageuses coulèrent sur ses joues. « Tu croyais que j'allais le faire, hein ? » demanda Kurt, se rapprochant encore de lui, ses yeux plus glacés que Blaine ne les avait jamais vus. « Je ne suis pas un tueur. Mais sache qu'entre toi et moi c'est la guerre. Et je vais te défoncer. » souffla-t-il, avant de tapoter le flingue contre sa mâchoire, comme si il était un chien. Il s'en alla presque immédiatement.

* * *

« Donc, pourquoi tu es venu nous déranger un dimanche ? » demanda Wes, se tenant face à Puck, le regardant d'un air arrogant.

« Votre petit copain Anderson a fait un coup de pute à notre petit copain Kurt. Alors je sais que Kurt se charge du traître, mais on a décidé de se charger de vous. » expliqua Puck, croisant les bras d'un air agressif.

Il était cinq heures passées, le soleil d'hiver était tombé, et c'est pour cela qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un parking entre Lima Est et Lima Ouest, celui-là où les deux bandes adverses se retrouvaient depuis ce qui semblait la nuit des temps.

« Donc quoi, tu vas remettre ce bon vieux combat en jeu ? » poussa David. « Tu sais très bien qu'on le gagne à chaque fois. »

« Crois-moi, Thompson, il n'y a pas de gagnant. Il n'y a que des perdants, ceux qui se font défoncer. » expliqua Finn en se rapprochant de l'homme à la peau d'ébène, jouant à l'habituel jeu des regards revolvers.

« Et ce sera vous. » ajouta Sam, s'approchant de Jeff.

« Vous êtes vraiment des guignols. » pouffa Sebastian. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a peur de vous ? »

« Et ça, ça vous ferez peur ? » interrogea Jesse, montrant la barre de fer qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il vit les regards apeurés des Warblers, qui communiquèrent silencieusement avant de se ressaisir. « Non. Si vous voulez nous tuer et aller en prison pour 50$, c'est votre choix. » répliqua Trent, s'avançant vers Rory.

« Bonne réponse. » acquiesça Jesse, jetant la barre par terre. « Au moins vous n'êtes pas des lâches, comme cette salope d'Anderson. »

« Répète ça pour voir ! » s'écria Nick.

Mike s'avança vers lui d'un air nonchalant, se passant la main dans les cheveux, faisant rire les New Directions, avant de se stopper net devant le brun. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura, « Salope. »

Le coup partit sans qu'ils n'aient pu prévoir quoi que ce soit le poing de Nick s'écrasa dans les côtes de Mike dans un coup sourd, suivit par un cri de douleur de l'asiatique. « L'enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il, se tenant les côtes avec une grimace expressive.

Puis un second hurlement se fit entendre, celui de Wes, frappé dans la mâchoire par Puck, crachant des insultes à tout va. John le tira par sa crête avant que Finn l'arrête en l'attrapant par derrière, le faisant tomber.

Jeff se jeta sur Sam, lui assénant des coups de pieds, tandis que Nick était combattu par Joe, qui le frappait là où il pouvait, et que Mike se remettait de son coup en tapant Trent.

Jesse, lui, s'occupait de Sebastian, l'étranglant contre un mur, avant que David ne le libère en assommant le châtain. Sam avait réussit à mettre Jeff à terre, s'étant attiré les foudres de son petit-ami et lui ayant donné un coup de poing en plein milieu du dos, le faisant tomber par terre.

Finalement, Puck porta Nick au-dessus de son épaule avant de le faire retomber violemment par terre, lui cassant sûrement un os ou deux. Les Warblers se réunirent autour de lui, marchant tous avec difficulté et ayant tous du sang plein de visage, et les New Directions s'en allèrent en lâchant un petit mais tout de même menaçant, « Bien fait. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Blaine, lui, était en train de courir dehors dans le quartier dangereux de _Dynamic's_ , essuyant les larmes qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur son visage et se dirigeant vers chez lui, montant dans sa chambre et prenant une longue douche pour la seconde fois de la journée, étant heureux de voir que ses parents étaient sortis dehors.

Il fonça dans sa chambre et alluma une cigarette avec une allumette restante, son briquet toujours manquant, et regarda par la fenêtre, voyant les sols parsemés de neige et les gens marchant et vivant leur vie.

Il les enviait, ces gens-là, qui pouvaient appelés leur vie une vie, et non pas une existence parce qu'il y a une énorme différence entre vivre et se contenter d'exister.

Il finit par s'endormir, assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre, la tête entre les bras, rêvant d'une existence plus paisible.

* * *

Kurt, après avoir confronté Blaine, rentra chez lui, déposa les 200$ pour l'opération de son père sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ceux-là même qu'il avait oublié de donner dans sa furie destructrice envers Blaine.

Il passa ensuite chez les Puckerman, où il trouva que Puck était absent, donc il monta le déposer dans un tiroir avant d'essayer de repartir mais d'être pris en otage par l'une des ses sœurs qui était amoureuse de la couleur rose de ses cheveux.

En rentrant chez lui, à pieds, ne se souciant pas du froid l'entourant ni de la neige ruinant ses cheveux, il croisa Jeff Sterling, accompagné de son petit-ami qui avait un bras dans le plâtre. C'était trop tentant, alors Kurt les interpella, « Tiens tiens tiens... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Duval ? Tu t'es tordu le poignet en ouvrant le cul de Sterling avant de le baiser ? » railla-t-il, restant tout de même à une distance relative d'eux.

Le couple le foudroya du visage. « Toi, » souffla Jeff, se rapprochant de lui, « Blaine avait raison de nous prévenir à ton propos. Tu es plus vicieux qu'un serpent. Il a raison de te détester. »

« Mais oui, mais oui les mariés, le problème c'est que... j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'Anderson pense de moi. C'est un voleur et un hypocrite, et je ne crois pas ce genre de connard. » répliqua-t-il, avant de s'en aller, ignorant les doigts d'honneur qu'il lui lançait.

En continuant son chemin, les paroles de Nick et Jeff s'imprimèrent dans son esprit et lui provoquèrent un pincement au cœur. Est-ce qu'il était sérieusement aussi vicieux qu'ils le pensaient ? Certainement pas, il avait juste donné à Blaine ce qu'il méritait. Mais le fait que Blaine le déteste et qu'il est fait croire qu'il voulait être amical avec lui simplement pour le voler lui faisait tout de même un peu mal, car, aussi vicieux que Kurt puisse être, cela rendait Blaine encore plus horrible que lui.

Puis soudain, une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Si Blaine le haïssait tant que ça, il n'aurait qu'à le haïr encore plus après ça, Kurt s'en fichait.

* * *

Blaine ressortit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la maison claquer, ce qui signifiait que ses parents étaient de retour. Il se faufila par les escaliers, regardant le dos de ses géniteurs en train de ranger les courses dans le frigo et les armoires. Comme ça, ils semblaient presque... normaux. De cette façon, ils ressemblaient à un couple normal et aimant leur fils, heureux de ranger les courses pour pouvoir lui préparer son plat préféré.

Blaine chassa ses pensées en regardant plus attentivement ce qu'ils sortaient de leurs sacs : de l'alcool. Il soupira silencieusement en roulant des yeux, avant de claquer la porte et de sortir de chez lui, dans la nuit maintenant noire, et se rendit au bar le plus proche.

* * *

Kurt sonna chez les Andersons, espérant ne pas tomber sur Blaine, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le couple se tenir sur le perron.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Paul Anderson, le regardant de bas en haut. « Tu n'es pas un petit-copain de Blaine, j'espère ? »

Kurt secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Non, monsieur Anderson. Mais ça concerne quand même votre fils. »

« Vas-y. » acquiesça Pamela Anderson, le regardant avec un air presque inquiet.

« Voilà, M. et Mme. Anderson... Blaine économise pour quitter Lima sans vous en avertir. »

* * *

Blaine rentra à 10 heures le soir, un peu d'alcool dans le sang, assez pour avoir un sentiment de bonheur complet, mais pas assez pour être ivre il pensa que ses parents étaient déjà endormis, fatigués de leur oisiveté.

Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et pénétra dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds... pour tomber sur son père, les bras croisés et un air furieux sur le visage, et sa mère, en pleurs, à l'autre bout du couloir d'entrée.

Le premier coup vint sans prévenir. « Alors comme ça tu veux te casser d'ici et laisser tes pauvres parents sans le sou ? Va te faire foutre couillon ! » hurla son père, regardant son fils se masser la mâchoire en criant de douleur. « Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ? Ton frère nous a déjà abandonné, mais pas toi ! Jamais ! » continua-t-il, sortant sa ceinture de son jean et frappant Blaine avec puissance.

Il criait, lui, assourdit par les coups, le sang coulant de toute part, regardant sa mère pleurer dans son coin sans même le défendre, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, se demandant ce qui avait fait que sa vie était un tel enfer.

« Heureusement que ce gamin aux cheveux roses nous a prévenus ! Sale traître ! Ta propre famille ! » continua Robert, le frappant encore, ignorant ses sanglots.

Puis en quelques secondes, les sanglots cessèrent, les larmes aussi une furie rageuse s'empara de Blaine. C'était lui qui l'avait dénoncé. Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu même si c'est un peu la guerre entre eux x) **A votre avis, comment Blaine va-t-il se venger ?**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** (s'il-vous-plaiiiiit *yeux de chien battus*), de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori** si elle vous plaît. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	6. Chapitre 5 : I'm So Sorry

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5, vous allez enfin pouvoir assister à la réaction de Blaine !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** C'était fait exprès, il fallait que t'es peur x) Ne sois pas énervée, l'amour arrivera un jour ou l'autre :') Bisous et ne t'en fais pas, au contraire, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es transcendée autant :*_

 _ **Guest :** Mais non soit pas si méchant(e) avec mon Kurtie :( Tout va s'expliquer au fur et à mesure de la fic, et vous verrez que Blaine n'est pas non plus si angélique que ça ;) Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Mais pourquoi tout le monde et contre mon Kurtie ? :'( Haha x) Non, plus sérieusement, les choses ne sont jamais aussi tranchées qu'elles en ont l'air ;) Blaine n'est pas innocent non plus..._

 _ **IheartIns :** Kurt est très blessé, et je pense que vous le comprendrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, mais il n'y a qu'un coupable et ce n'est ni Kurt, ni Blaine :) Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Mentions explicites de sexe.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : I'm So Sorry.**_

* * *

 _« No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves (Pas de mensonges ni de tromperie, un homme est ce qu'il aime)_  
 _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above (je continue d'essayer de concevoir cette mort qui vient d'en haut)_  
 _No time (pas le temps)_  
 _Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath (prends le mien et ne perds pas ton précieux souffle à essayer de faire des excuses)_  
 _No time (pas le temps)_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death (le soleil brille au-dessus de tout le monde, tout le monde t'aime à la mort)_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go (donc tu dois envoyer, tu dois laisser tomber)_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own (tu ne seras jamais aimé si tu ne fais pas le tien)_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours (tu dois faire face, tu dois trouver le tien)_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low (tu ne connaîtras pas le haut si tu ne vas pas assez bas)_

 _A son of a stepfather (un fils d'un beau-père)_  
 _A son of a (un fils de)_  
 _I'm so sorry (je suis vraiment désolé)_  
 _A son of a stepfather (un fils d'un beau-père)à_  
 _A son of a (un fils de)_  
 _I'm so sorry (je suis vraiment désolé)_

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be (la vie n'est jamais comme on croirait qu'elle serait)_  
 _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn (tourne ta tête pour une seconde et les tables changent)_  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong (et je sais, je sais que je t'ai mal fait)_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll (mais me feras-tu confiance quand je dis que je)_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow (je compenserai d'une façon ou d'une autre)_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go (donc tu dois envoyer, tu dois laisser tomber)_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own (tu ne seras jamais aimé si tu ne fais pas le tien)_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours (tu dois faire face, tu dois trouver le tien)_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low (tu ne connaîtras pas le haut si tu ne vas pas assez bas)_

 _A son of a stepfather (un fils d'un beau-père)à_  
 _A son of a (un fils de)_  
 _I'm so sorry (je suis vraiment désolé)_  
 _A son of a stepfather (un fils d'un beau-père)à_  
 _A son of a (un fils de)_  
 _I'm so sorry (je suis vraiment désolé)»_

 _Imagine Dragons – I'm So Sorry_

* * *

C'était une chose, de faire peur à quelqu'un qui vous a volé pour se venger, mais s'en était une autre de le trahir de la pire des façons auprès de ses plus grands ennemis : sa propre famille.

Blaine était dégoûtant couvert de sueur, de larmes et de sang, il n'était même plus une personne. Après une nuit passée dans la cave, entouré de vieilles affaires et d'insectes, dans l'humidité et le noir, sa mère vint le libérer à la première heure de son réveil. Il sortit sans lui lancer un regard, sanglotant et blessé, avant de sortir en courant.

Il se plaça devant la maison des Hummels, attendant que Kurt sorte de chez lui ce dernier le fit extrêmement tôt, lorsque le soleil se mit à éclairer la neige fondue sur le sol, et, heureusement pour Blaine, il partit à pieds.

Celui-ci fut surpris de le voir rejoindre Lima Heights, le pire quartier de la ville, mais il le suivit, à une bonne distance, profitant du fait que Kurt avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, l'empêchant de profiter de quoi que ce soit, pour se ficher du bruit que ses bottes faisaient sur le sol.

Il le vit rentrer dans une petite ruelle, se terminant en cul-de-sac, et faillit pousser un halètement de choc en le voyant se faufiler dans une fissure entre le mur et l'immeuble adjacent, à peine plus grande qu'une valise. Il le suivit, tout de même, le voyant à travers le trou rentrer par une porte dans un immeuble en quasi-ruine, fissuré de tous les côtés, ayant même des traces d'impacts de balles. Il réalisa qu'il y avait un espace entre les deux immeubles, permettant de faire le tour de celui dans lequel Kurt s'était engagé.

Il prit peu de temps à arriver à la fenêtre permettant de donner sur Kurt, et il le vit embrasser un homme sur la joue un homme avant de se déshabiller devant lui et ses deux comparses, celui-ci lui tendant une pilule qu'il glissa dans sa veste. Blaine écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire vicieusement. Il venait de trouver l'endroit où Kurt obtenait des comprimés de drogue extrêmement dangereuse. Il était cuit.

* * *

Kurt s'était réveillé avec du remord. Il était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un traître, et il avait livré Blaine à ses parents abusifs. Il s'en voulait, et il voulait absolument aller mieux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution à ça : l'acide.

Le problème c'est qu'il avait passé sa dernière pilule à un mec désespéré qui était prêt à lui en donner 100$ une seule. Il envoya un message à Karofsky pour le prévenir qu'il serait là dans une heure, et se prépara rapidement avant d'y aller. Il était tôt, mais il savait que Dave restait éveillé jusqu'à 9 heures du matin parfois, alors il tenta sa chance, qui paya.

Il se rendit dans l'immeuble délabré habituel, et fut accueilli par Dave et ses compagnons. Il tenta de cacher son dégoût à l'idée de se taper ces trois bulldozers, mais mit un petit sourire sexy sur son visage et bloqua ses émotions pour la prochaine heure.

* * *

Kurt commença à se déshabiller, et Blaine poussa un petit cri de surprise, heureusement arrêté par la vitre de l'immeuble, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kurt se prostituait pour de la drogue. Lui qui avait insulté Blaine pour coucher avec Georges, il n'était pas tellement mieux finalement.

Blaine se retourna et composa un numéro sur son portable. « Allô ? Bonjour monsieur l'officier, je vous appelle pour vous dire que je connais l'adresse de trois dealers de LSD et qu'un de leurs acheteurs les plus fréquents qui en revend aussi à d'autres personnes se trouvent chez eux. » annonça Blaine avant de leur communiquer l'adresse. « Vous arrivez dans 20 minutes ? Pas de problème, ça devrait durer longtemps. »

* * *

Ils étaient dégoûtants, comme à chaque fois, des bêtes cruelles et vicieuses absolument écœurantes. Ils étaient gros, laids et idiots, mais ils avaient ce que voulait Kurt, ce qui lui faisait sacrifier la partie la plus intime de son être, sans vergogne et regret, comme guidé par son besoin d'acide dans son sang.

Il était nu, à présent, devant les porcs, l'admirant comme s'il était un vulgaire bout de viande qu'on peut manger et recracher par la suite.

« Viens là. » ordonna Dave, mimant ses genoux nus d'où il avait baissé son pantalon et son slip, sa queue déjà dure entre ses jambes. Kurt s'exécuta en silence, s'asseyant de côté sur lui, posant une main douce sur son sexe avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

« Je peux le préparer, Dave ? » demanda Azimio, regardant ses fesses avec luxure.

« Kurt, pourquoi ne répondrais pas à Azimio à ma place ? » taquina le brun.

« Hum – Tu – tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Azimio, après tout c'est pour ça que je suis là. » répondit Kurt, fermant les yeux un court moment pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Les trois dealers éclatèrent de rire avant que l'homme noir enfonce un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité de Kurt, le faisant gémir de surprise.

* * *

Blaine était un savant mélange de dégoûté et excité. Kurt nu était... plus que sexy, et le voir en train de se faire ouvrir l'anus par un black baraqué tandis qu'il était sur les genoux d'un autre homme et qu'il en branlait doucement un troisième était définitivement chaud.

Mais le fait que Kurt accepte d'être l'objet sexuel de ces trois horreurs était tout aussi révoltant ça mettait l'humanité si bas et ça le dégoûtait.

Il était perdu, il ne savait pas s'il voulait que la police arrive ou pas.

* * *

Il bougeait ses hanches, s'empalant sur la bite de David Karofsky, essayant de le faire jouir au plus vite tout en suçant Todd et branlant Azimio. Il avait les yeux fermés, tout d'abord parce que le sexe d'Azimio l'étouffait, mais aussi parce qu'il s'imaginait en train de coucher avec trois magnifiques hommes sur une plage, les laissant faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui tout simplement parce qu'il le voulait mais pas à cause de la drogue.

De cette façon, il ressentait le plaisir de sa prostate massée à quelques moments et était amené, lui aussi, à l'orgasme.

Et puis Azimio recommença à l'ouvrir et ajouta son sexe quelques instants plus tard. Il hurla de douleur, avant qu'elle s'efface pour laisser place à un plaisir presque trop intense.

* * *

Blaine était dur. C'était embarrassant, terriblement, mais c'était la vérité.

Kurt avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied, rejetant parfois la tête en arrière, oubliant la queue qu'il avait dans la bouche pour se concentrer sur les deux qui étaient en lui.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu de double pénétration hormis les films pornos qu'il regardait lorsqu'il était encore un jeune adolescent. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté lui-même, parce que pour dire vrai ça semblait un peu effrayant, mais le voir... sur Kurt Hummel, qui plus est, était un vrai régal.

* * *

Ils y arrivaient tous, il le sentait il voulait jouir, puis rentrer chez lui, et prendre sa foutue drogue.

Puis dormir, pendant de longues heures, pour oublier.

Il embrassa Dave, massant sa langue avec son piercing, avant de passer à son oreille puis son cou. C'était un expert, après tout, dans l'art d'allumer les hommes, il le faisait avec tous pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et ce qu'il voulait, à présent, c'était rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Blaine vit trois officiers de police arriver dans la cour de l'immeuble, et s'en alla.

* * *

Puis, juste avant que l'orgasme les frappe tous, ils entendirent : « Police, ouvrez ! »

Ils se retirèrent tous de Kurt sans prêter attention à son petit cri de douleur et remontèrent leurs pantalons, chuchotant des insultes et emportant leurs réserves de drogues.

Kurt, sous la pression, enfila ses habits en quatrième vitesse, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, les abandonnant, avant de trouver par terre une boucle d'oreille tête de crâne, la même que celle qu'Anderson portait tous les jours. Il jura dans sa barbe, avant de faire attention que les policiers était dans l'immeuble avant de partir en courant jusqu'à la fissure dans le mur et puis rentra chez lui.

* * *

Blaine regarda Kurt s'enfuir d'un air stupéfait, avant de rouler des yeux devant l'évidence. Bien sûr qu'il s'en sortirait, il s'en sortait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'irritait.

Blaine soupira, avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet et de demander à chaque personne qu'il croisait dans la rue de lui donner du feu. Ça prit peu de temps, les trois quarts de Lima Heights étant fumeurs, et Blaine se balada dans le quartier consistant à ses vieux immeubles gris sales et abîmés de graffitis.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur ses yeux et une autre sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier ou de voir quoi que ce soit. En quelques secondes, les mains le guidaient dans une voiture et se retiraient soudainement, et il se retrouvait dans la voiture de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt était rentré chez lui à toute vitesse avant de prendre sa voiture et de repartir. Il avait pris une décision, celle de mettre fin à cette guerre de vengeance avec Blaine et d'arrêter de s'épuiser pour rien.

Il revint à Lima Heights, espérant que Blaine y serait encore, et fut ravi lorsqu'il le trouva après quelques minutes de tours dans le quartier. Il se gara, mit ses mains sur les yeux et les lèvres de Blaine et le fit monter dans sa voiture avant de se remettre au volant.

Blaine poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et Kurt lui expliqua : « Calme-toi, je veux juste discuter. On a certaines choses à mettre au clair. »

Blaine acquiesça et ne parla plus du trajet.

* * *

C'était bizarre, d'être dans la chambre de Kurt deux jours après avoir coucher ensemble plus la première fois mais pas aussi bizarre que ça l'aurait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, Kurt n'ayant aucun complexe.

Blaine s'assit sur le lit lorsque Kurt le lui demanda, et l'homme aux cheveux roses s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Ils se regardèrent du coin des yeux longtemps, sans jamais croiser vraiment le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se rapproche sur sa chaise roulante et prenne sa main, y glissant un petit objet.

« Tu as oublié ça. » dit-il, roulant des yeux lorsque Blaine fit une grimace en s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu sa boucle d'oreille, cassant tout son espionnage secret. « Donc, comme ça, tu m'as vu me faire baiser ? Intéressant. »

Blaine rougit presque, cassant le contact visuel pour jeter un nouveau regard à sa boucle d'oreille, avant de la remettre à son oreille. « Je crois que ça se voit que grâce à toi je me suis fait cassé la gueule par mon père. Tu étais sérieux à propos de cette guerre, alors j'ai lancé une nouvelle bataille. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, le regardant à nouveau.

« Donc, parce que ton père t'a cassé la gueule, tu voulais m'envoyer en prison ? » souffla Kurt, haussant les sourcils.

« J'ai pas réfléchi, okay ?! Excuse-moi, Hummel, d'être rentré dans ton jeu ! » s'écria Blaine en levant les bras en l'air d'un air énervé.

« Et je n'ai pas réfléchi non plus, okay ?! » explosa-t-il. « J'ai croisé Duval et Sterling qui m'ont dit que tu me haïssais et que j'étais vicieux et ça m'a blessé que tu penses ça de moi lorsque j'avais essayé d'être un peu civilisé avec toi ! Donc je suis allé voir tes parents, mais je l'ai regretté à la minute où je l'ai fais ! J'ai pas pu dormir de ma nuit, merde, et je suis allé voir Dave pour prendre de l'acide et oublier ma culpabilité ! Je ne suis pas un traître, okay ?! J'étais juste blessé et sous tension et le fait que tu me vole m'a vraiment énervé. Donc désolé, Anderson, si tu ressembles à rien à cause de moi ! Désolé ! »

Blaine écarquillait la bouche, avait les yeux exorbités et regardait Kurt de la manière la plus surprise qui soit. C'était le plus haut niveau d'honnêteté qu'ils avaient jamais atteints. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Kurt sortait en trombe de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante. Il revint avec un paquet de coton, de sparadraps et un flacon d'alcool, un sourire presque timide sur le visage. « C'est pour tes blessures. Laisse-moi faire. »

« Okay. » souffla Blaine, retirant sa veste, son pull et son tee-shirt afin d'être torse-nu, révélant ses nombreuses plaies causées par la ceinture de son père.

Kurt étouffa un petit cri de surprise, et commença à verser de l'alcool sur un coton, avant de le presser sur une plaie de sa hanche gauche, en face de celle qui était tatouée. Blaine hissa de douleur, et Kurt souffla sur la plaie maintenant à l'air nu pour l'empêcher de trop piquer avant de déposer un sparadrap dessus.

Il nettoya les 5 plaies de son torse de cette façon, avant de passer à son visage. Il nettoya sa tempe gauche et sa joue droite avec précaution, ne prêtant pas attention à la proximité de leurs visages, que Blaine remarqua, lui faisant passer son temps à regarder les lèvres accueillantes de Kurt.

Il termina par son nez complètement explosé et couvert de sang, en nettoyant chaque contour avec précision, avant de lui demander de le bouger, ce qu'il fit, montrant qu'il n'était pas cassé. Il lui retira son piercing qui était couvert de sang afin de le nettoyer et de le remettre.

« Et... voilà. » annonça Kurt avec un petit sourire, la distance entre eux presque inexistantes.

« Merci. » souffla Blaine, son regard ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Kurt s'en aperçut, et se rapprocha volontairement, battant des cils d'un air joueur. « Si tu voulais m'embrasser, tu aurais dû le faire. » Leurs lèvres étaient presque collées, leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

« Je n'étais pas sûr, à propos de cette guerre... » bredouilla Blaine, croisant son regard, ses yeux habituellement miels presque noirs.

« Oublie la guerre. » souffla Kurt, posant une main sur sa joue qui n'était pas blessé et connectant leurs lèvres, complètement sobres pour le première fois de leur vie.

C'était l'un de ces baisers que Kurt et Blaine poussèrent au fond de leur cœur oubliant les papillons, les feux d'artifice, et la musique d'ambiance, le réduisant à un simple baiser entre deux personnes n'ayant pas plus d'intérêt l'une pour l'autre.  
Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, si bien que Kurt se retrouva au-dessus de Blaine sur son lit, celui-ci embrassant chaque parcelle de son torse maintenant nu et sans imperfections. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en boxers, Blaine parla, un sourire malicieux traversant son visage.

« Tu sais, je suis très blessé physiquement. »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Kurt, l'embrassant à nouveau.

« A cause de toi. » continua-t-il, rigolant un peu lorsqu'il lui tapa doucement le crâne en roulant des yeux.

« Ta gueule. » grogna-t-il.

« Désolé, désolé. » rit-il doucement. « Donc tout ça c'était pour arriver à la conclusion que je dois te baiser pour que tu répares toutes tes mauvaises actions. »

« Et toi, tu fais quoi, pour réparer tes mauvaises actions ? » interrogea Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

« Je te donne le meilleur orgasme anal que tu aies jamais eu. » sourit, Blaine l'embrassant bruyamment sur la bouche.

« C'est un peu arrogant ce que tu dis. Et je te rappelles qu'il y a environ deux heures j'avais deux bites dans le cul. C'est déjà beaucoup trop. »

« Et bien, même si je t'avoue que tu m'as très bien pris la dernière fois, je veux un peu de justice, donc c'est à toi d'être passif. »

Kurt le regarda un instant, avant de sortir le lubrifiant et le préservatif de sa table de nuit, les donnant à Blaine en soupirant, avant de se retourner à quatre pattes, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur son cul déjà pas mal ouvert.

« Si c'est pour que toutes mes mauvaises actions soient expiées. » dit-il.

Blaine sourit en se léchant le lèvres, avant d'ouvrir le lubrifiant et de commencer à écarter son intimité en grognant de plaisir. Ça promettait d'être un après-midi marrant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et s'il vous a laissé dans une atmosphère bizarre et que vous êtes un peu perdu, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon objectif :D Au fait, le prochain chapitre contient beaucoup de fluff ;)

 **C'est le moment de prendre vos paris. La fic va faire 19 chapitres et un épilogue en tout. A votre avis, quand est-ce que K & B vont officiellement devenir "une chose" ? Durant quel chapitre ? ;)**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** _(sérieusement c'est le seul salaire que j'obtiens pour cette fic et ça me rend triste quand il y en a pas beaucoup *moue de bébé*)_ , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	7. Chapitre 6 : Skin

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 6 qui est l'une de mes préférées :D J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !

Aussi, cette chanson est l'une de mes préférées. So hot.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **IheartIns :** Tu verras bien ;) Bisous_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Ça me déplaît aussi, je te comprends parfaitement :( Alors là, cette partie m'a trop fait rire xD Tout d'abord j'ai 16 ans, et je m'inspire exclusivement des autres fanfictions, j'ai lu tellement de scènes de smut que pour moi maintenant c'est presque automatique à écrire x) Voilà, tu as ta réponse :) Bisous !_  
 _PS : Ça me fait super plaisir, merci !_

 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Merciiiii :) Haha, se battre ou ne pas se battre, telle est la question *humour de merde* x) Oui, oui et oui :) Patience ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :* Bisous !_

 _ **Klainia :** OMG._

 _ **mamstaz :** Mdrrrr, on est d'accord, on dirait un vieux film porno bien pourri, hein ? xD Oui, Kurt est contradictoire, c'est pour ça qu'il est intéressant :) Merci !_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Chapitre 4 ; Ne t'en fais pas haha :) Et oh mon dieu tu m'as tuée ! xD Genre j'ai du retenir mon rire parce qu'il était tôt et que mes parents dormaient encore xD Et oui, c'était salaud de Kurt, mais bon, je l'aime trop comme ça ;)  
Chapitre 5 ; Yeaaaaah ! Cette chanson déchire :D Écoute ma chère Emma, je ne m'y connais pas en drogue donc voilà x) Ça m'a autant dégoutée que toi d'écrire cette partie, je te rassure... MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Oui, Blaine, va faire ça xDD  
Oui, il y a des avantages à être mon préféré ;) Haha, oui ils le sont :) Merci Emma, je t'aime aussi :* Gros bisous baveux !]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Mentions explicites de sexe.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Skin.**_

 _« The mood is set, (l'ambiance est lancée)_  
 _So you already know what's next. (donc tu sais déjà ce qui arrive après)_  
 _TV on blast, (la télévision à plein volume)_  
 _Turn it down, (Eteind-la)_  
 _Turn it down. (eteind-la)_  
 _Don't want it to clash, (je ne veux pas que ça coupe)_  
 _When my body's screaming out now. (les cris que mon corps fait maintenant)_  
 _I know you hearin' it, (je sais que tu l'entends)_  
 _You got me moaning now. (tu m'as en train de gémir maintenant)_  
 _I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. (j'ai un secret que je veux te montrer)_  
 _I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh.(j'ai des secrets que je vais lâcher sur le sol)_

 _No teasing, (pas de taquinerie)_  
 _You waited long enough. (tu as attendu assez longtemps)_  
 _Go deep, (va profond)_  
 _Imma throw it at ya, (je vais te le lancer)_  
 _Can you catch it? (peux-tu l'attraper?)_  
 _Don't hold back,(ne te retiens pas)_  
 _You know I like it rough. (tu sais que je l'aime brutal)_  
 _Know I'm feeling ya, huh. (tu sais que je te sens)_  
 _Know you liking it, huh.(tu sais que tu l'aimes)_

 _So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,(donc qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes vêtements?)_  
 _Baby strip down for me, (bébé déshabille-toi pour moi)_  
 _Go on take em off. (vas-y enlèves-les)_  
 _Don't worry baby, (ne t'en fais pas bébé)_  
 _Imma meet you half way,(je vais te rencontrer au milieu du chemin)_  
 _Cause I know you wanna see me is just... (parce que je sais que ce dans quoi tu veux me voir est juste...)_

 _No heels, (pas de talons)_  
 _No shirt,(pas de chemise)_  
 _No skirt,(pas de juper)_  
 _All I'm in is just skin. (tout ce que je porte est ma peau)_  
 _No jeans,(pas de jeans)_  
 _Take em off, (enlèves-les)_  
 _Wanna feel your skin. (je veux sentir ta peau)_  
 _You a beast, oh. (tu es une bête)_  
 _You know that I like that. (tu sais que j'aime ça)_  
 _Come on baby, (allez viens bébé)_  
 _All I wanna see you in is just skin. (tout ce dans quoi je veux te voir est ta peau)_  
 _All I wanna see you in is just skin. (tout ce dans quoi je veux te voir est ta peau)_  
 _All I wanna see you in is just skin. (tout ce dans quoi je veux te voir est ta peau)_  
 _All I wanna see you in (tout ce dans quoi je veux te voir)_  
 _All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh. (tout ce dans quoi je veux te voir est ta peau)»_

 _Rihanna - Skin_

* * *

Kurt était serré. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi serré ? Mais le voilà, autour de la bite de Blaine, plus serré que jamais, lui faisant sentir le paradis.

Il était sur Blaine, s'empalant sur sa queue de la manière la plus délicieuse, gémissant d'une manière adorable, les joues rouges et son torse d'albâtre couvert de sueur. Kurt savait baiser et être baiser, il embrassait extrêmement bien, on pouvait dire que c'était un bon coup. Même un très bon.

« Putain... » murmura-t-il, se mettant à jouir éclaboussant le torse de Blaine de sa semence, avant que Blaine le suive de près dans un petit cri rauque.

Kurt se leva de son emplacement, grimaçant légèrement, avant d'enlever le préservatif de Blaine et de le poser sur son bureau avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à côté de lui. « Personne ne pourra me baiser avant un bon moment. » grogna-t-il, se massant les fesses en se tournant sur le côté pour regarder Blaine.

« De toute façon ton dealer n'est plus là. » sourit Blaine, se rapprochant de lui pour passer une main sur son épaule. « Il doit être en prison à l'heure qu'il est. »

« J'espère que c'est le cas, parce que s'il a réussi à s'enfuir il pourrait m'accuser de l'avoir livré à la police, et crois-moi ça prendrait beaucoup plus qu'une baise par semaine pour me faire pardonner. » répondit Kurt en tirant Blaine vers lui pour reposer sa tête contre son torse.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, je n'y avais pas pensé. » souffla le brun.

« Et je suis désolé de t'avoir balancé à tes parents, c'était pas cool. » renchérit le plus grand.

Blaine caressa les cheveux roses de Kurt un long moment avant de remarquer, « Tes cheveux ont perdus leur couleur. »

« Putain. » hissa Kurt, se relevant du lit brusquement, courant dans sa salle de bain avant d'en rapporter un flacon rose, un petit pinceau applicateur et un bol. « Je devais le faire hier, mais avec cette histoire de trahison j'ai complètement oublié. » murmura-t-il, versant un peu de liquide fushia dans le bol, avant de se placer à sa coiffeuse pour commencer à l'appliquer sur sa touffe.

Il sentit une main se resserrer autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de continuer son geste, et se retourna pour voir le visage sympathique de Blaine encore nu – et il réalisa qu'il était lui aussi encore nu comme un vers. « Laisse-moi faire. Ça sera plus facile si c'est moi qui le fait. » dit-il, le tirant pour qu'il se lève avant de s'asseoir à sa place et d'attirer Kurt sur ses genoux.

Il trempa le petit pinceau dans la couleur et l'apporta à la mèche juste au-dessus du front de Kurt, avant de la faire pencher en avant sur son front pour imbiber l'arrière, laissant des traces roses sur ses mains.

« Tu vas avoir les mains roses. » sourit Kurt, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Blaine.

« Pas grave. Il faut bien que je te repaie pour m'avoir laisser prendre ton magnifique cul pour la dernière fois avant une pause de dix ans. » blagua Blaine, s'appliquant sur une deuxième mèche.

Kurt roula des yeux, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais dis pendant dix ans, c'est bien trop long, ça risquerait de me manquer. »

« Ooooh. » répondit Blaine, souriant lui aussi. « Combien de temps, dans ce cas ? Un mois ? »

« Une semaine. » lâcha Kurt, rigolant doucement.

« Arrête de bouger, sinon ton front sera plus rose que tes cheveux. »

« Désolé. » répondit Kurt, son sourire indiquant qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

Blaine le regarda longuement, un sourire attendri sur le visage. « Tu sais, Hummel, bien que tu sois sexy avec ton air de badboy, je crois bien que je te préfère avec un sourire sur le visage. Tu es très mignon. »

Kurt le fixa un moment, les joues rouges et son sourire disparu, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, lui faisant lâcher son pinceau bruyamment dans le bol. Il passa une main dans ses boucles d'ébènes, avant de répondre. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Anderson. »

Blaine sourit et se remit à teindre les cheveux de Kurt, de cette couleur presque fushia qu'il portait depuis tant d'années et avec laquelle Blaine ne pourrait plus jamais l'imaginer sans. Il termina après de longues minutes d'application, et attendit que Kurt aille rincer le tout 40 minutes plus tard et qu'il lui annonce qu'il était fier de lui pour lever le poing en signe de victoire avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains recouvertes de rose fushia et d'entendre Kurt rire.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa sur le lit, avant de sauter au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient encore nus, depuis plus d'une heure, marchant et parlant comme si de rien était, et voir Kurt nu était plus que plaisant. Il l'embrassa doucement, touchant le piercing à sa langue avec la sienne, caressant doucement son torse.

« Si tu veux qu'on baise ça va devoir être dans l'autre sens. J'étais sérieux quand je disais que j'attendrai une semaine. » souffla Kurt, déposant un baiser son oreille, suçant ses trois piercings en les faisant entre-choquer avec le sien.

« Je veux te sucer. » répondit Blaine, embrassant le torse de Kurt et descendant plus bas petit à petit.

« Oh. » souffla Kurt, souriant paresseusement, rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Quand tu veux. »

Blaine arriva en bas de son torse, titillant avec sa langue les côtés tatoués de ses hanches, avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissant des traces mouillées pour un petit moment. Il le prit dans sa bouche, et sourit comme il le pouvait avec sa queue dans sa bouche, entendant le souffle de Kurt accélérer.

Après ça, Blaine s'appliqua à faire gémir Kurt autant qu'il le pouvait, appréciant le poids de son sexe dans sa bouche, et simplement aimant donner des fellations. L'homme aux cheveux roses, sous lui, avait lacé ses mains dans ses boucles ébènes et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait d'une manière extrêmement sexy tandis qu'il grognait des mots pour montrer son plaisir.

Kurt vint dans un petit cri, Blaine avalant chaque goutte de sa semence, et celui-ci rouvrit les yeux immédiatement avant d'échanger leurs places et de descendre sa divine bouche autour de la queue de Blaine, sans jamais briser le contact visuel. Blaine gémit en pensant que, bien qu'il adore sucer des queues, il adorait voir la sienne être sucer encore plus.

* * *

Kurt Hummel était un bel homme. Vraiment, peu de gens pouvaient nier ce fait de la nature : Kurt Hummel était beau. Mais il était aussi froid, et agressif, et renfermé sur lui-même, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau mais aussi laid à la fois.

Mais lorsqu'il dormait, Kurt Hummel était parfait, tel un ange tombé du ciel dont la chute l'aurait fatigué. Ses traits étaient doux, son expression rêveuse, et se corps noué autour de celui de Blaine était sans défense, pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

Ils avaient finis par s'endormir après le round numéro 2, et, lorsque Blaine s'était réveillé avant lui, il l'avait contemplé. Il avait regardé ses muscles détendus par le sommeil et sa peau blanche se fondant dans les draps de la même couleur.

Il avait regardé les nombreux tatouages qui parsemaient son corps comme une partie de lui, ineffaçables et intemporels. Il y avait, en dessus de son téton gauche, comme Blaine, à la place de son cœur, un prénom, marqué en écriture féminine, _Elizabeth._ Blaine savait que c'était la mère de Kurt, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Sur son dos, à moitié enfoncé dans le matelas, se trouvait un oiseau percé d'une flèche, perdant ses plumes vertes et bleues le long de son dos. Sur son pied, placé sur celui de Blaine, se trouvait un avion en papier, suivit d'une traînée de pointillés formant un looping. Sur le majeur de la main droite se trouvait un triangle noir rempli, que Blaine supposa simplement décoratif. Et puis, sur chaque côté de ses hanches se trouvait un mot, formant le titre d'une chanson _'Being Alive'._

Blaine sourit en voyant les similarités de leurs deux corps tatoués : ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose de troué avec une flèche et perdant quelque chose, un cœur perdant son sang et un oiseau perdant ses plumes ils avaient aussi une forme géométrique ne rimant à absolument rien, sûrement le premier tatouage qu'ils avaient fait, et, pour finir, le titre d'une chanson qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Kurt se réveilla dans un grognement. « Merde. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » demanda-t-il, tombant sur les yeux grands ouverts du brun. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? »

« Non. Tes cheveux sont juste un immense bazar. » rit Blaine, changeant de sujet.

« Je t'emmerde. » sourit-il, le tapant doucement sur le bras.

« Tu jures beaucoup trop. » taquina le bouclé.

« C'est parce que je suis un mauvais garçon. » répondit Kurt avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasser chastement.

« Le pire. » rétorqua Blaine en roulant des yeux, trahi par son sourire joueur. Son regard tomba ensuite sur une horloge, semblant toujours marcher comme l'indiquait la trotteuse filant à toute allure, et il réalisa qu'il était 15 heures de l'après-midi et qu'il était censé retrouver les Warblers ce matin à 10 heures. « Hum... Il est vraiment tard, je devrais y aller. »

« Oh. » répondit Kurt, mais il ne semblait ni surpris ni triste, c'était juste une simple constatation.

« Oh ? » répéta Blaine.

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué la façon avec laquelle tu pars après qu'on ai couchés ensemble. Tu as cet air sur le visage. »

« Cet air ? » interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Cet air qui dit ''j'ai besoin de me barrer comme ça je peux aller flipper tout seul''. » souffla Kurt.

« Je n'ai aucun air sur le visage. » rit Blaine, mais ça sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

« C'est ça. »

« Donc tu penses que je regrette d'avoir couché avec toi ? » demanda Blaine, la bouche ouverte.

« Je ne pense rien du tout, c'est marqué sur ton visage. » souffla Kurt.

« Je ne regrette rien du tout, merde ! J'ai juste des choses à faire ! »

« Flipper comme un fou. » taquina Kurt.

Blaine soupira. « Je te hais. »

« Je te hais aussi. Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir coucher avec moi et je te croirais. »

« T'es quoi ? Mon petit-ami nécessiteux ? » cracha Blaine.

« Non, jamais je ne voudrais être ton petit-ami Anderson, ne rêve pas. » répliqua Kurt en roulant des yeux. « Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. »

En soupirant, le bouclé se rallongea sur le lit et fit face à Kurt, croisant ses yeux céruléens semblant lui percer l'âme et dit, « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi. »

Kurt le regarda un instant avant de souffler, « Okay. » et de l'embrasser doucement.

Et ça suffit pour rallumer la flamme de Blaine qui recommença à l'embrasser avec passion. Ils restèrent comme ça, un moment, peau contre peau, en train de s'embrasser avec douceur et passion à la fois. C'était une première pour eux, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils ignorèrent tous les deux leurs joues rouges et leurs cerveaux disjonctant, se disant au revoir avec un bref baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

* * *

Blaine regarda son portable tout en marchant vers chez Wes. Il avait 4 appels manqués, tous de la part d'un des Warblers, et décida d'envoyer un message à son meilleur-ami.

 **A : Wes 15:45**

Désolé, quelque chose m'a retenu. Vous m'avez appelé plusieurs fois, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

 **De : Wes 15:45**

On ne t'a pas vu depuis deux jours, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Retrouve-nous à la limite de Lima Ouest entre le centre commercial et le Lima Bean Coffee. Ça concerne les New Directions.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, se demandant se qui pouvait bien se passer avec les New Directions. Il prit la route vers l'endroit indiqué en répondant.

 **A : Wes 16:46**

Désolé. Je serai là dans 30 minutes.

* * *

« Blaine arrive dans 30 minutes. » annonça Wes, détournant le regard de son portable.

Les Warblers étaient dans la rue, sous le froid glacé de la fin du mois de février, se préparant à accueillir les New Directions sur leur territoire pour leur donner la raclée de leur vie.

« Les bâtards seront là dans 20 minutes. » dit David, levant les yeux de son propre appareil.

« Bien. Préparons-nous à les tuer. » siffla Sebastian, la rage perçant dans son regard.

« Je suis désolé que je ne puisse pas aider, les gars. » souffla Nick, tandis que son petit-ami jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Nick, si ces lâches s'en sont pris à toi. » répondit Wes, un sourire amer jouant sur ses lèvres.

« On va te venger. » acquiesça Thad.

* * *

Kurt venait tout juste de se rhabiller lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Puck. « Allô ? »

« Hey Kurtie, je voulais juste te dire qu'on est en route vers le centre commercial de Lima Ouest. On t'attend là-bas dans 20 minutes, pas d'excuse. » lui annonça son ami avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt au vide de sa chambre, écarquilla les yeux. Il soupira et ragea contre ses amis, enfilant son manteau et prenant les clés de sa voiture avant de s'en aller.

* * *

« Okay, donc je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Thompson m'a demandé de le retrouver, mais on y va. » expliqua Puck en regardant ses amis entassés à l'arrière de son van.

« Ils veulent sûrement une nouvelle raclée. » suggéra Artie.

« Wow, du calme Artie. Tu te rappelles que tu ne combats pas ? Tu regardes juste, okay ? »

« Je sais... » soupira l'homme en fauteuil roulant.

« Mais dans tous les cas tu regarde et profite du spectacle. » le rassura Sam, posant une main sur son épaule.

« En tout cas, s'ils croient qu'ils ont une chance de nous battre, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil ! » s'exclama Finn.

« Ouais ! » s'exclamèrent les hommes en cœur.

« Allons les tabasser ! » rajouta Puck, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

* * *

« Eh bien eh bien, si ce ne sont pas les New Directions qui viennent d'arriver. » sourit Sebastian, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et levant un sourcil en signe de défiance.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et les gens passaient à côté d'eux, ne les regardant pas, fonçant vers le centre commercial, trop occupés par leurs petites vies tranquilles.

« Je dois dire, cher Warblers, que j'ai été surpris de savoir que vous vouliez nous voir. » annonça Puck.

« Mais après avoir discuté en venant jusqu'ici, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que vous n'en aviez pas eu assez. » continua Jesse.

« Oh, mais au contraire, on voulait juste vous prouver le fait que vous avez juste eu de la chance. » répliqua Wes.

« C'est ça, voilez-vous la face. » soupira Sam.

« Mais ça ne changera pas le fait qu'on était moins nombreux que vous et qu'on a même défoncer Duval sans souci. » cracha Puck.

« Va te faire foutre, tu touches pas à mon petit-ami ! » hurla Jeff, se jetant sur Puck.

A partir de cet instant, tout le monde tapa tout le monde, ne prêtant pas attention aux gens qui poussaient des cris en les regardant se battre en pleine rue. Évidemment, c'est le moment que choisit Kurt pour arriver, regardant ses amis et les Warblers se taper dessus. Il jeta un regard à Artie qui ne le vit pas.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » hurla-t-il, les deux bandes s'arrêtant immédiatement.

« Oh tiens, face de gay est arrivé. » blagua Sebastian le regardant de son regard le plus noir, que Kurt lui rendit automatiquement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient des points communs : châtains, assez grands, minces et élancés, sarcastique et insolent... Ils avaient toujours été les plus grands ennemis, malgré les autres combinaisons quasi-infinies présentes entre les New Directions et les Warblers.

Il se rapprocha de lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs deux corps tendus vers le ciel pour essayer d'être le plus grand possible. « Tu reviens à cette insulte minable, tête de suricate ? Vous êtes 4 putains de gays dans ta putain de bande et tu es toujours aussi homophobe ? »

« Hey ! Pour la centième fois, je suis bisexuel ! » s'exclama Nick, figé à côté d'Artie.

« Ouais, je m'en bats les couilles. » soupira Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas homophobe, c'est juste ta tête qui me donne envie de gerber. » rétorqua Sebastian, grinçant des dents.

« C'est drôle, c'est pareil pour moi. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être jaloux, Smythe ? Je sais que tu digères mal le fait que j'arrive à être un badboy bien plus hot que toi mais ça fait des années, tu devrais t'en remettre. » déclara-t-il en battant des yeux sur un ton condescendant.

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Oh, non, merci, cette nuit je me suis fait tellement bien baiser que je suis repus pour des semaines. Et tu voulais savoir qui c'était ? » Sebastian sembla intrigué derrière sa façade blasée. Les deux bandes tendirent une oreille curieuse pour avoir la réponse, mais Kurt se pencha et chuchota au châtain, si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre, « Anderson. »

En un instant, le poing de Sebastian s'abattait sur le visage de Kurt, son visage déchiré par la rage. « Salope de merde ! » hurla-t-il, regardant Kurt se massait la mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?! » s'exclama Blaine, regardant ses amis et les New Directions tous couverts de bleus et de sang, et soudainement son regard tomba sur Kurt, un énorme bleu apparaissant sur sa mâchoire.

Il regarda Sebastian, qui lui lança simplement un regard dégoûté avant d'enfoncer son pied dans l'estomac de Kurt, lui faisant un cri de douleur, percutant un mur derrière lui.

« Kurt ! » s'écria-t-il, ne jetant pas un regard à ses amis qui avaient recommencés à se battre.

Mais en un instant deux policiers sortirent d'une voiture de police, les attrapant tous les deux et les menottant en un instant, le groupe s'arrêtant soudainement sous le cri de surprise de Blaine.

« Police, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » annonça un des policiers d'un air ennuyé.

« Putain... » souffla Kurt, voyant ses amis rester. « Partez, putain, partez ! »

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, Blaine disant la même chose à ses amis. Les deux bandes partirent en courant, jetant des regards à leurs chefs respectifs, et se détournant d'eux après un moment, leur vue leur brisant le cœur.

Blaine regardant Kurt, de silencieuses larmes rageuses coulant sur leur deux visages, les policiers les faisant pénétrer dans la voiture sans un mot, avant de s'éloigner, laissant des traces de pneus sur la neige fondue.

L'hiver était fini.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) **Selon vous, que va-t-il arriver à nos deux (pas encore) tourtereaux ? Cette aventure va-t-elle les rapprocher ou les éloigner ?**

Aussi, désolé pour ces tatouages complètement peu originaux et clichés, mais ma connaissance des tatouages est de -80000.

Les prochains chapitres sont ceux que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à écrire :) N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de mettre cette histoire en **favori** et de la **suivre**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	8. Chapitre 7 : Poker Face

Bonjour, je suis SUPERMÉGAEXCITÉE de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre où beaucoup de choses vont devenir plus claires ! :D

On est presque à 40 reviews ! Continuez comme ça :D

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merciiiiii :) C'est carrément réel, mais il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte ;) Oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça mais tu as plutôt raison ! Merci encore :) Bisous !_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Merci :D A la prochaine !_

 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Haha ! Tu verras bien ;) On est d'accord, j'adore leurs petites disputes de merde x) Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Ils vont en avoir :/ A voir dans les prochains chapitres ;) Et oui, c'est sûr haha x)_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** HAHAHAHAHA TU ME FAIS TOUJOURS PISSER DE RIRE AVEC TES REVIEWS, COUNASSE xD Il l'était ;) Non, pas de pénis de mon côté x) Oui, t'es pas la seule à aimer les interactions Kurt/Sebastian :') Mdrrrrrrr tu me connais tellement bien x) Tu verras ;) Gros bisous :*_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci :) Bisous !_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Merci beaucoup :D Hahaha xD_

 _ **AkinA :** Merciiiii :D]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Je ne connais absolument rien au système fédéral des États-Unis ! Mes seules connaissances me viennent de Orange Is The New Black ! Désolé pour les inexactitudes !**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 _{Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs}_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 7 : Poker Face.**_

 _I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be (Je veux rouler avec lui, nous serons une paire difficile)_  
 _A little gambling is fun when you're with me (un peu de jeu d'argent est marrant quand tu es avec moi)_  
 _Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun (la roulette russe n'est pas la même avec un pistolet)_  
 _And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun (et bébé quand c'est l'amour si ce n'est pas brutal ce n'est pas marrant)_

 _Can't read my,(Ne peuvent pas)_  
 _Can't read my (ne peuvent pas)_  
 _No they can't read my poker face (non ils ne peuvent pas lire mon expression illisible)_  
 _Can't read my (ne peuvent pas)_  
 _Can't read my (ne peuvent pas)_  
 _No they can't read my poker face (non ils ne peuvent pas lire mon expression illisible)_

 _I won't tell you that I love you (je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime)_  
 _Kiss or hug you (t'embrasserai ou te ferai un câlin)_  
 _Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin (parce que je bluffe avec mon muffin)_  
 _I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning (je ne mens pas)_  
 _Just like a dude in the casino (juste comme un mec au casino_  
 _Take your bank before I pay you out (prévois ta banque avant que je te ruine)_  
 _I promise this, promise this (je promets ça, je promets ça)_  
 _Check this hand cause I'm marvelous (regarde cette main car je suis merveilleux)_

 _Can't read my,(Ne peuvent pas)_  
 _Can't read my (ne peuvent pas)_  
 _No they can't read my poker face (non ils ne peuvent pas lire mon expression illisible)_  
 _Can't read my (ne peuvent pas)_  
 _Can't read my (ne peuvent pas)_  
 _No they can't read my poker face (non ils ne peuvent pas lire mon expression illisible)»_

 _Lady Gaga – Poker Face_

* * *

« Nom ? »

« Kurt Hummel. »

« Age ? »

« 20 ans. »

« Date de naissance ? »

« 18 juillet 1995. »

C'était horrible. Kurt retenait ses larmes, celles qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il était arrivé entre les murs blancs du commissariat de Lima. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« D'accord. Kurt Hummel, je me dois de vous informer que tout ce que vous me révélerez pourra être retenu contre votre cas. » Kurt hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. « Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Blaine Anderson ? »

« Depuis notre enfance. »

« Développez. »

« Depuis qu'on est tous petits, je ne me rappelle pas exactement quand. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, fixant son regard sur le pot à crayon présent sur le bureau.

« Étiez-vous dans les mêmes écoles ? »

« On était ensemble en primaire. Après, je suis parti dans le collège public du coin et Blaine est parti à la Dalton academy pour son collège et son lycée. »

« D'accord. Vous étiez amis ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non. Lima Est ne traîne pas avec Lima Ouest. »

« A cause de vos différences de revenus ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas été ennemis dès l'enfance. »

« J'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je crois que je m'en foutez un peu de lui. C'est seulement quand il a commencé à me chercher des noises qu'on est devenus ennemis. »

« Vers quelle époque ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être le milieu du collège. »

 _{Les New Directions adoraient traîner au centre commercial. Après tout, c'est là où n'importe quelle bande de jeunes de 13 ans pouvaient aller. La chose était que les Warblers s'y trouvait aussi, tous les après-midi, à la même heure qu'eux. Kurt avait rejoint Puck et Finn au milieu de la seconde année de collège. Et même avec la protection de ses nouveaux amis et la crainte qu'il inspirait chez ses camarades grâce à son nouveau look, il avait toujours des ennemis.  
Puck lui avait dit de faire attention aux Warblers, que c'étaient des gosses de riches qui se la jouait rebelles, mais qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à la vraie rébellion. Alors Kurt l'écouta, et les haït du plus profond de son âme._

 _« Tiens tiens, c'est les New Directions ! » s'exclama Sebastian en les voyant._

 _« C'est pas comme si on vous voyait tous les jours ! » continua Blaine._

 _« Allez vous faire foutre, on a autant le droit que vous d'être ici. » cracha Finn._

 _« Hum... » dit Wes, semblant réfléchir. « Pourtant le centre commercial est clairement dans la partie Ouest de Lima. »_

 _« C'est le seul centre commercial, tête de con ! » s'exclama Puck._

 _« Peut-être, mais il est de notre côté, imbécile. » répondit Blaine, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kurt qui ne prenait bien évidemment jamais la parole. « Et votre nouvel ami, il ne va pas parler ? » sourit-il avec méchanceté en pointant Kurt._

 _« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi. » répondit Kurt, le regardant dans les yeux._

 _« Ah ouais ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »_

 _« Je vais t'expliquer un truc, connard, parce que t'as pas l'air de comprendre. » dit-il d'un ton calme, mais parlant assez fort et stable pour que tout le groupe puisse l'entendre. Il y a_ _ **un**_ _putain de centre commercial dans cet état de merde. On y vient parce que c'est le seul endroit où on peut traîner. Pas parce qu'on veut voir vos têtes de culs ou entendre vos voix de faussets, mais parce qu'on_ _ **a pas de putain de choix**_ _. On a jamais de putain de choix, Anderson, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est pas nés avec une couronne en or sur la tête, tout ce qu'on veut nous étant tendu sur un plateau d'argent. Nos parents bossent 7 jours/7 pour qu'on puisse être un peu heureux, ils se démènent pour nous. Mais vous ne comprenez pas ça, alors maintenant la prochaine fois que toi ou un de tes crétins d'amis avez un problème avec le fait qu'on traîne dans le même endroit public que vous, vous le foutez bien profond dans le cul parce que je_ _ **m'en bats les couilles**_ _. » termina-t-il, avant de partir d'un air nonchalant, suivit de ses amis ayant un air impressionné sur le visage.  
A partir de ce moment, les Warblers n'embêtèrent plus les New Directions à propos du centre commercial, et Kurt devint le chef de la bande.}_

« D'accord. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour troubles de l'ordre public. Vous avez déjà un casier judiciaire pour les mêmes sortes de plainte et Blaine Anderson est dans le même cas. Nous connaissons déjà les membres de votre bande mais ne pouvons assumer qu'ils se battaient avec vous aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, si vous nous révéliez qui était là aujourd'hui, ça pourrait aider votre cas. » explique l'officière de police, le regardant avec une certaine douceur dans les yeux.

Kurt croisa son regard pour la première fois et baissa à nouveau les yeux en répondant, « Je ne sais pas. »

« Bien. Vous allez être mis en garde-à-vue jusqu'à votre procès. » annonça-t-elle.

Un gendarme, que Kurt n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, se leva et l'amena à une petite cellule dans la gendarmerie, celle pour les gens mis en garde-à-vue. Il y resta, seul et inquiet de son sort.

* * *

« Nom ? »

« Blaine Anderson. »

« Age ? »

« 19 ans. »

« Date de naissance ? »

« 17 mai 1996. »

C'était horrible. Blaine retenait ses larmes, celles qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il était arrivé entre les murs blancs du commissariat de Lima. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« D'accord. Blaine Anderson, je me dois de vous informer que tout ce que vous me révélerez pourra être retenu contre votre cas. » Blaine hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. « Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Kurt Hummel ? »

« Depuis l'enfance. »

« Développez. »

« Depuis qu'on est tous petits, je ne me rappelle pas exactement quand. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, fixant son regard sur l'agrafeuse présente sur le bureau.

« Étiez-vous dans les mêmes écoles ? »

« On était ensemble en primaire. Après, je suis parti à la Dalton academy pour mon collège et mon lycée. Kurt est resté en école publique. »

« D'accord. Vous étiez amis ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non. Lima Ouest ne traîne pas avec Lima Est. »

« A cause de vos différences de revenus ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas été ennemis dès l'enfance. »

« J'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je crois que je m'en foutez un peu de lui. C'est seulement quand il a commencé à me chercher des noises qu'on est devenus ennemis. »

« Vers quelle époque ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être le milieu du collège. »

 _{« Alors Anderson, on vient tout seul dans notre quartier ? » lança Kurt, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire malicieux étirant son visage._

 _« Quoi ? Vous allez me taper ? » demanda-t-il, rigolant amèrement. « J'ai un putain de rendez-vous chez le dentiste, et il se trouve qu'il est situé de votre côté de la ville. »_

 _« Non, on va pas te taper quand tu es tout seul et qu'on est neuf. On est pas si injustes. » répondit Mike._

 _« Mais on va quand même t'embêter un peu. » renchérit Kurt, passant une main dans ses cheveux nouvellement teints en rose. Blaine se demandait comment un gamin d'à peine 14 ans pouvait faire ça. Oui, il savait que Kurt était gay comme lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le montrait autant._

 _« Tu vas faire quoi, Hummel ? Me répéter la même chose que tu dis depuis deux ans ? Quand comprendras-tu que_ _ **j'en ai rien à foutre**_ _? » siffla-t-il. « Oui, je suis né du bon côté de la ville, dans la bonne famille, mais parce que je suis riche ne veut pas dire que tout va bien dans ma vie. Alors vas-y, traite-moi de gosse de riche, de connard prétentieux, mais tu n'es pas mieux, Hummel, vraiment pas mieux, à faire ton mauvais garçon alors qu'en vrai tu n'es qu'_ _ **une fleur fragile**_ _. »_

 _Kurt le regarda avec rage, avant de murmurer un gros « Va te faire foutre » et de s'en aller. A partir de ce moment, Blaine remarqua que Kurt commença à se muscler, l'encourageant à faire de même. Arrivé à 15 ans, Kurt était tout sauf une fleur fragile, et Blaine, un an plus tard était dans le même cas.}_

« D'accord. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour troubles de l'ordre public. Vous avez déjà un casier judiciaire pour les mêmes sortes de plainte et Kurt Hummel est dans le même cas. Nous connaissons déjà les membres de votre bande mais ne pouvons assumer qu'ils se battaient avec vous aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, si vous nous révéliez qui était là aujourd'hui, ça pourrait aider votre cas. » explique l'officière de police, le regardant avec une certaine douceur dans les yeux.

Blaine croisa son regard pour la première fois et baissa à nouveau les yeux en répondant, « Je ne sais pas. »

« Bien. Vous allez être mis en garde-à-vue jusqu'à votre procès. » annonça-t-elle.

Un gendarme, que Blaine n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, se leva et l'amena à une petite cellule dans la gendarmerie, celle pour les gens mis en garde-à-vue. Il y trouva Kurt, qui avait les yeux dans le vide, et s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés.

* * *

La pièce, légèrement encastrée dans le mur, était silencieuse. Kurt et Blaine, ne parlaient pas, fixant le sol d'un air ahuri, le silence étouffant étant seulement brisé par les pas des officiers marchant dans le couloir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Tout avait basculé en un instant, les laissant au bord du gouffre de la criminalité. Ils pensaient à leurs parents, l'un se demandant si son père serait inquiet et l'autre se demandant s'il se prendrait une raclée s'il rentrait un jour, ils pensaient à leurs bandes respectives, pour lesquelles ils s'étaient sacrifiés en un clin d'œil sans le moindre doute, et qui devaient s'inquiéter pour eux. Ils pensaient à Georges et à Dave, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait lorsque et s'ils les reverraient.

Ils pensaient à la prison, se demandant s'ils auraient une peine ou s'ils seraient libérés. Ils avaient peur, ils étaient tristes, ils étaient dans un état de choc. Ils avaient faim, ils avaient soif, ils étaient fatigués. Ils essayaient de ne pas penser à l'avenir, parce que le présent et le passé étaient déjà assez foutus en l'air pour le reste de leur vie.

Quelqu'un leur apporta deux plateaux repas qu'il leur donna en ouvrant la porte grillagée un court instant. La nourriture était dégoûtante, mais ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis tôt le matin donc ils dévorèrent ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

Et puis, sans un mot, ils se glissèrent dans les minuscules lits qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils restèrent allongés un moment, avant que Kurt ne vienne se glisser dans le lit de Blaine, y rentrant à peine, leur torses l'un contre l'autre et leur bras se tenant fermement pour ne pas tomber.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, dans le noir de la salle, et Kurt souffla, « Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Blaine marqua un long moment avant de répondre, « Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je suis arrêté, et j'aimerais te dire que tout va bien se passer, mais je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Okay. » souffla Kurt. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondit-il, fermant les yeux.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne rêvèrent pas une seule fois.

* * *

C'était dur de se réveiller. Leurs corps leur faisaient mal après avoir dormi sur un matelas mou leur faisant sentir le métal à travers son épaisseur inexistante, leurs têtes les faisaient souffrir, et leur repos avait été inutile.

Leurs visages étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement.

« Hey. » murmura Blaine.

« Hey. »

C'était bizarre. Être dans une position difficile ensemble aurait dû les rapprocher, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi éloignés. Comme si on avait retiré la flamme qu'il y avait entre eux. Comme si toute cette alchimie qui était là depuis des années avait disparu.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Kurt.

« Comme une merde. » sourit amèrement le brun en lâchant sa taille pour le laisser se lever.

« On est d'accord. » renchérit le plus âgé.

Ils se rassirent sur le banc en métal froid, et fixèrent le vide, sans se parler. On leur apporta une sorte de petit-déjeuner absolument horrible qu'ils mangèrent en silence avant de replonger dans leurs pensées.

* * *

Kurt pensait à son père, qui remarquerait sûrement le manque de bruit le soir venant de sa chambre. Il se demandait s'il trouverait que son fils avait été arrêté. Il priait pour que, si c'était le cas, il ne fasse pas d'infarctus comme il y a plusieurs années.

Il pensait à tous ces mois sans le voir, sans lui parler, sans lui dire qu'il l'aime, passés à déchirer les notes qu'il lui laissait. La dernière se finissait par _« J'espère qu'on se verra prochainement, je t'aime. »_ comme la plupart des autres. Il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir revoir son père, de ne jamais pouvoir lui répondre « je t'aime aussi » à nouveau.

Son père qui avait tout supporté avec lui.

 _{« Kurt, j'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? » demanda Burt en mangeant une bouchée de son steak, profitant du dîner pour parler avec son fils._

 _« Non. J'ai juste rencontré les bonnes personnes. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules._

 _« Les bonnes personnes ? »_

 _« Je suis dans une bande, papa. On se protège mutuellement, et surtout ils me protègent moi. Ça fait trois semaines que personne ne m'a harcelé. » annonça-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage._

 _« Une bande ? Je ne sais pas si ça me plaît, Kurt. » lâcha Burt en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Papa, on ne fait rien de grave. » souffla le châtain en perdant son sourire. « On traîne juste ensemble. Et honnêtement, je suis heureux. Et j'espérais que tu le serais aussi. »_

 _« Je le suis, Kurt, mais tu es devenu un peu plus... »_

 _« Bien dans ma peau ? » suggéra-t-il._

 _« Insolent. » compléta son père._

 _« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Kurt, lâchant bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette.}_

Ce fut la première fois qu'ils eurent une dispute à ce propos. Et ce ne fut pas la dernière.

 _{« Kurt, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Burt en voyant son fils descendre les escaliers, ses vêtements noirs ainsi que sa veste en cuir habituelle, mais aussi_ _ **des cheveux roses**_ _._

 _« Oh, je me suis teint les cheveux en rose. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules, se préparant à partir dans le salon._

 _« Non, non, non, Kurt, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. » souffla Burt en le retenant par la main. « Tu vas aller m'enlever ça immédiatement. »_

 _Kurt le regarda un petit moment, de ce regard qu'il avait acquis au court de ses presque deux années chez les New Directions, celui qui vous glace le sang et vous empêche de penser normalement pendant quelques secondes. « Je ne peux pas. » annonça-t-il calmement. « Ça dure trois semaines. »_

 _« Fiston, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire un truc pareil, demande-moi, okay ? »_

 _« Bien reçu. » acquiesça Kurt, se détachant de l'étreinte de son père pour continuer sa route.}_

Il s'avéra que Kurt ne l'avertit pas pour son piercing à la langue, ni pour celui à l'oreille, ni pour son premier tatouage ou tous les autres qui suivirent. A vrai dire, cette discussion, faite il y a six ans, était l'une des rares qu'ils eurent après ce moment.

* * *

Et Blaine pensait à ses parents, ne regrettant qu'une chose : qu'il soit tombé dans la mauvaise famille.

 _{« Je suis gay. » annonça-t-il en plein milieu d'un repas, un sourire timide se dessinant sur le visage._

 _« C'est bien mon chéri. » répondit sa mère, ses yeux tournés vers la télévision pour regarder sa série préférée._

 _Blaine s'était énervé, « Attendez, vous m'avez entendu ? Je suis gay ! »_

 _« On t'a entendu. Mais le truc c'est qu'on s'en fiche un peu. On regarde la télé, là. » expliqua son père, fumant un cigare._

 _Blaine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il éclata en sanglots, avant de se lever de table et de courir dans sa chambre. Il ne parla plus jamais de son orientation sexuelle avec ses parents.}_

Blaine rit amèrement en se souvenant de ça. Faire son coming-out à treize ans avait été difficile, mais il avait eu les Warblers. Sa sexualité n'avait jamais été un problème avec ses parents, l'argent, si.

 _{« Maintenant que tu as 18 ans, nous devons parler business fils. » annonça son père, encore une fois au milieu du repas. Blaine leva les yeux de son plat et acquiesça avec anxiété. « Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que ta mère et moi ne travaillons plus. » Blaine se retint de rouler les yeux. « Et nos économies ne sont plus suffisantes pour pouvoir vivre correctement. Alors on a besoin que tu te trouves un travail. »_

 _« Pourquoi vous ne vous en trouvez pas un ? » cracha Blaine, la fureur montant dans son esprit._

 _« Oses me parler encore une fois, Blaine, et tu t'en prendras une ! » hurla son père, claquant son poing contre la table. « Tu sais très bien que depuis que ton frère nous a abandonné nous avons été sur une pente descendante et que maintenant nous sommes au plus bas ! Donc tu vas fermer ta gueule et aller bosser ! »_

 _« Robert, calme-toi. » dit Pamela, fumant une cigarette. « Blaine, chéri, j'ai rencontré un monsieur très sympa hier. Il est encore très mignon pour son âge et il aurait besoin de tes services. »_

 _« Mes services ? » lança le bouclé, soupirant. « Il veut que je nettoie sa maison ? » railla-t-il._

 _« Non, tu vas coucher avec lui. » répondit-elle, détachant son regard de son fils pour le reconcentrer sur son verre de vin._

 _Blaine sentit des larmes de dégoût lui monter aux yeux et une envie de vomir lui prit. « Co - comment ? » souffla-t-il._

 _« On sait que tu couche avec des garçons, Blaine, pas besoin le nier. » grommela son père._

 _« Blainey, on a besoin de toi, chéri. Ce ne sera qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. » sourit sa mère, de ce faux air rassurant qu'elle portait la plupart du temps._

 _« Tu vas peut-être même aimer ça. » rajouta Robert._

 _« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! » hurla Blaine. « Vous voulez prostituer votre fils pour un truc qui a eu lieu il y a 10 putain d'années ! Jamais ! Je suis majeur maintenant, je peux me casser quand je veux ! »_

 _Son père se leva et posa sa main rugueuse autour de son cou, le plaquant contre le mur. « Tu vas m'écouter espèce de couillon. Tu vas voir ce mec demain après-midi, et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut de toi, okay ? Tu vas le faire parce qu'on te l'a demandé et que t'as intérêt à obéir sinon je te tue. On ne t'a jamais voulu, Blaine, mais tu es le seul fils qu'on a, alors on va faire avec. Essaie de t'enfuir et on te retrouvera, toi et tes petits amis, et on vous tuera tous. Okay ? Compris ? » Blaine hocha la tête, le visage couvert de larmes et la respiration coupée. « Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ?  
_

 _« Je vais aller chez ce mec et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut. » sanglota-t-il._

 _« Bien. Tu vas essayer de t'enfuir ? »_

 _Blaine secoua la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche._

 _« Tu vas essayer de nous désobéir ? »_

 _« N – non. » souffla-t-il, et son père le lâcha. Il courut dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair, semant derrière lui des larmes, s'écrasant lourdement sur la moquette de luxe des Andersons. Il vomit toute la soirée.}_

* * *

Ils sortirent tous deux de leur rêverie par le bruit des barreaux s'ouvrant.

« On va nous laisser sortir ? » demanda Kurt à l'officier, un grand sourire sur le visage. Blaine suivit son expression, un sourire timide se dessinant sur son visage.

« Non. » Ils perdirent leurs sourires immédiatement, remplacés par des expressions inquiètes. « Il se trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de criminels à Lima qui demandent d'être placés en garde-à-vue, et il n'y a qu'une salle comme celle-ci. Vous allez être transvasés dans la prison* de Lima en attendant votre jugement. » expliqua-t-il, les menottant à nouveau et les amenant à travers le commissariat pour monter dans un van.

Devant l'établissement se trouvaient les New Directions et les Warblers, regardant leurs deux amis être emportés encore plus loin d'eux. Kurt et Blaine leur sourirent et leur firent un petit coucou avant de se laisser embarquer. Une fois dans la voiture, leurs sourires disparurent.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence assourdissant, seulement troublé par le bruit énervant du pot d'échappement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils furent sortis du van et pénétrèrent dans la prison. Ils retinrent leurs larmes lorsqu'ils furent déshabillés et forcés de mettre dans des positions dégradantes pour être sûrs qu'il ne cachait pas de la drogue dans leur anus.

On leur donna des uniformes oranges et ils furent emmenés à travers la prison, étant épiés par les autres prisonniers, les regardant avec haine pour certains, et avec luxure pour d'autres. Kurt et Blaine retinrent encore leurs larmes jusqu'à leur dortoir, où se trouvaient 4 autres hommes, ne leur adressant même pas la parole.

Le gardien leur expliqua le déroulement de leur séjour ici, glissant dans son discours qu'ils feraient mieux de s'y habituer car ils allaient sûrement revenir ici après leur procès. Les autres détenus rigolèrent, et les deux nouveaux baissèrent la tête. Une fois son monologue fini, l'officier quitta le dortoir, et ils s'assirent sur leurs lits, tous les deux en hauteur, ceux que personne ne voulait.

Ils restèrent dans leur chambre toute la journée, roulés en boule contre le mur sale de la prison de Lima. A l'heure du dîner, ils séchèrent leurs larmes et allèrent dans la cantine, un air dur et fort sur le visage. Ils allaient survivre, se dirent-ils, ils allaient survivre.

* * *

* Je vous rappelle qu'on est aux États-Unis et que le système fédéral n'est pas le même qu'en France ! Donc on va faire un petit cours d'anglais :') En anglais, il y a deux noms pour désigner la prison : _Jail_ , qui désigne la prison où on attend son procès et pour les petites peines (seulement quelques années je suppose) et _Prison_ qui désigne la prison pour les gens accusés de crimes et qui ont donc des peines plus importantes. Kurt et Blaine sont bien entendu en _Jail_ mais comme les deux mots anglais veulent tous les deux dire la même chose en français, je suis obligé de vous l'expliquer maintenant. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a aidé ;)

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il était un peu déprimant :') Mais bon il en faut bien pour l'histoire :)

 **Petit spoiler : ils rencontreront deux personnages canon de Glee en prison. Qui seront-ils ?**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	9. Chapitre 8 : Scream

Bonjour, me revoilà pour un plus long chapitre !

Juste un petit passage pour vous parler du nombre de reviews... Oui je sais que je dois vous souler avec ça, mais il faut savoir que le fandom français est quasi-mort, presque plus personne ne publie de fics et je m'acharne à le faire quand même pour la simple et bonne raison que j'écris aussi ces fictions pour vous. Principalement pour moi, mais la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué d'en écrire était aussi pour vous.  
Et je vous comprend, moi non plus je n'aime pas écrire de reviews et je le fais très rarement, mais honnêtement prendre trois minutes chaque semaine pour m'écrire un petit mot qui va me faire ma semaine, je pense que ça vaut le coup. C'est vraiment très déprimant quand je vois que j'ai trois reviews, surtout qu'à la base je n'en ai pas beaucoup non plus... Bref, ce n'était pas une critique ou un ordre mais je me devais d'exprimer ma pensée. Merci.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Sebastian fait déjà partie de l'histoire x)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, ce chapitre était bien dur... Mais ce n'est que le début, vous en comprendrai encore plus dans quelques chapitres ;) Et je te rappelle qu'ils attendent leur procès, donc tu verras :) Bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Haha :') Sam fait déjà partie de l'histoire x) En tout cas tu vas le savoir immédiatement !_

 _ **Emma à la flemme :** Merci beaucoup :* Haha, tu me connais tellement bien :') Mais tu as trop raison, Burt c'est la vie ! C'est mon personnage préféré après Kurt *.* Haha, les connards de parents de Blaine feraient bien d'avoir peur, parce qu'Emma arrive xD Mdrrrrrr, ça arrivera, ça arrivera ;) Mais noooooon, ça m'a fait trop plaisir :D Je t'aime 3]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Je ne connais absolument rien au système fédéral des États-Unis ! Mes seules connaissances me viennent de Orange Is The New Black ! Désolé pour les inexactitudes !**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Scream**._

* * *

 _«_ _Tired of injustice_ _(Fatigué de l'injustice)  
_ _Tired of the schemes_ _(Fatigué des magouilles)  
_ _Kinda disgusted (_ _L'humanité prend des coups)  
_ _So what does it mean_ _(Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire)  
_ _Kicking me down_ _(Achevez moi)  
_ _I got to get up (_ _Je dois me lever)  
_ _As jacked as it sounds (_ _Aussi bête que ça sonne)  
_ _The whole system sucks (_ _Tout le système m'emmerde)_

 _Peek in the shadow_ _(Coup d'oeil dans l'ombre)  
_ _Come into the light_ _(Et va vers la lumière)  
_ _You tell me I'm wrong_ _(Tu me dis que j'ai tord)  
_ _Then you better prove you're right_ _(Tu ferai mieux de me prouver que tu as raison)  
_ _You're sellin' out souls but_ _(Tu revends ton âme mais)  
_ _I care about mine_ _(Je fais attention à la mienne)  
_ _I've got to get stronger_ _(Je dois me renforcer)  
_ _And I won't give up the fight (_ _Et je ne vais pas déclarer forfait)_

 _With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream_ _(Avec de telles confusions ça ne te donne pas envie de hurler)  
_ _Make you wanna scream_ _(Te donner envie de hurler)_

 _Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_ _(Ton coup abusé te rend victime dans ce plan)_

 _You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_ _  
Tu cherches à venir à bout de toutes les rumeurs qu'ils trouvent_

 _Somebody please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it_ _  
Que quelqu'un s'il vous plait prenne pitié car je ne peux plus le supporter  
_ _Stop pressurin' me_ _(Arretez de m'oppresser)  
_ _Just stop pressurin' me_ _(Juste arretez de m'oppresser)  
_ _Stop pressurin' me_ _(Arretez de m'oppresser)  
_ _Make me wanna scream_ _(De me donner envie de hurler)  
_ _Stop pressurin' me_ _(Arretez de m'oppresser)  
_ _Just stop pressurin' me_ _(Juste arretez de m'oppresser)  
_ _Stop pressurin' me (_ _Arretez de m'oppresser)  
_ _Make you just wanna scream (_ _Juste pour te donner envie de hurler) »7_

 _Michael Jackson ft. Janet Jackson - Scream_

* * *

« De la viande fraîche ! » lança un homme en voyant Kurt et Blaine arriver dans la cantine, la tête haute sur leurs épaules. Simultanément, ils pointèrent leur majeur dans sa direction. « Oh, mais avec plaisir les gars ! Un plan à trois, ça vous dit ? »

Les hommes aux alentours éclatèrent de rire, et les deux se dépêchèrent d'aller faire la queue, ramassant leurs plateaux et allant s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Ils furent vite rejoints par l'homme qui les avait interpellé et son ami.

« Salut les beaux gosses. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-il.

« On attend notre jugement. » répondit Blaine.

« Pour quelle raison ? » interrogea son ami.

« Troubles de l'ordre public. » souffla Kurt.

« Oh, ça va. » sourit le séducteur. « Vous allez très bien vous en sortir. Je suis Troy, au fait. » se présenta-t-il, serrant la main de Kurt et Blaine.

« Kurt. »

« Blaine. »

« Et je suis Elliott. » répondit le quatrième attablé, leur serrant brièvement la main.

Ils étaient sympas tous les deux, et semblait relativement peu à leur place en prison, encore moins que Kurt et Blaine.  
Troy était de taille moyenne, très maigre, blond vénitien à la peau hâlée, de beaux yeux verts et un grand sourire chaleureux. Elliott, quant à lui, avait tout de même l'air d'un badboy, avec ses tatouages et son eyeliner, le tout contrasté par un sourire aussi chaleureux que celui de son ami, le rendant aussi inoffensif que lui. Il avait une peau hâlée et des cheveux noirs corbeaux, et de beaux yeux bleus comme ceux de Kurt.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda encore Troy.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un moment, avant de se mettre à rire. « Non. » dit Blaine.

« Vraiment pas. » rajouta Kurt. « En fait, on se hait. »

« On dirait pas. » sourit Elliott. « On dirait plus que vous couchez ensemble. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, voyant que Kurt s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais aucun son ne sortit. « Oooooh, ils couchent ensemble. » charria Troy. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ell' et moi on le fait aussi. »

« Tout le monde le fait ici. » rajouta le brun. « Même les mecs qui sont pas gays. »

« Ouaip. Heureusement qu'on est pas dans une prison pour les vrais criminels, on se serait tous fait violer. » blagua le blond.

« Génial. » déclara Kurt avec sarcasme.

« J'adore tes cheveux. » sourit Troy.

« Merci. » sourit Kurt, de son premier vrai sourire depuis la veille. « J'aime tes yeux. »

« Es-tu en train de me draguer ? » souffla-t-il, les deux ne faisant pas attention aux deux bruns les regardant les sourcils froncés.

« Ça dépend. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« De quoi donc ? »

« J'ai accès direct à ton cul où tu attends le troisième rendez-vous ? »

Troy éclata de rire. « Oh, crois-moi, pour toi mon chou, il est direct. Mais ce matin je me suis fait prendre dans les douches par ces deux mecs baraqués. » expliqua-t-il en désignant deux grands mecs sûrement condamnés pour meurtre tellement ils étaient effrayants. « Donc si tu pouvais attendre demain. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Kurt. « Ton petit-ami pourra même se joindre. Il est super hot. »

Elliott sourit, et Blaine roula des yeux, se demandant comment Kurt pouvait penser à baiser aussi facilement. Ils étaient dans une putain de prison, nom de dieu ! Pour un temps indéterminé en plus !

« Blaine ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Hunter, un garçon de Dalton ayant eu son diplôme deux ans avant lui. « Hunter ! » s'exclama-t-il, se levant de son siège pour lui faire une accolade amicale. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le plus âgé s'assit à table, et Blaine le regarda attentivement il semblait bien plus âgé que son âge, ayant à peine 22 ans et ayant l'air d'en avoir une trentaine. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil, une balafre parcourait sa joue et son corps était bien plus musclé que lors du lycée.

« Eh bien, après le lycée, les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi bien que je le pensais. » expliqua-t-il. « Tu sais que je vivais chez ma grande-mère ? Elle est morte un peu avant mes 19 ans. Et je me suis retrouvé seul. Et puis j'avais plus d'endroit où aller, et un mec m'a donné de l'argent en me disant que je pouvais le rembourser quand je pouvais... excepté qu'au bout d'un mois il a envoyé ses connards d'amis me tabasser et il m'a dit que si dans un mois je n'avais pas l'argent il me tuerait. Donc j'ai commencé à dealer. Mais pas simplement vendre de la came à des désespérés, » Kurt fronça les sourcils et Blaine sourit discrètement, « mais aussi faire du trafic avec un camion et tout le bordel. On se faisait une sorte de relais à 10, du Mexique à New-York, laissant un peu de came dans chacun des états où on passait. Ça a bien marché pendant un an, puis je me suis fais attrapé comme un putain de débutant. J'ai failli aller dans la prison de Columbus, celle avec des tueurs et des pédophiles, mais l'avocat de ma grand-mère m'a sauvé de justesse. J'ai pris 7 ans, plus que 5 maintenant. »

Hunter n'était plus le même qu'avant, dans son physique, mais aussi dans sa manière de parler. Il était tellement posé et poli dans le passé, et tellement, tellement opposé à rejoindre les Warblers, qu'il considérait comme des ''faux-riches''. A présent il était encore pire qu'eux.

« Et d'où te vient ta balafre ? » demanda Kurt, le regardant d'un air impassible, ne faisant pas attention à la petite grimace qu'il fit.

« Un des défauts du job. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est ma blessure de guerre. »

« Tellement une blessure de guerre, lorsqu'elle est obtenue en vendant de la drogue à des désespérés comme moi. » siffla l'homme aux cheveux roses, posant sa tête dans sa main et battant des cils, faisant éclater de rire Troy et Elliott.

Devant l'air abasourdi de son ancien camarade, Blaine prit les devants, « Kurt, tais-toi. » hissa-t-il.

« Quoi ? Je t'embarrasse devant ton ancien petit-ami ? Désolé Anderson. »

« Écrase. » cracha Hunter. « Tout d'abord je suis 100% hétéro, désolé de te décevoir, et ensuite je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu traînes avec lui, Blaine, vous êtes ennemis ! »

« On – on a tous les deux été enfermés ensemble, je ne traîne pas avec lui. » répondit Blaine.

« Ah, pas ce que tu disais exactement hier lorsqu'on était en train de baiser. » souffla Kurt.

« Putain, Hummel, pourquoi t'es obligé de mentionner ça ! » s'écria-t-il, cognant son poing sur la table, avant de se lever. « Je vais y aller, je suis fatigué. Hunter, on se voit demain. »

Et avec ça, il se retourna et s'en alla, Hunter, s'en allant d'un autre côté, laissant Kurt seul dans ses pensées. Pourquoi étaient-ils si éloignés alors qu'hier ils avaient atteints un nouveau niveau dans leur relation ? Oui, Blaine et lui ne seraient jamais ensemble, mais Kurt croyait au moins qu'ils étaient plus au moins... amis ? Non, pas amis, mais qu'ils commençaient à s'entendre un minimum dans tous les cas. Mais apparemment pas.

« Je vais y aller aussi les gars. » annonça-t-il soudainement, sortant de ses pensées.

« Okay, bonne nuit Kurt. J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec ton petit-copain. » sourit Troy.

« Troy, il n'est pas mon petit-copain. » dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Mais oui, continue de te dire ça. » charria Elliott.

« Les gars, vous êtes ceux qui me dites ça alors que vous êtes évidemment fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, n'importe qui peut le voir. » rigola-t-il devant leurs joues soudainement rouges. « Alors, on ne rigole plus autant qu'avant, hein ? A demain les amoureux ! »

« On est dans une relation libre ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, regardant Kurt sortir de la salle avec un petit signe de la main.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait redéfinir les limites de cette relation libre, tu ne crois pas ? » proposa finalement Elliott, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Troy.

« Du genre ? » souffla Troy en haussant les sourcils, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« On ne couche qu'avec Elliott et Troy. » répondit-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Le blond éclata de rire, les joues rouges et un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents. « Tu es un imbécile. » murmura-t-il finalement, déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

« Prenez-vous une chambre ! » s'écrièrent plusieurs détenus, se recevant deux doigts d'honneur appartenant à chacun d'eux.

« Je t'aime, Troy, tu le sais. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, tu me l'as dis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait pas un vrai couple. » continua Elliott, caressant ses doigts de son pouce.

« Regarde autour de toi, Elliott. » dit Troy. « On est en prison. Tu sors dans 2 mois, je sors dans 8, et je sais qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences de temps, mais en 6 mois tu seras retourné à San Francisco, entouré de mecs, et tu seras passé à autre chose, et j'aurais le cœur brisé parce que j'aurais espéré pour rien. »

« Je sais, mais je te jure que - »

« Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, Elliott. Mais voilà ce que je peux te promettre dès que je sors je te rejoins et tu seras le seul pour moi. Okay ? » sourit-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

« Okay. » chuchota le brun, l'embrassant doucement.

« Pédés ! » hurla un détenu d'un coin de la salle.

« Tu m'as baisé ce matin connard ! » s'exclama Troy, se levant de sa chaise et tirant par la main son futur petit-ami vers leur dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez tard après que l'officier soit passé pour les réveiller, leur dortoir ayant déjà été vidé par ses autres occupants. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, leur relation étant maintenant redevenue celle qu'elle avait été ces dix dernières années : de la haine créée par des idées fausses et entretenue par leur contexte de vie.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans la cantine, s'ignorant royalement. Et puis...

« Blaine ! Viens par ici ! » lança Hunter d'une des tables, lui ayant gardé une place entre celles prises par ses amis.

Blaine resta debout un instant, regardant Kurt qui ne lui lança même pas un regard avant d'aller rejoindre Troy et Elliott à leur table. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se reprendre et de rejoindre son ancien camarade.

* * *

« Hey. Ça va ? » lança le brun en s'asseyant.

« Ouais. Je vois que tu as enfin lâché l'autre boulet. » sourit doucement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis Hunter, on était obligés d'être ensemble, on a été pris ensemble ! »

« Mais apparemment vous baisez, et c'est le genre de truc qu'on fait de son plein-grès. A moins que ce type soit un violeur. »

« Non ! N'importe quoi ! D'accord, on a couchés ensemble deux fois, mais c'était une erreur, okay ? »

* * *

« Hey mon chou. » lança Troy.

« Hey. » sourit faiblement Kurt, passant une main dans ses mèches roses.

« Problème au paradis avec l'amour de ta vie ? » demanda Elliott.

« Non. Blaine et moi sommes... ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous, puis on s'est rapprochés et c'est devenu encore plus compliqué... » soupira-t-il.

« C'est l'amour qui complique tout. » taquina Troy, mais Kurt vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux.

« Malheureusement, même si j'avoue avoir cru voir un possible futur avec lui pendant quelques secondes, et bien... je ne le vois plus de cette façon à présent. »

* * *

« Si tu le dis, mec. Mais fais gaffe avec ce gars, tu sais très bien qu'il est vicieux comme un serpent. » prévint Hunter.

« Je sais... » grogna Blaine. « M'en parle pas, ce connard m'a vendu à mes parents. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as une gueule aussi amochée ? »

« Ouaip. Mais je l'ai vendu à la police, donc... »

« Mais il a réussi à s'échapper, non ? Et maintenant il est bien en prison, mais tu es avec lui. »

* * *

« On espère que ça s'arrangera entre vous. Vous êtes très mignons ensemble. Mais généralement on ne condamnent pas des gens pour troubles de l'ordre public, surtout si c'est la première fois. »

« Le problème c'est qu'on a déjà eu plusieurs avertissements. » souffla Kurt. « Mais vous ne m'avez jamais dis pourquoi vous êtes là. »

« Mon crétin d'ex-copain était un camé, et comme j'étais follement amoureux j'ai sombré avec lui. Pris avec une importante dose de cocaïne sur moi, et paf 2 ans de prison. Je sors dans 6 mois, j'ai survécu au plus dur. »

« Et toi Elliott ? »

« J'ai été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je sortais d'une fête complètement bourré, et j'ai eu l'idée géniale d'aller dessiner une bite sur la portière d'un policier. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Kurt, éclatant de rire, faisant rire Troy alors qu'il devait sûrement bien connaître l'histoire.

« Attends, attends, ça devient encore plus con. Le policier revient à sa voiture après avoir acheté sa bière dans une épicerie, et il me trouve en train de rire devant la vitre que j'avais dessinée. Il a essayé de m'arrêter, et je l'ai tapé. Sauf qu'il y en avait un autre qui m'a embarqué, et j'ai pris 1 an et demi. »  
Kurt avait arrêté de rire, et il sourit doucement. « Tu vas sortir bientôt, non ? »

« Dans 2 mois. Et j'ai tellement hâte. »

* * *

Blaine regarda Kurt en train de rire avec ses nouveaux amis et sentit la jalousie monter dans son ventre. Le plus âgé s'était ouvert à ces inconnus en quelques minutes alors qu'il était toujours une coquille fermée pour lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours !

« Tu as raison. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'on pourrait s'entendre, et même être amis, mais... je ne le veux plus à présent. »

« Bonne décision. » sourit Hunter, passant une main autour de son épaule.

* * *

« C'est génial. » sourit sincèrement l'homme aux cheveux roses. « J'espère que dans deux mois je serai dehors avec mes amis. »

« Tu veux les appeler ? » proposa Troy.

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina et un énorme sourire décora son visage.

* * *

« D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu as droit à une heure d'appel par semaine ? » rappela le châtain.

« Non. » souffla Blaine en écarquillant les yeux.

« Alors viens, je t'accompagne. Tu pourras appeler les Warblers et leur passer le bonjour de ma part. »

* * *

Ils se virent devant les téléphones, accompagnés de leurs amis respectifs. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se diriger chacun vers un combiné et composer le numéro, se regardant à nouveau. Leurs regards étaient plus froids que la glace, et ils surent à cet instant que c'était fini. Du moins pour un petit moment.

* * *

« Allô ? » souffla la voix de Puck.

« Puck ? C'est moi. » sourit Kurt.

« Kurt ? Putain de – Les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il, se détachant du combiné, sa voix encore bien distincte, « Kurt nous appelle ! »

Kurt rit en entendant un brouhaha de voix, toutes venant d'un de ses amis, se pressant pour lui dire quelque chose.

« Les gars ! Chacun à la fois ! » hurla finalement l'homme à crête. « Tu nous manques beaucoup, Kurtie. Tu sais que je m'en veux de ce qui est arrivé. »

« Puck, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Bon, c'est de ta faute de ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il y avait une bagarre avec les Warblers, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, et, oui, je ne suis pas au top de ma forme en ce moment, mais on ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé. »

« Quand même, mon meilleur pote est en prison à cause de mes conneries. »

« On parlera de ça quand je serai sorti. Mais tu sais que je t'aime, Puck. Tu as changé ma vie, du bout côté comme du mauvais, mais si elle était restée comme elle était, je serais sûrement mort à l'intérieur, et tu le sais. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi mec. »

* * *

« Blaine ? » hurla Wes dans son oreille. « C'est toi ? »

« Oui, Wesley, c'est moi. » sourit Blaine.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla son meilleur-ami dans son oreille. « Mais putain, Blaine, t'es là ! Les gars, Blaine nous appelle ! »

Blaine éclata de rire en entendant le bruit des voix de chacun de ses amis mixé dans un énorme brouhaha.

« Les gars ! » cria finalement Wes, mettant fin au bruit en un instant. « Je vais lui parler dehors, je reviens dans 5 minutes pour vous le passer. » Blaine entendit des bruits de pas, « Blaine, je suis tellement désolé. » sanglota-t-il.

« Wes, es-tu en train de pleurer ? »

« Je suis juste – tout ça c'est de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas mis au courant des choses et maintenant tu es en prison. »

« Wes, je ne t'ai pas donné de signe de vie pendant deux jours, c'est aussi de ma faute. »

« J'ai juste eu si peur de perdre mon meilleur-ami. » souffla-t-il, tel un petit enfant.

Blaine éclata de rire. « Wesley, tu ne me perdras jamais, okay ? Tu es mon frère de cœur depuis toujours, et ça restera comme ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, oui je ne suis pas super génial en ce moment, mais j'irais mieux. »

« Je t'aime Blainey. »

« Je t'aime aussi Wesley. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Alors arrête de m'appeler Blainey. » rit-il.

* * *

« Hey Kurt. »

« Finn. » sourit Kurt.

« Je voulais te dire un truc depuis plusieurs semaines mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. »

« Tu avais plutôt la trouille. »

« Ouais, je l'avoue. » Kurt éclata de rire. « Tu te souviens de Rachel Berry ? »

« Oh, oui, je m'en souviens. Cette fille était une catastrophe ambulante ! Elle était dans tous les clubs possibles et inimaginables, elle avait même essayé de ressusciter l'ancien Glee club qui n'intéressait personne ! Elle se prenait des slushies tout le temps et elle avait même été notre major de promo. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle était énervante. Je me souviens de la fois - »

« C'est ma petite-amie. » le coupa Finn.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa avec l'air de la salle. « Ta... petite-amie ? Depuis quand ? »

« Eh bien... depuis la fin de la troisième année de lycée. » bredouilla le grand dadais.

« Quoi ?! Finn, c'était il y a trois putains d'années ! Presque 4 maintenant ! » hurla-t-il.

« Je sais, je sais, okay ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de fille à sortir avec un bon-à-rien comme moi, mais depuis qu'elle a perdu sa voix* et que ses rêves de Broadway ont été enterrés, elle fait des études de médecine à l'université de Columbus. On se voit tous les dimanches, et parfois même d'autres jours. »

« Putain de merde... Finn, je n'étais pas le plus grand fan de Rachel au lycée, mais tu aurais pu me le dire. » gronda doucement Kurt, le visage adouci.

« Je sais, je sais... mais si je te le dis maintenant c'est parce qu'on est fiancés. » souffla-t-il.

« Oh mon dieu... Okay, ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps à m'habituer à ça. Mais je suis heureux pour toi Finn, et j'espère que vos enfants te ressembleront plus à toi qu'à elle. » blagua-t-il.

« Je l'aime, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Et nos enfants seront le parfait mélange entre ma paresse et son ambition. Ils seront parfaits. »

« Okay, Finn, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne veux vraiment pas avoir l'image des enfants que tu auras avec Rachel Berry. » dit-il avec un faux son de vomissement.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tous les deux on a toujours eu cette relation où tu m'insultes et tu fais des blagues sarcastiques que je ne comprend pas, mais en vérité, on est amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Imbécile. » siffla Kurt. « Bien sûr qu'on est amis. Tu es comme un frère comme moi. »

« Cool. Parce que tu es comme un frère pour moi aussi. »

* * *

« Crétin. »

« Merci Seb, ça fait toujours plaisir. » souffla Blaine.

« ET POURQUOI TU SERAIS ALLÉ VOIR SI CE CONNARD D'HUMMEL ALLAIT BIEN ? »

« Parce que... » commença-t-il, faisant une pause pour chercher ses mots.

« Blaine... je t'en prie... dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec lui. Il m'a dit que c'était le cas, mais s'il-te-plaît dis-moi qu'il a mentit. » supplia presque Sebastian.

Blaine regarda Kurt en train de rire au téléphone en face de lui et sentit la rage lui déchirer l'intérieur. « Il t'a dit ça ? » souffla-t-il.

« Putain. Tu l'as fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, okay ? Mais c'était que deux fois et c'était une erreur. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il est vicieux comme un serpent, il va te faire tomber entre ses griffes et tu seras son esclave, putain ! »

« JE SAIS ! TOUT LE MONDE ME LE RÉPÈTE ! MAIS JE NE LE REFERAIS PLUS, OKAY ? »

Sebastian sembla surpris par son pétage de plomb et murmura, « O-okay. Mais fais gaffe. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

Ils parlèrent encore, Kurt rassurant les autres garçons de sa bande et Blaine parlant d'Hunter. Puis ils raccrochèrent au même moment, se fusillant du regard, et se séparèrent, retournant à leurs dortoirs.

* * *

Ils passèrent la journée à s'éviter, avant que la nuit arrive assez rapidement – ce qui était incroyable en prison.

Kurt s'endormit assez facilement, glissant sous ses couvertures et s'endormant quasi-immédiatement. Blaine, par contre, tournait et retournait sur son pauvre matelas de mauvaise qualité, sa tête remplie de pensées concernant ses parents, ses amis, Georges, Kurt... surtout Kurt.

Tous ses amis étaient convaincus qu'il était vicieux et manipulateur, et pendant un long moment, Blaine les avait cru jusqu'au jour où ils avaient couché avec Kurt pour la première fois. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux ivres, et que Kurt avait été assez brutal avec lui, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et les bras de Kurt était autour de lui, comme pour lui montrer son affection.

Et lors de leur deuxième fois, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient fait tout plein de crasse et que le sexe ai été très chaud, après... et bien, après... il y avait eu tous ces contacts entre eux, ces petits touchers qui l'avaient allumés comme rien d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait. Kurt s'était montré presque vulnérable, et Blaine avait apprécié ça, plus qu'apprécié même.

Et puis, comme à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ils avaient été à nouveau éloignés par un problème la première fois le vol des 50$, la seconde leur arrestation. Et à présent ils étaient encore plus éloignés que lorsqu'ils se haïssaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il sursauta, s'asseyant sur son lit pour voir Kurt au bord du sien, le regardant. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » souffla-t-il. Il regarda les yeux de Kurt, se plongeant dans l'azur et s'y perdant, comme il l'avait fait deux jours avant en lui teignant les cheveux. Il prit une bouffée d'air avant de demander, « Je peux venir dans ton lit ? »

Kurt sembla surpris par cette question, posée au milieu de ronflements incessants, après une journée sans se parler. Le plus âgé soupira, et souleva sa couverture en signe d'invitation. Blaine descendit de son lit tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait en dessous de lui et grimpa dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Il était serré, trop petit pour eux deux, mais Kurt ne dit rien. Il laissa simplement Blaine l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur son torse, soufflant doucement contre sa peau, « Merci. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux endormis.

* * *

Cela prit deux jours pour qu'ils aient leur procès, les ayant laissé en prison pour quatre jours. Ils furent défendus par un commis d'office pas trop mauvais, et après quinze minutes de jugement – il faut aller rapidement lorsque les jugés ne sont pas de grand cas – ils eurent finalement leur sentence.

« Monsieur Kurt Hummel et monsieur Blaine Anderson sont donc condamnés à 150 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux chacun, soit un mois et demi. Mais la juge doit les prévenir que la prochaine fois, elle ne sera pas aussi clémente. »

Et en quelques instants, on les fouillait à nouveau, on leur rendait leur vêtements et bijoux, et ils étaient ramenés devant le commissariat de police à leur demande. Ils sortirent du camion, emportés dans les embrassades de leurs amis.

De loin, comme ça, avant de repartir de leur côté de la ville, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, et se sourirent. Le soleil brillait sur Lima, étrange pour le début du mois de mars. Les arbres recommençaient à fleurir.

C'était le début du printemps.

* * *

* Se réfère à l'épisode 18 de la saison 1 "Trouver sa voix" lorsque Rachel perd sa voix et doit avoir une opération pour la retrouver mais qu'il y a des risques pour qu'elle la perde. Dans cette histoire, l'opération a échoué et Rachel n'a jamais retrouvé sa voix. Tout ça pour l'inclure elle et Finchel dans cette histoire x) Même si peu de gens l'aime, je l'aime quand même cette miss Berry :)

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ils sont enfin libre, youpiii ! Le prochain chapitre contiendra des flashbacks, de l'amour et une courte scène assez explicite de smut ;) J'espère que vous avez hâte :p

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori** ;) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	10. Chapitre 9 : Stand

Bonjour, me revoilà pour la chapitre... 9 ! Déjà ! Sinon, à part ça, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Hey, merci beaucoup :D Ça va évoluer, ne t'en fais pas ;) Oui, Finchel avait beau être un ship un peu foutu en l'air, je l'aimais quand même vraiment bien :/ Oui je sais, merci beaucoup pour ça :* Bisous !_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** T'inquiète haha xD Merci beaucoup, ton message m'a touché :)_

 _ **CELCHE :** Bienvenue ! :) Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir :D_

 _Une certaine québecoise : Merci beaucoup babe :D Mdrrrrrrrrr tu m'as tuée xD Merciiiiiii, ravie de te donner le sourire :* Et je crois que c'est le meilleur compliment que quelqu'un m'ait jamais fais sur ce site 3 Awww génial :D Hum... Trelliott ? Elloy ? xD "c'est un ange et il baise bien" j'ai vomi des arc-en-ciels tellement j'ai ri :') Et Burtou d'amour arrive, je t'assure xD Gros bisous, je t'aime aussi mon Emma :*_

 _ **Guest :** Ne t'en fais pas, au moins tu m'as laissé une review pour ce chapitre, ça fait super plaisir :D Oui, t'as remarqué qu'il était plus long ? C'est cool ! :) Moi aussi j'adore Troye et Elliott ;) Je continuerai pour un bon moment ne t'en fais pas ;) Salut Amélie, en espérant que tu reviennes de temps en temps ! _

_**mamstaz :** Oh oui, ils sont beaux :D (Et Hunter était un vrai connard haha !) Tu verras bien ;)_

 _ **amande :** Haha, n'aie pas peur, tout va bien aller x) Ravie que t'es hâte, et en espérant que tu apprécie :D]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Mentions implicites de sexe.**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 9 : Stand.**_

* * *

 _« Don't give up, (N'abandonne pas)_  
 _You're gonna see tomorrow (tu verras demain)_  
 _That you'll be on your feet again (que tu seras àn nouveau sur tes pieds)_  
 _Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over (parfois le monde te bouleversera)_

 _But you will see who are your friends (mais tu verras qui sont tes amis)_

 _Come on, stand, up again (Viens, lève-toi à nouveau)_  
 _Come on, stand,(Viens, lève-toi)_  
 _Stand, you're gonna run again (Lève-toi, tu vas courir à nouveau)_

 _Your faith and patience will be your soldiers (Ta foi et ta patience seront tes soldats)_  
 _To guide you through your troubled times (pour te guider durant les moments difficiles)_  
 _Just put one foot in front of the other (mets juste un pied devant l'autre)_  
 _The battles are inside your mind (les batailles sont dans ta tête)_  
 _You have the power to face your demons (tu as le pouvoir face à tes démons)_  
 _No matter how they go at time (peu importe comment ils y vont)_  
 _And rid yourself of your fear and weakness (et abandonne-toi à tes peurs et tes faiblesses)_  
 _So you can start to live your life (comme ça tu peux commencer à vivre ta vie)_

 _Come on, stand, up again (Viens, lève-toi à nouveau)_  
 _Come on, stand, (viens, lève-toi)_  
 _Stand, you're gonna run again (lève-toi, tu vas courir à nouveau)_

 _Come on, stand, up again (Viens, lève-toi à nouveau)_  
 _Come on, stand, (viens, lève-toi)_  
 _Stand, you're gonna run again (lève-toi, tu vas courir à nouveau)_

 _Pick up your will (Fais ton choix)_  
 _And put on your face (et prépare-toi)_  
 _If you need to, just take my hand (si tu en as besoin tu peux prendre ma main)_  
 _It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate (c'est le moment de faire une démonstration, n'hésite pas)_  
 _Just get up and say "Yes, I can" (lève-toi juste et dis ''oui je peux'')_

 _Stand, up again (Lève-toi à nouveau)_  
 _Come on, stand, (viens, lève-toi)_  
 _Stand, you're gonna run again (lève-toi, tu vas courir à nouveau). »_

 _Lenny Kravitz – Stand_

* * *

« Alors, c'était comment ? » demanda Joe.

« J'ai eu du mal à réaliser. C'est comme si pendant quatre jours j'avais arrêté de ressentir et je n'avais fais que penser. J'étais en automatique, et c'était d'une façon ou d'une autre encore plus épuisant qu'avoir le contrôle de ce que je faisais. » répondit Kurt, haussant les épaules.

« Et Anderson ? » questionna Puck.

« Il a retrouvé Hunter, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, le mec à la grand-mère super-riche qui était presque autant l'ennemi des Warblers que le nôtre. »  
« Ah oui ! » s'exclama Artie. « Ce mec déteste toutes les minorités : homos, noirs, asiatiques, arabes, femmes, handicapés... »

« Tout ce qui n'est pas un homme blanc hétéro et non-handicapé, quoi. » grogna Mike.

« Oui, mais il était en prison ! Sa grand-mère a clamsé et il est devenu trafiquant de drogue ! »

« Nooooon ! » rit Sam.

« Si ! Et soudainement, Anderson était son meilleur-ami. C'était hilarant. »

« Tu n'étais pas trop seul ? » demanda Finn.

« Non, j'ai rencontré deux mecs super sympas. J'espère que je croiserai leur route dans le futur. »

« Sans nous remplacer, évidemment. » taquina Puck en lui tapant l'épaule affectueusement.

« Évidemment. » sourit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Tu nous a vraiment manqué, Kurt. » dit Rory.

« C'est vrai ça ! » s'exclama Jesse.

« Et vous m'avez manqué comme un fou. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup aller dormir, ça fait quatre jours que je dors comme une merde. »

« Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » proposa Puck.

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Alors ? Tu as survécu ? » demanda Trent.

« Yep. C'était même plutôt cool. » répondit Blaine en passant une main dans ses boucles.

« Revoir ce coincé d'Hunter en criminel devait être hilarant. » pouffa David.

« Tu l'as dis, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître avec sa balafre horrible au milieu du visage. »

« Il était pas homophobe et tout le bordel ? » demanda Jeff.

« Si, mais dès qu'il m'a vu je suis devenu son meilleur-ami depuis des années. Il a oublié que j'aimais les bites et que j'étais à moitié philippin. » rit-il amèrement.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de bite, tu t'es fais baisé par de de grands mecs baraqués ? » demanda Sebastian, exclu de la conversation jusqu'à maintenant.

« Nope. Pendant quatre jours je ne ressentais plus rien, je ne faisais que penser, et ressasser ces mêmes pensées en boucle, comme un automate. Mais je t'avoue que dans les douches, la vue n'était pas trop mal. » rit-il.

« Et avec Hummel ? » demanda Wes, et Blaine ferma les yeux en voyant Sebastian faire une grimace de dégoût et le regarder comme s'il avait commis un meurtre.

« On s'est pas trop parlés. Il s'est fait des potes et je suis resté avec Hunter. La même chose que d'habitude. » répondit-il d'un air blasé, jetant un coup d'œil à Sebastian, lui disant très fermement de garder sa bouche fermée. « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais rentrer chez moi pour dormir. J'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis quatre jours. »

« Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? » proposa Thad.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Non. Je ne suis à deux pas d'ici, ça ira. »

« On te voit demain ? » demanda John.

« Bien sûr. Maintenant que je suis de retour, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous séparer de moi. »

« On n'en rêverait même pas. » sourit Wes.

* * *

« Je suis désolé. »

« Puck, on en a déjà parlé, je ne t'en veux pas. » soupira Kurt.

« Je sais, et je ne parle pas que de ça. Quand tu étais en prison j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que devenir ton ami t'avais gâché la vie. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

« Sans moi tu serais sûrement dans une grande ville à l'heure qu'il est, à l'université et en train de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant, tu étais en prison, tu ne parles plus à ton père, et ta vie est putain d'inutile. Je suis vraiment désolé, parce que c'est de ma - »

« Puck, je me serais tué. »

« Quoi ?! »

 _{Avoir 12 ans et être tout le temps déprimé depuis 4 ans était dur. Toutes ces émotions mixées avec ces sentiments envers les autres garçons qu'il découvrait, et le fait que tous le rejette à l'école et qu'il n'ai pas d'amis, lui rendait la tâche difficile._

 _Mais, un jour, au lieu de se moquer de lui, un garçon lui lança un slushie en pleine tête. Ce fut la première fois qu'on harcela Kurt physiquement, et il en pleura toute la nuit. A partir de ce moment, il décida de se rendre plus fort._

 _« Connard ! » lançait-il à son miroir, rougissant. « Va te faire foutre ! Enfoiré ! Trou du cul ! » Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, cassant définitivement ce qu'il essayait de faire. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être un peu malpoli et imposant, comme les autres garçons... » soupira-t-il, essuyant son visage rageusement. « Personne n'en a quelque chose à faire de moi. Personne ne veut être mon ami, personne ne m'aime, je serai seul pour toujours... » sanglota-t-il, s'allongeant sur son lit. « Même papa me voit comme un boulet depuis la mort de maman... Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux si je mourrais... Il le serait tous... »_

 _Il remua les mêmes pensées dans sa tête pendant trois semaines. Trois semaines passées seul comme toujours, à maintenant se prendre des slushies tous les jours sans exception._

 _Puis un jour, en plein milieu d'un cours sans intérêt, il décida que s'en était assez. Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il se tuerait._

 _Et puis... et puis Dave Karofsky lui vola son peigne, celui ayant appartenu à sa mère, pendant le cours de sport. Et Kurt sortit de ses gonds._

 _« Karofsky ! » hurla-t-il en plein couloir, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards se tournant vers lui. « Rend-le moi. »_

 _« Quoi ? » sourit le plus âgé avec arrogance._

 _« Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a. Rend-le moi ! »_

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

 _« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » s'écria-t-il, posant une main autour de son cou, le poussant contre son casier, la rage déformant son visage. « Alors tu vas me rendre mon putain de peigne immédiatement avant que je te casse la gueule. »_

 _Dave blêmit et hocha la tête, Kurt défaisant son étreinte petit à petit, avant qu'il fouille dans son sac et le lui tende. Kurt sourit en signe de victoire et mit le peigne dans son propre sac, avant de se retourner pour partir, les jambes tremblantes de ce qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours demain, et tous les jours qui suivirent._

 _Il leva la tête haute sur ses épaules, et traça à travers la foule, avant de se décider à sécher la prochaine heure de cours et d'aller se cacher sous les gradins du gymnase. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait le soir en rentrant chez lui pour mourir._

Il sentit bien vite un bras autour de ses épaules, et leva la tête pour voir Noah Puckerman à côté de lui. « C'était grandiose, Hummel. Je savais que tout le monde t'avais sous-estimé. T'es une vraie bête, mec. »

 _« Hum... merci ? » répondit Kurt, dubitatif._

 _« Mais pourquoi tu t'es seulement révélé maintenant ? » interrogea le garçon à crête._

 _Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne serai pas là demain. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Mec, t'es bizarre. Mais je t'aime bien. Ça te dirait de venir traîner avec moi et mes potes cet après-midi ? Ça sera cool. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un piège pour me tabasser ? » demanda Kurt, fronçant le sourcil._

 _« Bien sûr que non. » pouffa-t-il. « On veut juste te remercier d'avoir fait de Dave la blague de l'école. Il le méritait. »_

 _Kurt sourit un peu à ses mots. « Dans ce cas... okay. »_

 _« Génial ! Considère-toi déjà un membre à part entière des New Directions. »_

 _Kurt éclata de rire, à la surprise de Puck, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cet après-midi, il sortit avec la bande et se fit 8 amis. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra, il ne pensa même pas une fois au suicide. Il pensa juste que peut-être, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il pourrait être heureux.}_

« Ce jour où j'ai agressé Karofsky en plein couloir ? J'avais prévu de me tuer en rentrant chez moi. »

« Tu te fous de moi... » souffla Puck, secouant la tête plusieurs fois.

« Non. Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé ce jour-là, je serai sûrement mort. Donc oui, je suis une sorte de raté à 20 ans, mais tu sais quoi ? Un jour, je ferai ce que je veux faire, tout comme toi et n'importe qui de la bande. Pour l'instant, j'en profite encore un peu. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que dans 10 ans, quand on sera tous des gens biens avec un boulot et une famille, on se souviendra les uns des autres ? » demanda Puck, d'une voix presque timide.

« Personnellement, Noah, même si j'aurais peut-être une nouvelle famille, je n'oublierai pas ma première. Et c'est vous, les gars. Vous êtes ma première famille. Et je ne vous oublierez jamais. »

« Tu vas me faire pleurer, enfoiré. » renifla son meilleur-ami.

« Désolé. » rit-il.

« Mais tu as raison. Et j'espère bien être le parrain de ton premier gamin. »

« Seulement si je suis le tien. »

« Mec, c'était prévu depuis des années. » sourit Puck.

« Heureux de l'apprendre. »

* * *

La maison Anderson semblait calme, de l'extérieur, presque vide et inhabitée. Blaine aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, ça lui aurait facilité la vie, mais il savait que derrière ses airs de maison bourgeoise se cachaient une maison bien belle hantée par des fantômes cruels appelés ses parents.

Il soupira avant de pousser la porte d'entrée, pour immédiatement tomber sur son cher père qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Robert Anderson lorsque Blaine rentra.

« En prison. » répondit son fils en haussant les épaules, n'engageant jamais de contact visuel.

« En prison ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! » s'écria l'homme.

« Non, je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce tu vas faire, me tabasser à nouveau ? Je suis déjà quasi-défiguré à cause de la dernière fois. » cracha Blaine en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de t'enfuir. » dit Pamela, descendant les escaliers, une cigarette à la main. « Mais Robert ne va pas te toucher. »

« Pas contre, je veux mes 400 dollars dans deux jours. » rajouta-t-il.

« Tu les auras. » acquiesça Blaine, montant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans le seul endroit sûr de sa maison, il appela Georges, et planifia un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Après avoir coucher avec lui pour les 200$ dollars habituels, Blaine passa la soirée dehors à sucer des inconnus afin d'atteindre son objectif.

Puis il s'endormit, et passa son dimanche à rattraper son manque de sommeil en prison. Lundi après-midi, il commença ses travaux d'intérêts généraux en compagnie de Kurt.

* * *

« Putain, je hais ma vie. » grommela Kurt en piquant un autre déchet au bord de la route, l'enfonçant violemment dans son sac.

Blaine sourit malicieusement à la vie de l'uniforme orange flashy contrastant totalement avec les cheveux roses du plus âgé. Il était marrant quand il était énervé. Blaine ramassa un chewing-gum enfoncé dans la terre et soupira.

Ils étaient une quinzaine à faire ces travaux et les autres hommes – ou plutôt garçons, ils étaient encore plus jeunes que lui – étaient infectes, restant ensemble loin de Kurt et Blaine en leur lançant des regards désobligeants.

Inutile de dire qu'ils s'en fichaient royalement : ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de personnes toujours prompt à critiquer les autres, surtout ceux qui étaient homophobes. Tout Lima savait que Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson étaient gays et ils ne s'en étaient jamais cachés, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de confrontation directes avec les nouveaux criminels de demain à part ceux qu'ils rencontraient au _Dynamic's_ et dont l'échange consistait surtout à s'ignorer royalement.

Mais c'était différent, ces gars-là semblaient venir d'une autre ville environnante, et ne les connaissaient pas, mais pour une quelconque raison savait qu'ils étaient gays et les fuyaient comme la peste. Rien de nouveau du côté de l'homophobie par contre.

« Si tu hais ta vie va te suicider. » grommela un des garçons.

« Pardon ? » demanda Kurt, arrêtant son travail et haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il a dit que tu devrais crever comme le pédé que t'es si t'es pas content. » répondit un autre garçon.

Kurt se figea un instant, et Blaine se rapprocha de lui instinctivement, sentant les ennuis arrivés. Puis Kurt éclata de rire, un rire amer et aussi faux qu'un sac de marque sur le marché noir. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en 2015. » souffla-t-il finalement, avant de se remettre au travail, jetant un petit regard à Blaine.

« On se remet au travail ! » hurlant leur surveillant, à une dizaine de mètres du groupe, les faisant tous sursauter avant de s'exécuter.

Ils finirent leur demi-journée à 18h, retirant leurs combinaisons de protection oranges et rentrant chez eux. Blaine se prépara à rentrer à Lima, étant un peu à l'extérieur de la ville pour toucher au périphérique. Il était sur le point de monter sur la moto que David lui avait prêté, lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur surveillant était déjà parti, et Kurt était introuvable, ainsi que la plupart des garçons avec lesquels ils travaillaient.

Et c'était bizarre... et inquiétant. Parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait à cet instant, et son cœur cessa de battre. Il courut vers l'endroit où il était il y a 15 minutes et trouva rapidement le groupe de jeunes en cercle, avec au milieu, Kurt.

Ils étaient en train de le pousser dans toutes les directions, Kurt un air blasé sur le visage, et pendant un instant Blaine faillit éclater de rire, parce que c'était tellement Kurt, même lorsqu'il est sur le point de se faire tabasser, il est toujours aussi sarcastique et insouciant.

Et puis l'un d'eux lui balança son pied en plein dos, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur, et la rage s'empara de Blaine. Kurt ne méritait pas d'être blessé, personne n'avait le droit de le frapper, personne sauf Blaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas toucher son Kurt, il ne pouvait pas.

« Hey ! » hurla-t-il, se jetant dans le tas, tirant Kurt par la main pour le sortir du cercle formé par les homophobes. « Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? » demanda un des gars, soupirant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous le tapez ? »

« Il est gay. » répondit un autre, haussant les épaules.

« Et moi aussi. »

« Ouais mais t'as pas du putain de rose dans les cheveux. »

« Tout ce truc à propos d'une putain couleur de cheveux ?! Vous avez quel âge ?! » hurla-t-il, le choc déformant son visage.

« Blaine, tais-toi. » coupa Kurt, un air de profonde douleur sur le visage. _Mais tout ce que Blaine pouvait comprendre était le fait que Kurt l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois._ « J'ai eu à faire face à ce genre d'embrouille avec des connards comme vous depuis trop longtemps, ça devient redondant. Alors je vais être clair oui je suis gay, oui j'ai des mèches roses et oui j'aime sucer des bites, okay ? Et si vous aimez les meufs, c'est parfait, mais ne commencez à chercher la merde, parce que je sais me battre, et je n'hésiterez pas à faire en sorte que votre queue ne puisse plus être sucer par quelqu'un, okay ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, regardant le sol. Mais un seul reprit la parole, « Vous êtes quand même des pédés, et j'aime pas ça. »

« On n'a rien fait pour t'offenser ! » s'exclama Blaine, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Pas encore, du moins. » murmura Kurt, et Blaine croisa son regard et se mit à sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Blaine se posant sur ses hanches, celle de Kurt dans ses boucles tandis que l'autre pelotait ses fesses, leurs langues dansant ensemble. Ils entendirent les bruits dégoûtés des garçons, partant loin d'eux, et sourirent dans le baiser. Ils continuèrent un petit moment, pris dans leur propre jeu, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, quelque chose avait changé.

Et puis Kurt frappa Blaine sur le front, riant en l'entendant un cri de douleur. « La prochaine fois que tu me prends pour ta princesse en détresse, je te défonce. » souffla-t-il, un ton joueur dans la voix.

« Ils allaient te casser la gueule. »

« Je m'en fous, je n'ai pas besoin d'être secouru, surtout pas par toi, Anderson. »

« Okay... » souffla Blaine, le regardant marcher vers sa voiture, et rentrer à l'intérieur. Les noms de familles étaient de retour.

« Suis-moi avec ta moto. Je te veux. » lança-t-il à travers la vitre de sa voiture.

« Et qui te dit que je te veux ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Kurt éclata de rire et pointa son entre-jambe... complètement dur. Blaine rougit. « Okay. »

« Cool. » sourit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

* * *

Leurs bouches ne se détachaient que quelques secondes avant de se rejoindre, leurs langues dansaient la valse au fond de leur gorge et leurs corps ne faisait qu'un. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse, le sexe de Kurt profondément enfoui dans Blaine, et plus rien n'était comme avant.

Chaque gémissement, chaque mouvement et chaque baiser les rendaient un peu plus fous l'un de l'autre. C'était fini. Ce n'était plus une coïncidence, c'était une chose voulue et sentimentale, mettant en jeu des choses qu'eux mêmes ignoraient encore.

Ils ne couchaient plus ensemble par envie primale, mais plutôt pour se dire les choses qu'ils n'oseraient jamais dire en face à face, pour se montrer qu'ils étaient plus que de simples ennemis à l'envie bestiale de sexe, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus exaltant et effrayant.

Cette nuit-là, ils faisaient l'amour.

* * *

« Putain, je hais ma vie. » grommela Kurt, enfonçant ses déchets dans son sac.

« Kurt, c'est seulement le troisième jour. » sourit Blaine en roulant les yeux.

« Justement, il reste encore 42 demi-journées à remplir ! » s'exclama le plus âgé, lançant une vieille canette dans le dos du brun.

« Hey ! » s'écria-t-il. « T'as pas le droit ! J'ai rien fait ! »

« Tu n'as point le droit d'empêcher ton roi de râler autant qu'il le veut. » déclara Kurt d'un ton solennel.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Et je ne suis qu'un pauvre roturier, c'est ça ? » taquina Blaine, prenant Kurt par la taille, le regardant avec intensité.

« Exactement. » répondit-il avec un sourire, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Hey ! Au travail ! » hurla le surveillant.

« Oui, oui. » répondit Blaine en roulant des yeux, embrassant Kurt un peu plus.

Ces travaux d'intérêts généraux passeraient plus vite que prévu finalement.

* * *

Voilà, je pense que ce chapitre vous a plu vu la façon dont il s'est terminé ;) Le prochain chapitre se situera 2 mois plus tard et comportera un personnage qu'on aime tous :D **Que pensez-vous qu'il est ?**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori** :) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	11. Chapitre 10 : I Want To Hold Your Hand

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une partie super importante pour le déroulement de l'histoire ! :D Et bien entendu, bonne année 2016 !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Merci :D Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir !_

 _ **amande :** Haha, bien deviné ! ;)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merciiiiiii :D Haha, ravie que mon cadeau de Noël t'ai plu :D Bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Haha, oui c'est vrai :') Et oui, tu as trouvé !_

 _ **Guest1 :** Ça arrive, ça arrive ;) Merci!_

 _ **IheartIns :** N'est-ce pas ? ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend, même si j'avoue que tes reviews m'ont manquées :) Gros bisous !_

 _ **Alex :** Bonjour, et bienvenu mon cher Alex ! Merci merci et encore merci, ta review m'a vraiment fait ma journée quand je l'ai lu :) C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment été engloutie dans cette histoire justement parce qu'elle sortait du lot et que j'avais vraiment envie d'en lire une comme ça donc je me suis dis que peut-être d'autres personnes étaient comme moi ;) Merci, en espérant lire des reviews de ta part !_

 _ **Emmacaliss :** Moi aussi je shippais Puckurt durant la saison 1 haha :') Bravo, tu as deviné, il y aura un épilogue qui se situera dans le futur, et ensuite il y aura une série de 5 à 10 OS parlant de certains évènements importants qui se sont passés pendant ce laps de temps. Et tu sais ça en avant première ! Wow ! Justement, je voulais vraiment que Kurt ne soit pas la demoiselle en détresse dans cette histoire, parce qu'il l'est dans plein de fics et ça me tape littéralement sur le système, c'est tellement cliché et vraiment pas en accord avec le personnage de la série que ça me donne des crises d'urticaire... Gros bisous et bonne année à toi aussi (encore) !]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Ferme-les-yeux-et-tu-la-manqueras mention explicite de sexe.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **(Wow, pas beaucoup de warnings aujourd'hui :D)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 10 : I Want To Hold Your Hand.**_

* * *

 _Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, (Oh oui, je te dirais quelque chose)_  
 _I think you'll understand. (je pense que tu comprendrais)_  
 _When I'll say that something (quand je te dis cette chose)_  
 _I want to hold your hand, (je veux te tenir la main)_  
 _I want to hold your hand,(je veux te tenir la main)_  
 _I want to hold your hand.(je veux te tenir la main)_

 _Oh please, say to me (Oh s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi)_  
 _You'll let me be your man (que tu me laisseras être ton homme)_  
 _And please, say to me (et s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi)_  
 _You'll let me hold your hand. (que tu me laisseras te tenir la main)_  
 _Now let me hold your hand,(maintenant laisse-moi te tenir la main)_  
 _I want to hold your hand. (je veux te tenir la main)_  
 _And when I touch you I feel happy inside. (quand je te touche je suis heureux à l'intérieur)_  
 _It's such a feeling that my love (c'est un sentiment que j'adore)_  
 _I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. (je ne peux pas me cacher, je ne peux pas me cacher, je ne peux pas me cacher)_

 _Yeah, you've got that something, (oui, tu as cette chose)_  
 _I think you'll understand. (je pense que tu comprendrais)_  
 _When I'll say that something (quand je dirais cette chose)_  
 _I want to hold your hand,(je veux te tenir la main)_  
 _I want to hold your hand,(je veux te tenir la main)_  
 _I want to hold your hand.(je veux te tenir la main)_

 _And when I touch you I feel happy inside. (et quand je te touche je me sens heureux)_  
 _It's such a feeling that my love (c'est un tel sentiment que mon amour)_  
 _I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. (je ne peux pas me cacher, je ne peux pas me cacher, je ne peux pas me cacher)_

 _Yeah, you've got that something,(oui, tu as cette chose)_  
 _I think you'll understand. (je pense que tu comprendrais)_  
 _When I'll feel that something (quand je sens cette chose)_  
 _I want to hold your hand, (je veux te tenir la main) »_

 _The Beatles – I Want To Hold Your Hand_

* * *

 **\- 2 mois plus tard -**

* * *

Le coton de son lit était vraiment doux, les bras de Blaine autour de lui l'était aussi. Il était fatigué, mais repus, et heureux.

« Hey. » souffla Blaine, souriant presque timidement devant lui.

« Hey. » répondit-il, l'embrassant chastement. « C'était bien. »

« Seulement bien ? » taquina le brun, caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

« Okay, très bien. » corrigea-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« C'est mieux. » sourit-il, se levant du lit.

« Tu dois y aller ? » lança Kurt, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son air déçu.

« Tu sais que si je ne vais pas voir Georges et ramène de l'argent, mes parents vont me tuer. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. » répondit-il.

« Je sais. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses, semblant hésiter à rajouter quelque chose. « Tu as raison, tu devrais y aller. Ne fais pas attendre le vieillard, chaque seconde est comptée pour lui. »

Blaine éclata de rire, « Tu es vraiment le pire. »

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité, à son âge il devrait déjà être en fauteuil roulant. » rit Kurt. « Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour bander. »

« Il a le mec le plus hot devant les yeux. » sourit le bouclé d'un faux-air arrogant.

« Mais oui, continue de te dire ça. » rit-il, l'embrassant doucement avant de lui taper la fesse droite pour le faire sortir.

« On se voit demain ! » lança Blaine, sortant par la fenêtre.

« A demain ! » répondit Kurt, fermant sa fenêtre après lui, s'y accoudant et soupirant, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

« Oh, mais quel plaisir de vous voir ! » lança Jesse, apercevant les Warblers arrivant au même parc qu'eux.

« Va te faire foutre. » répliqua Sebastian, lui lançant un doigt d'honneur.

« Mais on était sincèrement heureux de vous voir, pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? » moqua Kurt.

« Bien essayé, Hummel, mais on ne tombe pas pour votre petit jeu. » répliqua Blaine, croisant son regard.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, se taquinant du regard, les yeux brillants et malicieux. « Oh, mais pourtant vous n'arrêtez pas de me blâmer pour t'avoir mis en prison, vous pouvez m'épargner cette accusation, non ? » dit-il, battant des cils d'une manière exagérée.

« Sale enculé. » cracha David.

« Il en est fier en plus. » renchérit Thad.

« Eh les gars, vous avez vu ? Ils repartent dans leur délire anti-moi ! » rit Kurt.

« Et si vous arrêtiez d'accuser Kurt d'un truc que nous avons fait ? » demanda Finn.

« Et par nous, il entend nos deux bandes, excluant Kurt et Anderson. » ajouta Puck.

« On arrêtera lorsqu'on ne verra plus vos têtes peu importe où l'on va. » répondit Wes.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, il y a trois endroits potables à Lima. » pouffa Sam.

« Vous partirez de cette ville bien assez tôt. » menaça Sebastian.

« Mais oui, continue de te dire ça. » rit Kurt. « En attendant le seul qui a pour projet de se barrer, c'est celui pour lequel vous créez tous ces problèmes. »

Les New Directions se levèrent et s'en allèrent, laissant les Warblers un peu surpris. Kurt se retourna pendant une micro-seconde, et Blaine crut le voir lui faire un clin d'œil. Quelques secondes après, il reçut un message avec une émoticône clignant de l'œil, et il sourit, lui répondant par deux.

* * *

« Wow, c'était absolument génial. » souffla Blaine, son corps retombant sur le matelas après s'être empalé sur la queue de Kurt.

« Ouais, l'une de nos meilleures fois. » acquiesça le plus âgé, retirant son préservatif et le jetant dans la poubelle à côté de son lit.

« Désolé pour hier après-midi. Mes amis ont tendance à prendre les choses... à cœur. » sourit-il en roulant affectueusement des yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas de sympathie pour tes amis, mais je les comprend. Mes amis feraient tout pour moi, même si c'est idiot et injustifié, et je leur rendrais la pareille. Ils sont ma famille, et les Warblers, sont la tienne, je comprend. » Il resta en silence un moment, avant de remarquer que Blaine ne disait mot. Il se tourna vers lui pour le voir l'observer intensément. « Quoi ? »

Le bouclé sourit et l'embrassa doucement. « Non, c'est juste que tu peux dire des trucs super intelligent parfois. »

« Je suis toujours intelligent, monsieur. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, le faisant éclater de rire.

« Mais oui, continue de te dire ça. » le taquina Blaine, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Je te hais. » murmura Kurt dans son oreille, avant d'en lécher le lobe.

« Je te hais aussi. » répondit-il, avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui et de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

« Round 2 ? » interrogea-t-il, essoufflé, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

Blaine sourit et acquiesça, « Round 2. »

* * *

« Tu n'es pas venu boxer dimanche dernier. » dit Blaine, la tête de Kurt posée sur son torse, lui caressant doucement sa peau.

« Je sais... » souffla-t-il. « Mais j'étais en train de déposer mon CV à quelques endroits. »

« Ton CV ? » demanda le bouclé, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais. Depuis que Dave n'est plus là je ne gagne plus rien, donc j'ai décidé de me chercher un travail pour gagner de l'argent en toute légalité. » expliqua Kurt.

« Et si Dave revient ? »

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, parce que si c'est le cas je ne pourrais pas m'échapper de ses griffes aussi facilement. Mais en tout cas il est hors de question que je recommence à me droguer et à dealer. J'ai une autre drogue maintenant. » sourit-il timidement.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Blaine, surpris.

Kurt éclata de rire, « Je parlais de toi, imbécile. »

« Oh. » murmura-t-il, rougissant un peu. « Content de remplacer un truc super malsain et dangereux. »

« Ça l'était. Dieu, ça l'était tellement. Parfois, j'avais des crises de paranoïa. Durant quelques heures, j'étais au paradis, ne pensant à aucun de mes problèmes et puis... je me réveillais le lendemain en faisant une crise de panique, me cachant sous mon lit et y restant jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Et je me promettais de ne plus jamais prendre de l'acide, mais quelques jours plus tard je recommençais. »

« Kurt... » souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Pendant un instant il crut que Kurt allait pleurer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Mais j'ai réalisé que le fait de me – prostituer – pour de la drogue était ce qui me rendait le plus malheureux pour commencer. C'était un cercle sans fin : je me rendais malheureux pour avoir un truc qui me rendrait heureux, simplement pour quelques heures. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je n'ai plus besoin de la drogue. Il y a juste une chose qui me manque... »

« Ton père ? » proposa Blaine, lui caressant la joue.

« Oui. Mais j'ai tellement peur de le revoir, et de lui parler, parce que je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire et il aura raison. » chuchota Kurt, fixant son plafond d'un air vide. « Je ne veux pas voir la déception dans les yeux de mon père, ça me tuerait. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'avant de réengager un contact avec lui, tu dois faire en sorte d'être un fils modèle. Mais peut-être que tout ce qu'il veut c'est simplement que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes. »

Kurt empoigna son visage à pleines mains et l'embrassa avec ardeur. « Tu as raison. Merci. »

« De rien. » sourit-il.

* * *

Blaine finit par s'en aller, et Kurt resta seul face à sa conscience. Il ressassa chaque parole que Blaine avait eu, chaque chose exactement juste qu'il lui avait dit, et il pensa à son père. Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que Burt ne voulait pas voir son fils réussir sa vie mais simplement être sûr de son amour pour lui.

Il regarda son portable et s'aperçut qu'il était 20h30. Son père rentrait à 21 heures.

Il alla dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer le dîner – des pâtes aux lardons, l'une des rares choses qu'il savait cuisiner – et se sentit tout à coup extrêmement heureux, de préparer quelque chose pour son père, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.

« Kurt ? » retentit une voix derrière lui, et Kurt se retourna, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, pour apercevoir son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bientôt 9 mois.

« Hey ! Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte ton plat immédiatement. » dit-il en se retournant, ratant l'air surpris de son père.

Il se hâta de terminer la présentation de son plat, et l'apporta à table, sur laquelle il avait mis leur plus beaux set de table – qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins 5 ans – ainsi que leur plus beaux couverts – qui n'avaient pas fait leur apparition depuis la mort de sa mère. Il chercha son propre plat, et s'assit à table, regardant son père avec émotion, tandis que celui-ci le regardait d'un air abasourdi, encore en uniforme de travail et les mains noires de graisses.

« Tu devrais aller te laver les mains. » conseilla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurt ? » demanda finalement Burt, ignorant sa demande.

« Eh bien... ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus et... je voulais rattraper le coup. » souffla Kurt.

« Kurt, je suis très content de te revoir, mais sérieusement ? Ton comportement me fait peur. » répondit son père, ses yeux verts perçants son âme de leurs rayons aimants.

« Comment ça ? » murmura l'homme aux cheveux roses, les joues brûlantes.

« On ne s'est pas vus pendant 9 mois parce que _tu_ me fuyais depuis notre dernière discussion, tu m'as rendu la vie impossible en riant tard le soir et en invitant des hommes quasiment tous les soirs, ne te gênant même pas d'étouffer ton bruit, non, tu empêchais ton pauvre père de dormir alors qu'il se réveille tôt tous les matins pour continuer à avoir une maison dans laquelle _tu_ dors. Tu as déchiré tous les messages que je t'ai laissé sans m'en laisser un en réponse, et puis aujourd'hui, comme par magie, juste quand je commençais à croire que je ne te reverrais jamais, _tu me prépares un dîner et tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?_ Tu te fous de moi, Kurt, ou quoi ?! » s'écria l'homme chauve, d'un ton blessé contrastant avec son expression de complète colère.

« C'est juste que... j'ai bien réfléchi et... » souffla Kurt.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » le coupa son père, « d'à quel point ça a été dur pour moi. » sanglota-t-il.

« Papa, tu es en train de pleurer ? » demanda-t-il, se mettant à paniquer.

« Tu n'es plus le même, Kurt, plus celui que tu étais il y a toutes ces années. Mais je m'en fiche, j'aurais pu apprendre à aimer le nouveau toi, si tu m'avais laisser. Mais tu t'es éloigné, et éloigné encore, et soudainement tu n'étais plus là. Et j'étais tout seul. Sans ma femme, sans mon fils... J'avais besoin de toi, gamin, et tu n'étais pas là. »

« Papa... » souffla-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Dans un mouvement, ils se levèrent tous les deux, et s'enlacèrent brutalement. Ils se serraient tellement forts qu'ils suffoquaient, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de câlin. 8 ans exactement. « Je suis désolé Papa, je suis désolé... » pleura-t-il, ses larmes tombant sur l'uniforme de son père.

« Je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout, et peut-être que tu n'es plus le Kurt que je connaissais il y a neuf ans, mais ça ne fais pas de toi un criminel. Le jour où j'ai trouvé cette drogue... » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, Papa, je sais. » répondit Kurt. « Mais je te promets que je n'y toucherais plus. En fait il me reste une pilule depuis deux mois, et je ne l'ai pas touchée. »

« Je veux que tu la jettes, Kurt. Jette-la pour en être sûr. »

Kurt se détacha de son père, et descendit dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, fouillant dans le fond d'un de ses tiroirs pour trouver le comprimé vert. Il remonta pour trouver son père en train de l'attendre. Il lui montra l'ancien objet de toutes ses tentations et prit son verre d'eau, qu'il avait préparé pour le dîner. Il y fit tomber la pilule à l'intérieur, qui se dissolut dans l'eau, puis il prit le verre et le versa dans l'évier de la cuisine, l'eau s'écoulant et ne revenant jamais.

« Tu vois ? Je n'y touche plus. » murmura-t-il.

« Je te crois, fiston. Maintenant, si on mangeait ton repas ? Les pâtes vont finir par être froides. »

Kurt sourit, et acquiesça, avant de se rasseoir à table en face de son père, et d'être, pour la première fois depuis des années, _complètement heureux_.

* * *

Ça devait être la première fois que Blaine se promenait dans Lima, se promenait vraiment, et il avait choisi avec sa logique implacable de faire ça à 23 heures le soir.  
La vérité était que ses parents étaient toujours aussi infectes qu'avant, particulièrement lorsque Blaine leur avait annoncé que Georges partirait en week-end avec sa femme et qu'il ne pourrait rapporter que 200 euros cette semaine. Étrangement, Robert Anderson semblait s'être calmé pour une raison mystérieuse, n'ayant pas frappé son fils depuis plus de deux mois, non pas que Blaine s'en plaignait.

Blaine se promenait donc dans Lima, sans but précis, une cigarette à la bouche, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Kurt n'avait répondu à aucun message qu'il lui avait envoyé depuis son départ il y a cinq longues heures. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble donc ils ne se devaient rien. Ils étaient... amis. Bizarrement, seulement en privé et qui faisaient l'amour, mais amis quand même.

Puis Blaine passa devant une des piscines de ces femmes riches dont les maris étaient absents la plupart du temps, l'eau brillant à la lumière des réverbères. Une d'entre elle semblait la plus accueillante, son eau presque turquoise grâce aux lumière allumées à l'intérieur de celle-ci, avec Kurt nageant dedans... Quoi ?!

« Kurt ?! » demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la nuit.

L'homme aux cheveux roses s'appuya sur le bord avant de regarder le nouveau venu d'un air surpris et effrayé. « Blaine ?! Putain, j'ai cru que c'était la proprio qui était rentré une semaine plus tôt ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste moi... » répondit Blaine, s'approchant de la piscine. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? »

« Elle est chauffée. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. « Et j'avais besoin d'évacuer mes pensées. Tu me rejoins ? »

« En boxer ? » taquina le bouclé.

« Non, idiot. » rit-il en roulant des yeux. « Nu. » répondit-il, avant de se détacher du bord et de nager une largeur, permettant à Blaine de voir ses fesses nues à travers le liquide transparent, le faisant presque s'étouffer dans l'air, un air de poisson mort sur le visage.

« Merde... » souffla-t-il, retirant sa veste en cuir et son tee-shirt blanc, avant de s'attaquer à son jean déchiré et ses chaussures, puis de baisser son boxer et de plonger dans la piscine la tête la première.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut remonter, une main ferme s'enroula dans ses boucles et l'y empêcha, avant de le tirer vers le haut, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pou se venger, Kurt l'embrassait avec ardeur, le faisant automatiquement répondre avec sa langue.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Kurt souffla, « Je me suis réconcilié avec mon père. »

« Kurt, c'est génial ! » s'exclama Blaine, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais dans la piscine d'un inconnu en plein milieu de la nuit. » continua-t-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Déjà, ce n'est pas la piscine d'un inconnu, c'est celle d'une des couguars que Puck baise en prenant pour alibi de nettoyer sa piscine. » rit Kurt.

« Oh, pardon. » sourit-il.

« Et ensuite, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser, et _Dynamic's_ n'est plus ouvert à cette heure-là, donc c'était ma seule solution. »

« Okay. Et pourquoi nu ? » interrogea le plus jeune.

« Parce que c'est sexy. » susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

« Bonne raison. » acquiesça Blaine, l'embrassant avec ardeur.

« Mais mes raisons sont tout le temps bonnes, mon cher. » imita Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Pas tout le temps, mon ami. » renchérit Blaine. « Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus courant ces temps-ci. »

« Beaucoup de choses ont changées ces temps-ci. » sourit Kurt, l'embrassant.

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça le brun dans le peu d'espace qu'avait les lèvres de Kurt et les siennes.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula entre natation et baiser, entre compétition et sentiments, entre Kurt et Blaine. Cette nuit-là, Kurt y repensa quand il s'endormit, était la meilleure nuit depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours.

Cette nuit-là, tout était parfait.

* * *

Voilàààà :D Kurt est réconcilié avec le meilleur papa du monde et sa relation avec Blaine va bon train ! Maintenant, la question est : **est-ce que ça va durer ? ;)**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	12. Chapitre 11 : Friction

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 11 ! Wow ! Dans ma tête ça fait deux semaines que j'ai commencé cette fic, mais en fait ça doit bien faire 5 mois...

J'ai pas mal de trucs à vous dire donc lisez attentivement :  
Premièrement je vais changer le rythme de publication. Oui, je sais ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais au final ça va arranger tout le monde vous verrez ;) **Donc à partir de maintenant la fic sera publiée un samedi sur deux** , ce qui fait que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas d'update :/ Au final je trouve ça mieux parce que le fait de mettre deux semaines entre les chapitres permet de laisser plus de temps à plus de gens de mettre une review, et ça me permet surtout d'avancer sur cette fic, mon OS numéro 3 pour _Les étoiles filantes_ et surtout pour terminer _The Blind Series_ (oui j'ai du retard, j'en suis désolée).

Pour finir le blabla, j'aimerais vous parler d'où va aller cette fic, parce que j'en ai enfin une idée définitive : Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 19, l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic. Mais en fait pas vraiment! Cette fiction comportera un prologue, 20 chapitres, un épilogue et entre 5 à 10 chapitres d'OS montrant ce qui s'est passé entre le chapitre final et l'épilogue ! :D  
Je vous avouerais que cette fic est la préférée de celles que j'ai écrite et que je suis extrêmement inspirée au quotidien et que si je pouvais la continuer pour toujours, je le ferais sans hésiter. Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, donc je me contente de cette fin après la fin qui j'espère vous plaira.

Pour véritablement finir cette fois-ci, je tenais à vous dire merci pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez au quotidien, et à tous les sourires que vous m'avez donné lorsque je lisais vos reviews. Cette fic est malheureusement sûrement la dernière fic à chapitres que j'écris, mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis encore là pour quelques temps ! Je vous aime.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Bisous !_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Haha, tu verras bien ;) Mais de rien, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies découvert cette super chanson ! :D_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiiii :D Et tu verras :p Gros bisous !_

 _ **amande :** Haha, c'est vrai que cette fic et le fluff ne font pas vraiment un... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il reste pas mal de fluff à venir ;) N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien :p_

 _ **mamstaz :** Ohhh, c'est cool que tu aies pleuré, parce que moi aussi en écrivant cette partie :') Merci :)_

 _ **Emma :** Désolé que ce soit si difficile pour toi de lire cette histoire :( On est d'accord, Burt est vraiment l'un de mes persos préférés ever et je voulais vraiment l'inclure dans cette histoire :) Merci honey, et gros bisous à toi :*]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Mentions explicites de sexe. Mais attention, ce truc est le smut le plus sexuel que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, et ceux qui connaissent mes autres fics peuvent vous assurer que j'écris des trucs très explicites. La scène pourrait en choquer certains, et si vous avez moins de la majorité sexuelle (15 ans), je vous conseille de sauter le passage dès que ça devient un petit peu chaud.  
**

 **/!\ Violences.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Friction.**_

* * *

 _« Get down with the victim (descend sur la victime)_  
 _We both know you need them (on sait tous les deux que tu as besoin d'eux)_  
 _You're stuck in the middle (tu es coincé au milieu)_  
 _Of all irrelevance (de toute cette impertinence)_  
 _And your heart is beating (et ton cœur bat)_  
 _Cause you know that you gotta (car tu sais que tu dois)_  
 _Get out of the middle (sortir de ce milieu)_  
 _And rise to the top now (et t'élever vers le plus haut maintenant)_

 _When you've made it (quand tu l'as fais)_  
 _Won't ya tell me what to do (tu me diras ce que je dois faire)_  
 _Cause I'm playin' it all wrong (parce que je fais tout de travers)_  
 _When you made it, when you made it (lorsque tu l'as fais, lorsque tu l'as fais)_  
 _Won't ya tell me what to do (tu me diras quoi faire)_  
 _Cause I'm playin it all wrong (parce que je fais tout de travers)_

 _You can't fight the friction (tu ne peux pas te battre contre la friction)_  
 _So ease it off (donc calme-toi)_  
 _Can't take the (tu ne peux pas prendre la pression)_  
 _So ease it off (donc calme-toi)_  
 _Don't tell me to be strong (ne me dis pas d'être fort)_  
 _ease it off (donc calme-toi)_  
 _You can't fight the friction (tu ne peux pas te battre contre la friction)_  
 _So ease it off (donc calme-toi)_

 _And get into the system (et rentre dans le système)_  
 _We both know you need one (on sait tous les deux que tu en as besoin)_  
 _The tip of the needle (le bout de l'aiguille)_  
 _Is taking over (prend le relais)_  
 _And your heart is beating (et ton cœur bat)_

 _Cause you know that you gotta (parce que tu sais que tu dois)_  
 _Get out of the middle (sortir du milieu)_  
 _And rise to the top now (et t'élever vers le plus haut maintenant)_

 _Ohhh why can't you let go (Oh, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas abandonner ? »_  
 _Like a bird in the snow (comme un oiseau dans la neige)_  
 _This is no place to build your home (ce n'est pas la place pour construire ton foyer)»_

 _Imagine Dragons – Friction._

* * *

Le punching-ball tremblait sous l'avalanche de coups qu'il envoyait, son souffle court et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front. Soudainement, il s'écarta, et laissa Blaine prendre sa place.

« A ton tour. » dit-il, étirant ses bras.

Ils avaient arrêtés de se battre depuis 2 mois, ils n'en avaient plus la force : alors ils tapaient le sac de sable tour à tour.

« Merci. » souffla Blaine, décochant un violent coup de poing contre la masse sans vie se laissant faire.

« J'ai trouvé un boulot. » annonça Kurt en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama le brun, ne s'arrêtant pas de boxer. « Où ? »

« Un café. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus faire, mais ça paie et c'est légal. » sourit-il.

« C'est un bon début. » répliqua-t-il, s'arrêtant de boxer pour déposer un baiser plein de sueur sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, regardez-les, tout amoureux l'un de l'autre ! » s'écria un homme à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Va te faire. » lancèrent-ils en même temps, un doigt d'honneur ornant chacune de leur main.

« Ooooooh ! Les pédés se révoltent ! » raillèrent quelques autres.

« Merci. » souffla Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, leurs corps suant se collant l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres se joignant, faisant éclater de rire les autres abonnés à la salle.

« C'est qu'ils sont mignons ces deux petits cons ! » lança un autre homme.

« Donc quoi, vous allez pas nous tuer dans les douches plus tard parce qu'on aime les queues ? » demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils, tenant toujours Kurt dans ses bras.

« Mec, on est en 2015. » répondit un homme en roulant des yeux.

« C'est vrai, on est pas vraiment... excités par ça, mais on ne va pas vous taper. On vous connaît depuis que vous avez commencé à faire des conneries, vous êtes comme nos petits frères. » expliqua un autre en haussant les épaules.

« Il a raison, vous savez que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit on sera là pour vous. »

« En fait... on était pas au courant. » répondit Kurt. « J'ai toujours cru que vous supportiez notre présence, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous l'appréciez. »

« J'ai toujours eu personnellement peur de me faire tuer en traînant trop dans les vestiaires. » renchérit Blaine.

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire. « Eh bien, on a beau être des criminels, on a quand même un cœur. »

« Qui aurait dit que des brutes nous apprécieraient un jour ? » blagua Kurt en se tournant vers Blaine.

« Pas moi en tout cas. » rit Blaine. « Merci les gars. »

« Ouais, ça fait vraiment plaisir. »

* * *

Travailler au Lima Bean Coffee n'était pas si mal.

Oui, il devrait servir les gens avec le sourire, oui il devait porter leur horrible uniforme et son foulard autour du cou, et oui il n'avait pas le droit de porter sa boucle d'oreille, mais ce n'était pas si mal.  
Pour une fois, Kurt était en paix avec lui-même. Il s'était réconcilié avec son père, il avait arrêté la drogue et il ne couchait plus pour en avoir, et il était dans une sorte de relation bizarre avec son ancien pire ennemi. Donc oui, travailler au Lima Bean Coffee n'était pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie, mais pour une fois, Kurt était heureux.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le tintement de la cloche l'avertissant que de nouveaux clients venaient d'arriver. Il finit de remettre des biscuits dans le pot avant de plâtrer un sourire sur son visage et de se préparer pour la dernière demi-heure de la journée.

Et il tomba sur les Warblers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il, perdant son sourire.

« Hum, sachant qu'on est dans un café, je suis plutôt sûr qu'on veut acheter des cafés. » répondit Wes en roulant des yeux. Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine un petit instant, avant de remarquer que Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de fixer le brun avec un air énervé, et il se rappela que le châtain était au courant pour lui et Blaine il y a quelques mois.

« Asseyez-vous, dans ce cas. » répondit-il soudainement, reprenant son air professionnel en un instant. Il sortit son carnet de commande et leur demanda, « Que souhaitez-vous boire ? »

« Oh, il sort le vouvoiement, attention. » railla Jeff, tapant sa main dans celle de Nick.

« Je suis sur mon lieu de travail. Ici, je ne vous connais et ne vous hais pas. » siffla-t-il, un air neutre sur le visage.

« Je prendrais un medium drip. » dit soudainement Blaine, semblant vouloir couper court à la conversation.

« Bien. Medium drip. » nota l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Un latte glacé. » demanda Trent.

« Moi aussi. » acquiesça Thad.

« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Nick.

« Je prendrais un cappuccino. » commande Jeff, ne lui jetant même pas un regard.

« Un granité. » dit David.

« Je prendrais un café allongé. » ajoutèrent Wes et John au même moment.

« Bien. » sourit hypocritement Kurt en finissant de noter. « Ce sera tout ? »

« Sebastian, tu n'as rien commandé ? » demanda soudainement Blaine.

« Non. Je n'ai soudainement plus d'appétit. » répliqua celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Kurt rit dans sa barbe devant son ridicule avant de déclarer, « Bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les commandes en main, les donnant à chacun, et partit encaisser l'avant-dernier client restant dans le magasin. Il était 18h30 passées, et il ne restait plus que lui, la bande et son collègue chargé de faire les boissons, qui était aussi le propriétaire et qui fermait tous les soirs.

Il commença à nettoyer les tables comme chaque soir, et entendit une voix derrière lui : « Excuse-moi ? »

Il se retourna, son faux-sourire de retour, et demanda, « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Mon latte glacé est trop froid. » déclara Nick, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« C'est un latte glacé. » répliqua Kurt, se retenant de rouler des yeux.

« C'est un latte glacé qui est trop froid. Changez-le. » ordonna le brun, lançant un regard à son petit-ami.

« Bien. » acquiesça-t-il, lui arrachant le verre des mains et partant en direction des cuisines.

« Attends ! » s'écria Jeff, juste avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. « Mon cappuccino n'est pas bon. Je vais plutôt prendre un granité. »

« D'accord. » souffla Kurt, revenant à table pour prendre la tasse de Jeff, mais avant qu'il ne pose la main dessus, Jeff reprit une gorgée et lâcha, « Finalement j'aime bien. Oubliez ce que j'ai dis. » avec le sourire le plus vicieux que le plus âgé ai jamais vu.

Il roula des yeux et partit sans dire un mot, expliquant à son patron que le dernier client de la journée était un casse-couille. Celui-ci rit en lui disant qu'il les connaissait bien.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit les regards des Warblers tournés vers lui, un sourire méchant sur chacune de leurs lèvres, sauf pour Blaine qui discutait avec Sebastian. Soudainement, un liquide glacé atteint son visage, le paralysant sur place. Le granité de David.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. » s'exclama l'homme de couleur d'un air complètement faux.

Kurt allait jeter le latte qu'il ramenait à sa figure lorsqu'il entendit un cri de stupeur. Celui de Blaine.

« Kurt ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver ?! » s'exclama-t-il, se levant de son siège avec sa serviette, essuyant ses yeux.

« Kurt ? » demanda Trent, d'un air surpris.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » renchérit Nick.

« Tes connards d'amis m'ont fait retournés au collège. » répondit le plus âgé en ignorant leurs commentaires.

« Vous êtes sérieux les gars ?! » cria le bouclé, l'air furieux.

« Oui on est sérieux. Et pourquoi tu le défends ? » interrogea Wes, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que c'est un putain de coup bas, merde ! On peut se battre, mais là on est sur son putain de lieu de travail, et en plus vous imiter ce que ces connards lui faisaient au collège ! Quelque chose que je recevais tous les jours avant d'arriver à Dalton ! » Il hurlait à présent, les joues rouges et les poings serrés.

« On est désolés... » commença Thad.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Et c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus ! » le coupa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kurt. « Viens, on va te laver. » Son ton était doux, affectueux. « Et vous, » reprit-il en se tournant vers eux, « Je veux voir que vous êtes partis lorsqu'on ressort. On en parlera plus tard. »

Et avec ça, il tira Kurt par le bras, laissant ses amis, un air scandalisé sur le visage.

« Je te promets que je ne savais pas où tu travaillais et que je ne suis pas venu avec eux juste pour t'embêter. » dit-il une fois qu'ils furent dans les toilettes, Kurt lavant son visage.

« Je sais. » sourit-il, frottant ses cheveux. « Je sais qu'on en ai plus à ce niveau. »

« Putain... ils t'ont quand même balancé un granité sur la gueule... comme au bon vieux temps. » rit-il amèrement.

« Ouais. Un petit rappel de mon passé ne fait pas de mal. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

« Non. » souffla Blaine, l'attrapant par les épaules, se fichant du liquide collant les salissant. « Ça ne va pas, Kurt, c'était la raison pour laquelle tu as commencé à être un rebelle et que je suis allé à Dalton, ce n'est pas normal de revivre ça des années plus tard. Ils n'auraient jamais du faire ça, ils m'ont déçus. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ils sont ta famille. » souffla l'homme à la peau d'albâtre.

« Ils le sont. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais récemment ils ont été aveuglés par leur haine et c'est comme si je ne les connaissais plus. »

« Blaine, tu sais très bien que rien n'aurait changé si on n'avait pas soudainement commencé à s'entendre et à coucher ensemble. Il y a six mois de ça, tu aurais été avec eux à 100% avec eux. Et tu savais très bien que cette guerre qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps allait arriver un jour. Il faut bien une dernière bataille avant que tout se finisse. »

« Tu as raison. » sourit Blaine, l'embrassant doucement. « Hum, tu as le goût de la fraise. Ça va bien avec tes cheveux. »

« Tais-toi. » sourit-il affectueusement, l'embrassant encore. « Enfin, je dois aller dire à mon patron que je vais rentrer. Tu devrais partir. »

« On ne devait pas se voir ce soir ? » demanda Blaine, sonnant déçu.

« Hum, je suis désolé, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul ce soir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'irais sûrement à _Scandal's_ me bourrer la gueule. » répondit-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Okay. » répondit-il avec un sourire forcé, l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres avant de sortir des toilettes et de s'en aller, tandis que Kurt continuait de se laver.

* * *

Aller à _Scandal's_ avait été une bonne idée. Après quelques bières dans l'estomac, Kurt se sentit immédiatement mieux, regardant le petit blondinet se déhanchant sur la piste entre deux autres mecs beaucoup trop vieux. Il était assez mignon, dans le genre petit intello blond qui parlait trop, mais, il était le seul mec potable étant venu depuis plusieurs mois, donc Kurt en profita.

Il pensa à Blaine quelques instants, avant de balayer l'idée du revers de la main. Le brun couchait bien avec son vieillard, et puis ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il pouvait très bien coucher avec qui il voulait.

Kurt se préparait à aller rejoindre le blondinet sur la piste, lorsque Blaine fit son apparition dans le bar. Il ne le rejoint pas, pourtant, et s'assit à l'autre bout du bar, lui articulant silencieusement, « Tu voulais être seul. »

Kurt lui sourit malicieusement, avant de finir sa boisson et de désigner d'un coup de menton l'inconnu en train de se déhancher sur la piste et de lui lancer un clin d'œil. Il rejoint le blond qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, le laissant poser ses mains autour de ses épaules, déposant ses propres mains sur sa taille.

 _You can't fight the friction (tu ne peux pas te battre contre la friction)  
So ease it off (donc calme-toi)  
Can't take the (tu ne peux pas prendre la pression)  
So ease it off (donc calme-toi)  
Don't tell me to be strong (ne me dis pas d'être fort)  
ease it off (donc calme-toi)  
You can't fight the friction (tu ne peux pas te battre contre la friction)  
So ease it off (donc calme-toi)_

Kurt était fort en séduction, il souriait au blond, semblant vouloir le dévorer, et l'inconnu lui répondait par un sourire tout aussi demandeur. Ils ne dansaient même pas, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre au rythme d'une musique à l'air tribal. Et puis...  
Blaine posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'étranger, le faisant tourner la tête, son sourire s'élargissant. Kurt le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de sourire, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé presque effrayant si Blaine ne connaissait pas cette couleur par cœur.

« Donc j'ai deux bombes rien que pour moi ? Génial. » souffla le blond, regardant Kurt dans les yeux. « Je m'appelle Chandler. »

« Kurt. » répondit le dénommé.

« Blaine. » renchérit le brun.

Et puis ils se remirent à danser, Chandler serré entre eux, plus petit que les deux hommes, leur permettant de se regarder dans les yeux pendant tout ce temps, ne brisant jamais le contact. C'était intense et absolument allumeur, sûrement la chose la plus sexy qu'ils aient jamais faite.

« Que diriez-vous qu'on aille à mon hôtel ? » interrogea Chandler, cassant leur envoûtement.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en signe d'accord, et hochèrent tous les deux la tête avant de répondre, « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

La route était tranquille, Chandler conduisant devant et Kurt et Blaine à l'arrière. « Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, voyant leur regard.

« Oui, on se déteste. » répondirent-ils en même temps, avant de se sourire.

« Mais vous baisez ? C'est marqué sur votre front. » taquina le blond, les regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

« Aussi. » sourit Kurt.

« Donc vous êtes petits-amis mais vous refusez de l'avouer ? »

« On ne l'est pas. » rit Blaine.

« On vient tout juste de commencer à s'entendre. » renchérit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Mais oui, continuez de vous dire ça. » sourit-il.

* * *

La porte de la chambre à peine fermée, les lèvres de Kurt était sur celle de Chandler, ses yeux bien ouverts et fixés dans ceux de Blaine qui se lécha les lèvres. Dès qu'ils se détachèrent, Blaine prit sa place, embrassant brutalement le blond, ses yeux miels étant presque noirs.

« Embrassez-vous. » ordonna doucement Chandler, et ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, les mains de Blaine entourant le visage de Kurt et celles de Kurt glissant sur son torse. « Putain, c'était sexy. » gémit le blond. « Vous êtes tellement ensemble, les gars. »

« Comment tu veux que ça se passe ? » demanda Blaine, un peu mal-à-l'aise de coucher avec deux personnes.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je veux que vous me fassiez un strip-tease, chacun déshabillant l'autre. Et après je veux que vous me baisiez. En même temps. » murmura-t-il, se touchant déjà à travers ses jeans.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, les mains de Kurt glissant à nouveau sous le tee-shirt de Blaine, le passant au-dessus de sa tête. Blaine l'imita, lui embrassant le torse, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière.

Il entendit Chandler souffler quelque chose dans sa barbe, et Blaine prit de l'assurance, défaisant la ceinture de son jean et le baissant à terre, s'agenouillant pour embrasser ses cuisses, et son bas-ventre, le faisant gémir, avant que les bras puissants de Kurt le soulèvent afin qu'il soit à nouveau débout et que celui-ci l'embrasse violemment, s'appliquant à abaisser les jeans/leggings qu'ils portaient.

Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, s'embrassant désespérément, durs comme des pierres, avant de se retourner vers Chandler qui était lui déjà nu, se touchant paresseusement sur son lit en les regardant. « Vous êtes absolument craquants. Je savais que j'avais un truc pour les badboys, mais là... » gémit-il. « Dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Kurt toucha Blaine à travers son boxer, le faisant haleter de surprise. Après ça, il s'appliqua à mordre la peau de son cou afin de le marquer de manière peu discrète, avant de baisser sous sous-vêtement dans un geste sec, le faisant tomber à terre à côté de ses jeans. Blaine l'embrassa, avant de faire de même avec le boxer du plus âgé.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux nus, ils se regardèrent un petit instant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Chandler, leurs queues dures contre leurs estomac. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux en regardant leurs engins, avant de sourire vicieusement et de leur souffler de le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent.

Il installa Blaine dos contre la matelas, et l'enjamba, avant de l'embrasser, et lécher son torse, il se retourna ensuite vers Kurt, à genoux sur le lit, et l'embrassa également, glissant son visage dans son cou et commençant à le mordiller. Puis il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit deux préservatifs et du lubrifiant, tendant ce dernier à Kurt et allant faire une fellation à Blaine, lui laissant le soin de le préparer.

Kurt glissa un doigt avec facilité, adorant regarder chaque millimètre disparaître à l'intérieur du corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Il en glissa un autre, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux avant de toucher la prostate de Chandler qui gémit avec, le suppliant d'en mettre un troisième, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, celui-ci disparaissant avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'il était élargit.

Chandler finit par en vouloir encore plus, abandonnant le sexe de Blaine pour pousser ses fesses au-dessus du visage afin de pouvoir le sucer et qu'il puisse continuer à l'ouvrir, avant de supplier le bouclé d'aller l'ouvrir aussi, voulant encore plus de doigts en lui, ce que fit Blaine avec plaisir, glissant ses doigts un à un dans son intimité, ses doigts touchant ceux de Kurt à l'intérieur du blondinet, et puis finalement Chandler n'y tint plus et les supplia de les prendre.

Blaine se repositionna allongé contre le matelas, enfilant un préservatif, tandis que Chandler s'empalait avec facilité sur son sexe, et commençait à bouger autour de lui, lui faisant tellement de bien. Ensuite, ça n'était plus pour lui, et il cria à Kurt de rentrer en lui, avide de plus.

Kurt s'exécuta, un préservatif enfilé et des gouttes de sueur dû à sa peur de lui faire mal comme lorsque Karofsky et Azimio l'avait pris, mais réussit finalement à entrer, son sexe frottant contre celui de Blaine à l'intérieur du quasi-inconnu. Il était le seul à pouvoir bouger, et commença à s'exécuter, regardant Blaine avec une vision floutée par la luxure et entendant les gémissements de Chandler, il s'enfonçait dans cette homme avec une facilité déconcertante, provoquant au sexe de Blaine de toucher sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

C'était une expérience intéressante, baiser une même personne avec quelqu'un qui commençait à compter pour soi. C'était comme s'ils étaient connectés à travers Chandler, leurs sexes se touchant. Kurt était responsable de leur deux jouissance, et il mit tout son cœur à réussir sa tâche, ce qui fut le cas lorsque le blond jouit dans un grand éclat et que Blaine le suivit aussitôt, provoquant l'orgasme de Kurt rien que par l'expression de pure euphorie qu'il adopta.

Il se retira, ne prêtant pas attention à la grimace de l'étranger, et s'allongeant immédiatement à côté de Blaine, l'entourant de ses bras. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut les mains de Chandler leur retirant leurs préservatifs, avant qu'il ne s'endorme, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

* * *

L'air était lourd autour d'eux lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Chandler assis sur un des fauteuils de la chambre en train de taper sur son ordinateur. Il en leva les yeux, et les regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillés. Moi qui croyais que vous alliez être partis lorsque je me lèverai. » sourit-il doucement, les regardant s'étirer et enfiler leurs sous-vêtements.

« Désolé, on était fatigués. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

« On te dérange ? On peut y aller si tu veux. » ajouta Blaine.

« Non, » répondit Chandler en secouant la tête, « C'est juste que je rentre à San Francisco dans quelques heures. Je suis un avocat LGBT, au fait. Je suis juste ici pour la naissance de mon neveu. »

« Oh, donc on va y aller. » annonça Kurt, à présent rhabillé.

« Désolé les gars, c'était vraiment sympa, mais mon avion est dans 4 heures et je dois finir ma valise... »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« Si vous passez à San Fran, passez me dire bonjour, je suis au centre LGBT 6 jours/7. J'espère que d'ici là vous arrêterez de vous voiler la face et serez un couple. » rit-il doucement.

Les deux hommes rougirent et lui promirent de passer, avant de sortir de l'hôtel, ne croisant pas le regard de l'autre sous l'embarras.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Je sais que la plupart (y compris moi) n'aiment pas Chandler habituellement, mais dans cette histoire il va être utile et gentil, donc ne le haïssez pas trop ;) **Sinon, qu'avez-vous penser de ce plan à trois ?** Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire :p Dans le prochain chapitre, **tout** va devenir clair. Du genre, _ **absolument tout ;)**_

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette fic et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	13. Chapitre 12 : It Was Always You

Bonjouuuuuuur :D Aujourd'hui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je reviens avec le chapitre 12 car mon ordi remarche :D  
Donc voilà, ce n'est pas le jour de publication habituel, mais je voulais vous faire plaisir en vous postant le chapitre le moins en retard possible (allez, c'est que trois jours :p) Mais la publication reprendra son cours, donc le prochain chapitre arrivera le 6 février :)

Et les gars... On a dépassé les 70 reviews ! Vous êtes des fous... Merci ! :D

 _[Reviews :_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci beaucoup chère Marion ;) Gros bisous !_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Je suis désolée :/ Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu apprécie encore plus un chapitre lorsque t'as doublement attendu pour l'avoir :D Merci :D_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Eh oui, les Warblers étaient pas les meilleurs sur ce coup :/ Merci beaucoup, bisous :)_

 _ **amande :** Moi je l'aimais bien, ce pauvre Chandler qui n'a jamais eu de chance avec Kurt :') Haha, oui, Chandler est un type sympa dans cette fic ;)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Moi je suis une très, très, trèèèèès grande fan :') (Petit secret : je lis des fics Sebklaine. C'est hot.) Non, ne t'en fais pas ;) Merci de ton honnêteté, mais c'est pour le mieux. A bientôt :)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui va **TOUT** vous faire comprendre, et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : It Was Always You_**

* * *

 _Woke up sweating from a dream (Je me suis réveillé en sueur d'un rêve)_  
 _With a different kind of feeling (avec un sentiment différent)_  
 _All day long my heart was beating (toute la journée mon cœur était en train de battre)_  
 _Searching for the meaning (cherchant pour la signification)_

 _Hazel eyes I was so color blind (des yeux miels, j'étais daltonien)_  
 _We were just wasting time (on perdait juste notre temps)_  
 _For my whole life (pour toute ma vie)_  
 _We never crossed the line (on n'a jamais dépassé la ligne)_  
 _Only ennemies in my mind (seulement ennemis dans mon esprit)_  
 _But now I realized (mais maintenant je réalise)_

 _It was always you (tout ce temps c'était toi)_  
 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time (je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas vu durant tout ce temps)_  
 _It was always you (tout ce temps c'était toi)_  
 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied (maintenant je sais pourquoi mon cœur n'était pas satisfait)_  
 _It was always you (tout ce temps c'était toi)_  
 _No more guessing who (plus besoin de deviner qui c'est)_  
 _Looking back now I know it was always you always you (en regardant en arrière, maintenant je sais que tout ce temps c'était toi)_

 _All my hidden desires finally came alive (tous mes désirs cachés se sont finalement matérialisés)_  
 _No I never told a lie to you so why would I start tonight (non je ne t'ai jamais menti, pourquoi commencerais-je ce soir)_

 _Hazel eyes I was so color blind (des yeux miels, j'étais daltonien)_  
 _We were just wasting time (on perdait juste notre temps)_  
 _For my whole life (pour toute ma vie)_  
 _We never crossed the line (on n'a jamais dépassé la ligne)_  
 _Only ennemies in my mind (seulement ennemis dans mon esprit)_  
 _But now I realized (mais maintenant je réalise)_

 _It was always you (tout ce temps c'était toi)_  
 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time (je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas vu durant tout ce temps)_  
 _It was always you (tout ce temps c'était toi)_  
 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied (maintenant je sais pourquoi mon cœur n'était pas satisfait)_  
 _It was always you (tout ce temps c'était toi)_  
 _No more guessing who (plus besoin de deviner qui c'est)_  
 _Looking back now I know it was always you always you (en regardant en arrière, maintenant je sais que tout ce temps c'était toi) »_

 _Maroon 5 – It Was Always You._

* * *

Frapper, frapper encore, et encore une fois, respirer, laisser sa place.

Kurt prit sa place, des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son torse nu, le souffle coupé tandis qu'il tapait le sac de sable avec une haine lisible sur son visage. Il continua quelques minutes, avant de déclarer, « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, » et d'enlever ses gants.

« Okay. » acquiesça Blaine, le suivant dans les vestiaires.

Ils se déshabillèrent et se rendirent dans les douches, vides dû à l'heure où ils s'y rendirent, tôt le matin de la journée suivant leur réveil à l'hôtel avec Chandler.

« Comment vont tes amis ? » demanda Kurt en frottant son torse.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne leur as pas parlé ? » souffla-t-il, l'air surpris.

« Non. Ils m'harcèlent de messages depuis presque deux jours maintenant, mais je les ignore. J'ai besoin d'un petit moment. » dit-il en le regardant, l'honnêteté se lisant dans son regard.

« Blaine, tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi. Vraiment, je suis au-dessus de tout ça. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

« Je sais que tu es au-dessus de tout ça. Je sais aussi que malgré ça, ça reste toujours encré dans notre cœur. J'ai connu ça, Kurt. Et je sais aussi que malgré cette armure que tu portes est très fragile. Et pas dans la mauvais sens, dans celui qui signifie que tu as le plus gros cœur que je connaisse. Et oui, on est pas ensemble, mais on est quelque chose, on s'apprécie après avoir passé des années à se haïr. Et je veux que tu saches que tu peux me dire des choses, parce que je sais que je peux t'en dire. » sourit-il.

Kurt se rapprocha de lui, les yeux brillants et humides, « Je sais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit prêts à être complètement honnêtes sur nos passés. » murmura-t-il contre son oreille, ses bras lui attrapant la taille.

« Mais on le sera un jour. » insista Blaine.

« Oui. Un jour. » acquiesça Kurt avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Ils sont une sorte de duo, avec une complicité qu'ils avaient ignorés jusqu'à présent, mais qu'ils ont choisis de reconnaître lorsque tout allait mal, comme pour aller mieux. Comme s'ils savaient que la seule chose qui leur ferait se sentir bien à nouveau était l'autre.

Ils savaient que cette connexion avait toujours été là,

 _{Kurt adorait les nœuds papillons. A seulement 7 ans, il était déjà le garçon le mieux habillé de tout l'Ohio comme lui disait sa maman. Mais il y avait ce nouveau, il était tout seul, tout comme Kurt, et il portait un nœud papillon multicolore super joli. Alors Kurt décida que rien que pour son bon goût, il méritait d'être son ami._

 _Il se dirigea vers le brun à boucles qui mangeait dans son coin, et s'assit à côté de lui. « Bonjour. J'aime ton nœud papillon. Je suis Kurt. » Et, comme il avait vu son père le faire si souvent, il lui tendit sa main._

 _« Merci. Je suis Blaine. » répondit l'inconnu en lui serrant la main._

 _« Donc, Blaine, tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. » Kurt pensa que c'était une bonne conversation, finalement il était doué pour se faire des amis._

 _« Je viens de Westerville, mais mon grand-frère a décidé de venir dans un lycée ici, la Dalton academy, et donc on a déménagé. » expliqua Blaine, commençant à couper son steak avec difficulté. « C'est ma rentrée en CP. »_

 _« Tu as seulement 6 ans ? » demanda Kurt, surpris._

 _« Oui, ça te pose un problème ? » lui demanda Blaine, le regardant avec peur._

 _Kurt secoua la tête, « Non, c'est cool. Tu es dans quelle classe ? »_

 _« CP C. » dit-il en le regardant avec méfiance._

 _« Je suis en CE1 A. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire déçu sur les lèvres. « Mais on peut quand même être amis, non ? »_

 _Blaine le regarda, ses grands yeux miels s'écarquillant, les rendant plus grands qu'ils n'étaient déjà, et Kurt sut que ce garçon serait son meilleur-ami._

 _« J'adorerais ça. » répondit finalement Blaine, souriant de toutes ses dents. Kurt fit de même, et prit une bouchée de son propre plat._

 _Ce soir-là, lorsque Kurt raconta à son papa et sa maman qu'il s'était fait un ami, son père rit de joie et sa mère le prit dans ses bras, le faisait tourner avec aisance dans les airs, leurs trois rires emplissant la maison. Lorsque Blaine fit de même, son père lui sourit avec l'un de ses sourires qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était fier de lui et le décoiffa, sa mère lui embrassa le front en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse pour lui, et même Cooper sembla impressionné._

 _Les deux garçons s'endormirent avec un sourire sur les lèvres.}_

et qu'elle était restée forte et constante pendant des années,

 _{Le cercueil s'abaissa doucement dans la terre, les dizaines de paires d'yeux le regardant entre les larmes, le silence solennel brisé par des sanglots._

 _Kurt regarda sa mère disparaître à tout jamais, s'étouffant presque dans ses sanglots, et serrant la main de son père et celle de Blaine qui prenaient chacune des siennes._

 _« Je suis désolé Kurt. Ta maman était exceptionnelle. » souffla Blaine lorsqu'ils rentraient du cimetière, Burt un peu plus loin derrière, partant le dernier de la tombe de sa femme._

 _« Je sais. » renifla Kurt, séchant ses larmes. « C'est tellement dur. » sanglota-t-il à nouveau, profitant volontiers des bras chaleureux que Blaine lui tendait._

 _« Je sais que c'est le cas. Mais un jour, un jour tu seras assez fort pour ne te souvenir que ta mère lorsqu'elle était vivante, et non pas du fait qu'elle soit morte. » proposa-t-il pour le réconforter._

 _Kurt rit dans ses larmes, avant d'embrasser la joue de Blaine._

 _Ce soir-là, Blaine s'en voulu d'être plus heureux que Kurt l'ait embrassé que triste à cause de la mort d'Elizabeth. Elle avait été adorable envers lui, lui préparant toujours des cookies lorsqu'elle savait qu'il allait passer chez les Hummel. Mais Kurt... Kurt était le soleil de sa vie, et malgré sa tristesse, il était tout de même bien plus heureux que Kurt l'ai enfin embrassé.}_

jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effrite d'une façon qu'ils crurent définitive.

 _{« Je vais aller à la Dalton academy. » annonça finalement Blaine, un après-midi qu'ils avaient passés à regarder des films d'actions._

 _« Oh, c'est tes parents qui ont voulus ça ? » demanda Kurt en levant les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur pour regarder son meilleur-ami._

 _« Oui, ils veulent que je suive les ''traces de Cooper''. » répondit Blaine en roulant des yeux._

 _« Aïe. » hissa le châtain, ses cheveux encore d'une seule et même couleur. « Ils ne s'en sont toujours pas remis ? »_

 _« Non. Ça fait déjà trois ans pourtant. » souffla le bouclé._

 _« Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je suis déjà une classe au-dessus de toi et on est quand même resté amis toute cette année, non ? » interrogea Kurt, la peur se lisant dans son regard._

 _« Bien sûr, Kurt. Tu es mon meilleur-ami depuis 5 ans, ça ne va pas changer. » le rassura Blaine. « On se verra toujours après les cours. »_

 _« Cool. » sourit le plus âgé, relançant le film.}_

Cela avait pris trois mois. Trois mois pour que Blaine oublie Kurt, le laissant seul et incompris, le cœur brisé et des blessures profondes ancrées dans son cœur. Cela avait pris 6 ans à Kurt pour oublier Blaine tout en le côtoyant toujours, 6 ans pour oublier les moqueries de ces camarades qui commencèrent à l'atteindre à partir du moment où il se retrouva seul. Puis, avec les New Directions, il dût faire face à celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

S'il était une des choses ayant rendue Kurt celui qu'il était à présent, il en était toute même une des raisons principales.  
Mais Kurt ne sut jamais que les Andersons avaient envoyés leur fils à Dalton pour justement qu'il arrête de le voir et se fasse des amis de la haute société, il ne sut jamais que Blaine avait essayé de faire plaisir à ses parents devenus fous. Il ne sut jamais que Blaine se força à l'oublier aussi fort que lui, voire même plus.

Il ne sut rien de tout cela avant le jour de l'anniversaire de Blaine, le 17 mai.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, comme s'ils étaient sur un ressort, et se regardèrent un moment, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, sachant que l'autre savait.

« Kurt, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. » souffla Blaine.

Kurt le regarda un petit moment, avant de se rallonger sur le matelas, ses bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête. « C'était il y a des années. Je m'en fiche. » répondit-il finalement, fixant son plafond.

« Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, s'il-te-plaît. » supplia le brun, se tournant vers lui, examinant son profil angélique.

« Je ne le suis pas. » répondit Kurt en se retourna vers lui, le perçant de ses yeux bleus plus profond que d'habitude si c'était possible. « C'est juste que... lorsqu'on a été interrogés au commissariat, on m'a demandé depuis combien de temps on se connaissait, si on avait été amis... et j'ai répondu qu'on se connaissait depuis l'enfance, et qu'on avait jamais vraiment traîné ensemble. »

« Je sais, j'ai répondu la même chose. » acquiesça Blaine, posant une main sur sa joue.

« Et je le pensais. Je pensais ce que je disais, parce qu'avec le temps j'avais fini par oublier. J'avais fait exprès d'oublier. Tu étais la personne la plus importante de ma vie. » _Mon premier amour_ , pensa-t-il.

« Kurt, je suis vraiment, vraiment déso - »

« Je sais. » le coupa l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as oublié aussi rapidement ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler, et de t'envoyer des mails, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Si tu ne voulais plus être mon ami, tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de me faire croire que je comptais pour toi. »

« Kurt, » souffla Blaine, des larmes aux coins des yeux. « Tu étais la personne la plus importante de ma vie aussi. Tu étais... Kurt, j'ai tant pleuré de ne pas pouvoir te répondre. » sanglota-t-il, empoignant le visage de son amant, passant ses pouces sur ses joues douces.

« De ne pas pouvoir ? » souffla Kurt, la voix rauque.

« Quand Cooper a quitté la maison, tu sais que mes parents ont fait une grosse dépression. Il avait toujours été le préféré, celui sur lequel toutes les attentes étaient, et lorsqu'il est parti... et bien la pression s'est retrouvée sur moi. Et le fait que je traîne avec le fils d'un mécanicien... mes parents n'appréciaient pas. » Il sentit Kurt se tendre entre ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré tes parents, et ton père est l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Mais mes parents n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils n'étaient pas contents que je n'ai pas d'amis fils de hauts-placés, donc il m'ont envoyés à la Dalton academy sans portable et ils ont changés le mot de passe de mon adresse mail.

Je m'endormais tous les soirs en pleurant, Kurt, je t'assure. Mais je me suis fait des amis, et petit à petit ma douleur s'en ait allée et j'ai commencé à arrêter de penser à toi tout le temps. Puis j'ai commencé à me rebeller et j'ai rencontré Wes et David et les autres, et je suis rentré dans leur bande.

Ils arrêtaient pas de parler des New Directions, la bande qui s'amusait à les embêter, et un jour je les ai rencontrés... tu en faisais partie, et tu n'étais plus le même. Je te regardais, et je te détachais du Kurt qui était mon meilleur-ami. Et puis il y a eu ce jour où tu m'as hurlé dessus. J'ai commencé à te haïr, d'une vraie haine, puis tu t'es teints les cheveux en rose et tout souvenir de toi était définitivement effacé.

Et puis, il y a quelques mois, on a commencé à se rapprocher. D'une manière spéciale, mais quand même. Et c'était comme si j'avais retrouvé une petite partie de notre relation il y a des années de ça. Et je ne peux pas te promettre que notre relation sera toujours aussi calme qu'elle l'ait en ce moment, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu es un type bien, Kurt. Tu es toujours celui qui regardait des films d'action avec moi tous les après-midis, mixé avec celui qui est assez fort pour insulter un mec homophobe trois fois plus gros que lui. Je t'apprécie, et malgré ce que tout le monde m'a dit sur toi, tu es loin d'être aussi vicieux qu'un serpent. » finit-il en essuyant ses larmes, embrassant Kurt sur les lèvres avec affection.

Kurt essuya ses propres larmes qu'il avait laissé coulées par inadvertance, et roulant afin d'être assis sur le haut des cuisses de Blaine, mais pas d'une manière sexuelle, d'une simple manière romantique. Blaine se redressa du matelas, se retrouvant torse contre torse, Kurt enroulé autour de lui à la manière d'un koala, et il l'embrassa encore une fois, avec plus de passion cette fois-ci, avant que le plus âgé déclare,

« Blaine Anderson, tu es l'imbécile le plus imbécile de tous les temps. Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça, crétin ! » s'écria-t-il, tapant sa joue délicatement, un air joueur sur le visage. « Mais tu es un type bien, Blaine, malgré tout ce que j'ai dis sur le fait que tu sois né dans la bonne famille. Je sais très bien que ta famille n'est en rien meilleure que la mienne simplement parce qu'elle a – avait – de l'argent. J'étais tellement blessé que tu m'oublies aussi facilement, sans prendre la peine de me prévenir en plus, que je t'ai haïs toutes ces années sans vraiment de raison valable.  
Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on s'entendra bien pour toujours, mais pour l'instant, je t'apprécie aussi. Même si tout le monde m'a toujours dis que tu étais un pourri-gâté manipulateur. » rit-il, avant d'embrasser Blaine avec force, le plaquant sur le matelas.

Ils s'embrassèrent farouchement jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les fasse sursauter au point de tomber du lit.

« Hum, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais Kurt m'avait promis qu'on déjeunerait tous les dimanches ensemble... Désolé de vous déranger les garç – Attends, qu'est-ce que Blaine Anderson fait ici, Kurt ? » s'exclama-t-il, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

Kurt rougit et se tourna vers Blaine, un petit sourire timide sur le visage, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux nus comme des vers, « Joyeux anniversaire, je suppose. »

* * *

C'était _gênant_. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, Kurt était plutôt certain qu'ils étaient à 80.

Burt regardait Blaine d'un regard illisible, un mélange entre la rage, la surprise et la déception ornait ses yeux verts. Et puis il regarda son fils, avec lequel il venait tout juste de renouer il y a trois semaines de ça. Son regard disait clairement, _« tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ça immédiatement. »_

« Papa, » souffla finalement Kurt, la voix trop haute et le visage trop rouge, essayant de réfléchir à une explication plausible au fait qu'il soit dans le même lit que son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait, dans l'esprit de son père, pas revu depuis 9 ans.

 _« Quoi qu'il arrive, Kurt, tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir ta bouche pour le dire brutalement, »_ pensa-t-il, avant de crier, « Tu te souviens de la bande ennemie à la nôtre ? Eh bien... Blaine en fait partie et on s'est haït pendant des années mais maintenant on couche ensemble ! »

Burt le regarda un moment, son regard s'assombrissant, Kurt se tournant vers Blaine pour le trouver le visage cramoisi et les yeux fuyants. « Je vais monter dans la cuisine, préparer des pancakes, et je veux que dans un quart d'heure vous soyez là-haut, **habillés** , et peut-être qu'on pourra parler. » lâcha finalement son père.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête hâtivement, et regardèrent la masse de l'homme d'âge mur disparaître de son poste à l'embrasure de la porte. Kurt soupira avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit, ses mèches roses partant dans tous les sens.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil les boucles ébènes de Blaine sautant légèrement dans l'air, avant de se rendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je m'habille. Tu as entendu ton père ? Il nous veut en haut et habillé dans - » il regarda son portable, « - dix minutes ! Et j'aimerais bien lui prouver que je ne suis pas le gros connard qu'il croit que je suis en me regardant. »

« Calme-toi, tu t'en fiches de ce qu'il pense, on est pas ensemble. » Il s'empêche de grimacer en disant ces mots, évitant le regard du plus jeune autant que possible.

« Non, on est pas ensemble. » cracha presque Blaine, la douleur s'entendant dans sa voix. « Mais je veux quand même recoller les morceaux. Ton père a été le mien lorsque mon vrai père me tournait le dos. Et je n'ai jamais oublié. »

« Génial, » souffla Kurt, se levant finalement du lit pour enfiler son jean, « Tu m'oublie moi mais tu te rappelles de mon père. »

« Ce n'ai pas ce que je voulais - » commença Blaine, interrompu par les doigts fins de Kurt sur ses lèvres. « Je sais, » répondit Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement. « Je sais. »

« Je vous attends ! » cria la voix de Burt, résonnant dans les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de Kurt. Les deux hommes grognèrent, s'embrassant chastement une dernière fois avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Donc, » commença Burt une fois qu'ils furent assis sur le bar de la cuisine, deux assiettes pleines de pancakes posées devant eux, « Puis-je savoir pourquoi le garçon qui t'a brisé le cœur il y a toutes ces années s'est retrouvé dans ton lit cette nuit ? »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Kurt, rougissant. Décidément, la gêne ne partirait jamais avec son père.

« En fait on n'a jamais vraiment cessé de se voir... » souffla Blaine, regardant Burt dans les yeux.

« Comment ça ? » grommela le plus âgé des trois, avalant une bouchée de son plat.

« Hum... C'est un peu compliqué... » murmura l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Et bien vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer, parce que j'en ai marre des mensonges, et tu sais ça, Kurt. »

« Je sais... » grogna Kurt, buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois en silence, les yeux rivés sur la table, avant que Burt ne s'exclame : « Je voulais dire maintenant, l'explication, pas dans trois ans. »

« Je vais le faire. » dit Blaine en regardant Kurt. Il se tourna vers Hummel père, prit une grande bouffée d'air, et commença à raconter.

* * *

« Donc c'est comme ça que Kurt et moi avons commencé à nous entendre. » termina Blaine.

« A coucher ensemble tu veux dire. » corrigea Burt, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Papa ! Arrête de m'embarrasser ! » s'écria Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Quoi, c'est la vérité, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous essayez de vous cacher lorsque vous le faite, tout le quartier peut l'entendre. » Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, le visage cramoisi et les lèvres pincées. « Donc vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? » demanda Burt.

« Non. » répondirent-ils en haussant les épaules, leurs visages tournés vers le sol.

« Les jeunes sont vraiment bizarres. » rit le plus âgé, comme si c'était le fait le plus drôle du monde. « Donc, Blaine, est-ce que tu aimes encore le foot comme il y a dix ans ? »

Blaine fut surpris de cette question. « Hum, oui, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas regardé, mes parents occupent toujours la télé. »

« Oh, ils ne vont pas mieux ? » Burt hissa lorsque Blaine secoua la tête. « Hier soir je suis rentré tard, mais j'ai enregistré le match. Tu veux le voir ? »

Blaine sourit timidement, tout son visage s'illuminant brutalement. « Et moi ? » demanda Kurt. « Vous savez très bien que je hais le football. »

« Kurt, tu n'auras qu'à mater les fesses des joueurs. » taquina Blaine, lui embrassant la joue.

« Crétin. » sourit Kurt, lui tapant légèrement l'épaule, « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, mais... crétin quand même. »

« Tu sais que c'est la vérité. » souffla Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

« Hum... Les garçons ? Le match va commencer. »

« On arrive ! » répondirent-ils, se détachant immédiatement, un sourire timide sur le visage.

Finalement, Blaine passerait véritablement un bon anniversaire.

* * *

Blaine quitta la maison Hummel, quelques heures plus tard, étant devenu le meilleur-ami de Burt au grand plaisir de son ami.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement sur le pas de la porte, avant que Kurt ne ferme la porte, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il tomba sur son père le dévisageant, un sourire complice sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, rien. » répondit Burt, son sourire s'agrandissant. « C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que le petit garçon qui portait un nœud papillon de chaque couleur selon les jours de la semaine porterait un jour des piercings, aurait des tatouages et s'habillerait en gothique. »

« Papa, je te rappelle que je portais des nœuds papillons aussi. Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui. » répondit Kurt en se rapprochant de son paternel.

« Je sais, tu as des cheveux roses, un piercing à la langue et des tatouages. Mais je t'ai vu changer, Kurt. Ce gamin-là ? Il a disparut du jour au lendemain de nos vies pour revenir 9 ans plus tard. Bien sûr que ça me surprend. »

Kurt éclata de rire, « Tu as raison. »

« Il est beau, ce Blaine, n'empêche. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on couche ensemble. » blagua le plus jeune, se préparant à descendre dans sa chambre.

« Il est aussi amoureux de toi. »

Kurt se figea immédiatement, son sourire disparaissant. « Ne dis pas de conneries. »

« Langage, Kurt. » gronda doucement son père. « Et je ne mens pas. La façon dont il te regarde... il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. » Kurt se retourna vers son père, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. « Et tu l'aimes en retour. »

« Tu ne sais rien sur lui et moi. » souffla finalement l'homme aux cheveux roses, les yeux brillants.

« Non, tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais ce que je sais c'est que vous vous aimiez déjà il y a toutes ces années, et que ce n'est peut-être jamais parti. Je me souviens, ta mère avait l'habitude de blaguer sur le fait que vous vous marierez ensemble un jour. » sourit son père en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour regarder sa femme.

Kurt s'étouffa avec de l'air, des larmes venant aux coins de ses yeux. « Tu veux dire que Maman était d'accord avec le fait que je sois gay ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Burt baissa les yeux vers son fils : il semblait si jeune et chétif de cette façon. Il lia leurs mains ensemble avant de répondre, « Bien sûr qu'elle était d'accord. Je l'étais aussi. Je le _suis_ aussi. On l'a toujours su, surtout après que tu aies rencontré Blaine. Mais j'aurais tout de même aimer l'apprendre lorsque tu me l'aurais dis de vive-voix, et non lorsque je t'ai retrouvé avec un homme dans ta chambre lorsque tu avais à peine 16 ans. » rajouta-t-il, son sourire bien trop grand pour réprimander son fils.

« Je sais... Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant j'ai repris ma vie en main. En fait, je pensais à aller à postuler pour des universités pour commencer au second semestre de l'année prochaine. » annonça timidement Kurt.

« Tu es sérieux ?! » s'exclama Burt, un énorme sourire éclairant son visage. Il poussa un cri lorsque son fils hocha la tête. « Oh mon dieu, je suis si fier de toi ! » s'écria-t-il en serrant Kurt dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. « Mais... qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

« Blaine. » répondit-il en rougissant. « Tu as raison, je suis amoureux de lui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être depuis mes 7 ans. Et je ne sais pas si on sera un jour ensemble, ou si on arrêtera de se parler lorsque je partirai de Lima, mais... je sais que je l'aime depuis toujours, et sûrement même pour toujours, donc... je dois essayer de reprendre ma vie en main. »

« Heureux que tu vois la raison gamin. » souffla Burt. « Tu mérites que ta vie soit merveilleuse. »

* * *

La dernière personne que Blaine s'attendait à voir en rentrant chez lui était Trent. Vraiment, l'homme était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, presque trop gentil pour être dans les Warblers, mais il n'était jamais venu attendre Blaine pour lui parler. Surtout que celui-ci ne leur parlait plus.

« Trent ? » demanda-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je sais qu'on ne se parle plus et que tu nous en veux, mais est-ce que tu couches avec Kurt ? »

Blaine fut abasourdi. « Quoi ? » croassa-t-il, ses yeux sortant de leur orbite.

« J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, et comment tu l'avais défendu contre nous, ta propre famille. Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? » répéta Trent, un air simplement curieux sur le visage.

« Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? » murmura Blaine, fuyant sa question et son regard.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Donc c'est vrai ? » insista son ami.

« Oui. » répondit le bouclé en poussant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Okay. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Plus ou moins trois mois... » grommela-t-il.

« Tu sais que je m'en fous ? En fait, ça ne me surprend même pas, en pensant à la tension sexuelle qu'il y a toujours eu entre vous. »

Blaine releva brusquement la tête, en faisant craquer les os de sa tête. « Sérieusement ? »

« Blaine, tout comme toi j'en ai marre de cette guerre ridicule commencée quand on était à peine sortis de l'enfance. En fait – et tu es le premier à le savoir – j'ai postulé pour Yale en février dernier, et... j'ai été pris ! » s'exclama Trent, sautant en l'air, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Sérieusement ?! Oh putain mec c'est génial ! » s'écria Blaine, le prenant dans ses bras. « Yale en plus ! J'ai toujours sû que tu étais un petit génie ! »

« Merci. » sourit son ami. « Mais une dernière question... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Blaine fut pris de court par la question, qu'il ne s'était jamais posée auparavant. « Tu sais, Trent, j'ai un passé avec Kurt. On était amis avant que j'arrive à Dalton... »

« … Je... ne savais pas ça. » répondit Trent, l'air surpris.

« Je sais, personne ne l'a jamais sû. Kurt et moi avions même fini par l'oublier. Mais on s'en ait rappelés ce matin, et je me suis rappelé que j'étais amoureux de lui... Et je ne pense pas que ce soit parti un jour. Quand tu as connu quelqu'un toute ta vie, tout vient comme une évidence, ''Mais bien sûr que je t'aime''. C'est comme ça pour Kurt et moi. Je l'ai toujours aimé, et je n'arrêterai jamais. » répondit-il, un petit sourire timide devant celui malicieux de son ami.

« Donc vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas si on sera ensemble un jour ou si on est pour toujours, mais je sais qu'il me donne envie d'être une meilleure personne. Je ne veux plus voir Georges, je ne veux plus être sous l'emprise de mes parents. Je veux faire des études et faire un métier que j'aime, et peut-être... » souffla Blaine, « Peut-être qu'il sera avec moi. »

« J'espère que ça arrivera, mec. » sourit Trent en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. « Mais il faut que je te montre un truc avant que tu rentres chez toi. »

Blaine hocha la tête et le suivit, sachant très bien que Trent habitait à deux minutes de sa propre maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison, ils en firent le tour, et soudainement les Warblers étaient au milieu du jardin de Trent.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » hurlèrent-ils tous au même moment, ayant tous des chapeaux de fête sur la tête et lui en mettant un lui aussi. Blaine éclata de rire, oubliant qu'il était disputé avec eux.

« Écoute Blaine, on est vraiment désolé de t'avoir rappelé des mauvais souvenir en lançant ce granité sur Hummel. » expliqua Wes. « On ne savait pas - »

Blaine l'interrompit en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je m'en fiche, Wes, vous êtes déjà pardonnés. Vous me manquiez trop. »

Ils firent alors un câlin groupé avant que Sebastian ne lance, « Bon, on se le boit ce champagne ou quoi ?! » et qu'ils hurlent tous comme des enfants.  
Blaine rentra chez lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, pour trouver ses parents avachis sur leur canapé habituel, ne pensant même pas au jour qu'il était. Il secoua sa tête et montant dans sa chambre, ne perdant jamais son sourire. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée.

* * *

 **Kurt, 23:15 :**

 **Tu devrais venir chez moi. J'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose.**

 **Blaine, 23:15 :**

 **J'arrive.**

Blaine n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Kurt l'avait appelé aussi tard, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de venir le voir. Après tout, il était tout ce à quoi il pensait, notamment depuis qu'il avait avoué à Trent l'après-midi même qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Il pénétra à travers la petite fenêtre menant à la chambre en sous-sol de Kurt, et le trouva nu dans sa chambre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Blaine laissant son regard traîner sur le corps de son ami. Il était sublime.

« On a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de fêter ton anniversaire ce matin. » répondit Kurt, arrivant vers lui, ses tatouages ressortant sur sa peau d'albâtre complètement nue.

« On a mangé des pancakes. » blagua Blaine, posant ses mains autour de sa taille frêle pour l'embrasser chastement.

« Idiot. » sourit Kurt, avant de se détacher de lui et en sortir un petit objet qu'il lui tendit.

Blaine sursauta en comprenant ce que c'était. « Est-ce que c'est - ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Tu me l'avais donné avant de partir. Tu m'as dis que ça symbolisait notre amitié. Je l'ai retrouvé hier soir avant que tu viennes me voir, et je n'ai pas réussi à me rappeler d'où elle venait, mais cette nuit ça a été le cas. »

Blaine hocha la tête distraitement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la petit broche brillante se tenant dans sa main. Elle représentait un smiley jaune souriant, entouré d'écriture disant : ''you're my reason to smile everyday. you're my best friend'' (tu es ma raison de sourire tous les jours. tu es mon meilleur-ami.)

Il éclata de rire à travers les larmes qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent, avant de souffler, « Tu m'offres mon propre cadeau ? »

« Non, crétin, » sourit Kurt, l'embrassant doucement, « C'est mon cadeau, je tiens à le conserver. J'ai un deuxième cadeau pour toi. »

Il fouilla encore dans son tiroir, avant d'en sortir un dessin d'enfant représentant deux garçons, un brun aux boucles partant dans tous les sens, habillé d'un nœud papillon multicolore, avec BLAINE marqué au-dessus, et un aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, habillés d'une manière tout aussi extravagante que son ami, avec marqué KURT.

« L'après-midi de notre rencontre, quand je suis rentré chez moi et je nous ai dessiné. Quand je suis retourné en cours le lendemain, j'ai voulu te le donner mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. J'ai essayé de trouver la force chaque jour où je te voyais, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Alors j'ai fini par l'oublier. Mais ce soir, un quart d'heure avant la fin de ton anniversaire, j'ai enfin le courage de te le donner. » sourit Kurt timidement.

« Kurt... » souffla Blaine, le regardant d'une façon si intense qu'ils ne purent supporter l'échange de regard bien longtemps. « C'est mon plus beau cadeau. Merci. » dit-il finalement, le serrant dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec ardeur, avant de se rendre compte que Kurt était nu contre lui. « Mais pourquoi ess-ce que t'es nu ? »

Kurt sourit vicieusement avant de répondre, « Mais pour ton troisième cadeau mon cher. »

« Oh. » répondit Blaine, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il contient. »

« Tu le seras bien assez tôt. » susurra Kurt dans son oreille, commençant à défaire la ceinture de son jean.

« J'espère bien. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre tout fluffy et amoureux, j'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que 1) c'est mon préféré, et 2) le prochain ne va absolument pas être sur ce ton :/ Mais ça va être bien quand même :D

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori** ;) Merci !

A la prochaine (sans retard :p),

Axelle


	14. Chapitre 13 : Dégage !

Bonjour, me revoilà pour le chapitre 13, qui est le chapitre le plus dur et le plus angsty de toute la fic (si c'est possible). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera pas ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **22Marie22 :** Merci beaucoup ! :)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup, et ça arrivera bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ;) Burt est, comme toujours, mon préféré :D Et oui, les Warblers sont gentils au fond :) Bisous :*_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Ne t'en fais pas :) Merciiii :*_

 _ **Cheval-zaza :** Merci ! :D_

 _ **Rose1404 :** Merci beaucoup ;)_

 _ **lovely-CC-lovely :** Tout d'abord, wow. Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews, t'as fais monter le compteur de fou, merci ! Ensuite petite anecdote, à la base ils ne devaient pas avoir de passé commun, mais j'étais inspiré de cette façon et je suis finalement contente de ce résultat :) Merci encore pour tes adorables reviews auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, mais sache que je les ai toutes lues. Et j'adore ton pseudo ;)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci, et non je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction, c'est ma préférée à écrire :)_

 _ **Lol :** Merci beaucoup :)]_

 **/!\ Langage vulgaire, insultes.**

 **/!\ Beaucoup de violence.**

 **/!\ Angst.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Dégage !_**

* * *

 _« Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire_  
 _Tu ne m'as pas regardé_  
 _C'est pas parce qu'on m'a mis des fers_

 _Que je vais changer_  
 _Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance_  
 _Alors entre dans la danse_

 _Hé, j'en ai plein le dos_  
 _J'ai vraiment la rage_  
 _T'as vraiment pas de pot_  
 _Complètement sauvage_  
 _J'aurai le dernier mot_  
 _Accroche toi ou dégage_  
 _Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros_  
 _J'en ai plein le dos_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu_  
 _Mais à ce jeu là_  
 _Tu peux jouer ta vie à pile ou face_  
 _Alors bouge de là_

 _Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance_  
 _Alors entre dans la danse_

 _Hé, j'en ai plein le dos_  
 _J'ai vraiment la rage_  
 _T'as vraiment pas de pot_  
 _Complètement sauvage_  
 _J'aurai le dernier mot_  
 _Accroche toi ou dégage_  
 _C'est toi ou moi le mec de trop_  
 _J'en ai plein le dos_

 _Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance_  
 _Alors entre dans la danse_

 _Dégage, dégage_  
 _J'en ai plein le dos »_

 _Bryan Adams – Dégage ! (Spirit Soundtrack)_

* * *

Blaine pénétra au _Vagabond_ pour la énième fois depuis presque deux ans, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que celles qu'il avait il y a encore une semaine. Il romprait avec Georges, dans moins d'une heure, lorsque celui-ci le rejoindrait. Il fuirait ses parents pour se cacher chez Wes dès qu'il sortirait de l'hôtel. Il avait emmené un gros sac avec le maximum d'affaires à l'intérieur, prévoyant d'aller chercher la suite lorsque ses parents dormiraient.

Il monta dans la chambre habituelle, la _206_ , et s'assit sur le lit. Il alluma la télévision, et attendit les 18 heures avec impatience.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il prit une bouffée d'air et dessina un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Georges souriait aussi, sa sacoche dans la main, mais perdit celui-ci dès qu'il s'aperçut de la tenue dans laquelle était le jeune homme. Ou plutôt, la _présence_ de tenue sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Parce que - » commença Blaine.

« Tu sais, je t'ai pardonné pour m'avoir abandonné une semaine sans prendre la peine de me prévenir, mais si tu ne te prépares même plus à ma venue je vais baisser le prix. » le coupa Georges, posant sa sacoche sur le sol et commençant à retirer sa veste.

« Mais je - »

« Déshabille-toi donc, merde ! » s'écria le vieil homme. « Ça suffit, aujourd'hui tu n'auras que 100 dollars, tu abuses trop ! »

« C'est fini, Georges. » déclara finalement le bouclé.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-il, relevant la tête en urgence. « C'est parce que je t'ai engueulé ? Je suis désolé bébé ! » s'exclama-t-il, la panique se lisant dans son regard.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis juste fatigué de coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne m'attire pas juste pour donner de l'argent à mes parents qui ne m'aiment même pas. » Il marqua une pause. « Je suis amoureux, aussi. Et je veux être fidèle. »

Georges le regarda, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avant de souffler, « Tu es sérieux ? Mais comment je vais faire, moi ? »

« Ça, » répondit Blaine, posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule coupant avec son sourire cruel, « C'est le dernier de mes soucis. » Et avec son sourire en coin, il sortit de la chambre, sortit de l'hôtel, et sentit le vent frais frapper son visage, le faisant réaliser : il était libre.

* * *

Kurt avait donné rendez-vous à Blaine pour boxer avec lui, comme chaque dimanche, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, donc Kurt avait décidé de se rendre au _Dynamic's_ seul. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Blaine ne le rejoigne pas ?

Kurt passait donc par Lima Heights, le pire quartier de la ville, pour se rendre à sa salle de sport, la tête dans les pensées, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, ne jetant pas un regard à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû, parce qu'il sentit soudainement des main couvrirent sa bouche et ses yeux et l'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre. Il entendit ses agresseurs parler autour de lui, ne les écoutant même pas : il savait déjà qui ils étaient. En fait, cela ne le surprenait même pas.

Les mains se retirèrent de ses yeux et de sa bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse crier, on l'aspergea d'un liquide piquant, le faisant dormir presque immédiatement.

* * *

Blaine avait dormi incroyablement tard pour la première fois seul depuis des années. Les seules fois où il dormait complètement étaient celles où il était dans les bras de Kurt.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était déjà onze heures et demi, et Wes lui avait laissé un message pour lui dire qu'il assistait au repas familial traditionnel du dimanche. Il regarda son portable, apercevant trois messages de Kurt.

 **Kurt, 10:06 :**

 **On se retrouve à 11 heures au Dynamic's ?**

 **Kurt, 10:34 :**

 **Bon, tu dois encore dormir, j'y vais.**

 **Kurt, 10:58 :**

 **Tu me manqueras. J'espérais qu'on se doucherait – et ferait autre chose – ensemble. Je serai là-bas jusqu'à 13h30, rejoins-moi si tu te réveilles avant.**

Blaine sauta du lit, ne prit même pas la peine de mettre ses piercings et boucles d'oreilles comme à son habitude, et enfila tout simplement un jogging et un débardeur, attrapant son sac au passage et sortant de chez Wes, courant à toute vitesse en direction de Lima Heights.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla dans une cave, attaché contre un des piliers de fer qui se trouvait là, la tête embrumée et les yeux lourds. Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé, avant d'apercevoir Karofsky qui le regardait, un sourire plein de rage sur le visage.

« D-dave ? » murmura-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

« Hey bébé. » souffla Dave, se levant de son fauteuil pour se placer en face de Kurt sous le regard de ses compagnons, posant une main sur sa joue. Il la caressa un moment, Kurt croyant être sauvé, avant de se retirer, seulement pour revenir en une claque violente, envoyant la tête de Kurt valser contre le mur. Celui-ci hissa de douleur, des larmes coulant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » souffla le prisonnier, les yeux fermés.

« Donc tu croyais que tu pouvais me livrer à la police et que je ne reviendrais pas me venger ? » siffla la brute.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, laisse-moi t'expli - » commença Kurt d'une voix suppliante, seulement pour être interrompu par une autre gifle tout aussi violente que la première.

« Ferme ta gueule, salope ! »

* * *

Blaine arriva au _Dynamic's_ complètement lessivé d'avoir couru comme un fou, pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment et regardant dans chacune des salles dans l'espoir d'y trouver Kurt, en vain. Il tomba pourtant sur Aaron, l'homme qui avait acheté les pilules de LSD à Kurt il y a plusieurs mois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Anderson ? Pourquoi tu coures dans tous les sens ? » sourit le plus vieux.

« Tu as vu Kurt ? » demanda-t-il, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ton petit-copain, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. » répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

« Mais il est midi passé ! Il aurait dû être ici depuis une heure ! » s'exclama Blaine, recommençant à courir, « Merci Aaron ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître.

« De rien. » grommela celui-ci.

* * *

« Donc maintenant je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Tu es nôtre maintenant. Tu vas rester avec nous et être notre petite pute personnelle. » dit Karofsky, un sourire pervers sur le visage, jetant un regard à ses amis qui arboraient le même air sur le visage.

« Je t'en supplie, Dave... je n'ai rien fait, je t'assure... » sanglota Kurt. « C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous a livré pour me faire arrêter. Je te jure. »

« Donc pourquoi tu es parti en premier et tu nous as laissé comme un putain de lâche ? » cracha Azimio, le giflant à nouveau, ignorant son cri de douleur.

« J'avais super peur... » gémit le prisonnier. « S'il-vous-plaît... relâchez-moi. »

« Jamais. » rit Dave, le giflant encore, s'amusant de voir Kurt s'évanouir sous son coup. « Tafiole... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes, et Blaine n'avait toujours aucun signe de Kurt, malgré le fait qu'il soit assez reconnaissable avec sa touffe rose. Celui-ci commençait à désespérer, sentant vraiment que quelque chose de louche se passait.

Puis soudainement, Blaine aperçut des écouteurs et un portable par terre, et s'élança pour les ramasser. C'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore été volés surtout que c'étaient ceux de Kurt, son portable vibrant au rythme des messages que Blaine lui avait envoyés. Celui-ci poussa un halètement audible, la peur tordant son estomac.

Il savait que ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Kurt était en danger, en grave danger. Et Blaine savait déjà qui le menaçait.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla à nouveau, un goût de cuivre envahissant sa bouche. Il était seul. Son visage portait un masque de larmes et de sang séché, et ses poignets, menottés depuis plusieurs heures, étaient couverts de bleus.

Kurt regarda autour de lui, ses yeux à moitié fermés par la fatigue, et aperçut une bouche d'aération sur le plafond de la salle. Il essaya de se détacher pendant de nombreuses minutes, en vain. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à un plan.

Ça allait être risqué, mais c'était sa seule solution.

* * *

Blaine arriva devant une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas dans son quartier, il n'aimait pas la personne qui l'habitait, mais elle était son seul espoir et il l'avait déjà vu rentrer à l'intérieur, donc c'était sûrement la où elle habitait.  
Il se précipita sur la sonnette et appuya dessus plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était la bonne personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Anderson ? » grommela Puck, se demandant pourquoi on osait le déranger durant son déjeuner familial.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » souffla Blaine.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'aider ? » railla l'homme à crête, regardant son interlocuteur avec surprise.

« Kurt est en danger. »

Puck ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il s'en fichait, mais le son resta coincé dans sa gorge. « Je t'écoute. » dit-il finalement, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

* * *

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, semblables à des heures, et Kurt attendait. Il attendait avec une grande impatience de voir qui descendrait le voir en premier. Cette personne serait son aide, celle qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir ou non.

Il entendit le grincement de la porte, et se prépara. Des pas lourds claquant dans les escaliers assourdissant ses sens. La lumière fut allumée. Kurt réprima un sourire.

C'était Todd. Il était sauvé.

Todd était de la même année que Kurt. Plus jeune que ses deux comparses, il avait été recruté plus tard par eux, ce qui l'avait immédiatement rendu moins important.

Il était idiot, de la façon la plus gentille possible. Karofsky était idiot, Azimio était idiot, mais avant tout ils étaient vicieux, pervers, dégoûtants, laids. Todd était une victime, celle de son addiction à la drogue, ses comparses les bourreaux.

Todd était amoureux de Kurt, et celui-ci le savait bien. Il l'avait sû depuis le lycée, lorsque ce dernier lui lançait des regards en biais et bredouillait à chaque fois que Kurt lui adressait la parole. Il rougissait comme un fou lorsque Kurt le faisait jouir, et n'avait jamais osé le prendre, comme si ce droit ne lui était pas mérité. Un jour, Kurt l'avait délicatement embrassé pour voir sa réaction et celui-ci était littéralement tombé par terre.

Todd était parfait pour son plan.

« Todd... » souffla-t-il, de fausses larmes envahissant ses joues.

* * *

« Blaine ?! » s'écria Wes, apercevant son meilleur-ami accompagné des New Directions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ?! » renchérit Jeff.

« Les gars, calmez-vous quelques secondes. » coupa Blaine dans le brouhaha de ses amis. « Si je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils sont là. » grommela Nick.

« Kurt a disparu. » annonça Blaine en ignorant sa remarque.

« Deux questions, » intervint David, « la première : pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles Hummel par son prénom ? Et la deuxième : en quoi est-ce notre problème ? »

Les Warblers éclatèrent de rire, sauf Sebastian qui avait l'air énervé et Trent qui regardait Blaine avec accusation. Les rires continuèrent, rendant Blaine furieux.

« Maintenant vous allez tous fermer votre gueule ! » hurla-t-il subitement, surprenant la bande. « Et vous allez m'écouter. Kurt a été enlevé par Karofsky et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. On le connaît tous, il est complètement instable. On doit le trouver. »

« Et, encore une fois, pourquoi on ferait ça ? » demanda Wes.

« Parce que je vous le demande et que je suis votre ami. » répondit Blaine.

« Et pourquoi tu lui donnes de l'importance ? Tu le détestes ! » s'exclama Nick.

Blaine prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de dire distinctement, « Parce que je l'aime. »

Des halètements parvinrent à ses oreilles, de part des deux bandes. « Et je pense... » continua-t-il, « J'espère, » sourit-il timidement, « qu'il m'aime aussi. »

* * *

« Je t'ai apporté à manger. » souffla Todd sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci. » murmura Kurt d'un air geignard, faisant résonner ses menottes contre la barre sur laquelle elles étaient attachées.

« Oh, ouais ! » s'exclama Todd, se précipitant pour le détacher.

Todd était petit, il devait se tendre sur la pointe des pieds et ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, celui-ci rouge cramoisi à cause de leur proximité. Dès que Kurt fut détaché et qu'il sentit la pression sur ses poignets disparaître, il enlaça brusquement le bêta, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

« Todd... » souffla-t-il à nouveau. « J'ai si peur... »

« Je suis désolé Kurt. » lui répondit la voix tremblante de Todd.

« S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi. » sanglota l'homme aux cheveux roses sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas. » Todd sonnait sanglotant aussi.

« S'il-te-plaît... » supplia Kurt, tombant à genoux sur le sol dans une posture de détresse.

« Mange Kurt, je t'en prie. » souffla Todd en lui tendant son plateau-repas.

« Ce n'était pas moi, je vous jure. » continua Kurt, ignorant ses propos.

« Je ne peux rien faire, tu le sais bien. » répondit Todd, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Kurt posa son plateau à terre et l'enlaça à nouveau.

« Si tu ne peux pas me faire sortir... Baise-moi en premier mon amour. » murmura-t-il entre deux faux sanglots. Todd fit un bruit de choc et se détacha pour le regarder. « Je t'aime. » mentit Kurt, cachant le dégoût qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Il embrassa Todd avec la passion la plus menteuse qui soit, et celui-ci gémit entre ses lèvres. « Je vais... chercher ce qu'il faut. » murmura-t-il, l'embrassant encore avant de courir pour remonter, lui faisant promettre de rester ici. Il sortit de la salle, et Kurt commença la seconde partie de son plan.

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être ? » grommela Puck, fouillant tout Lima Heights, essayant de trouver le repère de Karofsky que Blaine connaissait mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver cette foutue brèche dans le mur les permettant de trouver Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Blaine avec un soupir.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, surpris par leur propre interaction. « Anderson... » hésita Puck.

« Oui ? »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Plus que tu peux l'imaginer. » répondit Blaine, allant demander à une énième personne si elle avait vu un garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous pourriez vous entendre. Mais je suppose que si vous êtes heureux... »

« On l'est. Aujourd'hui, j'allais lui demander d'être mon petit-ami. » Blaine remarqua le regard que Puck posait sur lui. « Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, on est ennemis. » lâcha-t-il en secouant sa tête.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué de l'être ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Blaine éclata de rire. « Je le suis depuis des mois. Je veux juste être avec celui que j'aime et reprendre ma vie en main. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux, Blaine ? »

Le bouclé sourit en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois. Il secoua la tête, « Non ? »

« Trouver Kurt afin de l'engueuler pour m'avoir caché un truc aussi énorme depuis des mois. »

Blaine éclata de rire, et reprit ses recherches.

* * *

Dès que la porte de la cave fut refermée, Kurt essaya de grimper vers la bouche d'aération, son corps affaibli glissant contre le mur avec peu d'appui. Au sixième essai, il tomba sur ses fesses, étouffant un cri de douleur et se haïssant pour les larmes qui coulèrent involontairement de ses yeux.

Il faillit abandonner. Pendant une micro-seconde, il pensa laisser tomber, rester là et laisser ces trois pervers faire ce qu'ils veulent de lui. Mais il pensa à son père. Sa mère. Blaine. Puck. Finn. Sam. Mike. Artie. Jesse. Rory. Joe. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait essayer encore une fois.

Il regarda à nouveau la bouche d'aération, et prit une grande respiration avant de s'accrocher à nouveau à la barre de métal à laquelle il avait été accroché, et d'essayer de la grimper. Il avança, petit à petit, avant d'atteindre le haut de la barre.

Il entendit les voix de Karofsky, Azimio et Todd en train de descendre en furie. « Pauvre imbécile ! Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il t'avait manipulé ! » hurlait Karofsky.

« Je suis désolé, je l'aime tellement... » sanglotait Todd.

Ses bras étaient si faibles, Kurt crut qu'ils allaient lâcher, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, s'il tombait il risquait de mourir. Alors Kurt réunit ses dernière forces et ouvrit la bouche d'aération et rentra à l'intérieur.

« Descend immédiatement ! » cria Dave en arrivant dans la salle.

« Kurt, descend ! » supplia Todd.

« Je suis désolé Todd, mais je ne t'aime pas. » répondit Kurt d'un air sincèrement triste, avant de continuer son chemin dans la bouche d'aération, ignorant leurs cris.

Il ne pensa plus à rien pendant son chemin vers la sortie. Il ne pensa qu'à revoir ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

Blaine avait vraiment essayé de ne pas y penser. De ne pas vraiment penser à Kurt entre les mains de ces pervers, mais au bout de plus de 3 heures de recherche sans aucune information et la brèche du mur absolument introuvable, il commençait à désespérer.

Il se demandait si Kurt était mort. S'il était en train de se faire violer. S'il était en train de pleurer en criant son nom pendant qu'ils le battaient. Des larmes se formèrent à ces pensées, et il étouffa le cri presque animal qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Kurt... » souffla-t-il. « Si tu es encore vivant, je t'en prie, reviens-moi vivant, je t'aime. »

« On va le trouver. » murmura Finn derrière lui. « Il n'est pas mort. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » renifla Blaine.

« Parce que Kurt est la personne la plus forte et la plus méritante de vivre que je connaisse. Il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais une fois qu'on regarde derrière ses tatouages, ses cheveux roses et ses vêtements, il a un cœur en or. Il est mon frère. » sourit le grand dadais.

« C-comment ça ? » demanda Blaine. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Nos parents - »

« - Blaine ! »

C'était une voix brisée, rauque et sanglotante. C'était la voix de Kurt.

Blaine se retourna brusquement et s'élança vers son ami, l'étouffant dans ses bras, un sanglot lui secouant tout le corps. « Kurt, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur ! Tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-il en couvrant son visage bleuté de baisers.

« Je suis là. Je suis là. » répéta Kurt entre les baisers.

« Kurt ! » s'écria Finn en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Peu à peu, les deux bandes se réunirent et les New Directions accueillirent tous leur chef en fanfare tendit que les Warblers se contentait de sourires mal-à-l'aise. Dans cette foule, Kurt trouva le regard de Blaine et celui-ci lui déposa un grand baiser sur la joue.

« Je t' - » commença-t-il.

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Un coup de feu avait été tiré dans l'air, attirant tous leur attention. Kurt blêmit à nouveau.

« Kurt. Reviens ici. » ordonna Karofsky d'une voix froide et détachée.

Les jambes de Kurt pouvaient à peine le porter. Un goût de vomi envahit sa bouche. Il prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et la serra si fort que celui-ci inhala fortement. « Non. » dit Kurt. « Jamais. »

Un second coup de feu fut tiré, et un hurlement se fit entendre. « Oh mon dieu ! » hurla Puck, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. La balle était passée si près de son épaule qu'elle avait laissé une déchirure dans son sweatshirt.

« Je t'aimais, Kurt, je t'aimais. » sanglota finalement Todd, un pistolet dans ses mains tremblantes et des larmes sur les joues. « Et tu m'as menti. »

Un troisième coup de feu, celui-ci entre Kurt et Blaine.

« Todd, je - » commença Kurt.

Un quatrième coup de feu, cette fois-ci de Puck, s'inscrit dans le mur à l'arrière de Karofsky. « On était amis durant la primaire, Dave. » cracha-t-il. « Mais maintenant je vais te défoncer. »

Un cinquième coup de feu de Karofsky, blessant John à la jambe. Une symphonie de sirènes dans le lointain. Kurt qui sent son estomac se retourner et vomit son petit-déjeuner sur le sol. Blaine qui vient l'aider. Tout à coup, quelqu'un, tire Kurt et Blaine un peu plus loin, et personne ne semble les remarquer. Ils sont derrière un mur, là où personne ne peut les voir, et Jesse est là.

Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, jusqu'à ce que les voitures de police soit là. Les officiers les déclare en état d'arrestation et ils sentent des larmes couler sur ses joues. S'en ai fini de leur nouveau commencement, ils vont aller en prison et y rester. Ils sont condamnés.

Ils entendent leurs amis être menottés et emmenés dans une fourgonnette. Ils pleurent de plus belle.

« Il est derrière le mur ! » hurla Karofsky en pensant à sa proie qui s'est échappée.

« Écoutez-moi, » souffla Jesse. « Vous allez prendre ses clés, » expliqua-t-il en plaçant l'objet entre les mains de Kurt, « et vous allez conduire jusqu'à San Francisco. N'envoyez pas de messages et n'appelez pas de vos portables, je suis certain qu'ils vous ont tracé depuis que vous êtes allés en tôle. Vous allez aller à cette adresse, » continua-t-il en leur tendant un bout de papier, « il y a un GPS dans ma boîte à gant. Appelez-nous tous de chez ma grand-mère, okay ? Maintenant partez ! »

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que Blaine le tirait vers la voiture et démarrait rapidement. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut Jesse retournant à la vue des policiers avec les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

Kurt fouilla la boîte à gants tandis que Blaine allait à une vitesse effrayante. Il rentra l'adresse dans le GPS et trouva aussi 500$ en petite coupure. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir toujours aimé Jesse. Il les avait sauvé.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le périphérique, Blaine brisa finalement le silence, « Nos vies sont tellement en bordel. »

« Yep. » rit Kurt, d'un rire creux.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. » souffla le brun, se concentrant sur la route.

« Moi aussi. Mais je suis là maintenant. » sourit l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Je serai toujours là. »

Blaine sourit, avant d'allumer la radio. Ça sonnait comme une promesse. Là, tout de suite, en écoutant une de ses chansons commerciales parlant d'amour, il réussissait à oublier. Il était avec Kurt et ils allaient à San Francisco. Le soleil inondait la route et éclairait le visage bleuté de son amant. Tant qu'ils pensaient que ça allait bien, ça serait le cas.

C'était le début de l'été.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre pour le moins... sportif, autant à écrire qu'à lire je suppose. Dans le prochain chapitre tout sera plus calme, et on aura aussi la chance de découvrir la grand-mère de Jesse, qui est un de mes personnages préférés, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ;)

 **Anecdotes :**  
\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ce soit Blaine qui vienne secourir Kurt, parce que Kurt peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul. C'est pour ça que la plupart des fics culcul la praline avec Blaine en prince charmant et Kurt en mec geignard qui a besoin d'être sauvé, ça me gonfle. Ils sont sur un pied d'égalité.  
\- La chambre 206 est une référence à la chambre dans laquelle Kurt et Blaine couche durant le mariage raté de Will et Emma. C'est l'un de mes épisodes préférés et je trouvais que la référence serait marrante, mais apparemment personne ne s'en ait aperçu x)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , sans elles je ne suis rien, de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	15. Chapitre 14 : Skyscraper

Bonjour, aujourd'hui me voici de retour avec le chapitre 14, et je garantie qu'il va vous plaire ;)

 _[Reviews :  
 **celche :** Merci beaucoup, ravie qu'elle te plaise !  
_

 _ **lovely-CC-lovely :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ca va définitivement s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas ;)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci beaucoup, j'adore quand on me dit "courage", ça me fait toujours penser à Klaine :) C'est même ma photo de profil sur !_

 _ **lol :** Merci ! :)_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Haha, t'as vu ;) Merci :)_

 _ **22Marie22 :** MERCI MERCI MERCI xD_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Non, je n'avais pas menti :/ Non, aucun coup de feu ne les aurait atteint, je n'aurais pas pu écrire ça x) J'aime énormément Jesse personnellement, donc bon :) Crois-moi, ça arrivera bien plus tôt que tu ne pourrais le croire ;) Bye !_

 _ **Kalia :** Eh non, tu ne t'es pas trompée ! Tu avais même tellement raison que j'en étais resté choquée pendant dix minutes ;) Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **amande :** Eh oui :') Je n'aurais pas supporté voir Kurt mal non plus :/ Oui ! On est d'accord ! En tout cas merci :)]_

 **/!\ Mentions explicites de sexe.**

 **/!\ Fluff. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fluff. Profitez-en !  
**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Skyscraper._**

* * *

 _« Skies are crying, I am watching (Les cieux sont en train de pleurer, je contemple)_  
 _Catching tear drops in my hands (attrapant des larmes dans mes mains)_  
 _Only silence as it's ending (seulement le silence alors que ça prend fin)_  
 _Like we never had a chance (comme si nous n'avions jamais eu de chance)_  
 _Do you have to make me feel like (as-tu besoin de me faire sentit comme)_  
 _There's nothing left of me?(il n'y rien qui reste de moi?)_

 _You can take everything I have (tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai)_  
 _You can break everything I am (tu peux casser tout ce que je suis)_  
 _Like I'm made of glass (comme si j'étais fais de verre)_  
 _Like I'm made of paper (comme si j'étais fais de papier)_  
 _Go on and try to tear me down (viens ici et essaie de me faire tomber)_  
 _I will be rising from the ground (je me relèverai toujours)_  
 _Like a skyscraper (comme un gratte-ciel)_  
 _Like a skyscraper (comme un gratte-ciel)_

 _As the smoke clears, I awaken (alors que la fumée se dissipe, je me réveille)_  
 _And untangle you from me (et tu te détaches de moi)_  
 _Would it make you feel better (est-ce que ça te ferait te sentir mieux)_  
 _To watch me while I bleed? (de me regarder alors que je saigne?)_  
 _All my windows still are broken (toutes mes fenêtres sont encore cassées)_  
 _But I'm standing on my (mais je suis toujours sur mes pieds)_

 _Go run, run, run (vas-y cours)_  
 _I'm gonna stay right here, (je vais rester ici)_  
 _Watch you disappear (te regardant disparaître)_  
 _Yeah, oh_  
 _Go run, run, run (vas-y cours)_  
 _Yeah, it's a long way down (la chute est longue)_  
 _But I am closer to the clouds up here (mais je suis plus près des nuages tout là-haut)_

 _You can take everything I have (tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai)_  
 _You can break everything I am (tu peux casser tout ce que je suis)_  
 _Like I'm made of glass (comme si j'étais fais de verre)_  
 _Like I'm made of paper (comme si j'étais fais de papier)_  
 _Go on and try to tear me down (viens ici et essaie de me faire tomber)_  
 _I will be rising from the ground (je me relèverai toujours)_  
 _Like a skyscraper (comme un gratte-ciel)_  
 _Like a skyscraper (comme un gratte-ciel)_

 _Like a skyscraper (comme un gratte-ciel) »_

 _Demi Lovato – Skyscraper._

* * *

Quatre jours.

Il avait fallu quatre jours à Kurt et Blaine pour arriver devant l'immeuble à brique rouges de San Francisco.

Ils s'étaient relayés à la conduite, prenant des pauses toutes les six heures, et n'avaient pas dormi plus de cinq heures d'affilées depuis leur départ de Lima. Ils s'étaient nourris sur les aires de repos avec l'argent que leur avait donné Jesse et s'étaient même achetés de nouveaux tee-shirts pour remplacer ceux souillés par la sueur de leurs aventures.

Et les voilà, après tant de chemins, devant la porte de Mme St James, nerveux qu'elle les jette dehors et qu'ils se retrouvent à la rue. Blaine toqua en premier, un air impassible sur le visage pour cacher son stress. Une femme d'un certain âge apparue, de longues mèches blanches tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et des rides ornant ses yeux bleus et sa bouche rouge.

Kurt lui tendit le papier sur lequel Jesse avait griffonné son adresse, dont Kurt avait découvert au dos un message pour sa grand-mère. La vieille dame le lut rapidement, avant de sourire aux deux hommes.

« Oh, tu dois être Kurt ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Jesse m'a parlé de toi quand il est venu me voir à Noël. Il m'a dit que tu étais un bon ami. Et ce garçon avec toi, qui est-ce ? »

« Blaine Anderson. » s'introduit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

« Oh, vous êtes ensemble, je suppose. » sourit-elle, et ils n'eurent même pas la force de rougir.

« C'est... compliqué... » souffla Kurt.

« Oh, je comprend. Mais laissez-moi vous faire entrer, vous avez l'air épuisés. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et elle les conduit immédiatement vers la chambre d'amis, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un énorme lit deux places. A la vue de ce matelas moelleux et de ces couvertures douces, ils parurent s'endormir immédiatement.

Ils n'entendirent pas Mme St James leur souffler de bien se reposer, et tombèrent sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou de se glisser sous les draps bien frais. Ils s'endormirent dès qu'ils eurent les paupières closes.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent, de cette façon qu'on a parfois de se réveiller comme si on avait dormi des siècles et seulement quelques minutes à la fois. Ils étaient infiniment reposés et infiniment fatigués en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un petit instant, la main de Blaine caressant la joue de Kurt.

« Tu vas bien ? » souffla finalement le brun.

« Je suis... » hésita Kurt. « Bizarrement bien. Je me sens en sécurité. »

« Je te promets que tu ne te sentiras plus jamais menacé. Pas tant que je serai avec toi. » sourit Blaine en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Les garçons ? » lança Mme St James en ouvrant la porte. « Oh, je me disais bien que vous étiez réveillés ! Vous avez dormi tellement longtemps ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Kurt, se redressant du lit.

« Oh, oui, ça doit bien faire 20 heures ! Mais vous n'avez pas de vêtements, dis donc ! Laissez-moi vous prêter les vêtements que mon petit-fils a laissé ici ! » Et en un instant, elle avait ouvert l'armoire de la chambre et en sortant plusieurs habits. « Je suis en train de préparer le déjeuner, rapportez-moi vos vêtements sales pour que je les lave ! »

Et avec ça, tel un ouragan, elle disparut de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Je l'aime bien. » sourit Blaine en s'étirant.

« Je l'adore. » rit Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

« Oh, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama Mme St James en les apercevant arriver dans leurs nouveaux habits. « Tiens, mon petit Blaine, tu veux bien prendre soin de ton petit-ami et de ses blessures, veux-tu ? Je commence à servir. »

« Kurt n'est pas mon - »

« Mais oui, et si je n'étais arrivée dans la chambre vous seriez en train d'essayer d'avoir des enfants à cette heure-ci. »

Kurt et Blaine devinrent si rouges qu'ils ressemblaient à deux tomates et Kurt bredouilla, « Je vous assure Mme St James, on n'allait pas - »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Tout d'abord, appelez-moi Ève. Et ensuite, peut-être que vous n'avez pas décidés d'être plus que des amis avec bénéfices, mais vous faites un couple sacrément mignon, donc pour moi vous serez toujours petit-amis, d'accord ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Bien. Maintenant, Blaine, il me semble que je t'ai demandé quelque chose. »

« Oh!Oui. » souffla Blaine, s'emparant du kit qu'elle avait posé sur le plan de travail.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises de bar qu'il y avait autour, et Kurt retira son tee-shirt. Blaine prit un coton sur lequel il versa de l'alcool et qu'il appliqua sur la plaie de sa joue. Kurt hissa de douleur, et Blaine l'embrassa doucement.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il.

Il désinfecta aussi son poignet droit ensanglanté, causé par le frottement incessant des menottes contre celui-ci, et son coude gauche qu'il avait râpé contre le mur en grimpant vers la bouche d'aération, l'embrassant à chaque grimace de douleur.

Il passa ensuite au bleus qui étaient présents un peu partout sur son corps. Les nombreux bleus sur son visage venant des nombreuses gifles que les trois criminels lui avaient assénés. Il appliqua une crème réparatrice sur chaque zone bleuté existante, et passa ensuite à son torse, sur lequel quelques bleus se trouvaient.

En appliquant la crème, Kurt se mit à bouger en riant, « Blaine, tu me chatouilles ! »

« Désolé, désolé. » rigola Blaine, commençant à le chatouiller sans appliquer de crème.

« Arrête ! » rit Kurt, « Arrête, Blaine ! »

Il faillit tomber de son siège, mais Blaine le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'au fauteuil du salon attenant à la cuisine, le faisant doucement tomber dessus et se remettant à le chatouiller.

« Blaine, je te hais ! » lança Kurt, le visage rouge, les yeux plissés adorablement et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, révélant ses petits dents toutes mignonnes.

« Eh bien, je te hais aussi ! » répliqua Blaine, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en continuant ses mouvements de mains sur son ventre.

« Les garçons, on va manger ! » annonça Ève en arrivant dans le salon, portant les plats et les posant sur la table du salon. « Oh, et après vous n'êtes pas ensemble. » sourit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Kurt et Blaine se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se rendirent à table, un sourire complice sur le visage.

* * *

« C'était absolument génial ! » s'exclama Blaine, rigolant comme un fou.

« Blaine, c'était simplement _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_ , pas de quoi en faire un truc énorme. » sourit Kurt.

« Donc vous l'avez aimé ? » demanda Ève, en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Bien sûr, c'est un classique. » sourit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Je n'en reviens pas que je ne l'avais jamais vu ! » s'écria le bouclé, sautant littéralement.

« Eh bien, » dit malicieusement Ève en se tournant vers Kurt, « il est mignon quand il est excité. »

« Il l'est. » acquiesça Kurt, avant de se rendre compte du regard des deux autres sur lui. « Je veux dire, heu... »

Les bras de Blaine l'interrompirent, s'enroulant de ses épaules et le serrant fort contre lui. « Tu es mignon tout court, Kurt. » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Ne faisant pas attention à la femme se tenant à deux mètres d'eux, Kurt prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, se laissant submerger par ses émotions. « Tu es le plus mignon. » dit-il finalement.

« Eh ben, si c'est comme ça que vous vous comportez alors que vous n'êtes même pas ensemble, je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il arrivera quand vous sauterez le pas. » taquina Ève, les laissant seuls.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un long moment, le regard brillant et un sourire timide sur les lèvres, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent, le 6e jour depuis leur départ de Lima, avec la réalisation de ce qui les attendaient là-bas. Ils ne savaient pas où étaient leurs amis, ce que pensaient leurs parents, ce qu'il était advenu de Karofsky et de ses comparses... Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Et même si, pendant 6 jours, ils avaient réussis à ne pas y penser, cela revenait leur exploser sur le visage à une vitesse incroyable.

« Kurt, tu as prévenu ton père ? » demanda Blaine soudainement tandis qu'ils traînaient au lit.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message du portable d'Ève. » répondit Kurt en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu devrais l'appeler. »

« Je le ferai. Quand j'en aurai le courage. » Un moment de silence. Puis, « Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortent sans nous ? »

« Qui ? » interrogea Blaine.

« Nos amis. Tu crois qu'ils sont en prison ? » souffla-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit sincèrement Blaine, passant une main douce sur son torse d'albâtre.

Kurt roula en dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Il laissa ses longs doigts blancs chatouiller ses tatouages. « Tu ne m'as jamais raconté la signification de tes tatouages. »

« Toi non plus. » sourit Blaine dans le baiser.

« Si je le fais, tu le fais ? » demanda Kurt.

« Promis. » acquiesça-t-il en l'embrassant encore.

« Vas-y, commence par où tu veux. » dit-il en se redressant au-dessus de Blaine, ses jambes autour de ses cuisses.

« Hum... » Blaine fit semblant d'hésiter, « Celui-ci. » dit-il finalement en touchant l'écriture féminine au-dessus de son téton gauche. « Je sais qui est Elizabeth, mais je me demandais si c'était l'écriture de ta mère. »

« Ça l'est. » acquiesça Kurt. « C'est le second tatouage que j'ai fais à 16 ans. Je venais de retrouver un mot qu'elle avait écrit à mon père et je voulais depuis pas mal de temps me faire un second tatouage, donc j'ai décidé de faire celui-ci. De cette façon, elle reste toujours près de mon cœur. » sourit-il tristement. « A toi, quelle est la signification de celui-ci ? » demanda-t-il en touchant celui autour du téton gauche de Blaine.

« Ah, c'est le dernier tatouage que j'ai fais, il y a presque un an. Je pense que tu comprends la signification : un cœur blessé qui saigne. Tu sais que j'étais très malheureux il y a encore quelques mois. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais tu ne l'es plus. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Non, je ne le suis plus. » souffla Blaine en se redressant pour l'embrasser tendrement. « A moi. Celui-ci. » Il désigna ses deux hanches.

« Ah, _'Being Alive'_. C'était la chanson préférée de ma mère, et la mienne aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais on avait l'habitude de la mettre à chaque fois qu'on allait l'un chez l'autre. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. » répliqua le brun en roulant des yeux affectueusement.

« Okay, à mon tour. Celui-ci. »

Blaine baissa ses yeux sur le petit pistolet sur sa hanche. « Oh, c'est le second tatouage que j'ai fais. Une idiotie pour faire le mauvais garçon. » rit-il. Puis, en voyant l'air moqueur de Kurt, « Hey ! J'avais 17 ans ! »

« Désolé ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire. « Mais je ne te blâme pas. Ce tatouage était mon premier, » expliqua-t-il en désignant le triangle noir ornant son majeur droit.

« On a un truc pour les formes. Mon premier tatouage était celui-ci. » rigola-il en montrant le losange aux contours noirs présent entre son cou et son épaule.

« On est fait l'un pour l'autre. » taquina Kurt en déposant un doux baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. « Encore à toi. »

« Hum... Celui-ci. » dit-il finalement en désignant le petit avion en papier sur son pied droit.

« Oh, celui-là est mon avant-dernier. Déjà je le trouve super joli, et ensuite il signifie l'évasion, l'envie d'ailleurs... Et toi, je suppose que c'est pareil, avec ton petit canari en cage. » sourit-il en soulevant le bras de Blaine pour apercevoir la cage contenant l'oiseau.

« Plus ou moins. Je l'ai fais pour mes 18 ans, quelques semaines après que mes parents m'aient forcé à coucher avec Georges pour de l'argent. Lorsque j'étais à Dalton, malgré le fait que je puisse être qui j'étais vraiment et que j'ai des amis en or, je me suis toujours coincé par mes parents, comme s'ils m'avaient mis là-bas pour me mettre en cage. Donc j'avais toujours pensé qu'après mon diplôme et ma sortie du lycée j'irai dans une université et que plus tard je ferai un bon métier. Et puis mes parents m'ont annoncés que je devais gagner de l'argent pour eux et que je ne partirai jamais à l'université parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens, et c'est comme si on m'avait remis en cage. Donc voilà, je suis le canari et la cage représente mes parents. » Il leva soudainement les yeux de son tatouage pour voir les yeux de Kurt, ses beaux yeux bleus, remplis de larmes. « S'il-te-plaît, Kurt, ne pleure pas. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. » supplia-t-il. Kurt étouffa un sanglot et sécha immédiatement ses yeux, avant de placer un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé. » dit-il finalement.

« C'est normal. Mais passons à ton dernier tatouage, ton oiseau, copieur. » blagua-t-il, gagnant un sourire de la part de son amant.

« Eh bien, oui, on a plein de points communs dans nos tatouages. » sourit-il. « Mais mon oiseau est un peu différent ; jusqu'à ce que je rentre au collège, j'avais plein de rêves. Plus tard, je voulais tout faire, tous les métiers possibles et inimaginables, de mécanicien à grand avocat. Mais quand j'ai commencé à me faire harceler, toute ma confiance en moi s'est effondrée. Puis j'ai réalisé que pour être respecté il fallait que je sois quelqu'un d'autre, et bien j'ai changé. Et j'ai perdu mes rêves.  
L'oiseau me représente, ses plumes bleues et vertes qu'il perd sont mes rêves perdus et la flèche est simplement la vie qui m'a blessée. » Il remarqua soudainement les larmes glissant le long des joues de Blaine, et ses yeux miels infiniment attristés. « Ne sois pas triste, Blaine. »

« J'aurais dû être là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de moi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner. » sanglota-t-il en tentant de se relever entièrement, poussant Kurt de ses cuisses.

« Non, Blaine, non. » souffla Kurt, le retenant sous lui. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de tes parents. »

« Je sais. Mais je suis quand même désolé. » répliqua-t-il. « Désolé de descendre de ces connards. J'ai envie de les tuer. »

« Non, tu ne le veux pas. » sourit Kurt, attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Non, tu as raison. » répondit Blaine avec un sourire, l'embrassant fougueusement, avec désespoir et passion. « Kurt... » souffla-t-il. « Prends-moi... »

Kurt acquiesça doucement, déposant de longs baisers dans son cou. « Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne plus te sentir coupable. »

« Je te le promets. » gémit Blaine dans son oreille, « Merde Kurt, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »

Soudainement, les baisers s'arrêtèrent et Kurt le regardait les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte. « Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. » répondit-il, l'embrassant doucement. « Plus que tout. »

Ça se passa lentement. Plus lentement que toutes les fois précédentes, plus amoureusement, aussi. Ils se passaient un véritable message à travers chacun de leur geste : un baiser, une caresse, un gémissement, une morsure, des ongles griffant, Kurt rentrant en Blaine dans un grognement primal, tout ça n'était que la symphonie de l'amour.

Ils s'aimaient, depuis trop longtemps déjà, sans se l'avouer, et, au fond, leurs révélations n'avaient que pour but de formuler ce qu'ils savaient déjà, ce dont ils étaient certains : ils étaient la destinée.

« Blaine, touche-toi. » souffla Kurt, touchant sa prostate encore une fois. _Blaine, je veux te voir lorsque tu es au zénith de ta beauté._

« Kurt... je vais jouir... » murmura Blaine, se touchant frénétiquement. _Kurt, je suis proche, viens à moi, j'ai besoin de toi._

« Presque là, je te le jure. » grogna-t-il, le collant encore plus contre le tête de lit et accélérant ses va-et-vients. _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets._

« Kurt, Kurt... » chantait le bouclé. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._

« Oh, Blaine – putain – je suis là. » explosa Kurt, suivit de Blaine à la seconde près. _Je t'aime tellement._

Ils retombèrent sur le matelas dans un grognement sourd, et regardèrent le plafond avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Ils se sourirent, avant de s'embrasser tendrement et de se rallonger sur le dos, repus.

« Tu crois qu'elle a entendu ? » demanda finalement Blaine.

« Mais noooon. » le rassura Kurt en nouant leurs doigts ensemble.

« J'ai tout entendu ! » répondit la voix d'Ève à travers la porte. « C'était super sexy ! »

Ils rougirent avec d'éclater de rire. « Désolé ! » lancèrent-ils.

« Je sais très bien que vous ne l'êtes pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? » rit Kurt.

« Je suis sûr que c'est vraiment le cas. » sourit Blaine.

« C'est vraiment le cas ! »

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, ils partirent s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, devenant plus que requis, encore une fois avec l'argent de Jesse. Ils se rendirent dans le centre commercial le plus proche, assez facile à trouver dans une grande ville comme San Francisco. Ils cherchèrent dans la première boutique connue qu'ils croisèrent et se mirent à acheter plusieurs petites choses, chacun de leur côté, et Kurt acheta de la teinture rose parce que la sienne commençait à disparaître.

Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer après plusieurs heures de recherche, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une petite tignasse blonde qui leur était familière.

« Chandler ! » s'exclama Kurt en regardant l'inconnu/pas vraiment si inconnu avec étonnement.

« Hey ! » s'exclama celui-ci en les emportant dans un câlin à la limite de l'étouffant. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Sans passer me voir en plus ! »

« C'est... compliqué. » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai fuis Lima parce qu'on a failli me séquestrer. » expliqua Kurt d'un ton détaché.

« Oh. Merde. » répondit Chandler en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est pour ça que tu es tout bleu. »

« Yep. »

« Oh. Donc je suppose que c'est le bon moment pour remettre de la joie dans vos vies et vous inviter à ma fête de demain soir. Mon meilleur-ami vient de sortir de prison et je suis super excité ! » s'exclama-t-il, changeant de sujet en voyant que ça rendait les deux hommes mal-à-l'aise. « Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas super bien, mais vous ferez un carton avec vos looks de badboys ! »

« Hum... je ne sais pas, Chandler. » murmura Blaine en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « On est un peu perturbés - »

« Faisons-le. » le coupa Kurt le regardant de ses grands yeux naïfs.

« Quoi ? »

« Allons à sa fête. Chandler a raison, on a besoin de se détendre. Et même si Ève est géniale, j'ai besoin de traîner avec des gens de mon âge. Et tu en as besoin aussi. »

« Okay. » sourit Blaine.

« Vous êtes enfin ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint le blond, poussant un cri perçant. « Oh mon dieu vous êtes tellement sexy ensemble ! »

« Pas encore. » répondit Blaine.

« Mais, » rajouta Kurt, « ça ne risque pas de tarder. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Chandler.

« En tout cas, voici mon adresse, vous êtes attendus à 22 heures, et pour les habits habillez-vous de la même façon que d'habitude, sexys et méchants. » sourit-il. « A demain ! » s'exclama-t-il en disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'une tornade.

« On devrait le présenter à Ève. » blagua Kurt en se remettant à marcher. Il se rendit presque immédiatement que Blaine ne l'avait pas suivi. « Blaine ? »

Tout à coup, il aperçut le visage goguenard du bouclé. « Ça ne risque pas de tarder, hein ? » souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » rétorqua Kurt d'un faux air blasé, rentrant dans son jeu.

Il sentit les lèvres douces de Blaine déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi ? » murmura-t-il, le formulant comme une question.

« Oui, c'est ce que tu es censé répondre. Bravo, Kurt. » taquina-t-il.

Kurt éclata de rire avant de le taper doucement sur le bras. « Je te hais. »

« Et je te hais aussi. » répondit Blaine, les yeux brillants.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi :) Le prochain risque de vous plaire encore plus et de vous étouffer dans le fluff x)  
 **Comment avez-vous trouvé le personnage d'Eve ? Perso je l'adore ! :D**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** ( on est presque à 100 reviews les gars !), de **suivre** cette fic et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	16. Chapitre 15 : I Don't Wanna Change You

Bonjour, me revoilà pour un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais qui risque de vous plaire ;)

On en est à 108 reviews, wow ! Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, tout ça c'est grâce à vous, je vous aime.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Haha, merci ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir :) Et ne sois pas trop dure pour Chandler, il est là pour faire le bien ;) Bisous !_

 _ **GleekKlainers4Ever :** Merci, et contente que tu apprécie Eve tout comme moi !_

 _ **MarinePentahoGleek :** Hey, bienvenue ! :D Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **lovely-CC-lovely :** Ravie de voir que le personnage d'Eve est apprécié :D Plus de plan à trois, ne t'en fais pas ;)_

 _ **22Marie22 :** Merci ! :D_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci beaucoup, pour ta review et de me suivre depuis un bon moment :)_

 _ **amande :** Tout le monde ! x) Et oui, ils ont bieeeeeen raison ;)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci et gros bisous Marion !_

 _ **Elise :** Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir et m'a motivé à écrire encore plus ! :) Ce genre de commentaire j'en reçois pas souvent et sache que ça a fait ma semaine :*_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Merci !]_

 **/!\ Fluff !**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : I Don't Want To Change You.**_

* * *

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine, le voyant en train d'enfiler ses habits.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Kurt portait un jean slim noir paraissant encore plus serré que d'habitude, suivit d'une chemise à manche courte noire entièrement transparente, montrant ses abdos toniques. Il portait une boucle d'oreille un peu pendante qu'il avait retrouvé dans son sac de sport, et ses chaussures noires brillantes qu'il avait récemment acheté. « Délicieux. »

Kurt rit doucement. « C'est un compliment ? »

« Crois-moi, ça l'est. » répondit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu es tout aussi délicieux que moi. » sourit-il en regardant la tenue de Blaine. Il portait un short en jean déchiré jusqu'aux genoux , avec un débardeur noir collant à son torse. En chaussures, il portait des bottines en cuir et une bague d'oreille en forme d'arabesque en argent.

« Merci. Mais je ne te croirais que si tu m'embrasses. » rétorqua le brun d'un air satisfait.

« Si je t'embrasse ? » demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille faire ça. » rit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Kuuuuuuurt. » bouda Blaine. « Tu m'aimes. »

« Hum... » Il regarda en l'air tout en glissant son bras autour de la taille de Blaine et l'attirant vers lui, afin qu'ils se retrouvent torse contre torse. « Je t'aime. » acquiesça-t-il finalement en l'embrassant tendrement. « Et tu m'aimes aussi. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. » souffla le bouclé, son sourire plus grand que jamais, l'embrassant encore une fois.

* * *

San Francisco était une magnifique ville, et Chandler n'habitait qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes de chez Ève, donc Kurt et Blaine décidèrent de se rendre chez lui à pieds. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans un silence confortable, mais le cœur de Blaine n'y était pas.  
Voilà, il avait remarqué comment Kurt avait tendance à fuir le moindre contact montrant qu'ils étaient un couple – l'étaient-ils vraiment ? - en public, et ça le rendait absolument misérable ; il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui manquait pour que Kurt ne veuille pas ce genre de choses avec lui.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que tout entre eux était nouveau : chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque regard semblait être fait pour la première fois. Ils avaient été âme-sœurs depuis le commencement, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Ils étaient toujours aussi maladroits et innocents en la matière.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Kurt, si près de la sienne, la frôlant presque, et à quel point il voulait la tenir, entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble et lui embrasser les phalanges. Il avait besoin de sentir Kurt à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il était là, de montrer au monde entier que Kurt était à lui et qu'il était à Kurt.

Soudainement, il rentra en collision avec un torse dur contre le sien. C'était Kurt qui le regardait, un air amusé et inquiet à la fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'arrive pratiquement à entendre tes pensées. »

« Hum... Rien. » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. » mentit-il.

« Okay. »

Ils se remirent à marcher, Kurt légèrement devant lui, et Blaine se prit à marcher la tête vers le sol, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était petit et qu'ils passaient devant d'autres gens de son âge dans la rue. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur la main de Kurt, sentant ses joues lui brûler et ses yeux lui piquer. Il devait savoir.

Il rattrapa Kurt, et sentit leurs mains se frôler, il rapprocha doucement ses doigts des siens, arrivant à son but – la main se Kurt disparut et arriva autour de sa taille, collant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre.

« Blaine, » commença Kurt, le regardant dans les yeux, « Est-ce que tu es tout bizarre parce que tu veux qu'on se tienne la main ? »

« Hum... » bredouilla-t-il.

« Depuis quand es-tu timide ? »

Il rougit avant de se rendre compte que Kurt souriait, le regardant avec une adoration profonde dans les yeux.

« Depuis que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes. » répondit-il, se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

« Que je te rejette ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te rejetterais ? » interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas... C'est juste que depuis le début, tout a été compliqué, et tout à coup tout est simple... Je m'attends à ce que ça s'arrête d'un moment à un autre. » répondit-il en regardant les bras de Kurt autour de sa taille.

« Blaine, chéri, ça ne va pas s'arrêter. Pas de notre faute en tout cas. » souffla Kurt.

« Je sais, je sais, on s'aime, mais... »

« Mais rien du tout. On s'aime, et ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Okay ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Okay. » murmura Blaine.

« Maintenant donne-moi ta main. » ordonna-t-il doucement.

Blaine la lui tendit, et il la prit dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Maintenant on se tient la main, Bouclette. »

« Bouclette ? » sourit le brun.

« Je ne peux pas donner de surnom à mon petit-ami ? » répondit Kurt, sonnant un peu essoufflé et ses joues ayant une belle teinte rose.

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta de battre et son souffle se coupa. Il ne savait pas qu'un simple mot absolument courant était capable de le rendre aussi heureux. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien répondu et que Kurt le regardait avec amusement et fierté. Il se reprit en main.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais te renommer aussi, cher petit-ami. » souffla-t-il finalement, contenant à peine son air satisfait. Il réfléchit rapidement à un surnom, avant de lâcher, « Rosie. »

« Rosie ? » demanda Kurt, pris de court.

« Tes cheveux. » sourit Blaine en roulant des yeux, les lui caressant du bout des doigts. « Je les adore. »

« Oh. C'est moche, mais d'accord. » taquina-t-il en se remettant à marcher, sa main toujours dans celle de Blaine.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Blaine, le suivant. « C'est très joli ! »

« Si tu le dis, Bouclette. » rit l'homme aux cheveux roses, avant d'être tiré en arrière et d'arriver dans les bras grands ouverts de Blaine.

« Je le dis, Rosie. Et je te hais. » murmura le bouclé en enroulant ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassant langoureusement, les bras de Kurt s'accrochant à son tee-shirt avec ardeur.

« Pourquoi ai-je cet honneur ? » chuchota celui-ci après leur baiser.

« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit-ami ? » joua Blaine.

Le sourire que lui donna Kurt à cet instant était toute la lumière du monde combinée dans de petites perles placées dans sa bouche.  
Il était inestimable.

* * *

L'appartement de Chandler se trouvait dans une des parties chic de la ville, celle où le loyer devait être tellement élevé que Kurt et Blaine ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Ils montèrent au 8ème étage, une petite musique moderne dans l'ascenseur au design original, et sonnèrent au numéro 613, pour que la porte s'ouvre dans un grand éclat, laissant apparaître un homme familier aux cheveux noirs et à la peau hâlée.

« Elliott ! » s'exclama Kurt, l'entraînant immédiatement dans un câlin amical. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Je – je vous poserais bien la même question. » rit Elliott en saluant Blaine.

« C'est une longue histoire. » répondit le bouclé avec un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, vous allez me raconter tout ça. Ce soir c'est ma fête de sortie ! » s'écria-t-il en se poussant pour les laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« Hey ! Vous êtes venus ! » lança Chandler en venant à leur rencontre. « Plus sexys que jamais en plus. » taquina-t-il.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que ton meilleur-ami était Elliott. » sourit Kurt.

« Et je n'avais aucune idée que les deux badboys que tu avais réussi à faire venir étaient ces deux-là. » renchérit l'ex-prisonnier. « On se connaît déjà. Etttttttt vous vous tenez la main. » remarqua-t-il soudainement, un énorme sourire sur le visage. « C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ? »

« Yep. » répondit Kurt en rougissant.

« Je le savais ! » cria Chandler, attirant l'attention sur eux.

« Chandler... baisse d'un ton. » souffla Blaine, les joues aussi rouges que celles de son petit-ami.

« Non, je suis trop heureux pour ça ! » rétorqua-t-il, en passant une main dans les mèches roses de Kurt, les faisant partir dans tous les sens.

« Hey ! » s'exclama celui-ci, se tournant vers Blaine, avant de lui ordonner doucement, « Recoiffe-moi. »

Blaine porta une main vers ses cheveux décoiffés, le rendant encore plus sexy, et commença à les remettre en place avant de bouger sa main et de les rendre encore plus désordonné, se détachant de lui en riant.

Il jeta un regard à Kurt qui le regardait d'un vague regard entre la colère, la surprise et la trahison. « Tu es sérieux ? » souffla-t-il.

« Très sérieux. » répondit Blaine, passant une main autour de sa taille, se rapprochant à nouveau. « Tu es à croquer comme ça. » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Blaine Anderson, » sourit Kurt, rentrant dans son jeu, « Serais-tu un cannibale ? »

« Et si je le suis ? » rit le brun.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve ça incroyablement excitant. » répondit Kurt, l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Hum. » dit Elliott en se raclant la gorge. « Je suis encore là. Ravi de savoir que vous êtes enfin ensemble. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous vous haïssiez. »

« Les choses ont changées. » sourit Kurt.

« Oui, » souffla Blaine, « elles ont bien changées. »

La soirée fut un mélange de pur bonheur et de gêne dissimulée.  
Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas habitués à aller à des soirées en dehors de celles passées avec leur bande respective. Il y eut donc cette petite heure de gêne où ils restèrent collés à Elliott ou Chandler, se sentant comme des petits chiots perdus, avant que l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu ne commence à faire effet et qu'ils se détendent petit à petit.

« Comment ça va avec Troy ? » demanda Kurt à un moment, étant sincèrement intéressé par la réponse. Blaine était parti aux toilettes et s'était fait intercepté par Chandler, plus bourré que jamais.

« Il va bien. Je t'avoue que le quitter m'a fait beaucoup de mal. » concéda Elliott. « Ça fait seulement une semaine et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être vide sans lui. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui se passera dans les 6 prochains mois. » confia-t-il.

« Tu as peur qu'il te trompe ? »

« Non. » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « On ne s'est jamais promis de rester fidèles sexuellement. Je le serai, mais je sais que pour survivre là-bas il ne pourra pas rester chaste. » Il soupira. « J'ai peur qu'on arrête de s'aimer. Ou pire, que l'un arrête et que l'autre continue. » La peur brutale, violente, presque empoisonnée qui se trouvait dans son regard fit sourire Kurt.

« Elliott, » souffla-t-il, posant une main douce sur son épaule, « Ce que Troy et toi avez est réel. Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre. Ce sera dur, mais vous y arriverez. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » sourit tristement Elliott.

« Cette peur, » expliqua-t-il. « cette peur que tu as dans ton regard. Je la connais tellement bien. Elle m'a contrôlée pendant des années. Elle m'a changé. Elle m'a rendu dur, fermé, brisé. Elle m'a empêché d'être avec mon âme-sœur. Crois-moi, je connais cette peur. Elle a failli me tuer. Mais j'ai survécu. Et je sais que toi aussi, Elliott. Tu survivras. »

Elliott le regarda un instant, les yeux brillants, avant de déclarer, « Tu es vraiment un type bien, Kurt Hummel. » Il le prit dans ses bras et l'étouffa presque, mais cela rendit Kurt heureux. Il était souvent heureux en ce moment.

« Je ne le suis pas. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux, lui-même un peu heureux. « Mais je le serai. Un jour. »

Ils se détachèrent et changèrent de sujet, avant que Kurt ne sente des bras puissants autour de sa taille. Il se retourna, un grand sourire sur le visage, et tomba sur Blaine, qui le regardait de cet air magnifique comme si Kurt était le soleil, la lune et l'univers entier. L'homme aux cheveux roses était certain que ce regard était sa chose favorite sur terre.

« Hey. » sourit-il.

« Danse avec moi, Rosie. » murmura Blaine, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. » taquina Kurt en caressant sa joue.

« Jamais. »

« Dans ce cas je refuse de danser avec toi, Bouclette. » joua-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défense, cassé par son air de profond amusement.

« Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt. Danse avec moi. Cette chanson me fait penser à toi. » sourit le bouclé.

 _« Wherever you are (Où que tu sois)  
Well, know that I adore you (eh bien, sache que je t'adore)  
No matter how far (peu importe la distance)  
Well, I can go before you (eh bien, je peux partir avant toi)  
And if ever you need someone (si jamais tu as besoin)  
Well, not that you need helping (eh bien, pas que tu aies besoin d'aide)  
But if ever you want someone (mais si jamais tu veux quelqu'un)  
I know that I am willing (tu sais que je suis prêt) »_

Blaine avait raison. Cette chanson les représentait bien. Il sourit avant de hocher la tête et de prendre la main dans la sienne, les menant vers la piste de danse, jetant un bref regard à Elliott qui les regardait avec affection.

 _« Oh, and I don't want to change you (je ne veux pas te changer)  
I don't want to change you,(je ne veux pas te changer)  
I don't want to change your mind (je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis)  
I just came across a angel (j'ai juste rencontré un ange)  
Out among the danger (parmi le danger)  
Somewhere in a stranger's eye (quelque part dans l'œil d'un étranger)_

 _Wherever you go (où que tu ailles)_  
 _Well, I can always follow (eh bien, je pourrais toujours te suivre)_  
 _I can feed this real slow (je peux nourrir ça très lentement)_  
 _If it's a lot to swallow (si c'est trop à avaler)_  
 _And if you just want to be alone (et si tu veux juste être seul)_  
 _Well, I can wait without waiting (eh bien, je peux attendre sans attendre)_  
 _If you want me to let this go (si tu veux que je laisse passer ça)_  
 _Well, I am more than willing (eh bien, je suis plus que prêt) »_

Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, son souffle caressant son cou, ses mains serrées dans le dos de son petit-ami, Kurt s'accrochant lui aussi à lui de toutes ses forces, comme si, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, une force inconnue viendrait les séparer.

 _« Oh, and I don't want to change you (je ne veux pas te changer)_  
 _I don't want to change you,(je ne veux pas te changer)_  
 _I don't want to change your mind (je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis)_  
 _I just came across a angel (j'ai juste rencontré un ange)_  
 _Out among the danger (parmi le danger)_  
 _Somewhere in a stranger's eye (quelque part dans l'œil d'un étranger)_

 _I've never been with anyone (je n'ai jamais été avec personne)_  
 _In the way I've been with you (de la façon dont j'ai été avec toi)_  
 _But if love is not for fun, (mais si l'amour n'est pas pour la plaisir)_  
 _Then it's doomed, 'cause (dans ce cas il est condamné, car) »_

Kurt aperçut le visage de Chandler, et réalisa que tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait. Tout le monde, qu'il danse, discute ou boive, les regardait. Il vit le blond lui faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un pouce en l'air et il sourit en retour, s'accrochant encore plus à Blaine.

 _« Water races,(l'eau tombe)_  
 _Water races down the waterfall, (l'eau afflue le long de la cascade)_  
 _Water races,(l'eau tombe)_  
 _Water races down the waterfall, (l'eau afflue le long de la cascade)_

 _Oh, and I don't want to change you (je ne veux pas te changer)_  
 _I don't want to change you,(je ne veux pas te changer)_  
 _I don't want to change your mind (je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis)_  
 _I just came across a angel (j'ai juste rencontré un ange)_  
 _Out among the danger (parmi le danger)_  
 _Where love has eyes and is not blind (là où l'amour a des yeux et il n'est pas aveugle) »_

La chanson se termina, et Blaine releva la tête, plongeant son regard brillant dans celui de Kurt. Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux gonflés. Il était époustouflant, et Kurt l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Une autre chanson démarra.

« Encore une ? » sourit-il.

« Encore une ? » acquiesça Blaine, reposant sa tête à sa place initiale.

Au fond d'eux, à cet instant, ils savaient qu'il y aurait toujours une autre chanson. La musique ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment. Et eux aussi.

* * *

Chanson _: Damien Rice – I Don't Want To Change You_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Dans le prochain chapitre, le drama sera le retour avec un personnage apprécié de tous ;) (ceci n'est pas ironique, tout le monde l'aime vraiment)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette fic et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	17. Chapitre 16 : Honesty

Bonjour, me revoilà pour le chapitre 16, qui est plus ou moins le début de la rédemption pour notre couple préféré :)

Damn Daniel, 114 reviews ! Vous êtes oufissimes !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **lovely-CC-lovely :** Merci beaucoup ! _

_**CeliaCom7 :** Merciiiii ! Non, pas Seb haha :') A la prochaine !_

 _ **22Marie22 :** Si haha x) Il était court, je sais ! Du coup je me rattrape avec un chapitre un peu plus long ;) Merci ! Et oui, ce sont les meilleurs :D_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci beaucoup Marion :) Gros bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Oui, ils sont vraiment heureux ensemble :) Et oui, je te pose la question, cela va-t-il durer ? :p_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** N'aie pas peur haha x) Et non, ce n'est pas Will non plus, même s'il arrive ;)]_

 **/!\ Smut.**

 **/!\ Fluff.**

 **/!\ Flashback explicites.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 _{Les phrases en italiques et entre crochets sont des flashbacks.}  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16 : Honesty._**

 _« If you search for tenderness_ _(_ _ _Si tu recherches de la tendresse)__ _  
_ _It isn't hard to find (_ _ _Ce n'est pas dur à trouver)__ _  
_ _You can have the love you need to live (_ _ _Tu peux avoir l'amour dont tu as besoin pour vivre)__ _  
_ _But if you look for truthfulness (_ _ _Mais si tu recherches de la sincérité)__ _  
_ _You might just as well be blind_ _(_ _ _Autant te crever les yeux)__ _  
_ _It always seems to be so hard to give_ _(Ça_ _ _paraît toujours si dur à donner)  
__ _  
_ _Honesty is such a lonely word_ _(_ _ _Honnêteté est un mot si seul)__ _  
_ _Everyone is so untrue_ _(_ _ _Tout le monde est si faux)__ _  
_ _Honesty is hardly ever heard_ _(_ _ _L'honnêteté est rarement entendue)__ _  
_ _And mostly what I need from you_ _(_ _ _Et c'est principalement ce que j'attends de toi)__

 _I can always find someone (_ _ _Je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un)__ _  
_ _To say they sympathize (_ _ _Pour exprimer sa compassion)__ _  
_ _If I wear my heart out on my sleeve (_ _ _Si je porte mon coeur en bandoulière)__ _  
_ _But I don't want some pretty face (_ _ _Mais je ne veux pas de jolis visages)__ _  
_ _To tell me party lies (_ _ _Pour de jolis mensonges)__ _  
_ _All I want is someone to believe (_ _ _Tout ce que je veux est quelqu'un en qui je crois)__

 _Honesty is such a lonely word_ _ _(Honnêteté est un mot si seul)  
__ _Everyone is so untrue_ _ _(Tout le monde est si faux)  
__ _Honesty is hardly ever heard_ _ _(L'honnêteté est rarement entendue)  
__ _And mostly what I need from you_ _ _(Et c'est principalement ce que j'attends de toi)__

 _I can find a lover (_ _ _Je peux retrouver un compagnon)__ _  
_ _I can find a friend (_ _ _Je peux trouver un ami)__ _  
_ _I can have security (_ _ _Je peux trouver de la sécurité)__ _  
_ _Until the bitter end (_ _ _Jusqu'à une fin amère)__ _  
_ _Anyone can comfort me (_ _ _N'importe qui peut me réconforter)__

 _I know, I know (_ _ _Je sais, je sais)__

 _When I'm deep inside of me (_ _ _Quand je m'enferme en moi)__ _  
_ _Don't be too concerned (_ _ _Ne t'inquiète pas trop)__ _  
_ _I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone (_ _ _Je ne réclamerai rien quand je serai ailleurs)__ _  
_ _But when I want sincerity (_ _ _Mais quand je veux de la sincérité)__ _  
_ _Tell me where else can I turn (_ _ _Dis-moi vers qui me tourner)__ _  
_ _Because you're the one I depend upon (_ _ _Car je dépends de toi)__

 _Honesty is such a lonely word_ _ _(Honnêteté est un mot si seul)  
__ _Everyone is so untrue_ _ _(Tout le monde est si faux)  
__ _Honesty is hardly ever heard_ _ _(L'honnêteté est rarement entendue)  
__ _And mostly what I need from you_ _ _(Et c'est principalement ce que j'attends de toi) »__

 _ _Billy Joel - Honesty__

* * *

Les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains, sur son corps, le déshabillant, le mettant à nu comme si c'était la première fois. Sa voix, murmurant des mots coquins, le faisant frissonner.

« Kurt... Je veux te faire l'amour. Est-ce que tu le veux aussi ? » murmura Blaine, contre son oreille.

« Blaine... » murmura-t-il, sentant son poids au-dessus de lui, l'écrasant dans le matelas.

« Oui ? Je sais que tu me veux. Tu m'as voulu toute la soirée. » rit-il, l'embrassant sauvagement.

« Je t'ai voulu toute ma vie. » répondit Kurt, sans même y penser.

Blaine le regarda un instant, plongeant son regard dans ses deux portes ouvertes sur l'océan, recouverts de l'écume de la luxure. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, avant de faire de même avec ses propres vêtements et de chercher rapidement le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'ils avaient achetés dans la journée.

Tandis qu'il préparait Kurt, des millions de pensées le traversaient. La plupart sur la beauté de son petit-ami, d'autres sur son bonheur actuel, et d'autres, plus rares, de regret. « Comment ai-je pu te laisser partir ? » murmura-t-il, touchant sa prostate tout en l'étirant, étant certain que Kurt ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à gémir de plaisir.

 _ _{ **Kurt, 16:30 :**  
 **Hey, comment se passe Dalton ? Tu te fais de nouveaux amis ? J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas :p En tout cas ça fait un jour que tu es parti et tu me manques déjà. Appelle-moi lorsque tu as ce message.**__

 _Blaine regarda le message. Il effaça les larmes de son visage, et supprima le message. Après ça, il bloqua le numéro de son meilleur-ami, de celui qu'il aimait, et retourna à ses études.}_

Préservatif, lubrifiant à nouveau, pénétration. « Blaine... » souffla Kurt, ouvrant soudainement les yeux et le regardant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Je t'aime Blaine, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. » répondit Blaine, se mettant à bouger à l'intérieur de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et étouffant un sanglot. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je suis désolé aussi. Pour tout. » répondit Kurt, lui embrassant doucement la joue. « Mais s'il-te-plaît, Blaine, fais-moi l'amour. J'en ai besoin. »

Ce fut tout ce dont il eu besoin pour sortir de son nuage de culpabilité et faire l'amour à Kurt. Lentement, amoureusement, comme si c'était la première fois.

 _ _{Blaine ferma les yeux en entendant le gémissement que fit l'homme au-dessus de lui en jouissant. Il se retira juste après et embrassa doucement Blaine sur les lèvres. « C'était génial, petit. Appelle-moi si tu as encore envie d'une bite bien mature. » sourit-il en retirant son préservatif et se rhabillant, lui tendant une carte de visite.__

 _Blaine hocha la tête, ne croisant jamais son regard, et regarda ses pieds se retourner et sortit des toilettes. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Blaine se mit à pleurer. Avec rage, il déchira la carte de visite et la jeta dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse. Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon au niveau de ses genoux, et sanglota en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas joui. C'était de sa faute._

 _Il se rhabilla avec précipitation, et partit en courant du bar._

 _Sur le chemin, il aperçut Hummel qui marchait jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était en larmes, lui aussi. Il se retourna vers lui et ils restèrent tous deux à se regarder droit dans les yeux, de cette manière paraissant totalement neutre mais qui ne l'était pas. Ils partageaient la même peine._  
 _Soudainement, ils brisèrent le contact, et rentrèrent chez eux.}_

 _{Kurt avait mal. Il souffrait. Cette homme était en lui et c'était désagréable et horrible. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller en arrière. Il l'avait voulu. Il avait voulu se débarrasser du poids de sa virginité à 16 ans, c'était son choix._

 _Il ne se rendit même pas compte que l'homme avait joui et qu'il s'était retiré. « C'était cool. T'es hot. » sourit-il en retirant son préservatif et se rhabillant. « Appelle-moi, j'ai glissé mon numéro dans ta poche. » Et avec ça, il partit, laissant Kurt seul et désespéré._

 _Il se rhabilla lentement, ignorant son sexe encore dur, et jeta le numéro dans sa poche presque immédiatement. Il sortit des toilettes, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux, et sortit du bar en larmes, les joues rouges et les yeux lui piquant._

 _Sur le chemin, il aperçut Anderson qui marchait jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était en larmes, lui aussi. Il se retourna vers lui et ils restèrent tous deux à se regarder droit dans les yeux, de cette manière paraissant totalement neutre mais qui ne l'était pas. Ils partageaient la même peine._  
 _Soudainement, ils brisèrent le contact, et rentrèrent chez eux.} _  
__  
Mais cette fois était différente. Ils ne le faisaient pas pour se débarrasser de quoi que ce soit, mais pour se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient, pour se dire qu'ils auraient aimés avoir leur première fois ensemble, ils le faisaient simplement parce qu'ils avaient toute l'éternité devant eux.

* * *

Se réveiller était compliqué. Surtout après une soirée un peu alcoolisée de laquelle ils étaient rentrés tard et qu'ils avaient continué dans leur lit jusqu'à 5 heures du matin... Oui, se réveiller était compliqué. Surtout dans la maison de Ève St James.  
Blaine était en train de leur préparer un café pendant que Kurt mettait des pains dans le toaster, quand un verre se posa sur le bar de la cuisine, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

« Oh, tiens, vous êtes réveillés. » lança la vieille femme, les regardant avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« Hum... Ouiiiii ? » répondit Kurt, la regarda avec questionnement.

« Non, c'est juste que je me demandais si vous alliez vous réveiller un jour, vu le boucan que vous avez fait hier soir j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de plus de temps pour vous remettre de ça. » sourit-elle, regardant Blaine s'étouffer avec l'air et Kurt devenir aussi rose que ses cheveux.

« Heu, on n'a rien - »

« C'est ça, garde cette excuse pour quelqu'un d'autre. » le coupa Ève. « C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous êtes jeunes, vous avez des besoins urgents, mais pensez à la vieille dame qui se réveille au milieu de sa nuit pour entendre des gémissements non-stop pendant plus d'une heure. » rit-elle, pinçant affectueusement leurs joues.

« Désolé Ève, on a juste - »

« Vous n'avez pas résister à vos besoins primaires ? Pas de problème, je comprends. Seulement pas la nuit. Ou quand je suis là tout court. » sourit-elle, les fixant un moment. « Vous faites vraiment un couple adorable. »

* * *

Ils sortirent peu de temps après ça, ayant promis à Ève d'aller lui acheter ses courses pour se faire pardonner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait manger ce soir, déjà ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je ne sais plus du tout, au pire on lui fera des pâtes, tout le monde aime ça. » répondit Blaine, lui embrassant la joue.

Il continua de chercher parmi les viandes sans remarquer que Kurt s'était figé à ses côtés. « Blaine, » souffla-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule, « Je crois qu'il y a un mec qui nous suit. » Blaine releva doucement la tête en blaguant, « Oh, il doit sûrement craquer sur t- » Il s'arrêta immédiatement en apercevant l'homme le regardant du rayon d'en face. « Merde. » murmura-t-il, sentant le monde se dérober sous ses pieds et l'air l'étouffer peu à peu.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Kurt, la voix haute et emprunte de soucis.

« Cooper. » souffla-t-il, avant de se sentir plonger dans un monde sans soucis, chaud et doux, loin de tout.

* * *

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Le monde disparu après quelques dizaines de seconde, le frappant avec la réalité : il était sur le sol, dans les bras de Kurt, la tête contre son torse et sa main dans ses boucles brunes. Le seul élément lui donnant envie de repartir à nouveau était l'homme se tenant devant lui.

« S-Salut. » bredouilla son grand frère en croisant son regard.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force, et Kurt le comprit bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cooper ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant cacher sa colère dans ses mots.

« Je suis désolé, tu es ? » Le brun semblait lui aussi énervé, à présent, et Kurt se maudit de ne pas deviner plus tôt qu'il était celui qu'il avait vu dans la maison Anderson à chaque fois qu'il y passait l'après-midi il y a des années de ça.

« Je suis Kurt. Pendant les deux années précédant ta fuite j'étais le meilleur-ami de Blaine, et plusieurs années après, aussi. On dirait bien que 14 ans après, je suis toujours là. Avec une longue pause, certes, » Il lança un regard à Blaine qui souriait à présent, « Mais je suis là. On est une équipe, un couple. »

Cooper le fixa un moment, un air agressif dans les yeux, avant de se mettre à sourire doucement. « J'ai toujours sû que vous finiriez ensemble. Blaine était amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour. » déclara-t-il doucement, ses yeux commençant à briller, comme si se souvenir du passé était une tâche émotionnellement trop difficile.

« Cooper... » dit Blaine, prenant soudainement la parole tout en se relevant. « Je ne veux pas te voir. »

Le plus âgé sembla être poignardé en plein cœur, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Je sais. Mais s'il-te-plaît, Blaine, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Tu m'aurais expliquer il y a douze ans avant que tu t'enfuies dans la nuit, je l'aurais compris. Mais maintenant, alors que tu n'as jamais essayer de me contacter ou de me voir ; tu n'as aucun lien avec moi, et je ne veux pas te parler. » cracha-t-il, essayant ses propres larmes.

« Ils allaient me retenir ! » s'écria Cooper, saisissant son bras, Kurt se préparant à défendre son petit-ami.

« Comme ils me retiennent en ce moment ! » répliqua Blaine, s'arrachant à son étreinte. « J'ai dû me prostituer à cause de toi ! »

Cooper perdit toutes ses couleurs. « Ils n'ont pas... » murmura-t-il, le regardant avec des yeux suppliants, priant pour qu'il mente.

« Ils l'ont fait. » répondit le brun, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Cooper s'affala par terre, ses épaules se mouvant au rythme de ses sanglots. « Je vais les tuer, » souffla-t-il, « je vais les tuer. »

« Hum, » dit Kurt en se raclant la gorge. « On devrait rentrer à la maison pour que vous puissiez parler plus tranquillement. » Les gens du magasin se sont attroupés à chaque bout du rayon pour les regarder.

« Hum... » hésita Blaine, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, « D'accord. Allons-y. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que - ? » exclama Ève en ouvrant la porte, les apercevant sans courses et l'air obscur. Puis elle aperçut Cooper, derrière le couple, la tête baissée et les yeux bouffis et comprit. « Oh. Je vois. Je vais aller... lire un livre dans ma chambre. »

« Merci Ève. » sourit brièvement Kurt avant de pousser doucement son petit-ami vers le premier fauteuil du salon. Cooper s'assit en face de son frère, ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux, et l'homme aux cheveux roses les regarda un instant avant de se racler la gorge. « Hum. Je vais... y aller. Je serai dans ma chambre. » dit-il en embrassant Blaine sur la joue.

Puis il partit, laissant les deux inconnus l'un en face de l'autre dans le silence le plus complet.

« Blaine, » murmura Cooper, la voix rauque d'avoir pleuré, « je t'assure que si j'avais sû une seule seconde de ce qu'ils allaient faire je ne serai jamais parti. »  
Blaine le regarda un petit moment, observant son visage si similaire au sien mais pourtant si étranger. « Le fait est, Cooper, qu'ils m'ont fait faire ça parce que tu es parti. Ils l'ont fait parce que tu as toujours été leur fils et j'ai toujours été ''l'autre''. J'ai toujours été celui dont personne ne se souciait, à qui personne ne faisait jamais attention. Et lorsque tu es parti, laissant nos chers parents le cœur brisé, ils ont fait un virage à 380 degrés. Et j'ai payé les pots cassés. »

« S'il-te-plaît, Blaine, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer. » supplia l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Celui aux yeux miels soupira, « Okay. »

« Merci. » souffla son frère. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer – okay, on va faire ça. » murmura-t-il, se perdant dans ses pensées. « Comme tu sais, nous sommes nés dans une famille extrêmement riche. Depuis ma naissance j'ai été préparé à devenir le fils de mon père, un célèbre avocat connu dans le monde entier. Et au début, ça m'allait bien. Je ne réalisais pas, j'étais un enfant. Et voir mes parents s'occuper de moi autant qu'ils le faisaient, même si c'était plus pour eux que pour moi, ça me rendait super heureux de les voir fiers de moi.  
Et puis... tu es né, et pendant les premières années j'étais content de voir que j'étais toujours leur centre d'attention principale, puis je suis devenu adolescent, et toute la pression qu'il me mettait sur les épaules est soudainement devenue trop. J'étais jaloux que tu puisses vivre ta vie tranquillement alors que j'étais forcé à être surveillé et sous le contrôle de nos parents de 6 heures du matin à 21 heures le soir, alors j'ai fais l'exacte même chose que tu sembles avoir fais, à en juger par ton look. »

* * *

« Oui, vous êtes bien chez Hummel Tires & Lube, le premier garagiste de Lima, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Papa ? »

« Kurt ? Oh mon dieu, Kurt, c'est toi ! »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, mais j'avais beaucoup sur le cœur. Est-ce que les New Directions sont sortis ? »

« Non, gamin, pas encore, mais ton ami Jesse m'a appelé de prison pour tout m'expliquer, et leur procès est demain. »

« Putain, j'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir. »

« Pas de gros mots, Kurt. »

« Désolé. »

« Ça passe pour cette fois. Mais explique-moi tout. »

« Je... je ne peux pas encore, je suis désolé. Mais papa, je suis tellement tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il, éclatant en sanglot.

* * *

« Une fois au lycée, j'ai commencé à fréquenter de mauvaises personnes, à faire de plus en plus de conneries que par miracle j'arrivais à cacher à nos parents. » sourit amèrement Cooper. « J'ai commencé à me droguer, à boire, à coucher, tout ce genre de conneries qu'on fait quand on est jeunes. La seule fois où j'ai été pris était celle où j'avais fumé pendant les cours et que le proviseur avait prévenu mes parents. Ce soir-là je m'étais pris la raclée de ma vie. Deux mois après, j'avais 18 ans et je partais de la maison pendant la nuit, sans un mot, sans même penser à toi. En fait, je n'ai pas pensé à toi une seule seconde la première année suivant ma majorité. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » murmura Blaine, essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. « Je pensais à toi tous les jours. »

« J'étais drogué. Je vivais dans un trou à rats avec un tas de mecs que je ne connaissais pas mais qui faisait plein de trucs illégaux. J'ai fais pas mal de conneries cette année-là, comme confier ma carte bleue à une meuf rencontrée en soirée... avec mon code. »

« Ouch. » grimaça Blaine.

« Ce qui fit que je me retrouvais sur la paille, puis après une autre année de galère j'ai réussi à soigner mon addiction et à reprendre mes études. Il y a trois ans, je suis sorti diplômé de la NYADA, la New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Depuis j'ai emménagé à San Francisco, là où il y a plein de théâtres qui prennent des gens un peu moins qualifiés qu'à New York où le business est super dur. »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé, alors ? » demanda le plus jeune en fronçant un sourcil.

« Hum... Honnêtement je faisais mes courses ? Pour ma famille ? »

« Attends... Ta famille ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

« Kurt ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Je sais ! » s'écria Kurt, sanglotant. « C'est le pire ! Je ne peux pas me pardonner ! J'ai été le pire des fils, je t'ai maltraité pendant des années et tu as eu ce cancer et - »

« Kurt, c'était un début de tumeur, qui a été complètement éradiqué d'ailleurs. »

« Mais si tu étais mort, papa, je te jure. » renifla l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face. » murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime papa, je t'aime. Et je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de gâcher ma vie, je te promets que je vais la reprendre en main. »

« Je sais, Kurt, je sais. Tu t'es égaré, mais en dépit de tout ça, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

* * *

« Oh, oui, ma femme et mon fils. » souffla Cooper en rougissant.

« Putain. » murmura Blaine, la bouche ouverte.

« Il s'appelle Josh. Il a 4 ans. Il est ma joie la plus profonde. » Blaine sourit un instant, fixant le fauteuil devant lui. « Tu devrais le rencontrer. »  
Blaine releva brusquement la tête. « Moi ? »

Le plus âgé acquiesça. « Toi. Je veux renouer les liens avec toi, Blaine, et honnêtement ? Lise est fille unique et ça fait des mois que Josh me demande s'il peut rencontrer son oncle. »

« Sérieusement ? » souffla Blaine, sous le choc.

« Seulement si tu me pardonnes et veux en faire autant. » sourit Cooper.

« Je... je le veux. » dit-il. « Je ne t'ai peut-être pas encore pardonné, Cooper, mais je veux que ça arrive et j'adorerais rencontrer mon neveu. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama soudainement son frère, se levant brusquement et l'enlaçant de ses bras. « Oh, trop tôt désolé. »

« Non, c'est bon. » sourit Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras à nouveau. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, morveux*, toi aussi. » taquina-t-il. « Et on devrait y aller. »

« Finalement, tu ne m'as pas tellement manqué. » rit Blaine. « Et aller où ? »

« Chez moi, morveux. »

« Oh. »

* * *

« J'ai tout raté, papa, mais je te promets... » sanglota-t-il. « Je te promets que je vais m'améliorer. »

« Je le sais, fiston, je le sais. » répondit Burt en marquant une pause. « Donc... toi et Blaine... ? »

Kurt rit doucement devant l'insistance de son père, essuyant ses larmes et sentant son cœur battre. « Oui, papa, on est ensemble. Il m'aime aussi. »

« Yes ! » s'écria son père. « Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! »

« Je te signale qu'il y a encore quelques semaines tu croyais que Blaine et moi ne nous étions pas revus depuis nos 10 ans. » sourit Kurt.

« Oui, mais j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé que vous vous reverriez et que vous vous mariez quelques années après ça. » rigola Burt.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-il en éclatant de rire. « T'es incroyable. »

« Hum... A ce propos, Kurt. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas le prendre. » souffla-t-il.

« Vas-y. »

« Quand je me faisais opérer, pour ma tumeur... J'ai rencontré cette femme, Carole, et maintenant nous sommes – hum – ensemble. »

« Papa... » murmura Kurt, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. « Papa, c'est formidable ! Incroyable ! Génial ! » s'exclama-t-il, essuyant ses larmes et se mettant à sauter dans sa chambre.

« Donc tu n'es pas... fâché ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais attends... ce n'est pas la mère de Finn ? »

« Hum... Si ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Putain... » souffla-t-il. « Non, bien sûr que non... Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? »

« Oui, depuis deux semaines. Sache que je suis sérieux à son propos, Kurt, et peut-être qu'un jour... peut-être qu'un jour je lui demanderai de m'épouser. » chuchota Burt, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis si heureux, papa. Je considère déjà Finn comme mon frère, donc la vie familiale risque d'être facile. »

« Ravi d'entendre ça. »

« Je t'aime. » sourit Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi, gamin. »

* * *

« Pourquoi je viens avec vous, déjà ? » chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine, tandis que Cooper discutait avec sa voisine sur le chemin vers son immeuble.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. » souffla Blaine.

« Dans ce cas, Bouclette, je suis toujours là. » sourit-il, lui embrassant doucement le front en signe de réconfort.

« Je sais. » dit Blaine l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

« J'ai appelé mon père. » lâcha finalement Kurt. « Je me suis enfin excusé pour tout ce que je lui ai fais subir. Je me sens plus léger d'un lourd poids. »

« Kurt, c'est génial. » sourit Blaine lui embrassant la joue. « Je suis fier de toi. »

« Je suis fier de toi aussi, pour laisser une chance à ton frère. Il n'est pas si mauvais. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » acquiesça le bouclé.

« Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années vous serez encore plus proches qu'avant. »

« Qui sait ? » répéta Blaine.

« Désolé, Mrs Howeyer est toujours aussi râleuse. » s'excusa Cooper en revenant vers eux. « On y va ? » demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers son frère.

« On y va. » répondit Blaine en la prenant dans la sienne, voyant son petit-ami sourire.

L'été était à son apothéose.

* * *

Voilà pour le drama nécessaire haha xD Ça va je pense pas qu'il ait été aussi horrible que ça :') **Dans le prochain chapitre, nos chéris parleront d'avenir avec Chandler et Elliott ;)**

N'oubliez pas de laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	18. Chapitre 17 : Perfect Ruin

Bonjour, me revoilà pour le chapitre 17 ! Je suis abasourdie de voir qu'on en est déjà là :o

Petite pensée pour toutes les victimes aux attentats de Bruxelles. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui mène à la mort n'est pas la religion ou l'idéologie, ce n'est pas le pays auquel on appartient. Ce qui mène à la mort, c'est la peur.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** C'est vrai que ce drama était plutôt cool, mais ça changeait du fluff constant des deux-trois autres chapitres précédents, j'ai préféré prévenir :) Merci beaucoup :D Bisous !_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche, et à la prochaine !_

 _ **Elise :** Merci encore, ta review me fait vraiment plaisir :) Oui, j'ai écris des textes sur une page facebook pendant un petit bail, mais maintenant est le seul endroit où j'écris des choses. J'évoluerai sûrement dans un an ou deux par contre :) Gros bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci, à la prochaine !_

 _ **lovely-CC-lovely :** Oui, c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup également, on peut vraiment voir Kurt et Blaine passer d'adolescents perdus à des adultes qui reprennent les choses en main :) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Elliott ! Bisous !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci beaucoup, contente que tu sois excitée pour la suite :) Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Mention de crise de panique.  
**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Perfect Ruins.**_

* * *

 _« How long can lovers stand to prove they were right? (Combien de temps les amoureux peuvent-ils rester debout pour prouver qu'ils avaient raison ?)_

 _Why did I fold my hand ? (pourquoi ai-je plié ma main ?)_  
 _Why choose another fight ? (pourquoi choisir un autre combat?)_

 _How long would we have gone to know we shouldn't stay ?(combien de temps avons-nous dû partir pour savoir qu'on ne devait pas rester?)_

 _I saw you walk the wire (je t'ai vu marcher sur le fil électrique)_  
 _I watched you burn away (je t'ai vu brûler)_

 _And somehow it moved me (et d'une façon ça m'a touché)_  
 _Your love has powers over me (ton amour a du pouvoir sur moi)_  
 _Oh what dream is this ? (oh, quelle rêve est-ce donc?)_  
 _Somehow it towers over me (d'une façon ça me dépasse)_

 _Send your love to move me (envoie-moi ton amour pour m'émouvoir)_  
 _My world has powered over me (mon monde m'a propulsé)_  
 _In perfect ruins (dans des ruines parfaites)_  
 _Somehow it towers over me (d'une façon ça me dépasse)_

 _Who said we had it all ? (qui a dit qu'on possédait tout)_  
 _Our hearts no longer lie (nos cœurs ne peuvent plus mentir)_  
 _Who knew the veil would fall ? (qui savait que le voile tomberait?)_  
 _Who'd guess that we would cry ? (qui avait deviné que nous pleurerions?)_

 _What more were we to do ?(qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire de plus?)_  
 _Two souls who had their fill (deux âmes qui ont eu leur dose)_  
 _Your love it keeps me here (ton amour, il me garde ici)_  
 _You keep me wondering still (tu me garde en place)_

 _And somehow it moved me (et d'une façon ça m'a ému)_  
 _Your love has powers over me (ton amour a du pouvoir sur moi)_  
 _Oh what dream is this?(oh, quel rêve est-ce donc?)_  
 _Somehow it towers over me (d'une façon ça me dépasse)_

 _Send your love to move me (envoie-moi ton amour pour m'émouvoir)_  
 _My world has powered over me (mon monde m'a propulsé)_  
 _In perfect ruins (dans des ruines parfaites)_  
 _Somehow it towers over me (d'une façon ça me dépasse).»_

 _Kwabs – Perfect Ruins_

* * *

« Bienvenue au centre LGBT de San Francisco ! » s'écria Chandler, les guidant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les visages se retournant amicalement sur son passage. « Ce centre est mon paradis, l'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité et heureux, et maintenant c'est le vôtre ! » chanta-t-il, les faisant courir après lui, son pas rapide les menant à travers les couloirs du centre avant d'arriver à un bureau avec son nom gravé dessus. « Et ceci est mon bureau ! »

« Ce centre est génial. » sourit Kurt.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama le blondinet, toujours autant sous hypertension. « Elliott est un peu plus bas en train de discuter avec un ami, moi je vais m'occuper d'un cas, si vous voulez aller le voir. Peut-être qu'il vous montrera son salon de tatouage. »

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina à cette pensée. « On adorerait ! »

« Hum, si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rester ici pour voir un peu de quoi s'agit ton métier Chandler, et qui sait, peut-être qu'être avocat sera ma vocation. » sourit Kurt, l'espoir se lisant dans sa voix.

« Kurt, ce serait génial, mais... » souffla Chandler. « Pour être avocat il faut avoir un dossier judiciaire vide, ce qui... hum... n'est pas ton cas. »

Toute couleur sembla quitter son visage. « Oh. C'est pas grave, je veux quand même voir de quoi il s'agit. » insista-t-il, souriant à son petit-ami qui avait placé une main rassurante autour de sa taille.

« Dans ce cas, j'irais voir Elliott seul et tu resteras avec Chandler, okay ? » sourit Blaine.

« Okay. » acquiesça Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

Le salon d'Elliott était un univers, une petite bulle de sa personnalité dans laquelle on pénétrait immédiatement après avoir passé la porte.

Ce salon de tatouage ne ressemblait à aucun autre, n'étant ni caricatural, ni commun. Il était composé de plusieurs pièces, la première étant réservée à l'accueil des clients tandis que les 3 autres étaient celles où l'action se passait, plus professionnelles et simples.

L'accueil, par contre, était un vrai bijou : le mur principal, celui qu'on apercevait dès qu'on rentrait, étaient recouvert d'une peinture, représentant un arbre abstrait et coloré, inspirant la joie et le calme. Sur les deux murs englobant la salle se trouvait d'autres peintures grandeur nature de nymphes, femmes magnifiques enveloppées dans des bouts de tissus, aux physiques et origines différentes, leurs regards se dirigeant sur plusieurs coins de la salle.

Sur le mur dans lequel la porte était encastrée, celui qu'on remarquait le moins, était écrit à la main des lignes de chansons célèbres, des classiques, modernes ou anciens, et autour de la porte était peintre une couronne de fleurs.

« Wow... » souffla Blaine, abasourdi devant de si belles œuvres d'art.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Elliott, le sortant de ses pensées.

« C'est sublime. » sourit le bouclé. « Qui a fait ça ? »

« Oh, un grand artiste appelé Elliott Gilbert. » blagua-t-il.

« Toi ? C'est toi qui a peint tout ça ?! » s'exclama Blaine. « Tu es très doué. »

« Merci. Tu dessines ? » interrogea Elliott.

Blaine hocha timidement la tête. « Oui, mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. »

« Chacun son style, Blaine, je suis sûr que tu es très doué. Pourquoi tu ne me dessinerais pas quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. » sourit Blaine, retirant son t-shirt.

« Wouah, mec, t'as un petit-ami. » taquina Elliott.

« Je sais. » rit-il en levant le bras, laissant apparaître son canari en cage. « J'ai dessiné ça. Et ça aussi. » continua-t-il en montrant son cœur blessé. »

« Wow, ton style est génial... et très reconnaissable. » souffla le tatoueur, se rapprochant pour regarder les tatouages de plus près.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna le plus jeune.

« Sérieusement. » acquiesça-t-il. « As-tu déjà pensé à devenir tatoueur ? »

Blaine sentit son souffle s'arrêter. « Elliott, c'est mon rêve depuis mes 14 ans. »

* * *

« Ton boulot est tellement intéressant. » sourit Kurt. « Dommage que je ne puisse jamais l'exercer... » murmura-t-il en perdant sa joie.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ta vocation un jour ou l'autre. » le rassura Chandler en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ouais, si tu le dis... » soupira-t-il.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va nous chercher un truc à boire au distributeur de boissons au bout du couloir, ça te changera les idées. »

« Faux, tu veux juste que je te serve de larbin. » rit Kurt.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça le blond, joignant son fou rire. « S'il-te-plaît, sois gentil. »

« Okay. Mais c'est bien parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. » taquina-t-il en sortant dans le couloir.

Acheter deux canettes étaient une tâche incroyablement simple, et elle fut terminée en moins de deux minutes. Kurt s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bureau de son ami, mais il rentra en collision avec une forme abstraite.

« D-désolé, j'ai pas fais exprès. » s'excusa la forme, un garçon d'à peine 16 ans à l'air timide. « Je vais y aller. »

Et avec ça il partit, laissant tomber une feuille par terre. « Hey ! Tu as oublié ta feuille ! » lança-t-il, s'élançant derrière lui, ayant le temps d'apercevoir que c'était une feuille de rendez-vous chez un psychologue.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. » souffla-t-il, rougissant. « C'est juste que j'avais rendez-vous chez la psy de ce centre et elle est absente pour son accouchement. Ce n'était pas prévu avant plusieurs semaines. »

« Oh. Ils ne t'ont pas prévenu ? » interrogea Kurt, intéressé par ce jeune lui rappelant étrangement quelqu'un.

« Non, j'ai fais une bêtise, je n'ai pas consulté mes mails. » rougit-il encore.

« Hey... » hésita Kurt, regardant cet adolescent maigre et mal dans sa peau, cherchant à se trouver comme lui venait récemment de le faire, « Que dirais-tu que je sois ton psy pour aujourd'hui ? Un soda, ça te dit ? » proposa-t-il en tendant une des canettes qu'il tenait.

* * *

« Eh bien, ce rêve pourrait bien se réaliser. » sourit Elliott. « Est-ce que Kurt est au courant ? »

Il secoua la tête. « On s'est beaucoup ouverts l'un à l'autre, ces derniers mois, mais il reste une part d'ombre, chez moi, ma part la plus vulnérable. Je lui ai fais beaucoup de mal, Elliott, et même s'il ne m'en veut pas , je m'en veux, et mes gardes ont du mal à se baisser. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Elliott.

« Personne ne m'a jamais demandé ce que je voulais faire. J'ai toujours été dans cette cage, comme ce canari, » dit-il en montrant son tatouage. « Mais maintenant je suis libre, et c'est le meilleur sentiment du monde mais c'est aussi putain d'effrayant. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » souffla le plus âgé.

« De croire que je peux réaliser mes rêves mais que ça ne soit qu'un faux-espoir. Que Kurt se rende compte que j'ai été un connard avec lui et qu'il me quitte. De rentrer à Lima et de retomber sous l'emprise de mes parents. Que mon frère sorte à nouveau de ma vie. Que je n'arrive jamais à oublier ce que j'ai vécu. » soupira-t-il. « Que je reste toute ma vie ce voyou d'un trou perdu qui ne fera jamais rien de bien. »

« Blaine, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré en prison, j'ai vu cette peur dans tes yeux. La même était dans ceux de Kurt. A la fête de Chandler, Kurt m'a parlé de cette peur, et je pense que même s'il a réussi à s'en débarrasser, toi tu la garde encore en toi, et que si tu n'en parle pas avec lui, elle va finir par exploser en toi et ça risque d'être difficile. » sourit tristement Elliott.

Blaine fixa un long moment ce grand arbre peint en face de lui, ses couleurs harmonieuses l'hypnotisant, avant de répondre, « Tu as raison. »

* * *

« Donc, » commença Kurt, assit sur une des chaises devant le distributeur, « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Thomas. » répondit le jeune. « Et toi ? »

« Kurt. T'as quel âge ? »

« 15 ans. Donc si t'essaie de me draguer, t'es un peu trop vieux pour moi. » dit-il, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« J'ai un petit-ami, et je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que moi. » sourit Kurt. « Est-ce que tu as déjà fais ton coming-out ? »

« Je – non... » souffla Thomas. « C'est plutôt compliqué. »

« Sans blague. » acquiesça Kurt, « Mais hey, qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? La vie entière est compliquée, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit reculer devant le premier obstacle. »

« Je sais. » sourit tristement l'adolescent.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ? »

« Tout mon lycée est au courant. C'est marqué sur mon front. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore dis à haute voix. Jamais. »

« Jamais ? » s'étonna Kurt.

« Non. » répondit-il en hochant la tête, regardant dans le vide. « Je sais que tout le monde au lycée va s'en foutre, il y a déjà plein de garçons gays là-bas. Je sais aussi que ma famille est ouverte, ma cousine est mariée à une femme et personne n'a jamais rien dis d'offensant à ce sujet. Et je sais aussi qu'à San Fran' les gens sont très ouverts, je veux dire c'est la ville la plus gay du monde. Mais j'ai juste du mal à me dire que c'est ma vie. Tous les jours je me demande pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas aimer les filles comme les autres garçons. »

« Thomas, le fait que tu sois gay est tout à fait normal. Je sais que tu vas mettre du temps à t'habituer à ça, mais tu le feras, et à partir de ce moment-là tu pourras être totalement heureux. Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

« Il y a ce garçon... » commença le jeune. « Il habite à l'autre bout de la ville. Je l'ai rencontré à un camp cet été. On est devenus amis, et... avant lui je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité d'être... ça... mais on s'est embrassés et depuis on se revoit assez souvent. On ne parle jamais du fait d'être ensemble ou pas, on... traîne ensemble, et on s'embrasse... Je l'aime. » souffla-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dis ? » Thomas secoua la tête. « Et est-ce que tu crois qu'il t'aime aussi ? »

« Il me l'a dit depuis des mois. Il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à faire son coming-out pour moi. Il a 14 ans. »

« Et... qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Il ne devrait pas le faire pour moi, mais pour lui. »

« Tu as raison. Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire ça. Tu devrais aussi lui dire que tu l'aimes. Je sais que tu as peur, mais quand deux personnes comme vous deux s'aiment... ça ne peut pas être anormal. L'amour n'est jamais anormal. » dit-il, le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire d'émotion sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Thomas, posant une main fine et minuscule sur son genou.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir peur Thomas, okay ? J'ai été terrifié pendant des années, terrifié d'être un monstre pour aimer les garçons, terrifié de décevoir mon entourage, mais tu sais quoi ? La déception arrive quand on a fait quelque chose de mal. Aimer... est la plus belle chose sur terre, c'est ce qui nous garde en vie. N'aie pas peur de ça, je t'en prie. » termina-t-il, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées des yeux du plus jeune.

« Toi et ton petit-ami... Ça a été facile ? » murmura celui-ci.

« C'était un parcours du combattant. » sourit Kurt. « Mais on est enfin ensemble, et j'espère que ça va durer le plus longtemps possible. »

« Est-ce que... je peux avoir ton numéro ? » bredouilla Thomas.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il avec un sourire, prenant son portable et y notant son numéro. « Tiens. Appelle-moi dès que tu en as envie. »

Thomas fixa un long moment son téléphone, avant de relever la tête et de murmurer, les yeux brillants, « Merci, Kurt. »

« Oh, viens là, » sourit Kurt en se levant et ouvrant les bras pour que l'adolescent s'y glisse. « Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, Thomas. » souffla-t-il dans son oreille en l'enlaçant.

« Kurt Hummel, es-tu en train de me tromper avec un garçon de 13 ans ? » lança Blaine en arrivant, un grand sourire joueur sur le visage.

« Déjà il a 15 ans, et j'ai remplacé sa psy pour la journée. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement. « Thomas, c'est l'infâme petit-ami dont je te parlais. »

« Oh, enchanté Thomas. » lança Blaine en lui serrant la main, le plus jeune les regardant avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Mais en fait, je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important. On devrait rentrer chez Ève. »

« Est-ce que tu vas rompre avec moi ? » s'inquiéta l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Bien sûr que non, crétin. » rigola le brun. « Mais c'est quand même sérieux. »

« Ne m'appelle pas crétin devant mon patient improvisé ! » taquina Kurt. « Mais okay, on va y aller. Thomas, appelle-moi, et n'aie pas peur. Tout va aller super bien. » sourit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'attends mon thé glacé et il n'est toujours pas là ! » s'exclama Chandler de l'autre bout du couloir.

« Désolé Chan', j'ai été pris dans autre chose et maintenant je dois y aller, salut ! » lança Kurt, tiré vers l'ascenseur par Blaine.

« Ces deux-là... » grommela le blond. « Ils me tueront un jour. »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu, vous allez faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Ève, les regardant pénétrer dans son appartement à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

« Si c'est ce qui t'empêcheras de nous interrompre, la réponse est oui ! » répondit Blaine sur un ton joueur, avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

« Okay. » soupira le brun. « Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

« Attends... Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse - »

« Non, non. » le coupa-t-il. « Mais je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Blaine, si tu ne veux pas rompre, qu'est-ce que... » commença Kurt, « Oh mon dieu, tu veux qu'on se marie, c'est ça ? Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Je veux dire, je dirais oui quand même, mais - »

« Je veux devenir tatoueur. » lâcha-t-il. « C'est mon rêve depuis des années. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais osé le dire à haute voix parce que j'étais persuadé que ça ne se réaliserait jamais, mais putain, ça pourrait arriver finalement. » sourit-il.

« Blaine... » murmura Kurt, un grand sourire sur le visage. « C'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'étouffant dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement avant de le taper doucement derrière la tête.

« Hey ! »

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti. Ne le refais jamais. » murmura-t-il, l'embrassant encore.

« Je te le promets. » sourit Blaine.

« Mais tant qu'on est en train d'en parler, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire plus tard. Parler avec Thomas m'a montré que j'étais bon avec les mots, et que j'aimais rassurer les gens. Je veux devenir psy, aussi fou que ça sonne, et je pense que pour la première fois de ma vie je pourrais être utile aux gens. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« C'est super, Kurt. » lâcha Blaine, l'embrassant. « Mais ce ne serait pas le première fois de ta vie que tu serais utile aux gens. Tu es plus qu'indispensable pour moi. »

« Tellement mièvre. » rit Kurt.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Blaine. « Mais on doit quand même parler d'autres choses. »

« Pfffff. » dit Kurt en faisant la moue. « Ça ne peut pas attendre ? On pourrait faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes. » souffla-t-il d'un air coquin.

« Aussi tentant que ça soit, » répondit Blaine, le souffle court, « On doit vraiment parler. »

« Oh. Okay. Parle. » répondit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est à San Fran', et on a évité ce sujet pendant bien trop longtemps, » commença Blaine, prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de lâcher, « Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à Lima ? »

« Ah parce que tu veux rentrer ?! » s'exclama Kurt. « Il n'y a rien pour nous là-bas. »

« Il y a nos amis, il y a ton père... Il y a toute notre vie. » chuchota Blaine.

« Il y a tes parents abusifs, il y a Karofsky... » grommela l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être que je pourrais enfin dire adieu à mes parents et que tu pourras porter plainte contre Karofsky. » sourit doucement le bouclé.

« Porter plainte ? » expira Kurt, les yeux écarquillés. « Non, non, non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Jamais ! »

Il se poussa contre le mur le plus proche et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rentrant sa tête entre ses bras.

« Kurt... » souffla Blaine. « Pourquoi as-tu peur ? »

La pièce resta silencieuse un instant avant que Kurt n'explose. « Parce que si je porte plainte je devrais avouer que je me droguais et j'irais en prison ! » hurla-t-il. « Et je ne peux pas aller en prison, je ne peux pas ! » sanglota-t-il, hoquetant avec panique, bougeant d'avant en arrière. « Si je vais en prison, je mourrais. »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Ève à travers la porte.

« Ça ira, Ève, merci. » répondit Blaine.

« Je ne peux pas aller en prison, je ne peux pas aller en prison. » répétait Kurt dans un murmure. « Je ne peux pas aller en - »

« Kurt, tout vas bien aller, tu n'as pas à porter plainte si tu ne veux pas. » murmura Blaine, caressant ses mèches roses.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle. Je ne peux pas aller en prison. »

« Tu n'iras pas en prison, Kurt. Calme-toi. »

« Le pire c'est que je veux porter plainte, je veux lui faire payer... » renifla-t-il. « Mais je ne peux pas. »

« Kurt, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix. »

« Est-ce que tu peux... me laisser ? » murmura Kurt.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Blaine, embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Il sortit, et trouva Ève devant la porte, l'oreille tendue. Il lui sourit tristement, et lui indiqua d'aller dans le salon.

Là-bas, ils ne parlèrent pas, mais attendirent ce qui semblèrent être des heures. Finalement, Kurt sortit de la chambre, les yeux rougis et les lèvres saignantes de se les être mordues.

Il attendit un moment de plus avant de dire, la voix stable et forte : « Tu m'avais bien dis que la femme de Cooper était avocate ? »

* * *

« Quand est-ce que vous partez ? »

« Demain. Cooper et Alice nous rejoindront dans une semaine. » expliqua Blaine.

« Kurt, tout va bien aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kurt releva ses yeux songeurs de la valise qu'ils avaient emprunté. « Oui, Ève, tout va bien aller. » souffla-t-il.

* * *

Appelez-moi souvent, pas comme Jesse qui me le promet à chaque fois mais ne le fait jamais. » gronda Ève, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne t'oubliera pas. » sourit Kurt, fermant sa valise pour de bon.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Certains. » acquiesça Blaine.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous partez le matin alors que vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez. »

« On a une petite chose à faire avant. » déclara Kurt.

« Quoi ? Vous allez vous marier ? » sourit-elle.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, les joues rouges, avant de répondre. « Pas encore. On t'enverra une photo pour que tu comprenne. »

« Okay. Vous devriez y aller. »

« Oui. On devrait. » répondit Blaine.

« Tu vas nous manquer, Ève. »

« Vous allez me manquer aussi, idiots. » sourit-elle, les emportant dans un câlin, les collant contre son corps chaud et dois, sentant la grand-mère aimante qu'elle était. « Ne vous séparez jamais. Ce que vous avez est précieux. Je vous aime. »

« On t'aime aussi. Merci pour tout. » répondirent-ils, croisant le regard de l'autre et se souriant avec réassurance.

« Allez, partez, sinon je ne vous laisserai jamais partir. »

Ils partirent à reculons, sans aucun plaisir, quittant leur vie de rêve pour retourner à la triste morosité de la vie réelle.

* * *

« Ce sandwich est vraiment dégueu. » grommela Kurt, prenant une gorgée de soda pour faire passer la sécheresse de son repas.

« Oui, ça l'est vraiment. » répondit Blaine d'un air absent.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » souffla-t-il, posant une paume tatouée sur sa main.

« Tout est ma faute. » lâcha-t-il, levant le regard vers l'homme aux cheveux roses. « C'est de ma faute que tu es devenu un voyou, c'est de ma faute que tu as failli te faire violer, c'est de ma faute que tu vas sûrement aller en prison. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé de mal dans ta vie, Kurt, c'est de ma faute. Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. »

« Hey, hey, Blaine, ne dis pas ça. » dit Kurt, saisissant son visage, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Hier soir, quand tu faisais ta crise, tout ce que je me disais c'est _j'avais_ provoqué ça. Tout ce que je voulais faire était éclater en sanglots et m'enfermer dans une bulle mais _je ne pouvais pas_. Je devais te rassurer et faire comme si ça ne m'affectais pas de te voir comme ça. Je devais être le meilleur pour toi. Je _dois_ être le meilleur pour rattraper ce que j'ai fais. » murmura-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « J'ai tellement peur que tu me quitte. »

Des lèvres étaient sur le siennes, l'emportant dans un baiser rassurant. « C'est bon tu as fini ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine acquiesça. « Bien. Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui, c'est à cause de toi que ces choses-là sont arrivées. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Tout d'abord, je t'ai pardonné depuis un long moment, il est temps que tu te pardonne aussi. Ensuite, vois ça comme ça : après que toute cette histoire est réglée, on aura plus rien qui nous retienne en arrière. On pourra recommencer une vie nouvelle, faire ce qu'on veut. Et ça, c'est génial. C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et je sais très bien que toi aussi. »

« Je suis désolé, Kurt. » dit Blaine. « Je t'aime. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime aussi. » murmura Kurt, l'embrassant encore, liant leurs mains et admirant leurs tatouages. « On les a vraiment bien choisi. »

« Oui, ils sont magnifiques. » sourit Blaine en regardant la serrure et la clé sur chacune de leurs mains, les enlaçant afin que leurs tatouages se touchent.

« Allez, on retourne à la maison. »

Ce n'était plus la maison. Mais ça devrait bien être suffisant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous a plu ! On approche tellement de la fin, je suis terrifiée et excitée ! **Dans le prochain chapitre, les retrouvailles et une réconciliation !**

N'oubliez pas de laisser une **review** (on essaie d'atteindre les 130 reviews, okay ? :)), de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	19. Chapitre 18 : i believe

Bonjour, me revoilà pour le chapitre 18 ! A la base ce chapitre devait être regroupé avec le chapitre prochain, mais il était tellement long que je l'ai coupé en deux :')

 _[Reviews :  
 **CeliaCom7 :** Eh oui, un chapitre plutôt intense, tu l'as dis :) Bisous !_

 _ **22Marie22 :** Merci !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci :) Oui, Chandler et Elliott sont vraiment super cools ! Bisous !_

 _ **Guest :** Raté haha !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 : i believe.**_

* * *

 _« I believe if I'd knew where I was going, I'd lose my way (je crois que si je savais où j'allais je perdrais mon chemin)_  
 _I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave (je crois que les mots qu'il t'a dis ne sont pas ta tombe)_  
 _I know that we are not the weight of all our memories (je crois que nous ne sommes pas le poids de tous nos souvenirs)_  
 _I believe in the things that I am afraid to say (je crois en les choses que j'ai peur de dire)_

 _Hold on, hold on (accroche-toi, accroche-toi)_

 _I believe in the lost possibilities you can see (je crois en les possibilités perdues que tu peux voir)_  
 _And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be (et je crois que le noir nous rappelle où est la lumière)_  
 _I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling (et je sais que tout cœur bat toujours, toujours, chéri)_  
 _I believe that you fell so you can land next to me (je crois que tu es tombé juste pour que tu atterrisse à mes côtés)_

 _'Cause I have been where you are before (car j'ai été où tu es avant toi)_  
 _And I have felt the pain of losing who you are (et j'ai senti la douleur de perdre qui on est)_  
 _And I have died so many times, but I am still alive (et je suis morte tellement de fois, mais je suis encore en vie)_

 _I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday (je crois que demain est plus fort qu'hier)_  
 _And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way (et je crois que ta tête est la seule chose en travers de ton chemin)_  
 _I wish that you could see your scars turnin to beauty (j'espère que tu peux voir tes cicatrices tourner en beauté)_  
 _I believe that today it's okay to be not okay (je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est okay de ne pas aller bien)_

 _Hold on, hold on (accroche-toi, accroche-toi)_

 _'Cause I have been where you are before (car j'ai été où tu es avant toi)_  
 _And I have felt the pain of losing who you are (et j'ai senti la douleur de perdre qui on est)_  
 _And I have died so many times, but I am still alive (et je suis morte tellement de fois, mais je suis encore en vie)_

 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (ce n'est pas ma fin, ce n'est que le début)_  
 _(Hold on) (accroche-toi)_  
 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (ce n'est pas ma fin, ce n'est que le début)_  
 _(Hold on) (accroche-toi)_

 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (ce n'est pas ma fin, ce n'est que le début)_  
 _(Hold on) (accroche-toi)_

 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (ce n'est pas ma fin, ce n'est que le début)_  
 _(Hold on) (accroche-toi)_

 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning (ce n'est pas ma fin, ce n'est que le début) »_

 _Christina Perri – i believe_

* * *

« Kurt Hummel, si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je te taperais tellement fort ! » lança Burt, enlaçant son fils après plus de deux semaines d'absence.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Kurt, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son père, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt. » sourit-il.

« Merci. Finn ! » s'écria-t-il en apercevant son ami derrière son père, à côté d'une femme plus ou moins âgée qui souriait d'un air timide.

« Salut mec, tu m'as manqué. » murmura Finn en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi, Finn. » répondit Kurt.

« Kurt, je te présente Carole. Elle est venue me tenir me tenir compagnie pendant ton absence et celle de Finn. » déclara Burt, une main autour de sa taille.

« Bonjour. » lança Kurt avec un un sourire, lui serrant la main.

« Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu sur toi. » répondit Carole.

« Oh, je devrais avoir peur dans ce cas. » rit-il pour masquer sa timidité.

« Mais non, Kurt. » sourit son père en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. « Allez, viens manger un bout. »

« Hum... Papa... Blaine est encore dans la voiture. » rougit Kurt.

« Oh. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas rentré ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas déranger notre, hum, réunion de famille. » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Carole.

« Cet imbécile... Il fait partie de la famille. Ça a toujours été le cas. Va le chercher. »

Kurt sourit à son père avec reconnaissance, et sortit chercher son petit-ami.

* * *

« Putain de merde... » souffla une voix.

« Ils sont vraiment ensemble alors... » soupira une seconde.

« Oui. Même qu'hier ils se tenaient la main sous la table. » rajouta une troisième.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grogna Kurt, poussant le bras de Blaine autour de sa taille pour pouvoir se retourner sur le dos, et ouvrit soudainement les yeux, tombant soudainement sur Finn, Puck et Sam. « Sérieux les gars ? Qui vous a dit d'entrer ? »

« Hum... Personne... » bredouilla Sam. On est entrés par la fenêtre. »

« Putain... » grogna Blaine, « c'est quoi ce boucan ? » Il ouvrit les yeux, et hoqueta bruyamment, se mettant à bouger dans le lit pour se recouvrir.

« Calme-toi, mec, on va rien faire ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est quand même embarrassant ! » répondit Blaine en rougissant.

« Bon, vous voulez qu'on fasse l'amour devant vous ou quoi ? » cracha Kurt, aussi rouge que son copain.

« Non, c'est bon. » répondirent en cœur Sam et Finn.

« Je ne m'y opposerait pas. » sourit Puck avec humour.

« Ta gueule ! On y va ! » s'exclama Sam, le tirant pour le faire sortir.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire, se recouchant, enlacés et heureux.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le salon une heure plus tard, ils furent surpris de trouver leurs deux bandes les attendant avec de grands sourire.

« Blaine ! » s'écrièrent les Warblers, se jetant sur leur ami.

« Kurt ! » lancèrent les New Directions, faisant de même.

Après les câlins de groupe, ils décidèrent tous d'aller dans le jardin, et pendant que Kurt marchait avec les autres, il sentit une voix dans son oreille.

« Nos parents sont partis au travail. »

« Nos parents ? » sourit-il malicieusement, se retournant vers Finn.

« Hum... je veux dire... » bredouilla Finn.

« Je rigole. » déclara Kurt en posant une main sur son épaule. « Et je sais qu'ils sont au travail. »

« Oh. Cool. » sourit Finn de ce demi-sourire si particulier.

Ils s'assirent tous en cercle sur le gazon peu entretenu, et personne ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Quand est-ce que vous avez été relâchés ? » questionna finalement Blaine.  
« Ils ont eu Todd, mais Karofsky et Azimio ont réussis à s'enfuir. Todd refuse de balancer leurs noms, donc je l'ai fais. Ils sont introuvables. » expliqua Mike.

« On est restés en prison pendant une semaine. C'était okay. » continua Wes.

« On a croisé ce connard de Hunter, il a essayé de nous lécher le cul mais ça a pas marché. » sourit John.

« Est-ce que ta jambe va bien ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Deux mois dans le plâtre et elle sera comme neuve. »

« Ça me rassure. » sourit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lâcha finalement Puck, « Parce que je suis vraiment perdu. »

« Kurt et moi avons été amis durant toute la primaire, puis Cooper est parti de la maison, mes parents sont devenus les connards qu'ils sont aujourd'hui et ils m'ont envoyés à Dalton, m'empêchant de garder contact avec lui. On s'est revus deux ans plus tard, ayant bien changés, Kurt faisant partie des New Directions et moi des Warblers. »

« Oh non... » souffla Thad.

« C'est ouf, mec ! » lança Sam.

« On sait. » sourit Kurt. « A force de se détester, on a fini par oublier qu'on était amis auparavant. »

« La raison pour laquelle je couchais avec Georges... n'était pas parce que je voulais de l'argent. Mes parents me forçaient. » soupira Blaine, sentant les doigts de Kurt se lacer aux siens et les serrant de toutes ses forces.

Un silence religieux régna sur le petit jardin, avant que David ne chuchote : « On ne savait pas, Blaine. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas dis. »

« On est désolés. » murmura Trent.

« Ne vous en faites pas. » sourit-il tristement.

Les jeunes baissèrent la tête et le silence reprit le dessus pendant un long moment, avant qu'Artie ne prenne la parole.

« Mais Kurt, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Karofsky ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, quand j'avais 15 ans, mon père m'avait forcé à aller chez un psy. Il voyait bien que je n'étais pas moi-même, que j'étais déprimé depuis des années, et le psy a confirmé ses pensées en me diagnostiquant dépressif. C'était vrai, mais à l'époque j'ai refusé de le croire. J'ai commencé à faire des trucs vraiment pas bien... genre voler des choses pour de la beuh auprès de Karofsky. »

« Tu haïssais ce mec. » souffla Finn, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, mais c'était le seul à pouvoir me fournir ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce sont je croyais avoir besoin. » répondit-il amèrement. « Au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à en avoir marre de voler des trucs, d'autant plus que c'était de plus en plus dangereux. Alors je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire à la place. Il m'a demandé de coucher avec lui. »

« Porc ! » lança Rory.

« J'ai dis oui. » continua Kurt, des larmes coulant le long de son visage. « Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je sais que je jouais avec le feu. Mais parfois tu es si mal que tu t'inflige encore plus de mal pour pouvoir te sentir mieux quelques temps. » Il s'arrêta un instant, le groupe encore silencieux.

« Ce qui est arrivé... c'est de ma faute. » lâcha Blaine.

« C'est faux. » dit Kurt.

« C'est vrai. Après que Kurt m'ai dénoncé auprès de mes parents, je l'ai suivi chez Karofsky et j'ai appelé la police. Il a réussi à s'enfuir mais Karofsky et sa bande ont cru que c'était lui qui les avait dénoncés, et quand ils sont revenus ils l'ont enlevés. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Blaine, ce serait parti de travers d'un moment à l'autre de toute façon. » continua Kurt. « Je faisais une dépression. J'en fais toujours une, même si je vais mieux. Il paraît qu'il y a des pays pas mal en prison. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

« Mon anniversaire est dans cinq jours. Je porterai plainte le lendemain, et je serai sûrement arrêté pour avoir pris de la drogue et volé pendant toutes ces années. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. « Si je veux recommencer ma vie à zéro après ça, c'est ma seule solution. »

« Est-ce que ton père sait ? » demanda Joe.

« Pas encore. Je lui dirais. »

« Quand ? » chuchota Blaine dans le creux de son oreille.

« Ce soir. Promis. » répondit Kurt avant de se rendre compte que le groupe les regardait d'un air surpris et mal à l'aise.

« Il va falloir s'y habituer. » lâcha Blaine, embrassant tendrement son petit-ami. « On est ensemble pour un bon moment. »

Kurt sourit et s'étira les bras, paumes vers l'extérieur, et sentit les regards se poser sur lui.

« Nouveau tatouage ? » demanda Puck, un sourire satisfaisant sur le visage.

« Yep. » répondit Kurt, montrant ses deux paumes vers ses amis, Blaine faisant de même.

Sur la main droite de Kurt se trouvait une serrure tandis que sur la seconde était placée une clé. Sur celles de Blaine, ce système était inversé. « On a décidé d'avoir la clé et la serrure sur nous au cas où nous... hum... nous séparions. » grommela Kurt.

« Ce qui n'arrivera pas. » sourit Blaine en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Eh ben, ça va vraiment me prendre du temps pour m'y habituer... » taquina Wes.

« Non, je les trouve plutôt adorables. » répondit Puck, passant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'asiatique.

Ce dut le moment où Kurt et Blaine remarquèrent que les deux groupes étaient assis complètement mélangés, ne semblant pas vouloir s'étriper. Le bras de Puck autour des épaules de Wes voulait tout dire.

« Attendez... » souffla Blaine.

« Vous êtes enfin amis ?! » compléta Kurt.

« Oh... oui, je suppose. » répondit David.

« La prison tisse des liens. » continua Sam en haussant les épaules.

Les deux hommes les fixèrent pendant un long moment d'un air scandalisé, avant que Kurt ne se lève et ne se dirige vers sa maison, « Je vais me chercher à boire, je suis très choqué. Suivez-moi si vous voulez quelque chose. »

Une fois dans sa cuisine, Kurt commença à se servir du soda lorsqu'il sentit des mains autour de sa taille.

« Hey. » dit-il, se retournant vers Blaine avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu as soif ? »

« Pas pour de la boisson. » répondit Blaine, l'embrassant avec passion. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit Kurt, caressant ses cheveux, « Mais d'où te vient ce soudain élan d'amour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nos amis sont enfin réconciliés et ils sont heureux pour nous, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui... » murmura le bouclé contre son cou.

« Tu l'es aussi. Et je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'ils soient heureux pour nous, Bouclette. »

« Je le suis. » dit Jesse, rentrant dans la cuisine. « Je suis désolé, je dérange ? Je venais juste me prendre à boire et les blague super lourdes de Puck commençait à me soûler. » sourit-il.

« Jesse... » souffla Kurt. Celui-ci avait manqué à l'appel depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en Ohio, et cela l'avait inquiété. Kurt l'étouffa dans ses bras, sanglotant bruyamment.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Jesse, regardant successivement la masse recroquevillée contre son torse et Blaine lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

« On va bien. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fais. On te remboursera. » souffla Blaine en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura Kurt, se détachant un instant de lui avant d'à nouveau l'engloutir dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Kurtie. »

 _{Kurt se demandait depuis une petite heure pourquoi ce nuage avait une forme de bite. Il était défoncé et le reste de la bande aussi. C'est pourquoi ils faillirent ne pas entendre la personne qui les appelait derrière eux. Pour leur défense, le parc était bruyant._

 _« Excusez-moi ? » répéta la voix une énième fois._

 _Kurt releva les yeux, voyant un ancien Vocal Adrénaline. « Les gars, » lança-t-il,la voix pâteuse, « Il y a St James qui es là, donc si vous voulez lui péter la gueule c'est le moment. »_

 _« Non, non, je suis pas là pour ça ! » s'exclama le nouveau venu. « Je veux vous rejoindre. »_

 _Puck éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par tout le groupe. « Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Et pourquoi on t'accepterait, toi qui a toujours été ce mec super riche venant de son école privée qui venait nous provoquer avec sa richesse à la fin des cours ? » railla l'homme à crête._

 _« J'avais tort. Je suis désolé. Mais je veux vraiment appartenir à un groupe, et je pense qu'on peut s'entendre. »_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que tu nous offre en retour ? » demanda Finn._

 _« J'ai un endroit où il y a personne qui peut nous déranger. Et je peux fournir de la came, j'ai de l'argent. » répondit timidement Jesse._

 _« Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir..._ _ _»_ murmura Puck. « Non. Je ne t'aime pas, personne ici ne t'aime, et on a pas besoin de toi. N'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Attendez, » dit Kurt. « Peut-être qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance.}_

« Merci tellement pour tout ce que tu as fais. » continua l'homme aux cheveux roses. « Blaine a raison, on te remboursera. »

« Je l'ai fais de bon cœur. Tu es vraiment un bon ami, Kurt. » sourit Jesse tandis que Kurt se détachait de lui.

« Toi aussi. Tu es le meilleur. » répondit-il.

« Sinon comment va ma grand-mère ? »

« Et bien, elle nous préfère à toi. » lança Blaine.

« C'est faux. » rit-il.

« C'est vrai. » répliqua Kurt, éclatant de rire lui aussi.

« Oh, désolé, je vais y aller. » vint une voix derrière eux.

« Oh, non Bas', j'allais y aller. » répondit jesse, se servant un verre de soda et s'en allant, tapant amicalement son épaule en sortant de la cuisine.

« ''Bas'' ? » demanda Blaine.

« On est amis maintenant. » répondit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle. » souffla Kurt. « Pourquoi tu es venu ? Pour me taper ? »

Sebastian secoua la tête. « Non. En fait je suis venu pour m'excuser. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée, comme si reconnaître cela lui faisait physiquement mal. « Mais je pense aussi que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir à m'excuser. »

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolée aussi. Pour toute cette compétition de merde entre nous depuis le début. » dit Kurt tendant sa main vers lui. Sebastian la prit et la secoua avec vigueur, un petit sourire timide aux coins des lèvres. « Toi et moi avons beaucoup en commun, Hummel. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on se haïssait. » renchérit Kurt.

« Dons on est bons ? »

« Yep. » sourit Kurt, l'emportant dans un rapide câlin.

« Cool. » dit Sebastian, marchant pour sortit de la cuisine.

« Sebastian ? » lança-t-il.

« Oui ? » répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

« On a beaucoup de points communs hormis le fait que j'ai un petit-ami super hot et toi non. »

« Va te faire. » rit Sebastian, lui lançant un doigt d'honneur avant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda finalement Blaine, un air abasourdi sur le visage.

« Ça. » dit Kurt en le tirant vers la fenêtre, regardant tous deux leurs amis discuter avec des grands sourires sur les les lèvres. « On recommence à zéro. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, lorsque Burt rentra chez lui, il trouva Carole dans leur fauteuil, Finn à moitié par terre et Kurt et Blaine enlacés dans un troisième canapé, tous en train de regarder un match de foot.

« Désolé de rentrer tard, un gros client a eu un accident et je ne pouvais pas passer l'opportunité. » expliqua-t-il, rentrant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il trouva Carole et Kurt endormis, ce dernier contre le torse de son petit-ami. Burt s'assit à côté de Carole et la regarda un moment avant de lui caresser les cheveux pour la réveiller en douceur.

« Carole, chérie, tu devrais aller au lit. » murmura-t-il. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête, l'embrassant tendrement avant de se lever et de monter dans leur chambre.

Burt regarda le match de foot un petit moment avant de dire, « Normal que Kurt se soit endormi, il déteste le foot. »

« Oui. Il a aussi eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. » répondit Blaine.

« J'ai hâte de connaître la cause de votre fuite. »

« Il vous la dira bientôt. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, Burt, ne soyez pas trop énervé lorsque vous apprendrez ce qui s'est passé. » supplia-t-il.

« Je ne le serai pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis hier ? »

« Désolé Burt, mais c'est dur de te tutoyer après tout ce temps. » sourit Blaine avant de bailler.

« Va dormir. Vous en avez tous les deux besoin. » dit doucement Burt. « Et toi aussi, Finn, tu as l'air lessivé.

Blaine réveilla son petit-ami avec un baiser sur le front, et les trois hommes se levèrent afin d'aller dans leur chambre, murmurant un « bonne nuit » étouffé par le sommeil.

Burt resta seul, face à la télévision, et l'éteignit. Aussi fan de football qu'il soit, il n'avait pas la tête à ça ce soir. Il avait envie de penser à sa famille, enfin réunie et sereine. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas pour toujours, mais il était persuadé que ça n'y changerait rien. Le plus dur était fait. Ils étaient une famille à présent, et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Là, sur son fauteuil, dans la lumière faible d'une vieille lampe, il sentit le souffle d'Elizabeth contre son oreille. « Merci, » disait-elle, « je suis enfin en paix. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine furent réveillés par de grands coups tapés contre la porte de la maison. Finn était chez Rachel, comme il l'avait annoncé la veille, et le couple avait profité d'avoir la maison vide pour se réveiller tôt et faire l'amour, avant de se rendormir. Ils avaient dû tarder et Finn avait oublié ses clés.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en grommelant, s'habillèrent, et montèrent dans le salon les yeux à moitié et fermés et se dirigèrent vers la porte.  
« Blaine ! On sait que tu es ici ! »

« Ouvre la porte mon chéri ! »

Blaine se figea et blêmit, Kurt le suivant de près.  
Les coups contre la pauvre porte s'intensifièrent, et Kurt serra Blaine dans ses bras, lui embrassant tendrement le front. « N'ouvre pas la porte, okay ? Je reviens. » murmura-t-il doucement. Blaine resta en face de la porte, prenant chaque coup comme une gifle.

« On sait que tu es là ! » hurla Robert Anderson.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je suis enfin heureux ! » hurla-t-il finalement, retenant les larmes de couler de ses yeux.

Kurt revint, un fusil à la main. « Blaine, tu ferais mieux de te pousser. Les choses pourraient devenir violentes. » grommela-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » bredouilla Blaine.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas les tuer. Quoi que ça soit tentant. »

Blaine se plaça derrière la porte, et Kurt l'embrassa doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Vous feriez mieux de dégager si vous voulez rester en vie ! » s'écria-t-il, pointant le fusil vers Robert et Pamela. Les deux reculèrent dans un bond et se mirent à pâlir.

« Toi, » lança M. Anderson, « tu es celui qui a dénoncé Blaine ! »

« Je suis son petit-ami, espèce de connard. Maintenant casse-toi avant que je tire. » cracha-t-il.

« Où est mon fils ?! » s'exclama Mme Anderson.

« Dis lui qu'il a intérêt à - »

Le coup de feu partit en l'air, fendant le ciel bruyamment. Les Andersons disparurent aussi vite qu'ils furent venus.

« Devinez quoi ? » hurla Kurt, sa voix résonnant dans tout le quartier. « Votre fils va rester ici, fils de pute ! »

Et avec ça, il rentra dans la maison et claqua la porte, tombant sur Blaine qui avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et qui était en train de rire.

« Quoi ? » sourit Kurt, sentant les bras de Blaine autour de lui.

« Je suis si heureux d'être avec toi. » sourit le bouclé, l'embrassant fougueusement. « Et c'était super sexy donc on devrait refaire l'amour. » dit-il en le tirant vers la chambre.

« Okay, tu sais que je ne dis jamais non à te faire l'amour. » répondit Kurt en le suivant, l'embrassant encore avant de descendre les escaliers. Il pourrait s'y habituer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Nos garçons vont de plus en plus de l'avant :) **Le prochain chapitre sera super fluffy ;D**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette fic et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	20. Chapitre 19 : Bird Set Free

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre (et le plus long) de cette fanfic !  
J'ai beaucoup de mal à me dire que cette histoire est presque finie, mais comme je l'avais déjà dis, n'étant pas prête à dire au revoir, il y aura 7 drabbles suivant d'épilogue qui expliqueront pas mal de trucs sur l'évolution de Kurt et Blaine, donc il reste encore 9 publications en tout :)

A cette occasion, j'aimerais vous demander un truc qui serait super ! J'adorerai si on pouvait arriver à 180 reviews d'ici la fin de cette fic. Le 8 étant mon chiffre préféré et porte-bonheur, ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir. Ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait que j'ai 6 reviews par chapitre. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pouvez le faire ? Moi j'y crois ! Bonne chance :*

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Eh oui, c'est très bizarre pour tout le monde haha x) Et Burt est le meilleur, je le dis à chaque fois mais je l'aime trop :) Haha, on est d'accord, Kurt est super sexy tout le temps de toute façon ;) Bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci beaucoup, bisous :)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Oui, ils sont tous amis et c'est grave cool :) Merci, gros bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 : Bird Set Free.**_

* * *

 _« Clipped wings, I was a broken thing (Ailes emprisonnées, j'étais cassé)_  
 _Had a voice, had a voice but I could not sing (j'avais une voix, j'en avais une mais je ne pouvais pas chanter)_  
 _You would wind me down (tu m'as rabaissé)_  
 _I struggled on the ground (je me débattais sur le sol)_  
 _So lost, the line had been crossed (si perdu, la ligne a été franchie)_  
 _Had a voice, had a voice but I could not talk (j'avais une voix, j'avais une voix mais je ne pouvais pas parler)_  
 _You held me down (tu m'as retenu)_  
 _I struggle to fly now (j'ai du mal à voler maintenant)_

 _But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide (mais il y a un cri à l'intérieur de nous qu'on essaie tous de cacher)_  
 _We hold on so tight, we cannot deny (on s'accroche tellement fort, on ne peut pas le nier)_  
 _Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive (mange-nous vivant)_  
 _Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide (oui, il y a un cri à l'intérieur de nous qu'on essaie tous de cacher)_  
 _We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no (on s'accroche tellement fort, mais je ne veux pas mourir, non)_  
 _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die (je ne veux pas mourir)_

 _And I don't care if I sing off key (peu importe si je chante faux)_  
 _I find myself in my melodies (je suis moi-même dans mes chansons)_  
 _I sing for love, I sing for me (je chante pour l'amour, je chante pour moi)_  
 _I shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré)_  
 _No I don't care if I sing off key (non, peu importe si je chante faux)_  
 _I find myself in my melodies (je suis moi-même dans mes chansons)_  
 _I sing for love, I sing for me (je chante pour l'amour, je chante pour moi)_  
 _I'll shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré)_  
 _I'll shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré)_  
 _I'll shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré)_

 _Now I fly, hit the high notes (maintenant je vole, j'atteins les notes hautes)_

 _I have a voice, have a voice, hear me roar tonight (j'ai une voix, j'en ai une, écoute moi rugir ce soir)_  
 _You held me down (tu m'as retenu)_  
 _But I fought back loud (mais je me suis battu en retour)_

 _But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide (mais il y a un cri à l'intérieur de nous qu'on essaie tous de cacher)_  
 _We hold on so tight, we cannot deny (on s'accroche tellement fort, on ne peut pas le nier)_  
 _Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive (mange-nous vivant)_  
 _Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide (oui, il y a un cri à l'intérieur de nous qu'on essaie tous de cacher)_  
 _We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no (on s'accroche tellement fort, mais je ne veux pas mourir, non)_  
 _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die (je ne veux pas mourir)_

 _And I don't care if I sing off key (peu importe si je chante faux)_  
 _I find myself in my melodies (je suis moi-même dans mes chansons)_  
 _I sing for love, I sing for me (je chante pour l'amour, je chante pour moi)_  
 _I shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré)_  
 _No I don't care if I sing off key (non, peu importe si je chante faux)_  
 _I find myself in my melodies (je suis moi-même dans mes chansons)_  
 _I sing for love, I sing for me (je chante pour l'amour, je chante pour moi)_  
 _I'll shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré)_  
 _I'll shout it out like a bird set free (je le crie comme un un oiseau libéré) »_

 _Sia – Bird Set Free_

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, Blaine partit boxer.  
Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, seul, et Kurt l'ayant compris, il prétexta aller voir ses amis pour ne pas venir avec lui.  
Blaine se retrouva donc à se changer seul dans les vestiaires du _Dynamic's,_ avant de se rendre dans la salle du punching ball.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien accueilli.

« Anderson est de retour ! » s'écria un homme.

« Où es ton petit-copain ? » lança un autre.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul. » répondit Blaine, espérant qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient le laisser tranquille.

« Attends... tu ne nous contredis pas ? » s'interrogea un autre.

« Non, » sourit sincèrement le bouclé, « on est bel et bien ensemble. »

« Yeah ! » hurla un des criminels.

« Enfin ! »

Blaine se mit à rire devant ces grosses brutes qui étaient heureuses pour lui.

« On a entendu ce qui s'est passé avec Karofsky. » dit finalement Aaron, l'ancien homme à qui dealait Kurt. « J'aimerais tellement que ce connard aille en prison.

« Moi aussi. » acquiescèrent les autres criminels.

« Attendez... vous n'aimez pas Karofsky ? » bredouilla Blaine, surpris.

« Non. Ce connard est vraiment un dealer de pacotille. »

« Il m'a piqué la plupart de mes clients alors j'ai arrêté de la jouer propre avec lui. » continua Aaron.

« Oh. Eh bien il mérite la prison. » souffla Blaine, son regard s'assombrissant.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas à moi, non. A Kurt. »

* * *

Il se trouva que personne n'était libre car ils étaient tous partis à un festival de musique qu'ils avaient proposés à Kurt et Blaine, mais, voulant rester entre eux, ils avaient refusés. Kurt se rendit donc dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis un bout de temps.

Il arriva devant, et y rentra, connaissant son chemin par cœur, celui-ci facilité par le fait que ce soit les vacances et que le lycée soit désert. Il se rendit dans la cour, l'accès au toit étant fermé à clé, s'allongea sur une table et resta silencieux un long moment.

« Kurt ?! » entendit-il derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir son ancien prof d'histoire, M. Schuester, le regardant avec des yeux abasourdis. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ? Je suis le seul dans le bâtiment que j'ai fermé à clé ! » lança-t-il, comme ébêté.

« Je m'ennuyais. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. « Mais je vais y aller, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Non, non, non ! » s'exclama M. Schuester, posant une main sur son épaule. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu... »

« 3 ans. » précisa-t-il.

« Oui. Et j'aimerais savoir où tu en es dans ta vie. »

« Nul part. » sourit-il amèrement.

« Ne dis pas ça. Allez, viens, on va se boire une bonne bière. »

* * *

« Dès qu'il sort de prison je vais lui casser la gueule cet enfoiré. » cracha l'une des brutes.

« Pas la peine. » Blaine hocha la tête. « Il va rester en prison pour un bon moment. Kurt va porter plainte. »

« Ouuuh. Il sait qu'il va y passer aussi ? »

« Il risque de prendre 8 mois, avec un peu de chance seulement six. » calcula un autre.

« Il aura 6 mois. » insista Blaine.

« Donne-lui nos condoléances pour votre relation. » blagua un troisième.

« Pardon ?! » souffla Blaine, écarquillant les yeux.

« Une fois en prison il va devoir mettre la main à la pâte s'il veut survivre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » expliqua Aaron. « Soit tu t'implique dans les bastons, soit tu baise. Beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est pas grave s'ils baisent avec d'autres, tant que j'ai son cœur. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. » dit Blaine avec confiance.

« Si tu le dis, mec. Mais pourquoi t'es ici, tout seul ? »

Le visage du brun s'assombrit. « Mes parents ne lâchent pas l'affaire. »

« A ce qu'il paraît ils ont parcourus toute la ville pour te trouver en ton absence. »

« Kurt a menacé de les tuer ce matin. J'aurais tellement aimé les voir mourir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas avoir ça sur la conscience. » dit-il la voix tremblante.

« Si tu veux on peut s'en charger. » proposa quelqu'un.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas savoir qu'ils sont morts à cause de moi, ça me ferait me haïr moi-même. »

« Hum... » commença Aaron, « Peut-être qu'il y a une solution alternative n'impliquant aucun mort. »

* * *

« Et c'est comme ça que, lorsque je porterai plainte après demain, j'irai aussi en prison. » termina Kurt. Monsieur Schuester resta silencieux, les yeux concentrés sur sa bière. « A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Je pense que tu fais la bonne chose. » dit-il finalement, regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Je vais aller en prison et vous pensez que j'ai fais la bonne chose ? J'ai l'impression de gâcher ma vie en faisant une grave erreur. » souffla-t-il, la peur se lisant dans son regard.

« Tu m'as bien dis que tu voulais recommencer une vie saine et légale, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt hocha la tête. « Imagine que tu ne porte pas plainte. Karofsky et sa bande sortent de prison, et tu garderas toujours ses images dans ta tête, te sentant coupable de n'avoir rien fait. Ils s'en reprendront peut-être à toi, après ça, et sûrement beaucoup d'autres. Si tu ne porte pas plainte, je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de tourner la page. »

« Je sais que vous avez raison, mais... j'ai peur que mon petit-ami ne m'attende pas. Je risque de prendre six mois. » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête vers le sol.

« Est-ce que je le connais ? » interrogea Will.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. « Il fait partie de la bande qui venait parfois se battre avec nous devant le lycée. »

« Ah, le petit bouclé avec plein de piercings ? J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble. » dit-il, posant une main sur son épaule, « Je ne pense pas qu'il va t'oublier. Ce gamin a toujours été dingue de toi. Et s'il t'oublie, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'est pas le bon. »

« Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il l'est. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Tu sais, Kurt, parfois on a l'impression que si quelque chose arrive, notre vie s'arrêtera. Mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Parfois c'est même pour le meilleur. »

« Vous avez raison. » sourit tristement Kurt.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je suis un prof. » blagua-t-il. « Je dois y aller, et tu devrais aussi, profite des moments avec tes proches. »

« D'accord. » sourit Kurt. « Mais, M. Schuester ? » Will se retourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en pleines vacances ? »

« Oh, » lança-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. « Une amie m'a proposé un rôle sur Broadway. Je déménage à New York avec Emma. »

« Merde, M. Schue, c'est génial ! » s'exclama Kurt.

« Kurt, langage. » rit-il. « Mais oui, c'est plutôt cool. »

« Je demanderai à mon père de vous envoyer des fleurs le jour de votre première. »

« Bonne chance, Kurt. »

« Bonne chance, Will. » souffla Kurt avant de rentrer chez lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Blaine se rendit chez ses parents le souffle coupé, le cœur battant et front en sueur. Il arriva devant la maison de ses cauchemars, et resta figé un court instant devant sa porte, avant de se décider à toquer.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, bien trop lentement, et Blaine n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle fut complètement ouverte.

« Hey, morveux. »

« Cooper ?! » s'exclama Blaine, ouvrant les yeux pour voir son grand-frère se tenant devant lui.

« Désolé Blaine, je ne pouvais pas te laisser leur faire face tout seul. Je viens juste d'arriver. »

« Mais... »

« Blaine ! » s'exclama Pamela Anderson.

« Rentre donc, mon fils. » continua Robert. Blaine, abasourdi, suivit son frère à l'intérieur de cette maison qui lui donnait des frissons.

« Asseyez-vous. » exigea doucement leur mère, courant dans la cuisine et en revenant avec un plateau de jus de fruits. « Par ce temps, je me suis dis que vous aviez sûrement soifs. » sourit-elle du premier sourire sincère depuis des années.

Blaine regarda ses parents, assis face à Cooper et lui, et les observa attentivement. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et Blaine savait bien que ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Ils avaient l'air de fous, tous deux en pyjamas, les cheveux ébouriffés et de grandes cernes descendant jusqu'à leurs joues. Ils lui faisaient de la peine. On aurait pu facilement dire qu'ils avaient 60 ans, lorsqu'ils n'étaient même pas encore à la cinquantaine. Blaine ne savait pas s'il voulait rire ou pleurer.

« On doit parler. » lâcha finalement Cooper.

« Tu te réinstalle à Lima ? » demandèrent-ils avec espoir.

Cooper camoufla un rire et secoua la tête. « Je suis là pour vous dire de laisser Blaine tranquille. Il va partir de Lima et ne jamais revenir. Et il n'y a rien que puissiez faire contre ça. »

« Mais, comment allons-nous faire de l'argent ? » balbutia leur père.

« Ce que vous avez fait est la chose la plus horrible que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Vous êtes les êtres les plus répugnants que je connaisse. » grommela-t-il, prenant un air sombre. « Je ne veux pas que Blaine vous revoie une fois de plus, okay ? Vous allez le laisser partir, et si vous voulez gagner de l'argent, vous n'avez qu'à lever vos fesses de vos fauteuils et aller vous chercher un travail. »

Leur deux parents restèrent silencieux un instant, avant que Robert concède, « Okay, okay, on n'embêtera plus ton frère. Mais tu reviendras, hein ? Tu reviendras nous rendre visite ? »

Cooper posa sa main sur le dos de Blaine, commençant à le pousser vers la sortie.

« Non. Jamais. Je vous hais plus qu'il est possible de haïr quelqu'un. » souffla-t-il, se levant lentement et prenant Blaine par la main, l'attirant vers la porte. « Mais vous avez intérêt à ne plus jamais chercher à joindre ou voir Blaine ! » lança-t-il, ne leur lançant pas un regard.

« Mon fils, attends ! » s'exclama Pamela. « On te promet de laisser Blaine tranquille, mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas ! Tu nous as tellement manqué. » supplia-t-elle, s'accrochant à lui.

« Non. » dit-il sur un ton définitif. « Vous êtes les ordures qui m'ont forcé à abandonner mon frère pendant des années. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne vous revoit plus jamais. » cracha-t-il, ouvrant la porte.

« Attendez ! » lança Blaine, s'arrêtant sur le pas de celle-ci. « Je vous hais aussi, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas. Et maintenant vous êtes tous seuls. Et je ne vous pardonnerez jamais ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Allez vous faire foutre. »

Et avec ça, Cooper tira son petit-frère vers l'extérieur.

« Cooper ! Blaine ! » lança leur mère.

« Ne partez pas, je vous en prie ! » continua leur père.  
Mais avant qu'ils puissent les suivre à l'extérieur, un homme baraqué, puis une bonne dizaine d'autres apparurent.

« Alors, Mme et M. Anderson, comme ça on prostitue son fils ? » sourit vicieusement Aaron.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura Robert.

« Des criminels. » répondit le dealer. « Bob, qui est là, « dit-il en désignant l'homme le plus grand et le plus musclé, « a tué ses parents et ses 6 frères et sœurs. »

« Ils me traitaient mal. » grommela celui-ci. « Comme vous avec Blaine. »

« Il pourrait vous tuer en deux secondes, » dit Aaron avec un sourire gourmand, « mais il ne le fera pas. Votre fils, Blaine, celui que vous n'aimez pas, nous en a empêché. Vous avez de la chance, parce qu'il n'y a rien que je ne voudrais plus que de vous voir crever. Et j'ai pas mal d'ennemis dans cette ville. »

« Donc à la place, » continua un autre homme, « on va gentiment vous emmener en asile, là où sont mes parents, parce que vous avez vraiment de sérieux problèmes. »

« Attendez... » dit Blaine, « on avait pas convenu de ça ! Vous deviez juste leur faire peur ! »

« Hey, calme-toi, mec. On a juste rencontré Kevin qui avait des parents comme les tiens. » Le dénommé Kevin serra la main de Blaine. « Il m'a trouvé un hôpital psychiatrique pas loin d'ici, moyennant un peu d'argent. »

« Mais... » murmura Blaine. « Je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« On sait. » sourit Aaron.

« On s'est cotisés. » continua Bob, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Wow... mais, pourquoi ? » balbutia Blaine.

« T'es jeune, mec, t'as encore la vie devant toi. Ne la gâche pas en devenant comme nous. Tu mérite mieux. » souffla Aaron tandis que les autres hommes hochaient la tête.

« Merci beaucoup les gars, vous avez vraiment, et surtout étonnamment, un cœur en or. » sourit Blaine.

« On est surtout super riches et on peut se le permettre. » blagua l'un d'eux.

« Maintenant, va faire des études et gagner de l'argent légalement, le nain. » sourit Aaron, ressortant de la maison avec deux de ses hommes tirant ses parents vers une voiture. « Et dis-leur au revoir, tu ne les reverras pas de sitôt. »

Blaine sourit et lança un doigt d'honneur vers ses parents, les regardant tous disparaître dans trois voitures différentes.

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils vont les mettre en asile ? » demanda finalement Cooper.

« Si ces dealers et tueurs ont été capables de m'aider, alors ils sont dignes de confiance. Et même s'ils mentaient, on croit ce qu'on choisit de croire. » conclut Blaine.

« Tu as raison. Bon, on va se boire une bière ? »

Blaine regarda son frère avec un sourire. « Plutôt une vodka. J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions. »

« Va pour la vodka. » acquiesça Cooper, entraînant son frère vers le bar le plus proche.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla au son de paroles de chansons chuchotées aux creux de ses oreilles.  
Il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire se formant sur son visage, et aperçut des boucles ébènes, les sentant lui caresser le menton.

« Bonjour mon beau majeur.* » murmura Blaine, embrassant son torse amoureusement, sa langue chatouillant délicieusement la peau de Kurt.

« Bonjour. » dit Kurt, attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser. « Tu sais, tu peux me réveiller tous les jours comme ça si tu veux. Je ne m'y opposerais pas. »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un petit sourire joueur. « Nope. Je ne suce de si bon matin que pour occasions spéciales. »

« Et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. » Kurt se détendit, se sentant dur dans son boxer et appréciant les caresses sensuelles de son petit-ami.  
Blaine glissa ses pouces à l'intérieur du fin tissu recouvrant son érection. Il saisit son sexe avec délicatesse, et déposa un doux baiser dessus.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt. » murmura-t-il avant de le prendre en bouche, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de rejeter la tête en arrière et d'apprécier.

* * *

Après ce premier cadeau, les deux hommes se levèrent et foncèrent sous la douche, avant de se préparer à ressortir, Blaine lui ayant organisé une journée d'anniversaire qui allait « tout défoncer » selon Blaine.

Après avoir reçu les vœux de toute la maisonnée, ils partirent enfin, prenant la moto du brun qui lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était à San Francisco.  
Ils conduisirent pendant un long moment, Kurt s'accrochant à Blaine et sentant le vent contre ses joues, makis ignorant où ils allaient, Blaine ayant insisté pour lui bander les yeux.

Soudain, le bruit du moteur cessa, et Blaine l'aida à descendre. « On est arrivés. Encore quelques minutes dans le noir et la surprise te sera révélée. » dit Blaine, le guidant sur ce qui semblait être de l'herbe.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle, et soudainement ils étaient assis sur l'herbe, le bandeau lui était retiré et de la musique commençait à être jouée. Kurt regarda un instant le groupe, avant d'écouter ce qu'il chantait.

« Ils chantent... » murmura-t-il, « ils chantent notre chanson préférée quand on avait 8 ans. »

« Yep. » sourit Blaine, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Qui sont-ils ? Ils sont doués. » demanda Kurt.

« Regarde autour de toi. » Kurt tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes assis sur la pelouse autour d'eux, écoutant les reprises des chansons préférées de Kurt et Blaine lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un concert de ces chansons bien précises aujourd'hui ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire comblé.

« Je ne savais pas. Tu vois le chanteur ? C'est le petit frère d'Aaron et il se trouve qu'il aime les mêmes chansons que nous et qu'il a un groupe avec lequel il fait des reprises de ces chansons. J'ai juste réussi à le convaincre de faire une performance impromptue aujourd'hui. » expliqua Blaine. « Ça te plaît ? »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » répliqua Kurt, saisissant son visage. « Tu es le meilleur petit-ami. » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Non je ne le suis pas. » sourit Blaine. « Un garçon m'a un jour dit que j'étais seulement second. »

« Ce garçon retire ce qu'il a dit. » murmura Kurt, l'embrassant encore avant de se reconcentrer sur la musique, leurs mains entrelacées sur l'herbe verte.

* * *

Après le concert, Blaine banda encore les yeux de Kurt et le conduit jusqu'au restaurant le plus chic de Lima, l'homme aux cheveux souriant en voyant les regards surpris des clients lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
Les deux hommes s'installèrent à leur table et commandèrent leurs plats, avant que Kurt ne demande : « Comment est-ce que tu vas payer tout ça ? »

« J'ai emprunté de l'argent à Wes. » sourit Blaine.

« Tu es fou. » rit Kurt.

« Fou de toi. » renchérit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu es tellement cliché. » lança-t-il en secouant la tête.

« C'est parce que je t'aime. » souffla-t-il, laçant leurs doigts ensemble.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Kurt avec un sourire, serrant sa main.

« Je voulais te dire... la semaine prochaine je vais appliquer aux universités d'art de San Francisco. Cooper m'a dit qu'il me prêterait de l'argent pour financer mes études, et je travaillerais à côté. »

« C'est génial. » sourit Kurt. « Je suis fier de toi. »

« Et toi, quand tu seras sorti, tu iras à l'université ? » s'aventura-t-il.

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit, et Blaine s'en voulut d'avoir lancé le sujet. « Désolé, peut-être que tu ne veux pas en parler... »

« Non, je veux en parler, c'est juste... que malgré tout, j'ai peur de faire une erreur en allant en prison. J'ai peur que tu m'oublie, que plus aucune université ne me sois accessible, que mon avenir ne puisse jamais oublier mon passé... »

« Hey, hey, hey! Kurt, si tu ne veux pas porter plainte, ne le fais pas. »

« J'ai besoin qu'ils aillent en prison. » souffla Kurt.

« Tu vois ? Tu m'as dis que tu voulais recommencer à zéro, c'est la seule chose qui te fera vraiment passer à autre chose. Mais tu sais ça aussi. »

« Oui. Mais quand même peur. »

« Kurt... Tu ne crois sincèrement pas que je vais t'oublier en 6 mois ? »

« Quoi ? Il y a beaucoup de beaux mecs gays à San Fran'. »

« J'en m'en fous. » dit Blaine, « j'ai été séparé de toi presque 10 ans sans jamais cesser de t'aimer, tu crois que c'est 6 mois qui vont nous séparer ? Jamais. Je m'en fous des autres, et tu le sais bien. Ma question et, est-ce que toi tu ne me tromperas pas ? Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ça, et... si tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un pendant que tu es là-bas, tu le peux. »

Il regarda son petit-ami rester silencieux pendant de longues secondes, avant de remarquer qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire. Kurt explosa enfin, son rire raisonnant dans le restaurant.

« Blaine, tu crois que je ne peux pas durer 6 mois sans faire l'amour ? » lança-t-il, ignorant les regards choqués qu'il reçut. « Je n'aurais qu'à me masturber, ça fera l'affaire. Mais je ne te tromperais jamais. »

« Tu... tu sais qu'en prison tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Blaine.

« J'ai déjà laissé des connards user de moi une fois, ça n'arrivera pas une deuxième. Je survivrai sans avoir à faire la pute. » cracha-t-il. « Désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi. » murmura-t-il, serrant sa main et lui embrassant les phalanges.

« Je sais. » sourit Blaine. « Ça va être difficile. Tu vas me manquer cruellement. »

« Toi aussi. » dit Kurt.

« Mais tu sais où on sera dans 6 mois ? A San Francisco, chez Ève en attendant d'acheter notre propre appart'. »

« Toi en études de tatoueur et moi en étude de psychologie. » rajouta Kurt. « Travaillant comme des fous pour payer nos écoles mais ayant tout de même des dettes. »

« Ou alors n'en ayant pas parce que Cooper m'a passé tout l'argent de son compte que nos parents ne lui avaient jamais retiré. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Kurt avant de se ressaisir. « Faisant l'amour tous les soirs et nous aimant comme des dingues. »

« Étant heureux ? » proposa le brun.

« Étant heureux. » acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à Lima Est, chez Kurt, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, après un délicieux repas, plus sereins de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Blaine avait bandé une nouvelle fois les yeux de Kurt et celui-ci s'accrochait à lui sur sa moto.

« On est arrivés, viens. » dit Blaine, l'aidant à descendre et le menant dans le jardin.

Il croisa le regard de ses amis, et sourit doucement en retirant le bandeau devant les yeux de ses amis.  
Là, dans le petit jardin des Hummels, se tenaient tous leurs amis, ainsi que Burt et Carole, criant, « Joyeux anniversaire » un peut trop fort dans ses oreilles, mais provoquant le rire aux éclats de l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Merci à tous. » sourit Kurt.

« Alors, mec, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin majeur* ? » demanda Puck avec une tape amicale sur son épaule.

« Absolument rien. » répondit Kurt, faisant rire le groupe.

« Oh que si... » intervint Burt, lui servant un verre de champagne, « tu vas pouvoir boire de l'alcool devant ton père et il ne pourra rien te dire. » sourit-il en lui tendant le verre.

Kurt le but sous les applaudissements de ses amis, faisant mine de s'étouffer. « C'est bien trop fort ! Je vous rappelle que je n'en ai jamais bu avant ! » blagua-t-il.

« Bon, bon, on va vous laisser entre jeunes maintenant. » dit Carole, tirant Burt vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Bon, on peut manger le gâteau maintenant ? » demanda Trent, faisant éclater ses amis de rire.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » chanta Jesse, apportant le gâteau, bientôt suivit de tous les autres, « Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Fais un vœux ! » lança Finn, lui mettant le gâteau sous le nez.

Kurt regarda longuement ces vingt-et-une petites bougies, la flamme vacillante, et la cire coulant vers le gâteau coloré. Il se dit qu'elles étaient belles, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de souffler dessus qu'aujourd'hui.  
Il regarda ses amis, eux qui l'observait avec un grand sourire, la joie d'être là avec lui se lisant sur leurs visages.  
Il regarda Blaine, mais il ne le vit pas : celui-ci était derrière lui, et posa ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Tu devrais faire le vœu qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Ah, c'est idiot, maintenant que tu sais quel est mon vœux, il ne va pas se réaliser. » sourit-il, soufflant sur les bougies avec force.  
Elles s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup, et Kurt rit en entendant les applaudissements de ses amis.

« Je crois qu'il va se réaliser tout de même. » dit Blaine, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu le pense ? » demanda Kurt contre ses lèvres.

« Je le _sais_. » affirma Blaine.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après la fête, Kurt se retrouva assis sur un des fauteuils du salon, en face de son père qui le regardait longuement.

« Tu vas bientôt nous quitter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit finalement le père avec un sourire triste.

Kurt faillit lui mentir, mais décida contre. A la place, il acquiesça lentement, avant de dire : « Demain. »

Burt n'oscilla pas. « Où vas-tu aller ? »

« En prison. »

Burt le regarda intensément, semblant se retenir de faire quelque chose, avant de lâcher, « Tu as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer avant que je te gifle. »

« C'est juste... » souffla Kurt, « que j'ai peur que tu sois déçu par moi. Et je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

« Arrête tes conneries, gamin, tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas. 4 minutes. » annonça-t-il.

« Papa, langage. » sourit Kurt, avant de reprendre un ton sérieux.

« Tu perds du temps. » chantonna son père.

« C'est vrai, désolé. » Il se racla la gorge. « Papa, pour obtenir de la drogue... je faisais des choses vraiment pas bien. Je... couchais avec mon dealer, toutes les semaines, pour avoir ma dose. » Il marqua une pause, lançant un regard en direction de Burt, qui se massait les yeux d'un air énervé. « Ça a duré pendant un bon moment, mais un jour Blaine l'a découvert après que je lui ai fais un mauvais coup, et il a appelé la police. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais il y a quelques semaines ils sont revenus et m'ont enlevés. Ils voulaient que je devienne leur esclave sexuel. »

« Je vais les tuer. » grommela Burt.

« J'ai réussi à m'enfuir sans que rien ne m'arrive, si ce n'est des coups, mais ça a donné lieu à un affrontement avec des pistolets entre eux et nous. La police a débarqué, et, grâce à Jesse, Blaine et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir. On est partis à San Francisco, et on est restés là-bas pendant 2 semaines, le temps de se mettre ensemble et de se remettre de nos émotions.  
Mais j'ai besoin de porter plainte. J'ai besoin de laisser partir cette partie sombre de moi en les mettant derrière les barreaux, et pour ça je dois porter plainte et avouer que j'ai pris de la drogue, ce qui veut dire que je dois aller en prison. »

« Pour combien de temps ? » interrogea Burt.

« 8 mois, mais je prendrais sûrement 6. »

« Et là-bas, tu ne seras pas violé ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « J'ai des contacts. Un ancien pote que je me suis fais pendant mon incarcération de 4 jours, et pleins d'amis de Puck et Sebastian. Je serai en sécurité. »

« Punaise, on m'avait dit que la crise d'adolescence était dure, mais la tienne était vraiment la pire. » dit Burt, souriant doucement à sa propre blague.  
Kurt se mit à rire, avant de sentir une gifle puissante s'abattre sur sa joue. « Je l'ai mérité. » souffla-t-il en se massant la joue.

« Évidemment que tu l'as mérité. » grogna Burt. « Maintenant viens là. » ordonna-t-il en se levant, ouvrant ses bras comme une invitation.

Kurt s'y jeta presque, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de son père, retenant ses sanglots.

« T'as vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Mais je t'aime, Kurt, et je suis fier que tu essaies de te rattraper en faisant ce qu'i faire. _Je suis fier de toi, mon fils._ »

« Je suis désolé, papa, » dit Kurt entre ses larmes. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Ta mère aurait été fière de toi, elle aussi. »

Les sanglots s'accentuèrent, et Burt serra son fils encore plus fort contre lui. Il sourit doucement, et lui embrassa le front. « Tout va bien aller, Kurt, tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

Cela ressemblait à un duel.

Kurt, de son côté, le visage fermé et le corps tendu, regardait son adversaire d'un œil sec mais vacillant, entourés de chaque personne qui tenait à lui.

En face, un bâtiment. Petit, gris, sale et laid, il ne lui donnait pas envie le moins du monde, mais Kurt connaissait déjà l'issue de ce duel.

Il tomberait, mort, mais se relèverait quelques mois plus tard, plus fort que jamais.

« Ça va aller, Kurtie ? » demanda Puck.

Kurt hocha lentement la tête, ne laissant pas son regard quitter l'infâme bâtiment.

« Tout ira bien. » dit Sebastian. « Juste reste avec Boyd et sa bande, okay ? »

Kurt acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Kurt... si tu ne veux pas faire ça - »

« Je dois le faire. » coupa-t-il, regardant enfin autour de lui.

Il remarqua que, peu importe à quel point il était dévasté de quitter ceux qu'il aimait, ses proches semblaient d'autant plus touchés.

Burt et Blaine regardaient le sol, le visage sombre, et n'avaient pas dit un seul mot depuis leur réveil.

« Je vais y aller. » dit-il. « Tout va bien aller, j'en suis certain. Vous allez me manquer. Tous. Que ce soit mes amis depuis 10 ans ou ceux qui le sont depuis une semaine. Je vous aime. Merci pour tout. »

Tous avaient les yeux dirigés vers le sol à présent, et Kurt leur fit un câlin, un à un, leur donnant à chacun un faible sourire. Il arriva à son père, et l'enlaça brutalement, plaçant son visage dans le creux de son cou et murmurant, « Merci de m'aimer autant que tu le fais. »

« Je t'appellerai tous les jours. » répondit simplement Burt, saisissant son visage et embrassant son front.

Kurt se détacha enfin, et s'avança vers Blaine, dont de grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues.

« Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas. » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » souffla Blaine, l'engouffrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Kurt me murmure au creux de son oreille, « N'oublie pas, ceci est le premier pas vers notre futur ensemble. »

« Tu vas tellement me manquer. » sanglota le bouclé.

« Tu sais bien que toi aussi. » répondit Kurt.

Blaine l'embrassa fougueusement, ses larmes se mélangeant à leurs salives et ses mains s'agrippant à son débardeur jusqu'à presque le déchirer.

« Je t'aime. » dit Kurt lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Blaine. « Reviens-moi vite. »

« Je le ferai. » acquiesça-t-il.

Puis, se retournant vers le rester du groupe, il dit : « On se verra dans 6 mois*. En attendant, Carole, prend soin de mon père, okay ? » Carole acquiesça. « Pour toutes les fois où je ne pourrais pas jurer devant vous, souhaitez-moi un bon gros ''merde''. » sourit-il tristement.

« Merde ! » dirent-ils tous.

Kurt hocha la tête en direction de Cooper, fit une petite révérence, leur lança un dernier regard, et suivit la femme de Cooper, Alice, en direction du bâtiment.  
Il arriva devant la grande porte en verre, et se retourna une dernière fois pour tous les voir lui faire un signe de la main, Blaine pleurant dans les bras de son père. Il leur répondit avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ça va aller, Kurt ? » demanda Alice, posant une main sur son épaule.

Kurt la regarda un moment, se tenant sur le pas de cette porte séparant deux mondes complètement différents, et hocha la tête. « Ça ira. Surtout si tu m'aides avec ça. »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. » répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Kurt sourit tristement, et pénétra à l'intérieur du commissariat.

Un homme à l'air blasé tapait sur son ordinateur, n'ayant même pas remarqué la foule devant son commissariat. Il leva les yeux vers Kurt et Alice, grommelant, « Oui, c'est pour quoi ? »

Kurt resta silencieux un instant, la gorge et l'estomac noués. Il respira calmement, avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte et assurée, « Bonjour, je viens porter plainte pour enlèvement, séquestration et tentative de viol. »

* * *

*(1) : La majorité aux États-Unis est de 21 ans, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas.

*(2) : Aux États-Unis, lorsqu'on attend son procès, on est très souvent (9 fois sur 10) gardé en prison en attendant d'être jugé. En France, on est considéré innocent jusqu'à ce qu'on ai un nombre suffisant de preuves pour prouver le contraire. Aux EU, on est considéré coupable. Eh oui, les américains ont vraiment des lois pourries x)

* * *

Voilà pour ce très long chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Qu'imaginez vous pour le dernier chapitre ? Je vous préviens, beaucoup de fluff sera présent x)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review (n'oubliez pas le défi des 180 reviews !), de suivre cette histoire et de la mettre en favori. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	21. Chapitre 20 : Keeping Your Head Up

Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, on y est, le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Pas vraiment, sachant qu'il reste 8 updates mais c'est quand même une étape importante pour vous (j'espère) et moi.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Eh oui, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Merci, bisous et enjoy !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Eh oui :( Bisous !_

 _ **amandine :** Merci, et ne t'en fais pas, c'était une chose qui devait arriver :)_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre ! :)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : Keeping Your Head Up._**

* * *

 _Times that I've seen you lose your way (Les fois où je t'ai vu perdre ton contrôle)_  
 _You're not in control and you won't be told (tu n'as pas le contrôle et on ne te le demandera pas)_  
 _All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close (tout ce que je peux faire pour te garder en sécurité est de te serrer dans mes bras)_  
 _Hold you close til you can breathe on your own (te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu puisse respirer seul)_  
 _Til you can breathe on your own (jusqu'à ce que tu puisse respirer seul)_

 _Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life (serre fort : tu reviens doucement à la vie)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight (abandonne tous tes rêves hantés ce soir)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life (serre fort : tu reviens doucement à la vie)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight (abandonne tous tes rêves hantés ce soir)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _And I won't let you down (et je ne t'abandonnerai pas)_

 _Everyone keeps a darker place (tout le monde un endroit plus sombre)_  
 _To lose control, you're not alone (pour perdre contrôle, tu n'es pas seul)_  
 _And when you come looking for embrace (et quand tu cherche une étreinte)_  
 _I know your soul; I'll be your home (je connais ton âme, je serai ton foyer)_  
 _Til you can breathe on your own (jusqu'à ce que tu puisse respirer tout seul)_

 _Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life (serre fort : tu reviens doucement à la vie)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight (abandonne tous tes rêves hantés ce soir)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life (serre fort : tu reviens doucement à la vie)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight (abandonne tous tes rêves hantés ce soir)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _And I won't let you down (et je ne t'abandonnerai pas)_

 _You never think that you can fly (tu ne pense pas que tu peux voler)_  
 _You'll always swim against the tide (tu nageras toujours à contre-courant)_  
 _Don't you know your pain is mine? (ne sais-tu pas que ta douleur est mienne?)_  
 _And I would die a thousand times to ease your mind (et je mourrais un millier de fois pour soulager ton esprit)_  
 _To ease your mind (soulager ton esprit)_

 _Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life (serre fort : tu reviens doucement à la vie)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight (abandonne tous tes rêves hantés ce soir)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life (serre fort : tu reviens doucement à la vie)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight (abandonne tous tes rêves hantés ce soir)_  
 _I'll be keeping your head up (je maintiendrais ta tête)_  
 _And I won't let you down (et je ne t'abandonnerai pas)_

 _Birdy – Keeping Your Head Up._

* * *

 **7 mois plus tard.**

* * *

Blaine n'aimait pas ce bâtiment. Il ne l'aimait vraiment, mais vraiment pas.  
Il représentait tout ce qu'il avait une fois défié, cet adversaire qui lui avait lentement fait abandonner la bataille.

Le doux vent de mars soufflait dans ses boucles ébènes, lui rappelant qu'il commençait à se faire tôt.  
Il devait être six heures, tout au plus, et Kurt ne serait libéré que vers onze heures ou même plus tard, mais Blaine n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil.

Il s'était promené dans la nuit noire, revisitant Lima après quelques mois d'absence. La ville ne lui avait pas particulièrement manqué celui qu'elle retenait, par contre, lui était plus cher que sa propre vie.

Blaine s'assit sur un banc, mit ses écouteurs, et ne quitta pas une seule fois le commissariat du regard. _Seulement quelques heures_ , se dit, _seulement quelques heures avant que je ne revoie Kurt._

* * *

Kurt fut réveillé par le même son produit par les mêmes clés frappées contre la porte de sa cellule.  
Un autre jour, il aurait poussé son grognement de réveil habituel, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était réveillé, l'excitation et la nervosité courant le long de ses poils et son cœur semblant vouloir se détacher de sa poitrine, et il fut donc le premier hors de son lit, se précipitant pour s'habiller et aller à la cantine.

Là-bas se trouvaient déjà les amis de Puck et Sebastian, qui étaient, depuis son arrivée, devenu un grand groupe recomposé.

« Hey ! » lancèrent-ils, « alors, comme ça on sort dans quelques heures ?! Tu te sens comment ? »

« Je me sens... incroyablement bien. » sourit-il. « Mais en même temps je suis un peu anxieux. »

« Anxieux ? » demanda Boyd*. « Qui est anxieux d'enfin sortir de ce trou ? »

« J'ai peur que Blaine ait trop changé. J'ai peur d'avoir trop changé moi-même. » soupira-t-il.

« Oh non, pas encore le bouclé dont la photo est accrochée au-dessus de ton lit ! » lança Isaac* avec un sourire.

« Peut-être que vous avez changé, mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. » dit Derek* en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être... » répondit Kurt en se mordillant la lèvre.

« N'empêche, tu vas sacrément nous manquer. D'abord Troy et puis toi, c'est dur. » Boyd fit la moue.

« Je vous appellerai. » sourit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« T'as intérêt. » grogna Derek.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous rencontriez Blaine quand vous sortirez. » dit-il.

« T'as intérêt, on veut rencontrer l'homme de ta vie avec lequel tu nous soûle depuis des mois. » blagua Connor.

Kurt resta silencieux un instant, avant d'exploser : « Putain je vais le revoir ! J'y crois pas ! » d'un air désespéré mais heureux.

Certains hommes gémirent, d'autres rirent. « Ça y est, il est reparti. »

« Arrêtez de faire comme si vous aimiez pas quand je pleure mon amour perdu, ça va vous manquer. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit Boyd en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« On a réussi à soudoyer le chef pour qu'il te prépare un petit déjeuner d'anniversaire ! » s'exclama Isaac, tandis que Derek déposait devant lui un gâteau à l'air minable, mais qui fit tout de même sourire Kurt comme si c'était un diamant.

« Merci les gars, vous ne deviez pas. » dit-il.

« Oh que si. » insista Boyd. « Ton sarcasme constant va nous manquer. »

« Et tes cheveux roses aussi ! » lança un autre.

Ils rirent tous, et Kurt mangea un petit bout du gros gâteau au goût amer avant de le partager avec ses amis. Après ça, ils se rendirent dans la salle télé, dans laquelle ils regardèrent les informations, chose incroyable dans cette prison, simplement afin que Kurt puisse se mettre à la page sur l'actualité.

Vers 11h, les gardes vinrent le chercher, et il enlaça tendrement ses frères de prison avant de s'en aller, leur promettant de penser à eux.

* * *

Blaine vit le camion arriver avant de l'entendre, les oreilles bouchées par sa musique, et il se releva immédiatement de son banc, éteignant son portable et retirant ses écouteurs.

Il entendit le bruit crissant des portes qui s'ouvrirent, et scruta l'arrière du camion, tourné vers le commissariat et donc caché à sa vue, avant d'apercevoir une touffe rose au loin, sortant de sa cachette.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, avant de recommencer à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. Blaine avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie : celui où il serait libre et heureux avec Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment se déroulait enfin devant ses yeux.

Son flux de pensées s'arrêta dès le moment où Kurt se tint devant lui, son visage pâle et ses cheveux roses se contrastant fortement, son souffle court créant un nuage fin de fumée dans l'hiver piquant.

Dix mètres les séparaient, semblables à un long couloir menant d'un point à l'autre de la planète. Ils semblaient figés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant être le premier à bouger. Ils ne remarquèrent ni le camion disparaissant à l'horizon, ni l'autre détenu courant vers son fils et le faisant tourner dans ses bras, ni encore les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues.

Kurt se mit à avancer, un pas à la fois, le regard incertain, l'air gêné, chaque pas prenant une éternité de plus à être fait. Blaine marcha, lui aussi, cherchant à raccourcir cette attente insoutenable.

Bientôt, le couloir avait disparu et leurs corps n'étaient plus séparés que par leurs vêtements. Ils s'étreignirent pendant des minutes trop courtes avant de s'embrasser.

Ils existent plusieurs sortes de baisers : les passionnés, les colériques, les joyeux, les tristes, les affectueux, les chastes, les mouillés, les parfaits, les sexys, les amoureux... il existait aussi le baiser de retrouvailles, le plus beau de tous.

Ils ne le brisèrent que pour le recommencer, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres leur fasse mal.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » souffla Kurt, le serrant contre lui. « Tu es connu en prison, ils ont tous entendu parler de toi. »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué que toute ma fac a entendu parler de toi aussi. » sourit Blaine, l'embrassant encore.

« Karofsky et les autres ont pris 30 ans. » dit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Je sais. » répondit le brun. « J'étais là pour ton procès et le leur, tu te souviens ? »

« Je sais aussi. » répondit Kurt en tirant la langue.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » murmura Blaine, examinant longuement son visage, plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. » affirma Kurt avec un sourire sincère.

« Bien. Je suis bien aussi. » renchérit Blaine. « Mais avant qu'on y aille, j'ai deux choses à te donner. » dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait posé sur le banc.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus galant. » rit Kurt. « Quelle est la deuxième chose ? »

Blaine sourit malicieusement, avant de fouiller longuement dans sa poche, et d'en sortir quelque chose enfermé dans son poing. « Tends-moi ta main. » demanda-t-il doucement.

Kurt lui donna sa main, et Blaine y déposa l'objet minuscule, sa couleur bleu foncé ressortant beaucoup par rapport à la blancheur de sa peau. Kurt regarda l'objet avec surprise, avant de se mettre à rire et pleurer, embrassant Blaine et l'enlaçant, lui prenant la main et l'entraînant vers sa moto, tout en regardant le contenu de sa main.

A l'intérieur, rectangulaire et plastique, se tenait son briquet qui avait allumé les premières cigarettes de leur relation, celui qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps.

« Fumons un coup. » proposa-t-il.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour l'épilogue qui conclue un peu tout :)

* Au fait, oui, il y a une référence à la série Teen Wolf dans le nom des prisonniers. J'ai été récemment obsédée par cette série, je me suis dis que ça serait marrant de parler de ses personnages ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review,** de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	22. Epilogue : Bow Down (to no man)

Bonjour, me revoilà avec du retard pour l'épilogue de cette série qui sera sûrement la fin de cette fic.

Mon retard n'est pas causé par l'écriture du chapitre en question, mais par petite déprime dûe manque de feedback sur mes chapitres dernièrement. Je suis consciente que le fandom est en train de mourir petit à petit, dû à la perte d'intérêt de beaucoup (dont je fais partie), mais c'est extrêmement dur de publier quelque chose dans laquelle on a mis tout son cœur pour n'avoir aucune réponse à ce sujet.  
C'est pour cela qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas les 7 épilogues que je me faisais une joie d'écrire, et que je ne serai pas active pendant un moment je pense, à moins d'un grand changement dont je doute fortement.

Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez me retrouver sur fictionpress sous le pseudo de **Temporina** :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Celia, je tiens à te remercier une fois encore pour toutes tes reviews. Tu es sans aucun doute la fille qui a le plus suivi mes histoires et qui m'a laissée le plus de reviews, ce qui me touche particulièrement. Donc merci, merci :) Gros bisous ma belle !_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup :)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci Marion, gros bisous :)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture, mes chers et tendres.

* * *

 _ **Épilogue : Bow Down (to no man)**_

* * *

 **10 ans plus tard.**

« Oh, s'il te plaît Kurt, fais le taire ! » s'écria Blaine, étouffé par son oreiller, tapant sur le dos du châtain en soupirant.

« Casse-toi. » marmonna celui-ci, continuant de dormir tranquillement.

« Kurt, je te jure que... »

« Okay, okay. » grommela Kurt, appuyant sur le réveil si fort qu'il en tomba de la commode. « Putain. » souffla-t-il, avant de se rendormir, sa tête se reposant sur le torse du brun.

Un cri l'empêcha de reprendre le cours de son sommeil, Blaine et lui se mettant à râler tout en se levant en sursaut.

« Qui a dit qu'on était qualifiés pour la vie déjà ? » sourit Blaine.

« Certainement pas moi. » répondit Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Ils enfilèrent leurs caleçons et se rendirent dans la pièce se trouvant juste en face de la leur, décorée par Kurt et peinte par Blaine. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un petit lit, dans lequel une petite fille d'à peine deux ans les regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Papas ! » s'exclama Elizabeth, se mettant à remuer dans son lit.

« Bonjour soleil de nos vies ! » lança Blaine, tandis que Kurt la sortait des barrières de protection et la faisait virevolter dans ses bras, admirant ses boucles ébènes brillant au soleil filtré à travers les rideaux.

« Aujourd'hui on va faire la fête ! » s'exclama Kurt.

« Ouiiii ! » cria Eli', riant aux éclats.

« Allez, on va prendre sa douche ! » ordonna Blaine, l'arrachant des bras de Kurt et se mettant à courir en direction de la salle de bain.

Pendant que Blaine lavait Elizabeth, Kurt préparait le petit-déjeuner. C'était une routine très étudiée qu'ils inversaient tous les matins : eux prenaient leur douche le soir pour gagner du temps le matin et permettre à Eli' de ne surtout pas rater son dessin animé préféré. Mais attention, elle n'avait pas droit à plus d'une heure de télévision par jour.

« Est-ce que tu dois passer au bureau aujourd'hui ? » demanda Blaine de la salle de bain, sa voix parvenant étouffée à la cuisine.

« Oui, j'ai planifié un rendez-vous de dernière minute, Mme Rose a vraiment besoin d'aide en ce moment. » répondit Kurt, faisant sauter les pancakes aux myrtilles dans la poêle.

« Okay, c'est cool, parce que j'ai un client de NY qui est en ville qu'aujourd'hui et il faut vraiment que je finisse son tatouage. » annonça le brun. « Le rendez-vous devrait être terminé à midi. »

« Le mien vers 11h30. » dit Kurt, « Tu sais quoi ? J'irai chercher Eli' chez Chandler et juste après on achètera notre déjeuner avant de te retrouver à la salle, ça te va ? »

« Oui ! Je veux manger du chinois ! » babilla Elizabeth, coupant la réponse de son père qui était en train de la sécher.

« Va pour le chinois ! » sourit Kurt. « Maintenant dépêchez vous de sortir de là, le petit déj' est prêt ! »

Blaine habilla sa fille rapidement avant de courir avec elle en direction du salon, où Kurt allumait la télé pile à temps pour qu'elle puisse regarder son programme préféré. Celle-ci se mit à manger en silence, engloutissant ses céréales avec passion, tandis que ses parents la regardait avec amusement.

Une fois finie, ils la laissèrent profiter de son temps libre en allant se brosser les dents.

Parfois ils s'étonnaient eux-mêmes d'être ensemble dix ans plus tard, d'avoir une fille, et d'organiser une fête pour les dix ans de la sortie de prison de Kurt. Ils s'étonnaient du bonheur dans lequel ils nageaient tous les jours, avec la famille et les amis parfaits. Mais cela n'arrivait que durant de très rares occasions.

Kurt finit de se rincer la bouche, et passa un bras autour de la taille de Blaine, lui embrassant la joue avant de les regarder dans le miroir. « Je crois que mes cheveux roses me manque. » dit-il en faisant une fausse moue.

Blaine le regarda attentivement avant d'éclater de rire. « On t'achètera de la teinture lavable à l'eau. Mais je suis quasi-sûr qu'Eli' te la piquera. »

Kurt rit à son tour avant de l'embrasser. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va tous les revoir. »

« C'est vrai qu'il y en a qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps. » concéda Blaine. « Mais je suis sûr qu'on aura plein de choses à se dire. »

« Rien ne peut briser ce genre d'amitié. » affirma Kurt, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, allant s'installer sur le canapé à côté de sa fille, regardant les souris courir partout, rendant le chat fou. Blaine s'assit de l'autre côté de leur fille, et sourit en voyant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie en train de rigoler à une bêtise du chat.

Leur vie était pas mal.

* * *

« Désolé du retard, Chan', mais Mme Rose n'arrivait pas à abréger ! » lança Kurt, essoufflé, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami avant d'embrasser sa fille et d'apercevoir Sebastian derrière eux. « Et qu'est-ce que Seb fait ici ? » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, se rapprochant de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ravi de te voir aussi Kurtie. » sourit son meilleur-ami, décoiffant ses cheveux.

« Bâtard. » siffla Kurt, avant de se retourner vers sa fille, se retenant de jurer encore plus. « Bâton. Je voulais dire bâton. »

« Oh, mais c'est bien plus gros que ça, crois-moi. » blagua Chandler, le châtain se mettant à rire aussi.

Kurt les regarda avec amusement avant de déclarer, « Rappelez moi pourquoi je suis ami avec vous, déjà ? »

« Parce qu'on est géniaux. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Pas faux. » concéda-t-il. « Mais ça veut dire que t'emménage vraiment ici Seb ? »

« Je suppose. » répondit Sebastian, essayant de cacher son énorme sourire en baissant la tête.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait que vous êtes ensemble. » sourit Kurt affectueusement.

« Hey ! » lança Chandler.

« Je te rappelle qu'on disait la même chose sur Blaine et toi. Et maintenant regardez-vous : mariés depuis 7 ans, avec une merveilleuse fille de 2 ans, en train de penser sérieusement à louer un appart' plus grand parce que le vôtre est vraiment minuscule... »

« Dit le mec qui vient d'emménager dans le loft de son petit ami super riche tandis qu'il est lui aussi super riche. » taquina Kurt.

« On est pas super riches. » dirent-ils, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Et vous avez les mêmes mimiques aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Bon, je dois y aller, Blaine va nous attendre, mais soyez à l'heure ce soir ! » lança-t-il, les embrassant rapidement avant de partir avec Eli'.

« Oui, chef ! A ce soir Eli' ! »

« A ce soir oncle Chandler, à ce soir oncle Sebastian ! » lança la petite fille.

« Allons chercher ce délicieux chinois ! » déclara Kurt dans l'ascenseur, appréciant les cris de joie de sa fille.

* * *

« J'ai failli attendre. » sourit Blaine, assit sur une des tables de la salle qu'ils avaient loué pour leur fête.

« Désolé, mais Chan' et Seb' emménagent ensemble ! » s'exclama Kurt.

« Oui, même qu'ils vont me donner une cousine ! » lança Eli'.

« Pas tout de suite, Eli', tu sais que t'as déjà ton cousin Josh, tes deux cousines Riley et Marley et que Jeff et Nick sont sur le point d'avoir un fils. Sans parler de Troy et Elliott, parce qu'on ne sait jamais avec eux. » sourit Blaine.

« Il arrive quand leur fils déjà ? » dit elle en sautant littéralement sur place d'excitation.

« Dans 3 mois. »

« Ça prend trop de temps à être fait, un bébé ! » râla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » sourit Kurt.

* * *

« Organiser une fête est plus dur que je ne le pensais. » soupira Kurt, épuisé d'avoir déplacer des tables, décorer la salle, préparer les plats et les boissons.

« C'est pour ça que nos fêtes sont habituellement à trois, ou alors Chan' les organise. » sourit Blaine, tendant un autre plats de petits fours à Elizabeth pour qu'elle le place sur la table. « Je suis un peu nerveux... »

« Moi aussi, chéri, moi aussi. » soupira Kurt. « Je sais qu'on rentre en Ohio tous les étés mais ça fait un bail qu'on a pas vu nos amis. Surtout Rory, qui était rentré en Irlande l'été dernier. Et puis à part Ève, Chan', Seb', Troye, Elliott et Jesse qui vivent ici, c'est compliqué de se voir. »

« D'autant plus que ton ex prof de lycée vient aussi, non ? Et d'anciens amis de tu-sais-où. » dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil significatif. Elizabeth n'était pas encore au courant que son père avait fait de la prison.

« Oui, ceux qui sont sortis. » blagua Kurt en roulant des yeux. « Dans tous les cas ça fait beaucoup de monde. »

« Tu l'as dis ! » s'exclama une voix familière derrière eux.

« Troy ! » hurla Elizabeth, lui sautant dessus.

« Salut ma fleur des îles. » souffla Troy, lui déposant un gros baiser sur la joue, avant qu'Elliott fasse de même.

« Vous êtes en avance. Pour changer. » rit Kurt, les saluant. « D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas vu au bureau aujourd'hui. »

Troy fit la moue avant de murmurer : « J'ai trop bu hier soir. »

« Je lui ai dis qu'enchaîner les fêtes était vraiment catastrophique, mais vous le connaissez, môsieur a tenu à faire la fête un vendredi soir. » taquina Elliott.

« Le samedi est le jour d'urgence, et personne n'avait d'urgence aujourd'hui, donc tout s'est arrangé. » expliqua le blond en levant les bras en signe d'innocence.

« Oh, toi. » souffla Elliott, l'embrassant doucement.

« Oh, c'est une réunion gay par ici ? Parce que Noah Puckerman est ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. » lança un nouveau venu.

« Puck ! » hurla cette fois-ci Kurt, lui sautant littéralement dessus.

« Salut Kurtie, je vois que je t'ai manqué. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » sourit le châtain.

La soirée passa si rapidement que Kurt et Blaine se demandèrent si elle avait vraiment eu lieu. Ils accueillirent Ève, Jesse, Cooper et sa famille, Sebastian, Chandler, Burt et Carole, mais aussi Finn et Rachel (avec lequel Kurt s'entendait étrangement), Nick et Jeff, l'intégralité des New Directions et des Warblers avec leur mari ou femme, Will Schuester et sa femme Emma que Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas vu depuis leur mariage, ainsi que Boyd, Isaac et Derek, les anciens compagnons de prison de Kurt que ce dernier n'avait pas vu depuis... eh bien, dix ans. La dernière venue fut la mère porteuse d'Elizabeth, avec laquelle Kurt et Blaine étaient restés en contact, Jane Hayward.

« Je te le dis petit frère, » dit Cooper, « on a vraiment de bons gènes dans la famille. »

« Tu sais qu'Elizabeth n'a pas mon ADN, j'espère ? » rit Blaine.

« Je t'assure, Kurt, la prison c'était vraiment de la merde sans toi. » affirma Boyd.

« C'est vrai. » acquiescèrent Derek et Isaac.

« Kurt et Blaine, vous êtes ce que les jeunes appellent aujourd'hui mon OneTruePairing. » souffla Ève.

« J'étais sûr que tu pourrais devenir quelque chose d'incroyable, Kurt. » sourit Will.

« Blaine, fiston, ta fille est en train de se faire passer de l'alcool par Puckerman. » prévint Burt avec un sourire en coin.

« Et c'est comme ça qu'Elizabeth vomit sur le tee-shirt de Kurt. » Carole éclata de rire entre deux verres de champagne.

« Maman, tu m'avais promis de ne plus **jamais** raconter cette histoire ! » s'exclama le châtain, plaçant une main sur sa bouche.

« Blaine, tu t'es encore fais des tatouages en plus depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ! » s'écria Wes. « Tu es père je te rappelle ! »

« Mec, Marley n'a pas arrêté de me parler d'à quel point sa cousine est adorable. » dit Finn.

« Josh, Elizabeth ! Descendez de cette table immédiatement ! » s'écrièrent Kurt et Blaine. « Hum, on veut dire... merci à tous d'être là, ça veut dire beaucoup. »

Parmi cette foule devant eux qui les applaudissait pour leur soirée réussie, il y avait de la famille liées par le sang, une autre liée par l'amour, des amis qui se sont éloignés, ou d'autres qu'on voit tous les jours. Des gens proches, d'autres moins.

Mais une seule chose était sûre, c'est que dans cette foule, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui ne comptait pas. Chacun avait contribué à l'histoire de Kurt et Blaine d'une manière ou d'une autre, et c'est ce qui était vraiment important.

Ce soir là, tout était derrière eux.

* * *

« Salut, bel étranger. » Blaine releva la tête – et l'aiguille – de son client, tombant bouche à bouche contre les lèvres de son mari.

« Hey. J'ai presque fini. Si tu veux tu peux aller voir Elliott dans l'autre salle il est en train de peindre sur le mur. » proposa le brun.

Une fois le dernier client parti et le salon rangé, les deux trentenaires partirent en direction de la crèche de leur fille. Blaine avait toujours eu des horaires faciles, travaillant à son propre compte avec Elliott, et Kurt, qui partageait son étage avec Troy et une autre collègue super sympa réussissait toujours à finir à temps pour aller chercher leur fille.

« Ô beau printemps, que resplendis-tu ! » lança Kurt, retirant sa veste pour profiter de la chaleur.

« Tu as raison, il fait chaud ! » s'exclama Blaine, enlevant lui aussi son attirail afin de se retrouver en tee-shirt.

Kurt et Blaine avait choisi leur maison et la crèche de leur fille afin que les deux endroits soient à dix minutes à pieds l'un de l'autre tout en étant aussi à dix minutes à pieds de leurs boulots respectifs, le tout plaçant ces quatre endroits primordiaux à une distance égale les uns des autres.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement à la crèche, leur fille les attendant sagement en train de jouer avec ses amis.

« Bonjour. » les accueilli une des surveillantes, les regardant avec une certaine gêne. « Vous êtes les parents d'Elizabeth, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » répondit Blaine, serrant les dents.

Kurt observa la femme attentivement et remarqua que son regard était posé sur leurs tatouages, déjà nombreux lorsqu'ils avaient 20 ans, mais encore plus depuis que Blaine était devenu tatoueur.

Kurt et Blaine avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne suffirait pas d'enlever leur couleur de cheveux rose et leurs piercings pour être des parents normaux, mais que le fait qu'ils soient tatoués, gays et que leur fille soit noire les condamnait à être jugés.

Ils s'étaient habitués, mais ça ne signifiait pas que c'était normal.

« Excusez-moi, madame, mais avez-vous un problème avec nous ? » demanda Kurt de sa voix la plus polie et mielleuse.

« Pardon ? Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est juste pas tous les jours qu'on croise un couple de parents tatoués. D'habitude les homosexuels sont bien plus... dans les règles. » répondit-elle.

Kurt se retint de pouffer de rire tout en attrapant sa fille qui courait vers lui, et Blaine ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux de naître au coin de ses lèvres.

« Mais voyons madame, vous vous méprenez. » dit-il.

« Nous sommes des femmes transsexuelles lesbiennes, et ce sont des tatouages à l'eau. » continua Kurt, tirant son mari et sa fille hors de l'établissement en riant. « Au revoir ! »

« Papas, c'est quoi transsexuelles lesbiennes ? » bredouilla Elizabeth, un air perdu imprimé sur le visage.

« Oh, chérie. » sourit Blaine.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. »

 _« I won't bow down to no man (Je ne m'inclinerai devant personne)_

 _Not even if I need a ride to the next village (même si j'ai besoin d'un conducteur vers le prochain village)_  
 _Not if I need to cross continents (même si j'ai besoin de changer de continent)_  
 _Nor if I need money, yeah (même pas si j'ai besoin d'argent)_  
 _Or when I feel lonely, yeah (où si je me sens seul)_  
 _...will I ever bow down to no man (...je ne m'inclinerai devant personne)_

 _Not even if you have a car with a tank-full of gas (même si tu as une voiture pleine d'essence)_  
 _Not even if you have a ship to cross the seas (même si tu as un bateau pour traverser les océans)_  
 _Nor if you own a bank full of employees (même pas si tu possèdes une banque pleine d'employés)_  
 _Or if you lead your own church, and put your soul at ease (où si tu diriges ta propre église, et met ton âme à l'aise)_  
 _...will I ever bow down to you (...je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant toi)_

 _I won't bow down to no man (Je ne m'inclinerai devant personne)_  
 _I won't bow down to no man (je ne m'inclinerai devant personne) »_

 _HOGNI – Bow Dow (to no man)_

* * *

Voilà, pour l'avenir de Kurt et Blaine :) J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, ça a été personnellement ma préférée à écrire, et ça va faire presque un an que je l'écris, donc elle est importante pour moi. Pour les sept épilogues supplémentaires, s'il y a de la demande, il y en aura, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que les Klainers sont encore là :)

Pour mes autres histoires, je les continuerais sûrement, j'écris beaucoup pendant les vacances, mais si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis désolée.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans la merveilleuse aventure d'écriture de cette histoire et de toutes les autres, je suis ravie d'avoir été lue par vous. Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur fictionpress sous le pseudo de **Temporina** :)

A la (potentielle) prochaine,

Axelle


	23. Post-épilogue 1 : Le premier appartement

Hey, devinez qui est de retour avec le premier post-épilogue de la série ? Moi ;)

 _[Reviews :  
 **celche :** Merci beaucoup, je t'ai écouté comme tu peux voir ;)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci chère Celia, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir :) Gros bisous !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci beaucoup Marion, gros bisous !_

 _ **Roro24-02 :** Il n'y a pas de problème, je comprends :) Je veux te remercier pour ta review adorable, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir :D J'espère que ce post-épilogue te plaira, bisous Romane !_

 _ **lise :** Oh, merci beaucoup pour cette review trop gentille, elle m'a remonté le moral ! Je suis là pour rester, je te le promets, je ne m'arrêterai JAMAIS d'écrire ;)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé autant de reviews comme tu l'a fais :*]_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Post-épilogue #1 : Le premier appartement.**_

* * *

« La vie de ma mère, mon prof me déteste ! » s'écria Kurt, passant une main dans ses cheveux roses en roulant des yeux.

« Mais non. » sourit affectueusement Blaine.

« Mais si ! ''Vous avez une piètre vision de la psychologie M. Hummel'' Mais tais-toi ! » continua-t-il en buvant hâtivement son smoothie, fulminant. « Je déteste l'université. » bouda-t-il. « Tout le monde est super snob, les profs sont horribles et mon voisin de chambre est un gros beauf ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Blaine sourit à nouveau, et lui prit la main. « Kurt, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas d'amis ici, tu m'as moi, Chandler, Elliott et Troy. Et Jesse arrive l'année prochaine pour vivre avec Eve. En ce qui concerne les profs, ça fait deux mois que tu as commencé les cours. Bien sûr qu'ils sont dur envers les élèves, ils veulent les faire abandonner pour ne garder que l'élite. »

« C'est parce que je suis vieux. Ils ont tous 18 ans alors que j'en ai 22. C'est de ma faute en plus, j'aurai dû écouter M. Schuester et aller à la fac juste après le lycée. »

« Regarde, entre moi et mes amis de la fac il y a aussi un fossé. »

« De 2 ans. » dit Kurt. « Pour moi c'est le double. »

« Alors retire ce fossé. Fais le premier pas. Sois gentil. Tout le monde aime les gens gentils. » conseilla-t-il. « Pour tes cours, tu es dans une filière difficile, tiens jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, tu verras leur attitude changer. Pour ton coloc', et bien… »

Kurt haleta : « On pourrait prendre un appart' ensemble ! Même si pour l'instant on ne vit que de l'argent de ton frère et de mon père, on pourrait se prendre des boulots aux cafétérias de nos universités afin de se prendre un studio ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Blaine resta silencieux un long instant, le visage sombre, et Kurt se mit à paniquer. « Heu… Je veux dire... »

« Tu viens totalement de ruiner ma proposition. » souffla Blaine, un énorme sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Kurt soupira de joie et répliqua. « C'était fait exprès, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » rit Blaine.

« Crétin. »

* * *

Il s'avéra que chercher un appartement était plus dur qu'ils ne le pensaient, surtout lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas énormément d'argent et qu'avoir fait de la prison était mal vu. Ils réussirent tout de même à se trouver un tout petit appartement dans l'un des quartiers mal famé de la ville, mais ils étaient heureux.

« Alors, est-ce que ce n'est pas beau ? » demanda Kurt, s'essuyant le front après avoir positionné le canapé comme ils le voulaient.  
« C'est magnifique. » souffla Blaine, regardant autour de lui avec joie.

« Ce n'est pas parfait, mais - »

« C'est notre chez-nous. » sourit le brun, l'embrassant tendrement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine avait un chez-lui, un vrai. Kurt avait simplement un autre chez-lui, celui de son futur, avec Blaine. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit post-épilogue, le prochain sera plus long, promis :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , merci ! :*

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	24. Post-épilogue 2 : Le premier mariage

Bonjour ! Me voilà pour le second post-épilogue ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup, contente de savoir que j'ai manqué à quelqu'un :) Bisous !_

 _ **amande :** Haha, ils ont souffert, mais ça ne rend la fin que meilleure ;) _

_**Guest :** Ah, pas besoin de me demander, ce sont les meilleurs ;)_

 _ **celche :** De rien, de rien ;) Voilà la suite, enjoy !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Post-épilogue #2 : Le premier (et seul) mariage.**_

* * *

« Es-tu nerveux ? » demanda Sam.

« Je suis en train de me chier dessus. » souffla Kurt, serrant sa cravate pour la troisième fois.

« Relax, Kurt. » sourit Puck, sirotant sa bière en le regardant paniquer. « Mariage égal trois choses : cérémonie chiante, fête longue et ennuyeuse, et sexe de malade. Ça va être emmerdant mais pense au sexe auquel tu auras droit ce soir. »

« Je crois que tu n'aide pas vraiment, mec. » souffla Jesse à son oreille.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a demandé en mariage ?! » s'exclama soudainement le châtain. « On est jeunes, il vient à peine d'avoir 25 ans, et il veut se marier ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! »

« Kurt, je te rappelle que la veille de sa demande en mariage tu avais prévu de lui demander la semaine d'après. » répliqua Finn, mangeant des chips.

« Oui, mais - »

« Il y a pas de mais, vous allez vous marier et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. » sourit Rory d'un air rêveur.

« Merde. » jura-t-il. « Merde, ouais. Je vais me marier. »

« Je crois qu'il est encore bourré de son enterrement de vie de garçon. » blagua Artie.

« Kurt, tu vas être en retard ! » s'écria Rachel, ouvrant la porte avec fracas. « Blaine t'attend à l'autel ! »

« Bébé, s'il-te-plaît, ne lui met pas plus la pression. » demanda doucement Finn, se levant pour poser une main sur son épaule. « Il est déjà terrifié. »

Le visage de la brune s'adoucit. « Okay. Kurt, tout va bien se passer. Ton mariage va être merveilleux… enfin, pas aussi merveilleux que le mien, mais - »

« Rachel ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous.

« Pardon, pardon... »

« Maintenant, Kurt... » sourit Jesse. « Sors d'ici et va te marier à l'homme de ta vie. »

Il hocha la tête, et ouvrit la porte, soufflant. « Je vous aime les gars. »

« Tu vas te marier, pas à l'abattoir. » rit Sam.

« Et pense au sexe ! » hurla Puck, tandis qu'il arrivait devant la salle de la cérémonie.

« Tu es magnifique, Kurt. » souffla Burt, entortillant leurs bras ensemble.

« Ne pleure pas tout de suite. » répondit Kurt, tandis qu'il ouvrait les portes de la salle, dévoilant une centaine de visages les regardant avec joie, mais pour être honnête Kurt n'en voyait qu'un : celui de Blaine.

Il avança lentement, chaque pas semblant être plus lent que le précédent, mais après une éternité, il arriva devant son fiancé. « Hey. » souffla-t-il, lâchant son père et prenant ses mains. « Tu es sublime. »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » souffla le brun.

La cérémonie se passa dans un flou total, et, Puck n'avait pas tord, c'était plutôt long et ennuyeux. Le sexe, par contre, en valait la peine.

* * *

Voilà pour le mariage, je n'ai pas écrit le reste de la cérémonie et la célébration parce qu'il y a déjà assez de fics qui en parlent en détails. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

N'oubliez pas me laisser une **review** pour me montrer que le fandom n'est pas mort :) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	25. Post-épilogue 3 : Le premier enfant

Bonjour, me revoilà enfin avec le troisième post-épilogue :D

 _[Review :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Je n'ai pas fait dans les détails parce qu'il y a tellement de fics où Kurt et Blaine se marient qu'honnêtement écrire leur mariage aurait été plus chiant que sympa pour moi à écrire :') Du coup j'ai cherché à l'approcher de manière un peu différente, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup plus ;) Bisous !_

 _ **amande :** Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Alex :** Merci beaucoup Alex ! Yep, Klaine forever ;)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci :*]_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Post-épilogue #3 : Le premier enfant._**

* * *

« Qui est le bébé le plus mignon du monde ? » demanda Kurt avec une voix ridicule, celle toujours utilisé pour parler aux bébés. « C'est toi ! Oh, oui, c'est toi ! »

Blaine avait immédiatement remarqué le moment où Kurt avait commencé à devenir gaga des différents enfants autour de lui. C'était normal après tout, tous leurs amis commençaient à avoir des enfants : Finn et Rachel venait d'avoir leur premier enfant, Nick et Jeff avait adopté depuis plus d'un an et Puck renouait avec l'enfant qu'il avait fait au lycée.

Blaine remarquait l'air fasciné avec lequel Kurt abordait son neveu, et le grand sourire qu'il portait à chaque fois qu'il était en leur présence. Blaine aimait les enfants, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui, et il était temps qu'ils aient cette discussion.

« Lâche ma fille, petit frère. » dit Finn en souriant, prenant son bébé des bras du châtain.

« Finn, » soupira Kurt sur le ton de la rigolade, « je suis plus vieux que toi. »

« Peut-être, mais tu es plus petit, donc tu es mon petit frère. » déclara le grand dadais.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. Bref, on devrait y aller, on a boulot demain. » annonça Kurt embrassant son frère et sa femme suivi par son mari.

Ils rentrèrent dans un silence confortable, la chaleur de leur voiture clashant avec la température extérieure. Kurt fonça prendre une douche et Blaine resta seul à se changer, des millions de pensées traversant son esprit.

Lorsque son mari revint de sa douche, le brun lâcha : « Je ne veux pas d'enfants, Kurt. »

Le plus âgé resta silencieux un instant avant de souffler, « Wow, okay. Tu sais on a pas à en parler maintenant. On peut encore attendre. Tu n'as que 25 ans, je comprends. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. » Blaine secoua la tête et regarda son mari avec honnêteté. « Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Pas maintenant, pas dans 5 ans, jamais. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et alla chercher un boxer qu'il enfila. « Dis quelque chose. »

« Je veux des enfants, tu le sais. » dit-il. « Je t'en ai parlé des centaines de fois, Blaine. Je te disais ''quand on sera mariés et qu'on aura des enfants'' et tu étais d'accord. »

« J'étais d'accord avec le mariage ! » s'exclama Blaine. « Je n'ai jamais parlé d'enfants. Parce que je n'en ai jamais voulu. »

« Oh, d'accord, donc tu as fais semblant d'en vouloir pour que je t'épouse avant de me lâcher la bombe ?! » s'écria Kurt. « Génial. »

« T'es sérieux ? » souffla le brun, blessé. « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fais ça ?! Je croyais que j'allais changer d'avis, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Voilà. »

Kurt le regarda avec déception avant de s'écrier : « Putain ! » et de s'enfuir de l'appartement.

* * *

« Je suis désolé. » souffla le châtain contre son oreille le lendemain, Blaine encore étendu sous leurs couvertures. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que l'enfant que je n'aurai jamais. Je te choisis. »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et sourit, s'accrochant à son mari et le couvrant de baisers.

* * *

Après quelques mois, Blaine commença à changer d'avis. Il se rapprocha de Marley, et tomba amoureux des enfants de leurs amis. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais à 26 ans, il était prêt à devenir père.  
« Kurt, » dit-il un soir lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, « je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. »

« Je sais. » soupira son mari, concentré sur l'écran.

« Mes parents… étaient les pires parents du monde, tu le sais, et au fond… j'ai toujours cru que si j'avais mon propre enfant je finirai par devenir comme eux. » expliqua-t-il.

« Blaine... » souffla Kurt, enlaçant leurs doigts.

« Mais je ne suis pas comme eux. »

« Non. » sourit le plus âgé, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Kurt, je veux devenir papa. Avec toi. » annonça-t-il.

Kurt le regarda avec choc, avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser avec fougue. « Putain, Blaine, je t'aime. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Cela leur prit six mois pour trouver une femme prête à être leur mère porteuse. Elle était noire, aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux marrons, et Kurt et Blaine décidèrent que Kurt donnerait son sperme pour plus de mixité.

Jane était parfaite : douce, agréable mais avec un brin de révolte en elle, elle plu immédiatement à Kurt et Blaine. Après neuf mois d'attente, elle délivra Elizabeth avec succès.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Blaine tenait sa fille entre ses bras et que Kurt les prenait en photo, il souffla : « Je ne serai pas comme mes parents. Je te le promets. »

« Je le garderai en ligne. » sourit Kurt. « Tu sais… je t'avais dis que je te préférais à l'enfant que n'aurait jamais, mais maintenant que j'ai cet enfant, je ne suis plus trop sûr... »

« Connard. » répliqua Blaine avec un sourire taquin, embrassant son mari avec tendresse.

* * *

Voilà pour cette partie toute mignonne, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :*

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** ;)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


End file.
